


Rumores

by Miasanmuller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cliffhangers everywhere, Everything Hurts, Fleetwood Mac, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Lots of drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pain? Pain, Press and Tabloids, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, What is happiness I don't know neither do these characters, everybody needs a hug
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 99,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasanmuller/pseuds/Miasanmuller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estava estampado nas capas de inúmeros jornais importantes por todo o país. Já estava saindo nas principais revistas de fofocas da Europa. Era uma questão de tempo até atingir a internet e o mundo. Antes que aquele dia acabasse, qualquer pessoa no planeta saberia que Mario Götze e Marco Reus tinham um caso.</p><p>"- Eu tô ferrado Thomas... Ferrado... Tão, tão ferrado... - Resmungava o mais jovem enquanto tentava limpar o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas.</p><p>- Vai dar tudo certo, Mario. Aquela conversa que eles publicaram não é tão direta assim, não se pode afirmar nada com certeza... E a foto tá meio embaçada... Vai tudo passar como um boato, você vai ver... Logo eles acham outra coisa pra falar. – Ele não acreditava naquelas coisas, mas ele sabia que precisava fazer algo para acalmar o outro. <em> Deus, se fosse eu no lugar dele... Eu não saberia o que fazer. </em>"</p><p>Enquanto o céu desaba sobre as cabeças de todos, Manuel Neuer se vê obrigado a enfrentar os próprios sentimentos por Thomas Müller, o que parece cada vez mais difícil de fazer... Ainda, a história de Götzeus respinga em outros jogadores da Seleção Alemã, e agora qualquer um pode ser o próximo alvo da imprensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notícias de Segunda Mão

**Author's Note:**

> Oi povo :) Essa história tem passado pela minha cabeça com frequência nos últimos tempos e achei que era hora de escrever de uma vez RS Ela é baseada no album Rumours do Fleetwood Mac (nota-se que eu gosto muito deles opa) e cada capítulo é baseado numa música do album. Mais personagens, ships e tags vão sendo adicionados conforme a história avançar. Então... Enjoooooy o/

_“I know I got nothin’ on you_

_I know there’s nothing to do_

_When times go bad_

_And you can’t get enough_

_Won’t you lay me down in the tall grass_

_And let me do my stuff?”_

\- Silêncio! Eu disse silêncio! – Pep Guardiola batia os pés no chão e elevava cada vez mais o tom de voz, chegando a beirar os berros. Sua voz não era a única a ecoar pelos vestiários: praticamente todos os jogadores estavam conversando em voz alta naquele bolinho que se formara ali. Alguns jogadores voltaram-se para ele como se o tivessem visto pela primeira vez, e lentamente os mais velhos começaram a silenciar os mais novos, até que todos estavam olhando fixamente para o técnico. – Eu não quero ouvir um comentário sequer sobre essa história. _Não, Shaqiri, nenhum._ Eu não quero saber de ouvir falar nesse jornal maldito, nessa repórter maldita, nessa porcaria toda, entenderam? – Pep tinha uma fúria assassina no rosto, e olhava para cada jogador como se fosse capaz de dar um tiro com os olhos, se fosse necessário. Ninguém ousou lançar uma objeção sequer. – Nós já vamos ter publicidade negativa o suficiente com essa merda toda, e a última coisa que precisamos agora é que isso nos afete.

 

\- Mas e se for verd... – Xherdan Shaqiri começou a falar, com uma expressão determinada no rosto. Pep virou o rosto para ele e o suíço sentiu como se sua garganta tivesse sido transpassada por um espeto em chamas.

 

\- _Eu não quero saber, Shaqiri._ Sabe o quanto eu ligo se essa história é verdade ou mais uma cagada dessa imprensa pé no saco? Isso mesmo, _eu não ligo._ – As palavras de Pep pesaram no vestiário e os jogadores, que haviam voltado aos burburinhos, estavam mais uma vez silenciados. – Se isso é verdade ou não, não diz respeito a nenhum de vocês aqui dentro, eu fui claro? Não quero saber de ouvir falar nisso e _ponto final._ Agora voltem pro campo, o treino ainda não terminou. Manu, você fica; os goleiros vão treinar individualmente depois. Philipp, você vem cá.

 

Enquanto os demais jogadores saíam silenciosamente do vestiário para o campo de treinamento, o técnico aproximou-se do capitão do time e sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, fazendo o possível para disfarçar a preocupação estampada no seu rosto.

 

\- Nada ainda? – Ele disse, olhando nervosamente para os lados, como se temesse que uma entidade qualquer fosse aparecer das paredes e entreouvir aquela conversa.

 

\- Não. – Philipp respondeu em um igual sussurro, dando uma discreta olhadela para Manuel Neuer, que estava sentando-se em um canto afastado do recinto. – Ele simplesmente não me atende. O Thomas também não retorna minhas ligações nem minhas mensagens, o que é muito incomum pra ele.

 

\- _Merda._ – Pep praguejou e passou a mão pela careca, mastigando o lábio inferior enquanto tentava pensar em uma alternativa. – Philipp, você sabe que eu não posso continuar aqui sem os dois...

 

\- Sim, sim... Eu vou dar um jeito. Vou ligar pro André Schürrle, quem sabe _ele_ consegue falar com o Mario...

 

\- Philipp. – O técnico olhou profundamente nos olhos do seu capitão e Philipp Lahm sentiu o sangue gelar, o que dificilmente acontecia. Havia, nos olhos de Pep Guardiola, um disfarçado pânico genuíno que o alemão nunca antes vira ali e que não parecia nem um pouco disposto a ir embora no futuro próximo. – Eu preciso do Mario de volta. Eu não me refiro só ao treino. Eu preciso dele no campo contra o Hoffenheim no sábado. _Nós_ precisamos dele em campo. Já não basta tudo que aconteceu...

 

\- Pep. Eu vou dar um jeito. Mario vai voltar. – _Essa minha mania maldita de prometer tudo pra todo mundo..._ Philipp não fazia a menor ideia de como faria para que Mario Götze recobrasse o juízo e voltasse ao campo de treinamento. Faltavam dois dias para um importantíssimo jogo contra o Hoffenheim pela Bundesliga e, depois da recente lesão de Arjen Robben e a expulsão de Thomas Müller no jogo anterior contra o Borussia Dortmund, o Bayern de Munique não tinha condições de se dar ao luxo de perder mais um jogador ofensivo. No entanto, ele sabia que era seu dever, enquanto capitão, dar um jeito naquela situação. _Eu ainda preciso calar a boca do Shaqiri..._ Desde que a coisa toda começara, Xherdan Shaqiri parecia estar liderando um verdadeiro motim contra a causa de Mario, e Philipp sabia que cedo ou tarde o inferno acabaria sendo liberado e coisas muito ruins iriam acontecer. _Se eu deixo ele e o Thomas sozinhos num recinto é capaz do Mülli esganar o outro maldito..._ Ele tinha que resolver aquela situação o mais rápido possível.

 

Pep soltou um solto suspiro e passou novamente as mãos pela careca, parecendo que iria se desfazer em uma poça de suor.

 

\- Ok, ok, certo... Vamos pro campo, eu tenho a impressão que se deixarmos eles sozinhos eles vão ignorar completamente o meu aviso.

 

O capitão deu mais uma olhadela na direção do seu goleiro e decidiu que tinha mais algo a fazer antes de voltar para o treino.

 

\- Eu já vou indo. – Disse, enquanto Pep dava as costas e sumia no corredor. Philipp Lahm ficou parado no centro do vestiário quase vazio por alguns instantes, como se esperasse que Manuel Neuer fosse dar qualquer sinal de ter percebido que o capitão ainda estava ali. Como nada aconteceu, ele caminhou vagarosamente na direção do outro e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco, imitando-o ao encarar fixamente um ponto inespecífico no outro extremo do recinto. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, respirando demoradamente e perdidos em seus pensamentos particulares. Ambos sabiam qual era o assunto a ser tratado e ambos também sabiam muito bem o que iriam discutir assim que um dos dois tivesse coragem o bastante para tocar no assunto. Decorridos longos minutos, o goleiro soube que seu capitão daria o primeiro passo. Segundos depois, Philipp Lahm começou a falar.  – Estamos fodidos.

 

Não era aquilo que Manuel Neuer estava esperando, Ele desviou o olhar para fitar o mais baixo, e assim ficou por um bom tempo, enquanto tentava processar o que seu capitão acabara de dizer. Mais que isso, ele tentava decifrar o tom de voz que ele usara ao proferir aquelas palavras. _Philipp Lahm acaba de falar a palavra fodidos._ E ele o fizera com o tom de voz mais derrotista que Manuel Neuer já ouvira sair daqueles lábios. Quando ele se deu conta disso, ele soube que as coisas eram muito, muito piores do que ele inicialmente havia imaginado.

 

\- Estamos fodidos, Manu. Completamente fodidos. – Ele continuou, usando agora um tom próximo de um deboche desesperado. Philipp voltou-se para o goleiro e encarou-o fixamente nos olhos, e neles Manu pode ver algo que ele definitivamente não estava esperando ver. _Medo._ – E-Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu falei com o Mario, eu tentei de tudo... Eu deixei o Thomas ir atrás dele, mas eu duvido muito que o garoto vá dar ouvidos a ele... Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu preciso de ajuda, Manu.

 

O goleiro digeriu lentamente as palavras do outro, tentando recuperar-se do choque momentâneo de ver seu capitão Lahm, seu capitão extremamente forte e racional, praticamente implorando por ajuda.

 

\- Fips... – Ele começou, mas logo percebeu que não tinha certeza do que iria dizer. _Se ele não sabe o que fazer nessa situação, como é que eu vou saber?_ Ele não sabia se Philipp estava esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa útil baseada em sua própria história de vida ou nas últimas conversas ocultas que os dois tiveram sobre os _probleminhas_ de Manu, mas ele sabia perfeitamente que nada que ele dissesse seria o suficiente não apenas para ajudar o capitão,  mas também para ajudar o próprio Mario, que estava agora sabe-se lá Deus onde. – O Thomas vai achar ele. Ele é insistente até demais, você sabe, ele vai acabar trazendo o Mario de volta. Ou o André... O Mario com certeza atenderia se o André ligasse. Acho que é uma boa você ligar pra ele. A essa altura ele já deve estar sabendo, de qualquer jeito... – Uma ideia então subitamente ocorreu ao goleiro. – E o Basti? O Basti com certeza saberia o que fazer.

 

\- Ele tá ocupado demais tentando abafar o máximo que der... E também, sabe, tem a história dele com o Lukas. – Philipp suspirou longamente, como se estivesse tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem para falá-los sem trocar as ideias de lugar. – Depois disso tudo ele está mais encanado que nunca, tá morrendo de medo de aparecer alguma coisa... Eu sei lá, eu entendo ele. Depois que eu li o jornal eu tive certeza que ele seria o próximo, mas acho que é perseguição demais. Eu sei lá Manu, não quero chatear ele mais, sabe? Ele já tem tudo isso pra se preocupar, mais os treinos dele, ele só quer voltar logo... Eu não sei, eu não quero sobrecarregar ele...

 

Sem saber exatamente o porquê, Manu estendeu o braço sobre os ombros do mais baixo e o puxou para um abraço, e Philipp prontamente retribuiu. _Caramba._ Se Philipp Lahm estava naquele estado por aquela história, como estaria o pobre Mario? _Não se pode negar que Philipp Lahm se preocupa com o seu time..._ Desde que a suposta conversa oculta entre Mario Götze e Marco Reus aparecera nas capas dos principais jornais da Alemanha, juntamente com uma relativamente suspeita foto dos dois juntos no carro do primeiro, Philipp Lahm não havia parado. Ele fora o primeiro a começar as ligações e a chamar a atenção dos jogadores para que todos ficassem quietos. Ele falara com a diretoria de imprensa do Bayern pessoalmente para que alguma coisa fosse feita. Aparentemente ele inclusive fora o primeiro a falar com Pep Guardiola para que o técnico desse um jeito no comportamento do time. Mesmo assim, o capitão não tinha ideia de onde Mario estava ou o que estaria fazendo. Mario só ficara sabendo da história quando pisara no campo de treinamento naquela manhã e se deparara com os olhares maldosos de Xherdan Shaqiri. Segundo boatos, Mario fora informado pelo próprio suíço do conteúdo dos jornais e, assim que pôs os olhos em um dos diversos jornais que traziam a notícia, saíra correndo do local pelas ruas de Munique e desaparecera. Philipp tentara entrar em contato com o garoto de todas as formas possíveis, mas falhara. Ele até tentara procurar por ele nos arredores, mas, como não encontrou nada, ele deixou que o insistente Thomas Müller fosse fazer uma busca mais a fundo pelo outro. _Temos que encontrar ele logo_ , pensara o capitão na ocasião, _só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer com ele se ele ficar sozinho._ Philipp conhecia história terríveis e sabia muito bem que, no estado em que estava, Mario corria um sério perigo se não tivesse alguém ao seu lado. _Thomas precisa achar ele_. _Não só pelo time, mas pelo próprio bem dele_...

 

Os dois terminaram o abraço e voltaram às suas posições anteriores, nenhum dos dois sabendo muito o que dizer. Mas não demorou muito até que Philipp Lahm finalmente falasse o que queria há tanto tempo, justamente aquilo que o fizera ficar para trás há pouco.

 

\- Como vão os seus... – Ele tentou encontrar um termo melhor para o que tinha em mente, mas, como não achou nada, disse aquilo de qualquer jeito, em um sussurro quase inaudível. - ... _Sentimentos secretos?_

 

Manuel sentiu toda a superfície do seu corpo corando furiosamente. Ele tomou o cuidado de não olhar diretamente para o capitão naquele momento, pois ele podia sentir as ondas de embaraço percorrendo o seu rosto. _Eu sabia..._ Assim que ele vira a história desafortunada de Mario e Marco estampada nos jornais, ele soubera que Philipp Lahm iria atrás dele para conversar sobre aquilo.

 

\- Fips, olha...

 

\- Ok, desculpe. Eu... Eu não devia ter tocado no assunto, é só que... – Ele estava quase se afogando com a própria saliva enquanto falava apressadamente, o que alarmou o goleiro, que logo se pôs a falar também na mesma velocidade, mas ainda em sussurros.

 

\- Não, não, Fips, tudo bem... Eles vão, ahm... Eu não sei. – Fazia já algum tempo desde que Philipp Lahm o chamara para uma conversa particular depois de um treino qualquer para pedir se havia algo errado. “Você anda meio pra baixo ultimamente... Tudo bem com você Manu?”. O goleiro até tentara resistir e se desvencilhar do outro, mas acabara cedendo às perguntas do capitão. _Eu precisava de alguém para desabafar de qualquer jeito..._ Mesmo que o outro transpirasse confiança e que os dois se conhecessem já há um bom tempo, Manu teve a maior dificuldade do mundo para admitir para o capitão o que realmente vinha martelando na sua cabeça nos últimos tempos. Mas ele sabia que precisava fazê-lo, ele sabia que precisava dividir aquilo com alguém antes que ele perdesse a razão. Era um fardo pesado demais para ele segurar sozinho, e ele achara em Philipp Lahm a pessoa perfeita para carregá-lo com ele.

 

\- Você não precisa falar disso se não quiser, eu só, sei lá... Faz um tempo desde que tocamos nesse assunto e agora eu achei que...

 

\- Eu vou ficar bem. – Manu olhou para o outro e forçou um breve sorriso. O capitão retribuiu, mesmo percebendo a falsidade daquele gesto. Manuel Neuer estava afundando em um poço obscuro do qual seria muito difícil sair, e ele estava disposto a tudo para impedi-lo de se perder lá embaixo. _No entanto, parece que não estou tendo muito sucesso em impedir que meus jogadores se ferrem..._ Naquele momento, ele se sentia o pior capitão do mundo. – Eu tenho evitado pensar nisso, sabe... Mas é meio difícil quando se divide um vestiário com ele tudo mais.

 

Os dois riram um pouco, mas o ar logo ficou carregado de tensão de novo, e Philipp sentiu que estava pisando em gelo fino enquanto se preparava para o que faria a seguir. Mas ele sabia que precisava ser feito.

 

\- Manu... Só toma cuidado, ok? – Ele olhou nos olhos do goleiro e tentou transmitir o máximo de seriedade e preocupação que pode. _Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer com mais alguém na minha equipe._ – Eu sei que é totalmente diferente, mas... Isso que aconteceu com o Mario e o Marco me fez pensar... Eu já falei pro Basti e pro Lukas se cuidarem também, e vou repetir pra você. Por favor, toma cuidado.

 

\- Philipp... – Manu não sabia exatamente o que pensar. _O que ele quer dizer com isso?_ – Olha, o Lukas e o Basti eu entendo, e o Marco e o Mario estavam juntos há sei lá, meses, mas eu... Philipp... Ele nem... Ele nem _imagina_ que eu... Não tem como alguém ficar sabendo disso...

 

\- Eu sei que parece difícil, e ok, vamos combinar que Marco e Mario não eram hm exatamente _discretos_ quanto ao relacionamento deles... Eu sei que a chance de vazar alguma coisa dessas é mínima mas...

 

\- Fips, só você sabe. – Manu falou, o mais baixo que pode, enquanto tentava de qualquer jeito tranquilizar o seu capitão. – Eu não contei pra mais ninguém. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nada, nunca. Nem ele.

 

\- Manu...

 

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. Olha, eu não quero falar disso... – Falar de Thomas Müller era demais pra ele. Já doía o suficiente conviver com ele todos os dias, olhar para ele, ouvir a voz constante dele, rir das baboseiras que ele costumeiramente fazia... Falar dele já era demais. Nos últimos meses, desde que eles voltaram do Brasil, Thomas Müller havia consumido a sua vida de uma forma que Manuel Neuer não acreditava ser possível. Mas, de uma forma assustadora simples, ele não se espantara quando se descobrira completamente apaixonado pelo atacante. Para ele, soava como uma ideia natural, algo que ele de alguma forma sempre soubera que cedo ou tarde iria acontecer desde a primeira vez que eles haviam se visto. E, no entanto, a ideia de sentir algo tão forte e tão _inapropriado_ por um colega de time, pior, por um _amigo_ , parecia algo doloroso demais para enfrentar. Ainda mais levando-se em consideração a inexorável verdade de que nunca, jamais, sob qualquer hipótese havia uma ínfima possibilidade deles ficarem juntos. _Ele não sente por mim o que eu sinto por ele..._ E ainda por cima havia Lisa. _Ele nunca vai deixá-la._ E Manuel tampouco queria que isso acontecesse. Lisa Müller era provavelmente a pessoa mais perfeita deste mundo, e certamente era o par ideal para Thomas. _Eu não tenho o direito nem de sonhar com ele..._ Para ele, sentir qualquer coisa mais que uma mera amizade pelo outro era como cravar um punhal em Lisa Müller enquanto ele sorria. _Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Eu não posso fazer isso com nenhum dos dois._

 

\- Tá bom... Desculpa. Eu só... Eu só estou preocupado. – A voz de Fips o trouxe de volta à realidade.

 

\- Eu já te disse Philipp... As únicas pessoas que sabem que eu... Bem... Somos nós. E, a menos que alguém esteja aqui dentro e tenha uma audição estupidamente sobrenatural, ninguém mais tem como saber.

 

Philipp Lahm lançou um olhar enviesado para o lugar aonde Xherdan Shaqiri usualmente se vestia e resmungou alguma coisa que o goleiro não entendera.

 

\- Manu... Quantas pessoas sabiam que Mario e Marco estavam juntos?

 

\- ...A Alemanha inteira?

 

\- Eu me refiro seriamente. – Philipp deixou claro que não estava disposto a aceitar piadinhas naquele momento. As coisas eram sérias e exigiam discussões sérias. Naquele momento em especial, ele estava prestes a dizer algo que ele sabia ser uma loucura sem tamanho, algo que ele deveria provavelmente guardar para si. _Mas Manu confiou em mim com essa história do Thomas... Eu posso confiar nele também._

 

\- Sei lá, alguns jogadores da seleção, talvez alguém da comissão técnica...

 

\- Você acha possível que alguém aqui no Bayern tenha ficado sabendo? Ou no Borussia? Algum jogador de fora da seleção – O tom de voz de Fips estava mais sério do que nunca, e Manu podia ver a sombra do que aquele homem era em campo perpassando o rosto dele naquele instante. – Eu quero dizer saber _de verdade_ , do tipo ver os dois juntos ou coisa parecida.

 

\- Fips... O que você quer dizer com isso...? – Era uma pergunta desnecessária, mas o goleiro a fez mesmo assim para ver se ajudava a digerir aquela ideia. _Ele não pode estar falando sério._

\- Você não acha hm...  _Estranho_... Que depois de tanto tempo essas coisas só vazaram agora? Quer dizer, era uma conversa velha! Por que quem tinha ela não divulgou de uma vez? Pra que esperar tanto?

 

\- Philipp, você não pode estar seriamente achando que... Foi uma jornalista estúpida... Tinha o nome dela lá na matéria...

 

\- E como foi que ela achou eles justamente quando eles estavam juntos? Quando eles estavam quase colados naquele carro? Pelo amor de Deus Manu, eles nunca foram muito reservados, mas não é pra tanto! Essa coisa toda soa tão...  _Providencial..._

 

 - Philipp eu não acho que...

 

\- Eu também não acho muito fácil de acreditar. – Ele interrompeu, se levantando como se aquilo fosse o fim daquela discussão. – Mas eu tenho quase certeza que foi alguém _de dentro_ que espalhou essa história, Manu. Eu não sei quem, eu não sei por quê. Mas eu vou descobrir. E eu vou fazer ele, _ou eles_ , pagarem por terem feito isso com eles.

 

E, dizendo isto, Philipp Lahm saiu do vestiário pisando fundo, sem olhar para o chocado Manuel Neuer, que ficou para trás tendo que lidar com aquelas hipóteses.

 

***

 

Quando ele o encontrou, Thomas achou que Mario Götze estava prestes a fazer uma bobagem.

 

Ele estava trepado na mureta de uma fonte em um pequeno parque relativamente longe do centro de treinamento, olhando fixamente para o próprio reflexo na água tremula. Quando enfim pôde constatar a profundidade da água da fonte, Thomas Müller sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado. _Nem eu conseguiria me afogar nisso aí._

\- Mario... – Ele chamou, um pouco hesitante, deliberando entre saltar sobre o mais novo e agarrá-lo contra a própria vontade e arrastá-lo como uma mala de rodinhas até o campo ou tentar persuadi-lo verbalmente. _Se eu tentasse segurá-lo ele me daria uma surra, e se eu começar a falar ele sai correndo... Grande plano, Thomas._ Para sua surpresa, porém, o outro não se moveu enquanto ele se aproximava. A praça estava vazia, excetuando-se pelos dois, o que Thomas achou ser uma bênção divina. _Já foi um inferno driblar toda aquela gente comentando e apontando no caminho pra cá._ Ele deu uma olhadinha por cima do ombro para se certificar de que nenhum jornalista ou curioso o seguira até ali, e então continuou a caminhar até estar a apenas alguns centímetros do outro, que ainda estava na mesma posição. – Mario, olha...

 

\- Você não devia ter vindo. – Thomas sentiu o coração sendo rachado em trinta pedaços ao ouvir a voz estilhaçada do garoto. Mario Götze fungou profundamente e, só então, Thomas se deu conta do óbvio: o outro estava se debulhando em lágrimas de um jeito que ele nunca vira. A expressão no rosto do artilheiro, visível pelo reflexo na água da fonte, era desoladora. Parecia que Mario era um vaso que havia se quebrado e cujas peças foram postas de volta no lugar com fita adesiva. – Me deixa em paz, Thomas. Eu quero ficar sozinho.

 

\- Mario, olha, eu acho que não é uma ideia hm _boa_ você ficar sozinho sabe. O Fips também acha, então...

 

\- VOCÊS ACHAM O QUÊ? QUE EU VOU ME MATAR? – Mario girou o corpo como um furacão e quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas a expressão em seu rosto transformara-se tão rapidamente que ele parecera nem reparar. Ele agora exibia no olhar uma fúria desesperada e parecia disposto a afogar o próprio Müller na fonte se ele não saísse da sua frente imediatamente. – EU BEM QUE GOSTARIA, MAS ACHO QUE NEM ISSO EU CONSIGO FAZER.

 

\- Mario, você pode falar mais baixo? Sabe, esse é um lugar público e hm as pessoas...

 

\- QUE SE FODA, TODO MUNDO JÁ ESTÁ FALANDO DE MIM DE QUALQUER JEITO. – Os berros desesperados de Mario Götze eram intercalados com soluços e fungadas profundas enquanto ele tentava conter as lágrimas, que jorravam de seus olhos como torrentes. – VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE THOMAS? EU ESTOU FODIDO. ACABOU TUDO. NÃO ME RESTA MAIS NADA. EU DEVIA ME MATAR, EU DEVIA TER O DIREITO DE ME MATAR, MAS VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU CONSIGO FAZER ISSO? ACHA? ACHA QUE EU NÃO TENTEI? EU SOU UM BOSTA THOMAS, UM BOSTA COVARDE, ISSO SIM. EU NÃO CONSIGO MORRER, NÃO CONSIGO OLHAR PRA CARA DOS MEUS PAIS, NÃO CONSIGO FALAR COM O MAR.. M-MAR.. – A menção do nome do amado fora demais para ele, e Mario desabara assim que tentara pronunciá-lo. Thomas adiantou-se e pegou o outro enquanto ele caía para fora da fonte e, sem muita dificuldade, sentou-o na mureta. Mario Götze recostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e começou a balbuciar coisas ininteligíveis, enquanto ocasionalmente parecia lutar contra o abraço que Thomas Müller lhe oferecia. De quando em quando, o atacante vasculhava o local com os olhos novamente, para se certificar de que não havia ninguém vigiando-os. Thomas cogitou brevemente puxar o celular e avisar Philipp que ele encontrara o outro, mas desistira da ideia de imediato.  _Eu faço isso depois..._  De qualquer forma, não era como se ele pudesse ligar e dizer algo como "Ah, achei o Mario, ele está bem", tendo em vista que  _bem_ era exatamente aquilo que Mario Götze estava mais longe de estar. 

 

\- Mario, volta comigo pro campo. A gente vai dar um jeito, o Fips vai dar um jeito, olha... – Ele não sabia o que dizer, e, para Thomas Müller, isso era incomum e assustador. _O que eu deveria dizer? Que vai ficar tudo bem? Bom, eu duvido muito que vá ficar... Que eu aceito ele? Ele sabe disso, pelo amor de Deus, praticamente toda a seleção nacional sabe e não liga._  Ele desejou silenciosamente que Fips ou Bastian estivessem ali para lhe dar alguma ajudinha naquele momento. _Eu não sei consolar uma pessoa, pelo amor de Deus!_   _Se pelo menos tivesse alguém pra me dar um apoio aqui..._ Subitamente, ele se deu conta do que deveria dizer.  _Só espera que eu não esteja me enganando..._  – Olha Mario, nem todo mundo vai se voltar contra você, vai ter gente que vai ficar do seu lado... A gente tá do seu lado, você sabe disso... A gente vai enfrentar isso junto... Droga, estamos na Alemanha, as pessoas tem a cabeça no lugar aqui, não tem? A gente não vai deixar que sei lá, linchem vocês ou coisa parecida e...

 

\- Eu só queria o Marco – O outro disse, com a voz fraca, entre a chuva de lágrimas que agora escorriam do seu rosto para o ombro do outro. Mario parecia uma criança assustada que se perdera dos pais em um parque de diversão lotado e que só queria encontrar o caminho de casa. Seu rosto estava desfigurado em uma expressão de dor tão intensa que, por breves segundo, Thomas se perguntou se o outro não teria se machucado de alguma forma. – Eu só queria ficar com ele agora... Mas eu não posso Thomas... Eu não posso nem voltar pra casa...

 

\- Você fica comigo. – Ele disse, meio sem pensar. Quando ele se deu conta do que falara, arrependeu-se de imediato. _Eu provavelmente deveria consultar a Lisa antes disso... Mas agora já está feito._ Mario Götze estava precisando de ajuda, e Thomas Müller não era exatamente o tipo que dispensava ajuda aos necessitados. _Além do quê, ele não tem a mínima condição de voltar pro treino..._ Era realmente muita burrice do seu técnico achar que o garoto estaria apto a jogar depois daquilo.  – Até as coisas se acalmarem. Tem um quarto de hóspedes maravilhoso e tem bastante ah comida. Isso. Está decidido, você vem comigo. Depois eu falo com o Pep ou o Fips... Decididamente com o Fips. 

 

\- E... E-E o M-M-Marco...?

 

\- Ele, ahm, a gente vai dar um jeito de falar com ele. – Sendo completamente sincero, o estado emocional de Marco Reus nem mesmo passara pela cabeça dele naquele momento. _Será que eu ligo pro Philipp e peço pra ele falar com o Marco? Ou ligo pro Mats? Droga, eu vou saber! Já é difícil o suficiente cuidar de um deles, imagina dos dois!_  – Olha Mario, as coisas vão se ajeitar... Só... Vamos sair daqui, eu acho que vi um vulto ali atrás daquelas árvores e a última coisa que nós precisamos é que mais baboseiras saiam no jornal.

 

Ele ajudou o outro a se erguer e ambos foram caminhando lentamente na direção de onde Thomas estacionara o seu carro. _Deus queria que não tenha nenhum fotógrafo no caminho, por favor._ Ele decidira levar Mario para sua casa e de lá entrar em contato com Philipp.  _Com o Fips eu me entendo depois_. A prioridade no momento era o bem estar dele.  _Eu vou ouvir tanto por causa disso..._

 

\- Eu tô ferrado Thomas... Ferrado... Tão, tão ferrado... - Resmungava o mais jovem enquanto tentava limpar o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas.

 

\- Vai dar tudo certo, Mario. Aquela conversa que eles publicaram não é tão direta assim, não se pode afirmar nada com certeza... E a foto tá meio embaçada... Vai tudo passar como um boato, você vai ver... Logo eles acham outra coisa pra falar. – Ele não acreditava naquelas coisas, mas ele sabia que precisava fazer algo para acalmar o outro. _Deus, se fosse eu no lugar dele... Eu não saberia o que fazer._ Mas, naturalmente, esse não era o caso e nunca seria. Enquanto Thomas colocava Mario para dentro do carro e fechava a porta, ele agradecia mentalmente pelo ótimo casamento e pela vida particular sem grandes emoções que ele mantinha, o que garantia uma distância suficientemente segura de tabloides e revistas de fofoca maldosas. _Essa imprensa... É muita falta do que fazer. Que deixassem dois em paz! Qual o problema se eles querem ficar juntos? Vão arranjar o que fazer!_ Enquanto dava a partida e sumia com o carro dali, dirigindo por ruas laterais na direção da sua casa, Thomas Müller tentava convencer o amigo de que era tudo um fogo de palha e que logo logo tudo acabaria bem.

 

Ele não podia estar mais enganado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítluo foi baseado em "Second Hand News". Ele serve mais para ambientá-los e prepará-los pro que está por vir HOHOHO


	2. Nunca vou voltar de novo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não é sempre que vou postar tão seguido assim, mas, como já tava pronto... Enjoy! :D

_“Been down one time_

_Been down two times_

_I’m never going back again…”_

\- Ele dormiu. – Anunciou Thomas ao entrar na cozinha, curvando-se para postar um gentil beijo no topo da cabeça de sua mulher, que estava sentada à mesa. Thomas trazia uma expressão cansada no rosto, o que ilustrava perfeitamente a dificuldade que fora fazer o outro se acalmar e finalmente pegar no sono. – Ele ficou perguntando sobre o Marco e resmungando umas coisas esquisitas, mas acho que ele estava tão cansado de correr pela cidade que acabou desistindo e resolveu dormir.

Lisa forçou um sorriso e olhou para o marido, analisando cada traço do rosto dele em busca de algum sinal que a ajudasse a entender completamente o que estava acontecendo ali. Há pouco mais de uma hora, Thomas chegara em casa muito mais cedo do que o esperado, trazendo consigo um Mario Götze em um estado que ela jamais esperaria ver. O garoto alegre e animado com o qual ela se acostumara estava completamente abatido e caminhava como um morto-vivo. Ao entrar, ele mal murmurara algumas palavras para ela, e o máximo que ela pode entender entre soluços e fungadas foi algo como “Desculpe” e “Ideia do Thomas”. _Não me espanta que tenha sido ideia dele._ Depois de tanto tempo juntos, Lisa se acostumara com as ideias súbitas e relativamente irresponsáveis do amado. Ele rapidamente contara a ela o que acontecera sem grandes detalhes e conduziu o outro até o quarto de hóspedes, onde estivera até então, tentando fazer o outro descansar.

\- Então... – Ela começou, escolhendo cuidadosamente a forma com a qual introduziria o assunto. Felizmente para ela, extrair informações de Thomas nunca fora um grande desafio, especialmente com seus anos de prática. – Você vai me contar agora o que aconteceu? Direito? Com todos os detalhes possíveis?

\- Lisa eu... Eu já te disse... – Thomas parecia cansado, o que era incomum demais, considerando que fazia poucas horas que ele saíra de casa. Ela olhou rapidamente para o relógio e constatou que o meio dia ainda nem havia chegado. Enquanto ele procurava por alguma coisa para comer pela cozinha, sua esposa começou a pensar em uma outra forma de conseguir as informações que precisava.

\- Tecnicamente você não me contou tudo, só o que eu já sabia. – Ela deu de ombros e deu uma olhadela para o celular que repousava sobre a mesa. Instantes antes de o marido chegar com o hóspede inesperado, Lisa lera a reportagem completa em um site qualquer e quase derrubara o telefone com o susto. _Isso não é bom. Oh não, não é bom mesmo._ Ela não tinha certeza do quanto as outras namoradas e esposas de jogadores estavam sabendo sobre aquela história, mas, para ela, o caso oculto de Mario Götze e Marco Reus não era novidade alguma. _Graças a Deus casei com o mais fofoqueiro de todos._ Não que Thomas tivesse prazer em espalhar as histórias de todo mundo para todos os lados, e, tendo em vista a _gravidade_ de uma história como aquela, ele tratava de tomar mais cuidado em controlar a própria língua. Mas era inegável que ele tinha uma certa _propensão_ a falar demais, e, para ela, ele contara o principal: como todo mundo sabia que os dois eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro antes mesmo deles se tocarem; como Bastian e Lukas, que aparentemente também mantinham um relacionamento oculto há anos, armaram para que os dois finalmente se dessem conta do que sentiam um pelo outro; como Thomas e Manu tinham organizado uma pequena “festinha” de comemoração quando eles finalmente ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Aparentemente, os jogadores da seleção alemã até tinham um apelido para os dois (algo como “Götzeus” ou coisa parecida), e esse relacionamento já fazia parte da mitologia própria do grupo.

\- Mas todo mundo sabe? – Ela perguntara naquela ocasião, quando estavam ambos sentados na cama preparando-se para dormir. Ela estava ainda um pouco zonza com a quantidade de informação que o marido despejara sobre ela. – E ninguém se importa?

\- Ah bem, nem todo mundo... – Ele dissera. – Quer dizer, não é como se eles chegasse nos treinos de mãos dadas ou gritando e celebrando com todo mundo, mas o pessoal mais _próximo_ deles sabe sim... Tipo eu, Manu, Fips, Basti, Lukas, André, Miro, Toni, o Boa também... Ah é, o Mats sabe, o Erik também... O Matze deve estar sabendo, acho que o Erik contaria pra ele. O Lukas com certeza deve ter falado pro Mesut e pro Per em algum momento, e eu tenho a impressão de ter ouvido o Mesut contando pro Sami...

\- Ok, todo mundo sabe.

\- Não! Espera... O Kevin Großkreutz _definitivamente_ não sabe. O Kramer também não deve saber... Quer dizer, acho que o Manu ligou pra ele um dia desses e contou, mas ele costuma esquecer dessas coisas. O Roman sabe, mas ele não fala muito disso. Acho que ele não hm... _Gosta_ muito da ideia, mas se ele tem algo contra ele nunca fez ou falou nada. Mas também, duvido muito que ele falaria algo com o Fips ou o Miro presentes.

Depois daquilo, ela não conseguira extrair mais nada dele, e por muito tempo isso fora tudo que Lisa Müller ficara sabendo sobre Götzeus. Isto é, até ler aquela fatídica notícia que mudaria absolutamente tudo.

\- Não tem muito mais pra contar... – Thomas disse, sentando-se à mesa no local posto diretamente em oposição a Lisa, com a boca estufada de biscoitos e um saquinho deles nas mãos. Ele cuspia farelos pela mesa inteira enquanto falava. _Adorável_ , pensou Lisa, abafando um sorrisinho. – Isso aí apareceu hoje cedo e os portões do inferno se abriram. O Shaqiri botou o Mario pra correr do centro de treinamento, o Fips tentou ir atrás, mas não achou ele e aí eu fui. A gente não sabe ainda qual o impacto da coisa toda, mas... Hm... É grande. Dever ser, pelo menos. Acho que o Basti ficou de ver isso.

\- Nossa, mas vocês já tinham uma força tarefa totalmente preparada pra isso, pelo que parece.

Thomas engoliu o restante dos biscoitos que ainda estavam em sua boca e começou a ponderar o que aconteceria dali pra frente. Que a conversa publicada e a foto não permitiam que alguém afirmasse com cem por cento de certeza que os dois tinham alguma coisa era verdade... Mas ela certamente dava margem o suficiente pra que qualquer um traçasse essa conclusão. Se alguém quisesse fuçar mais a fundo outras notícias e fotos relacionadas aos dois, não seria difícil ligar um com um e perceber que, no fundo, aquele boato era a mais pura verdade. E, uma vez que isso fosse confirmado... Thomas só podia imaginar a proporção que aquela história tomaria, pois as consequências eram demasiadamente nebulosas para serem traçadas. Mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que aquilo não tinha a menor possibilidade de terminar bem.

\- Eu nem te agradeci. – Ele falou de repente, olhando para sua esposa nos olhos, tentando imprimir o máximo de sinceridade possível na voz. – Por ter aceitado o Mario aqui.

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus Thomas, você achou que eu ia o quê? Bater a porta na cara dele? Claro que ele pode ficar, ele pode ficar o tempo que precisar. – _Mas quanto tempo será?_ Ela não tinha ideia de como seriam as coisas dali pra frente. Se a imprensa descobrisse que Mario Götze estava refugiado ali, a casa em que ela e Thomas moravam logo seria atacada por uma horda ensandecida e eles não teriam mais um segundo de descanso. Será que ela estava pronta para enfrentar isso? _Não posso ficar pensando em mim agora._ Mario Götze precisava de ajuda, e ela não hesitaria em fazer o possível para que ele ficasse bem de novo, demorasse o quanto tivesse que demorar. Pensando nessas coisas, Lisa logo lembrou de um detalhe importantíssimo que ela havia pensado assim que lera a notícia, mas que saíra de sua mente no instante em que Thomas e Mario entraram pela porta. – Ai meu Deus Thomas, e a Ann? Ela deve estar arrasada!

Lisa se levantou de súbito e quase derrubou a cadeira onde estivera sentada. Ela começou a andar em círculos pela cozinha enquanto seu marido a encarava com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

\- Ai meu Deus, será que é muito indelicado ligar pra ela? E se eu fizer um bolo pra ela? Ai meu Deus não, ela me mataria se eu fizesse um bolo pra ela agora... Eu vou ligar, isso. Mas eu vou dizer o quê? “Lamento pelo seu namorado ser gay, mas eu já sabia!”? Ai meu Deus!

\- Lisa... – Thomas tentou inutilmente chamar a atenção da sua amada, mas ela continuava em seu transe.

\- E se ela brigar comigo? Quer dizer, eu sabia de tudo e não falei uma palavrinha com ela, e ainda semana passada nós saímos juntas, você lembra? Ah tadinha, a imprensa deve estar comendo ela viva!

\- Lisa. A Ann sabe.

\- Será que escondemos ela aqui também? Ah não, ela encontraria o Mario e isso não daria certo...

\- A Ann sabe de tudo. Lisa. LISA. – Ele finalmente berrou e Lisa estacou aonde estava, voltando-se para ele com os olhos do tamanho da lua. Aparentemente ela finalmente processara o que ele estivera tentando lhe dizer anteriormente.

\- _Ela o quê?_ – Lisa sibilou friamente enquanto atravessava a nuca de Thomas com seu olhar. Ela parecia uma tigresa prestes a saltar sobre sua presa indefesa para dilacerar cada centímetro de pele dela.  _Ok, essa é a parte que ela me come vivo._

\- Ela sabe de Götzeus. Ela sempre soube. O caso dela com o Mario era fachada. Sabe, pra despistar. Foi ideia do Marco, até. – Thomas largou o saquinho de biscoitos e se levantou pausadamente da mesa, dando alguns passos para trás e preparando-se para se abaixar caso uma cadeira saísse voando na sua direção.

\- _Como assim ela sabe._  – Lisa chiou por entre os dentes, mas logo ela pareceu esquecer este fato ao se dar conta de algo mais interessante para indagar. – Espera... A Claudia sabe disso?

\- Claudia?

\- Lahm.

\- Ah. Acho que sim.

\- COMO ASSIM? – Lisa explodiu, e Thomas sentiu-se arremessado para trás com a força do berro que ela deu. Ele não se arriscou a dar uma olhadela na direção do quarto de hóspedes, mas ele tinha certeza que Mario devia ter acordado com aquele grito. – Como assim ela sabe e eu não? Por que você não me contou?

\- Ah... Eu devo ter esquecido... Ou eu falei e você, sabe... Não ouviu... - Thomas deu de ombros e se encurvou um pouquinho, evitando olhar diretamente para a esposa. 

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, nós jantamos na casa dos Lahm pelo menos duas vezes por mês e ninguém teve a delicadeza de me contar que o namoro da Ann com o Mario era mentira? - Ela aparentemente voltara a ignorar completamente o que ele dizia enquanto andava em círculos e falava com as paredes. - E eu ainda dava conselhos pra ela! Acredita que eu esses dias mesmo comentei com a Claudia que devíamos começar a pensar no casamento? Muito bonito Thomas, muito bonito! Agora eu banquei a idiota no meio de todo mundo.

\- Não é tão grave assim... Ok, ok talvez seja – Ele rapidamente apressou-se em acrescentar ao ver a expressão facial da sua esposa. – Mas veja pelo lado bom: ela deve estar bem. Quer dizer, a imprensa vai _definitivamente_ acabar com ela assim que eles a acharem, mas acho que ela vai se sair bem. Contanto que ela negue tudo e finja estar sofrendo um pouco ou alegue que é tudo mentira... Ei, e se planejarmos um casamento emergencial?

\- Você me contaria se fosse gay? – A pergunta pegou-o completamente desprevenido e ele sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco. _O quê?_ Ele ficou parando encarando-a e esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa que indicasse que aquilo era algum tipo de piada, mas ela permaneceu encarando-o completamente séria. Como ele não respondera absolutamente nada, Lisa perguntou mais uma vez. – Hein? Você me contaria se fosse gay?

\- Eu não sou gay Lisa. – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer com a boca escancarada, ainda desnorteado por aquela pergunta vinda absolutamente do nada. _O que é que está acontecendo aqui?_ Lisa não fazia o tipo desvairada psicótica, então aquele tipo de pergunta vinda dela foi certamente a coisa mais inesperada daquele dia.

\- Eu sei disso, eu estou perguntando _se você fosse_.

\- Que diferença isso faz?

\- Sei lá! – Ela deu de ombros e voltou a vagar pela cozinha. – Eu não iria querer ser enganada. Eu fiquei pensando aqui na Ann... _Sim eu entendi que ela sabia de tudo._ Mas e se não soubesse? Você consegue imaginar o estado que ela ficaria quando descobrisse que o homem da vida dela estava traindo ela _com o melhor amigo_? – Thomas sequer tinha parado pra pensar naquilo, mas não fazia sentido nenhum. _Pra que se preocupar com isso? Ela sempre concordou em ser a fachada, meu Deus!_ Ele encarava Lisa como se a tivesse visto pela primeira vez, enquanto ela continuava a falar coisas completamente impensáveis – Olha... Se você um dia resolver, sei lá, ter um caso com algum outro jogador ou coisa parecida... Me conta. Por favor. Eu não sei como eu reagiria, mas eu iria preferir ouvir da tua boca do que ler em um tabloide qualquer.  

\- ... Ah... Tá... – Ele engoliu em seco e tentou encontrar um assunto para fazer Lisa esquecer daquela bobagem. _De onde foi que ela tirou essa pergunta?_ Por alguns instantes, Thomas sentiu uma leve preocupação passando pela sua cabeça. _Será que eu pareço gay? Será que ela acha que eu ando traindo ela com, sei lá, o Basti ou coisa parecida?_ Não, Lisa não era assim. _Ela só pode estar tirando com a minha cara._ A última coisa que eles precisavam daquele momento era uma desconfiança tola e completamente infundada como aquela pairando sobre suas cabeças. Mas, por um lado, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir levemente ferido por Lisa levantar vagamente a hipótese de que ele poderia traí-la, ainda que fosse de uma forma completamente irracional como aquela. Ele tratou logo de afastar aqueles pensamentos e tomou uma decisão a respeito do seu próximo movimento. – Olha... Eu vou ligar pro Fips, acho que eu já deveria ter feito isso até. Vou dizer pra ele que o Mario está aqui. A gente conversa depois, ok?

E, dizendo isto, Thomas afastou-se da cozinha e deixou Lisa Müller sozinha, com os pensamentos em polvorosa.

*** 

\- O que é que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? – A voz de Mats Hummels surgiu das sombras do Signal Iduna Park, obrigando-o a parar sua caminhada e voltar-se na direção de onde ela vinha. Como esperado, o dono da voz surgiu de um canto obscuro do imponente estádio do Borussia Dormund, com uma expressão mista entre uma confusão absurda e uma raiva contida. _Ele vai me matar._ Marco acreditava que o dia da sua morte estava provavelmente chegando, ainda mais em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos, mas ele não esperava que seria justamente o seu capitão o responsável pelo seu sangue tingir o asfalto. À distância, ele podia ouvir os gritos dos torcedores fanáticos que haviam se reunido ali, mas sem entender exatamente o que eles estavam dizendo. _É provavelmente melhor assim._ – Você perdeu o juízo? Você tá querendo morrer?

Marco ficou parado enquanto o zagueiro se aproximava, preparando os ouvidos para todo o sermão que ele estava prestes a ouvir. _De quem foi a ideia de dar a maldita braçadeira pra ele?_ Desde que se tornara capitão do Dortmund, Mats parecia ter incorporado a mesma entidade responsável pelo temperamento de Philipp Lahm, e seu passatempo favorito nos últimos tempos era ralhar com absolutamente qualquer coisa que ele interpretasse como _inapropriada_. E, aparentemente, aquela pequena excursão de Marco Reus ao Signal Iduna Park tinha a palavra “inapropriada” estampada por toda ela.

\- Você não vê o noticiário? Eles querem _acabar_ contigo, seu imbecil. Se qualquer um deles tiver a mínima ideia de que você tá passando por aqui, eles saem correndo de lá e descem o cacete em você. – Marco sabia que ele estava se referindo ao pequeno grupo de fanáticos da Muralha Amarela que se reunira perante o estádio depois que os boatos sobre o relacionamento dele com Mario Götze haviam sido publicados naquela manhã. Ele não ficara muito surpreso ao descobrir que uma pequena parcela da sua torcida já o estava jurando de morte, mas mesmo assim ele precisava ir até ali para ver. E também, ele queria dar uma breve olhada no estádio que ele chamara de lar para ter certeza de que estava se preparando para fazer a coisa certa.

\- Você não deveria estar no treino? – Marco respondeu calmamente, dando uma olhadela por cima do ombro na direção de onde vinham as vozes, longe demais para que qualquer um deles pudesse vê-lo ali. Além do que, ele usava um casaco com capuz e óculos escuros que o deixavam _quase_ incógnito.

\- E você não? Eu disse pro Klopp que ia te procurar. – Mats olhou pra ele como se aquilo fosse óbvio. De quando em quando, o zagueiro dava uma olhada por cima do ombro do outro para se certificar de que o grupo de torcedores não tinha decidido dar a volta no estádio. – Marco, que merda você veio fazer aqui?

\- Eu queria dar uma olhada. – Ele respondeu distraidamente, enquanto puxava o celular do bolso e checava as últimas notificações. Marco não tivera coragem de verificar nenhuma das suas redes sociais desde que os boatos começaram a surgir, e ele estava certo de que nunca voltaria a usar qualquer forma de contato virtual com outros seres humanos de novo. – E eu precisava caminhar.

\- Caminhar pra morte? Você ao menos se deu ao trabalho de ler os comentários desse grupo aí nas notícias? _Eles querem o seu couro, Marco._ Você perdeu completamente a razão? Se você queria passear devia ter me chamado, seu estúpido, eu iria junto!

Marco tirou os óculos e só então Mats pôde ver que os olhos dele estavam marejados. _Como deve ser fácil pra ele,_ pensou o loiro. Marco ainda não tivera tempo para processar completamente tudo que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, e ele duvidava muito que algum dia conseguiria entender tudo. De um dia para o outro, a Alemanha inteira parecia estar falando dele, e não exatamente das coisas que ele _gostaria_ que estivessem falando. De um dia para o outro, as pessoas que antes o idolatravam e lhe davam apoio agora pareciam um bando de selvagens dispostos a tudo para beber o sangue dele e do homem que ele amava. E tudo isso por causa de uma foto e de uma conversa que não significavam absolutamente nada. _Se eles queriam me detonar de verdade, deveriam ter publicado qualquer outra coisa. Querem fotos comprometedoras? Tenho um monte delas no meu celular. Era só pedir. Queriam uma conversa íntima? Eu tenho toneladas de mensagens do Mario aqui que causariam muito mais impacto que aquilo._ Apesar da sensação de que o chão sumira completamente debaixo dos seus pés e de que nada mais tinha a mínima possibilidade de dar certo na sua vida, Marco Reus sentia-se estranhamente conformado com aquilo tudo. _Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde as coisas seriam assim._ Ele estava lidando suficientemente bem com a situação, até. Depois do choque inicial e das inconstantes variações de humor das últimas horas, ele estava enfim conseguindo organizar seus pensamentos e tomar as decisões que ele sabia que precisava tomar. Vagarosamente, o medo e a dor eram substituídos por um sentimento maior, mais forte, mais assustador e mais compatível com o estado de espírito dele naquele momento: a raiva.

\- Mats, isso não tem nada a ver contigo. Vai pro treino e me deixa, ok? Eu sei o que eu to fazendo.

\- Ah é, eu imagino. – A total incredulidade do outro beirava ao desespero, e Marco estava quase perdendo a paciência com ele. _Pra que tanto drama? É a vida dele que virou fofoca nacional? Acho que não. Então por que ele não simplesmente cala a boca?_ – Você volta comigo pro treino agora. – Não era um pedido.

Ele riu.

\- Ah claro, mal posso esperar. Vamos atravessar a horda de torcedores enfurecidos que _com certeza_ também já tomou o campo a pé ou vamos de carro mesmo? E quando chegarmos lá eu devo esperar o Großkreutz quebrar o meu nariz ou eu dou preferência ao Weidenfeller, que é mais velho? – Marco deu dois passos na direção do zagueiro e olhou fixamente nos olhos dele, para que ele pudesse não apenas entender tudo que ele estava dizendo, mas para que ele pudesse _sentir_ a explosão confusa de sentimentos que estavam desfilando por ele naquele dia maldito. – Mats, olha, eu super entendo e até certo ponto admiro essa sua determinação em vir atrás de mim pra me arrastar de volta pra lá, mas fique você sabendo que a última coisa que eu quero agora é virar o saco de pancadas número um da nação!

\- Marco...

\- Eu ainda não acabei. – Ele estava sentindo um calor anormal subindo a sua garganta, e, antes que ele pudesse controlá-lo, Marco sentiu o fogo da sua raiva e do rancor acumulados saindo pela sua boca na direção do outro. – Eu não vou voltar com você Mats, ah não mesmo. E, adivinha só, eu também não vou voltar sem você. E não é porque eu não quero, ah não. Tá vendo esse estádio? Esse grandão aqui do lado? Esse lugar é a minha casa, Hummels! Essa camisa é a camisa que eu amo, seu infeliz. E você sabe o quanto me dói saber que eu não posso voltar pra isso? Você faz alguma ideia? Você acha que eu não sei como funciona o mundo do futebol? Eu _adoraria_ entrar no centro de treinamento e receber todo mundo com abraços e cumprimentos e então nós iríamos sentar e discutir a igualdade de direitos humanos e depois soltar fogos contra a homofobia, mas sabe o quê? _Não vai acontecer._ E você sabe muito bem disso. Acabou tudo, Hummels. Eu nunca mais vou voltar pra lá. Eles não vão me deixar. Eu sei ok, _eu sei_ que tem _muita_ gente que vai ficar do meu lado. Eu sei que o Erik levaria uma surra desses bastardos aí no meu lugar se preciasse, eu sei que o Klopp chutaria a bunda do Weidenfeller se ele levantasse um braço pra mim. Mas sabe do que mais eu sei? Que eu _nunca mais vou ter paz na vida._ Você sabe como é essa sensação Hummels? Não, eu acho que não sabe. Você sabe como é sentir que tudo de bom que você tem vai se esvaindo entre os seus dedos só porque as pessoas descobriram um detalhe ínfimo sobre você? Você sabe como é sair pra clarear as ideias sem saber se eu vou ser atacado por um bando de retardados com uns porretes?

Mats ficou apenas parado, encarando o outro boquiaberto. Ele sabia que Marco Reus podia ser altamente explosivo se quisesse, mas aquele tipo de raiva controlada era algo completamente novo para ele. Era como se Marco tivesse se transformado em um estranho psicopata, mas, ao invés de não manifestar qualquer emoção, ele estava manifestando _todas_ as emoções possíveis, ao mesmo tempo e de uma forma assustadoramente calma.

\- Sabia que eu não consigo falar com o Mario? – Ele apontou para o celular com uma violência tão grande que o objeto quase saiu voando da sua mão para o chão. – Eu tô bombardeando ele desde hoje cedo, mas ele não me atende. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que tá acontecendo com ele, e isso está _me matando._ Ele _precisa_ de mim agora Hummels, e eu _também preciso dele._ Eu não sei o que a gente vai fazer, eu não sei o que a gente vai falar pra imprensa ou pro caralho a quatro, mas quer saber? _Eu não ligo._ Eu só quero abraçar ele, eu só quero falar pra ele que vai tudo ficar bem, eu só quero que ele saiba que nada disso é culpa dele. – Marco já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, ele só tinha consciência de estar cuspindo tudo que tinha guardado em seu peito em cima do seu paralisado capitão. _Não é sua culpa, Mario,_ ele insistia em pensar. Apesar de não ter falado com o outro ainda, ele sabia perfeitamente que Mario Götze estava se sentindo responsável por tudo aquilo.  - Então Hummels, se você veio até aqui realmente achando que iria conseguir me arrastar de volta para aquele inferno que está me esperando, _você pode ir se fodendo_ , porque nem que você me pague eu ponho meus pés naquele lugar de novo.

Ele fez uma pausa para tomar um ar e se acalmar. Enquanto a raiva ia fluindo para fora do seu corpo, ele demorou o olhar na expressão facial completamente chocada do outro e não pôde evitar sentir uma pequena culpa por ter explodido com ele. _Droga, Mats não é o problema. Ele só quer ajudar._ Mas infelizmente Marco não tinha mais controle sobre as suas emoções àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Quando ele sentiu as mãos parando de tremer e a respiração atingindo a velocidade normal de novo, ele se virou para o zagueiro e deu a facada final.

– Eu vou pra Munique. Hoje. Não dou a mínima pra essa porra de jogo no sábado. Eu vou dar um jeito de chegar a Munique hoje e eu vou atrás do Mario. Você tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso?

Primeiro, Mats permaneceu calado. Ele estudou a fisionomia do outro por longos minutos antes de falar qualquer coisa, e aproveitou o tempo para assimilar tudo que Marco lhe dissera. Mais que isso, ele aproveitou aquele tempo para sentir na pele toda a dor e o ódio que o atacante cuspira sobre ele. _Eu sou idiota demais._ Levar Marco Reus de volta ao centro de treinamento era decididamente a pior coisa a se fazer naquela situação. Era muita imbecilidade dele pensar que aquilo podia ser uma boa ideia. _Grande capitão, Hummels. Fips te daria uma surra agora se pudesse._ Marco pôs novamente os óculos e deu outra olhada na direção de onde vinham as inflamadas vozes dos torcedores do Borussia.

\- Eu te dou cobertura. – Mats finalmente falou. Ele estava agora encarando o chão, completamente envergonhado pelo seu comportamento anterior. _Droga, eu deveria saber que seria assim..._ – Não vai demorar muito pra eles se tocarem que você foi pra Munique depois que você sumir, mas sei lá, eu invento alguma coisa pra eles. O Klopp vai querer falar contigo mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Ele rapidamente acrescentou. – E eu não acho que você deva fugir dele. Mas você vê isso depois.

Marco encarou seu capitão por alguns segundos e então foi para cima dele, abraçando-o com força. Eles não disseram nada durante aquele gesto, mas Mats entendeu que era a forma que o outro encontrara de se desculpar pela explosão anterior.

\- Valeu. – Ele disse enquanto os dois se afastavam. Marco sabia que Mats entendia em partes o que ele estava sentindo. O zagueiro até podia achar que era discreto, mas Marco sabia muito bem o que se passava de verdade na cabeça do moreno. Ele sabia que ele não estava ali para atrapalhá-lo ou coisa parecida. _Eu só espero que nada disso vá respingar nele..._ Quanto menos gente se envolvesse naquela história, melhor. – Mats... Desculpa por tudo.  

\- Não, você tá certo. Você tem que achar o Mario. – Mats sabia que, dos dois, Mario era o mais frágil e o mais propenso a levar a carga emocional mais pesada naquela história toda. Se algum dos dois precisava de ajuda naquele momento, não era Marco, mas sim Mario. – Me liga quando chegar. E me liga depois que falar com o Mario. Marco... Se você precisar de qualquer coisa...

\- Eu dou um grito. – Eles se encararam longamente e se apressaram para mais um abraço, este mais longo e mais apertado. Mats não podia deixar de ter um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo tudo, mas ele também sabia que absolutamente nada que ele fizesse seria capaz de deter um determinado Marco Reus de ir atrás do homem que ele amava. Sem dizer mais palavra alguma, o loiro deu as costas ao capitão e caminhou vagarosamente na direção do seu carro, estacionado ali perto. Enquanto o carro de Marco desaparecia à distância, Mats puxou o celular do bolso e sentiu o coração pular uma batida quando viu que havia uma mensagem não lida. Ele nem precisou abri-la para saber de quem era, mas, quando ele leu seu conteúdo, sentiu as pernas estremecerem e teve a certeza que o apocalipse estava apenas começando.

_Não importa o que você diga. Eu estou indo praí._

_\- Benni._

_Ah não Benni..._ Ele devia ter imaginado que Benedikt Höwedes não iria sentar em seu apartamento e assistir aquela coisa toda virar uma bola de neve. Ele devia ter imaginado que Benni não o deixaria enfrentar o Borussia Dortmund inteiro sozinho. Mats soltou um longo suspiro, assistiu o carro de Marco sumir completamente e deu as costas ao Signal Iduna Park. A única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento era o medo de que tudo fosse dar errado. E, de alguma forma, ele sabia que daria.

***

\- _Não que eu tenha algum problema com isso, mas é estranho não é?_ – A voz de Xherdan Shaqiri ecoava pela sala de estar, vinda da televisão, como um fantasma ameaçador, preenchendo cada espaço vazio com sua prepotência e provocando as mais diversas reações nos ouvintes. – _Você divide o vestiário com o indivíduo por tanto tempo e descobre uma coisa dessas, é inevitável se sentir um pouco desconfortável... Sabe, não sou homofóbico, mas acho que gays não deviam sabe, jogar futebol. É estranho, é inapropriado... Ninguém ganha com isso._

Pihlipp desligou a televisão e jogou o controle remoto do outro lado do sofá. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e soltou um longo suspiro, quase deixando sua alma escapar pela boca. Ao seu lado, Bastian Schweinsteiger encarava a TV com uma expressão de completa incredulidade mesclada a um nojo profundo. Em seu colo jazia um notebook aberto, no qual eles estiveram acompanhando as últimas notícias antes dele ter a infeliz ideia de ligar a televisão. _Já era. Todo mundo já sabe._ Se Bastian não estivera em pânico até então, agora ele definitivamente estava sentindo as pernas tremerem.

\- _Pessoal?_ – Chamou a voz grave de Lukas Podolski, saindo do notebook. Basti piscou e voltou a atenção para a tela, encarando o namorado e desejando que ele estivesse mais próximo. Philipp ainda olhava fixamente para o nada. – _Olha, se vocês não matarem esse cara... Eu mato. Pego um voo em Londres agorinha e fecho as mãos em torno da garganta dele._

\- Não, não Lukas, deixa. Ele é o menor dos nossos problemas agora. – Verdadeiramente falando, ele até gostaria de ver a cena e teria o maior prazer em atirar a primeira pá de terra sobre o caixão do suíço. Até então ele não nutria sentimentos tão negativos em relação ao camisa 11, mas, depois de vê-lo falar tamanha idiotice em rede nacional, sua postura mudara completamente.

\- É? E você consegue ordenar nossos problemas de acordo com a importância deles? Porque eu sinceramente não sei nem por onde começar. – Desabafou Philipp. Qualquer um que o conhecesse estaria completamente chocado com a postura abatida do capitão naquele instante. Ele estava quase desaparecendo no sofá da própria sala, e a expressão em seu rosto mais parecia um cemitério do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando Thomas ligara algum tempo atrás para anunciar que encontrara Mario Götze e conseguira levá-lo em segurança para sua casa, todos acharam que a carga nos ombros do capitão seria aliviada e que poderiam respirar aliviados. No entanto, o inferno havia apenas começado.

Todos os noticiários da Alemanha faziam questão de mencionar a história de amor proibida entre os dois jogadores, alguns dando mais importância ao fato do que outros. Naturalmente, muitas revistas já traziam a história a essa altura, e a grande maioria aumentara muito a história, incluindo supostos relatos de noites tórridas de sexo entre o casal nas concentrações da seleção alemã e falsos depoimentos de alguns jogadores posicionando-se contra e a favor do caso. Até onde Basti pudera levantar, Joachim Löw também já havia sido procurado para falar sobre o assunto, mas recusara-se categoricamente a dar qualquer pronunciamento. Pep Guaridola prometera uma coletiva de imprensa ainda antes da partida do Bayern contra o Hoffenheim no sábado, e Jürgen Klopp não havia sido encontrado para dar a sua opinião. Basti também apurara que uma horda violenta e enlouquecida de integrantes da Muralha Amarela se destacara para ocupar o Signal Iduna Park e o centro de treinamento do Borussia, enquanto outra parte significativa da torcida tentava conter o comportamento daquele grupo pela internet. A página oficial do time no Facebook já havia emitido uma nota de repúdio ao comportamento daqueles torcedores, mas o debate ainda era intenso entre aqueles que acompanhavam a página. Na página do Bayern, a coisa não era muito melhor: uma quantidade surpreendente de torcedores se manifestara contra o relacionamento dos dois, mas uma parte também significativa manifestara apoio e, aparentemente, um grupo de torcedores bem intencionados estava planejando levar cartazes ou coisa parecida para a Allianz Arena em apoio a Mario Götze, enquanto outro grupo prometia acabar com a manifestação. Quanto aos jogadores, bem, a situação também não ia muito bem. Philipp se viu obrigado a arrancar o telefone da casa da parede de tanto que os jornalistas insistiam em ligar para pedir declarações dele, e até mesmo Claudia já ligara para avisar que estava sendo assediada sobre o assunto. Lukas dissera que Per havia entrado em contato para contar que o assunto já estava ganhando proporções generosas no centro de treinamento do Arsenal. _Onde tudo isso vai parar?_ Basti sentia sua cabeça rodar, e ele achou que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento.

\- Seb ligou. – Anunciou Manu, surgindo pela porta do corredor com o celular em mãos. Ele estivera tentando entrar em contato com outros jogadores do Bayern, uma vez que, pouco tempo após ser retomado, o treino daquele dia fora cancelado pela quantidade de curiosos que surgira no local. – Parece que o Pep não ficou muito ahm _feliz_ com a ideia, mas achou que era melhor mesmo cancelar tudo antes que desse merda. Acho que foi na saída do centro que o Shaqiri parou pra dar aquela entrevista de merda. Seb me falou que o Bernat precisou da ajuda do Dante pra segurar o Boa, que tava doidinho pra dar um chute na cara dele. Tiveram que empurrar o Xabi pra longe do Shaqiri também. Parece que ele tava gritando uns xingamentos esquisitos em espanhol e ameaçando matar ele ou coisa parecida.

\- _Que a gente faz agora?_ – Questionou Lukas, e a questão pairou sobre a cabeça dos outros três longamente. Ninguém parecia saber respondê-la. Eles já tinham debatido todas as hipóteses, de bolar um pronunciamento oficial a ficar em quarentena na casa dos Lahm e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, mas nada parecia soar bom o bastante.

\- Eles vão cancelar essa rodada da Bundesliga. Não tem como sair jogo no sábado. – Disse Fips inesperadamente, com os olhos cravados no teto.

\- Ah eu acho que não hein Fips... – Começou Manu, mas Basti o interrompeu voltando o corpo na direção do homem sentado ao seu lado e lançando-lhe um olhar de completa incredulidade.

\- O que é que aconteceu com você Philipp? Como é que você consegue se preocupar com uma coisa dessas agora? - O capitão não esboçou qualquer reação, continuando a encarar o teto como se a fosse coisa mais importante do mundo. _Meu Deus, o que está havendo com ele?,_ pensou Manu.  Basti continuou seu sermão. - Dane-se se vai ter jogo ou não, temos é que pensar no que vamos fazer pra preservar o Mario. Aliás, alguém aqui já se deu ao trabalho de ligar pra Dortmund pra saber o que está acontecendo com o Marco? Não podemos esquecer dele.

\- _O Marco é durão, acho que ele vai saber se virar bem. –_ Disse Lukas, e Manu concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça. Fips continuava estatizado, como um aparelho eletrônico quebrado que fora ligado à tomada apenas para não fazer nada. – _Mas se vocês quiserem eu posso tentar ligar pro Mats de novo. Ou sei lá..._

\- Não precisa, Poldi; eu pedi pro Lewa falar com o Piszczek, ver se ele descobre alguma coisa. – Acrescentou o goleiro rapidamente, e Basti fez um sinal positivo para ele. Subitamente, a campainha soou, e os três integrantes da sala se entreolharam com um leve pânico estampado nos rostos. _Não pode ser_ , pensou Bastian. _A imprensa não pode ter chegado tão longe._ Quando eles decidiram se reunir ali para discutir os próximos movimentos, ele até chegara a cogitar a possibilidade de um bando de repórteres invadir o terreno dos Lahm e ocupar o quintal até que alguém aparecesse para dar satisfações sobre os boatos. _Não, não podem ser eles. Eles não chegariam tão longe..._ O som da campainha pareceu despertar Philipp do seu transe, e ele prontamente saltou do sofá e correu para o hall de entrada da sua casa.

\- Ele não vai atender, vai? – Bastian questionou horrorizado. _Philipp_   _perdeu o juízo._ Ele já podia visualizar a horda de repórteres ocupando a casa e enfiando microfones e gravadores na cara deles todos. O reflexo imediato dele era fechar o notebook, mas ele decidiu esperar pra ver. _A última coisa que precisamos agora é que eles fiquem sabendo que eu e Lukas também estamos juntos._ Manu olhou na direção por onde Philipp sumira e aguardou. Instantes depois, ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando o capitão retornou acompanhado por Thomas Müller e Mario Götze. Bastian prontamente saltou do sofá, derrubando o notebook para o lado e, enquanto os protestos confusos de Lukas Podolski enchiam o recinto, ele correu para dar um abraço apertado no mais novo, que se agarrou a ele como se eles fossem parentes. Manu apenas acompanhou Thomas com o olhar, completamente paralisado, enquanto este se jogava no local aonde Philipp estivera sentado a pouco e soltava um longo suspiro de alívio. Quando se deu conta de que o goleiro o encarava, Thomas deu uma piscadela para ele e sorriu, e Manu achou que aquela seria a última coisa que veria antes de morrer. _Pelo amor de Deus Thomas, pelo amor de Deus!_ Thomas logo desviou o olhar ao se dar conta da presença de Lukas no notebook, e começou a conversar com ele enquanto Mario contava a Bastian e Philipp tudo que havia acontecido. Manu precisou de todo seu auto-controle para desviar o olhar do atacante e se focar na história do mais novo, que parecia relativamente mais calmo.

\- ...Eu fiquei lá até agora, eu nem consegui dormir direito na verdade... – Mario ia dizendo enquanto Basti e Fips faziam espaço no sofá maior para que ele se sentasse ao lado de Thomas, que virara o notebook na direção do garoto para que Lukas pudesse vê-lo também. – Thomas me falou que vocês estavam aqui e eu... Eu sei lá, eu quis ver vocês... Eu precisava pedir desculpas por ter saído correndo hoje cedo e...

\- Não se desculpe. – Adiantou-se Bastian, olhando fixamente para o garoto e tentando transmitir o tom mais acolhedor que pode. Fips não pôde deixar de olhar para o outro e se admirar com a facilidade com a qual ele tomava o controle da situação e sempre parecia saber o que fazer, mesmo quando ele alegava o contrário. Philipp sabia que muitos o consideravam um bom capitão, mas ele tinha plena consciência que muito do que ele sabia e fazia ele devia a Bastian Schweinsteiger. A presença do outro ali lhe dava mais confiança para fazer aquilo que todos esperavam que ele fizessem como capitão.

\- Mario...  - Iniciou ele a falar, e Bastian deu-lhe uma leve olhadela de aprovação. _O capitão voltou._ - Nenhum de nós podia esperar que você fosse ficar. A gente entende que você precisava ficar sozinho. Só ficamos preocupados, as coisas estão... – Ele fez uma pausa e perguntou-se o quanto o outro sabia da sua atual situação. _Eu espero que o Thomas tenha tido o bom senso de não ligar a TV ou coisa parecida na frente do Mario._ Por alguns instantes, Philipp achou que o atacante poderia ser demasiadamente descuidado para deixar aquilo acontecer, mas ele também sabia que Lisa nunca permitira tamanha imbecilidade por parte do marido. _Deus abençoe aquela mulher._

\- Eu vou ficar bem, é sério. – Mario falou sem muita convicção, e nenhum dos presentes no recinto pareceu acreditar naquelas palavras. O tom de voz do garoto era desolador, e seus olhos haviam perdido completamente o brilho. _Meu Deus do céu... Quando ele ficar sabendo da proporção que a coisa tomou, ele vai ficar destruído_ , pensou Bastian enquanto estudava o outro com o olhar. Ele desviou os olhos para o notebook, que jazia no colo de Thomas, e se perguntou se ele teria forças para enfrentar uma tempestade como a que Mario Götze estava prestes a encarar se tivesse sido ele o alvo daquelas fofocas, e não o garoto. _E isso pode acontecer._ Philipp já lhe confessara seu medo de que a história dele com Lukas pudesse vir à tona, mas Basti estava evitando pensar nisso de todas as formas possíveis. No entanto, ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, chegaria a hora de falar nisso com o seu amado.

\- Certo, então... – Fips suspirou e olhou fixamente para o mais novo, procurando uma forma de abordar o assunto sem causar maiores desesperos. – Temos que pensar no que vamos fazer. Olha, eu sei, quer dizer... Eu imagino o quão... Enfim, eu sei que não vai ser fácil Mario... Mas alguma coisa precisa ser feita. Você e o Marco já conversaram? Vocês vão falar pra imprensa? Vão confirmar, negar...?

Mario deixou o olhar vagar enquanto pensava nas coisas que Philipp lhe dizia. _Marco._ Ele vira as inúmeras ligações e mensagens deixadas pelo amado, mas não conseguira responder nada. Sua cabeça era um redemoinho confuso e a única coisa que fazia sentido para ele naquele momento era a esmagadora _culpa_ que ele sentia. _Eu devia ter dado ouvidos a ele antes..._ Memórias de antigas conversas e discussões entre os dois rapidamente percorreram sua mente, mas ele lutou para afastá-las. _Ah Marco..._ Ao mesmo tempo em que ele desejava dolorosamente que o outro estivesse ali ao seu lado, Marco Reus era estranhamente a última pessoa que ele queria ver na sua frente. Porque ele sabia que, nos instante em que eles se encontrassem, eles teriam de enfrentar aquilo tudo. Eles teriam de falar a verdade. Não havia outra saída. Mario percebeu então que Philipp terminara de falar e que todos – inclusive Lukas Podolski – o estavam encarando, esperando que ele lhes dissesse quais eram seus planos. Ele não tinha certeza absoluta de muita coisa ainda. Ele não sabia nem o que fazer, quanto menos como fazer. Mas uma coisa ele sabia. Uma única e singela certeza ele tinha. E era algo que ele soubera no exato instante em que ouvira a voz de Xherdan Shaqiri contando-lhe a dolorosa verdade. Ele soubera naquele instante que seu destino estava selado para sempre e que não havia mais nada a ser feito além daquilo.

\- Eu não sei ainda... Não sei o que fazer quanto à imprensa... Mas... – Ele fez uma dolorosa pausa enquanto refletia sobre o que iria dizer. Ele sabia que os outros iriam entender, mas será que iriam aceitar facilmente? Mario sabia que aquela seria apenas a primeira de uma série de coisas muito difíceis que ele teria de fazer ao longo dos próximos dias. Então, tomando coragem, ele abriu a boca e falou aquilo que titubeara pela sua cabeça a manhã toda, e, quando ele o fez, ele fechou os olhos para não ver como os outros reagiriam ao ouvir. _–_ Eu vou largar o Bayern. Eu não vou mais jogar futebol. Isso acabou pra mim. Eu nunca mais vou voltar pra um campo de futebol na vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro, obrigado pelos kudos e comentários! :) Se esse capítluo ficou muito grande, me avisem, acho que me empolguei RS. A música desse aqui é "Never going back again" (alguém realmente se importa com isso??? Eu sim ISUHSDUI) e a coisas começam a tomar forma agora. 
> 
> Enfim... Comentem, me digam o que acharam... Quem sabe o próximo capítulo saia sem demora também :)


	3. Sonhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuuuuuuuito obrigado pelos kudos e comentários! É muito importante saber que vocês tão gostando! :)
> 
> (Não tenho certeza se alguém lê isso ou liga UHSDUISD btw) A música do álbum pra esse capítulo é "Dreams" (que é linda de morrer) (e parece que os títulos são sempre o título da música traduzido opa). Vamos lá então \ô

_“Thunder only happens when it’s raining_

_Players only love you when they’re playing_

_I say ‘women, they will come and they will go’_

_When the rain washes you clean, you’ll know_

_You will know…”_

Juan Bernat cruzou para Thomas Müller, que deu um toque de leve na bola com a canhota e a mandou direto para o canto do gol.

A Allianz Arena explodiu pela quinta vez naquela noite fria de novembro. A maré de torcedores vestidos de vermelho saltou pelas arquibancadas em polvorosa, agitando as bandeiras com o símbolo do Bayern de Munique e jogando cachecóis para cima. Thomas acabara de marcar o seu quarto gol na partida, e, enquanto os jogadores do Hoffenheim apenas observavam seu gol em absoluta desolação, o atacante correu para o meio do campo e saltou sobre Franck Ribéry, que marcara o outro gol. Logo, todos os dez jogadores de linha do Bayern estavam embolados em um abraço coletivo. Bayern cinco, Hoffenheim zero. Mais três pontos para eles, que agora ultrapassavam o Borussia Dortmund e assumiam a liderança da Bundesliga pela primeira vez naquela temporada tumultuada. Manuel Neuer assistia tudo do seu gol, do outro lado do campo, sorrindo e pulando exultante. Os gols produzidos por aquele gênio louco sempre o deixavam naquele estado de êxtase. Do meio do bolo de jogadores, ele vislumbrou o rosto de Thomas Müller. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, o mais novo deu uma leve piscadela e alargou ainda mais o sorriso, e Manu não pôde deixar de erguer o punho e dar um soco no ar, em um completo transe de alegria.

Momentos depois, os jogadores já estavam deixando o vestiário tomados por uma leveza inacreditável. O Bayern de Munique enfim chegara ao local aonde deveria estar. Thomas Müller fora declarado o homem da partida. O Borussia Dortmund perdera seu jogo contra o Wolfsburg há pouco e caíra para o segundo lugar no campeonato. Tudo estava bem. Manu chegou atrasado ao vestiário, mas teve tempo de cumprimentar Frank na saída pelo seu belo gol e comemorar com os jogadores que também já iam saindo. Quando Philipp passou por ele, ele fez questão de lembrar o seu goleiro do encontro que ele havia marcado em sua casa logo mais para comemorar aquela vitória. _Não se atrase!,_ dissera-lhe o capitão enquanto sumia pelo corredor. Logo, Manu percebera estar sozinho no local.

Ou pelo menos ele achava que estava.

\- Você nem foi me dar um abraço por aquele quarto gol. – Chamou uma voz debochada às suas costas, e ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha do começo ao fim. Subitamente, o vestiário frio encheu-se de um calor quase insuportável, e a atmosfera ficara quase impossível de ser respirada. Manu apurou a audição para captar cada nota daquela voz e sentiu as batidas do seu coração acelerarem consideravelmente. – Foi uma beleza, sabe... Eu diria até que foi o melhor que eu já fiz.

Manu se virou lentamente para dar de cara com Thomas Müller, completamente despido, apenas com uma toalha branca envolta em torno da cintura. Ele trazia no rosto uma expressão divertida, e aqueles olhos azuis calorosos o estavam observando de uma forma quase obscena, como se ele o estivesse despindo por completo com o olhar. Ele deu um sorrisinho de leve pelo canto da boca e Manu sentiu o ar sendo puxado quase todo para fora do seu peito. O goleiro deu uma rápida olhada para a porta do vestiário para se certificar de que nenhum dos outros jogadores voltara.

\- Bom... O goleiro tem que ficar no seu gol, sabe... – De alguma forma ele conseguiu dizer, enquanto o mais baixo vagarosamente caminhava na sua direção, pé ante pé. Manu deu alguns passos hesitantes para trás, e logo percebeu que suas costas tocaram a parede fria do vestiário. _Eu achei que tivesse um banco aqui!_ Conforme Thomas se aproximava mais e mais, aqueles olhos malditos quase o engoliam por inteiro, e Manu ia sentindo cada centímetro da sua superfície corporal tremer. Logo Thomas estaria perto demais para que ele pudesse manter o autocontrole.

\- É mesmo? – A voz do atacante não passava de um sussurro melodioso, que parasitou pelo cérebro do goleiro muito depois de ter sido emitida. Thomas estava agora tão perto que Manu podia sentir o cheiro dele inebriando-o por inteiro. Ele também podia ver o suor pingando pelos cabelos e pela pele do outro, e por alguns instantes ele achou que teria de entrar na parede às suas costas para se impedir de fazer uma bobagem. _Meu Deus do céu!_ Os dois estavam agora praticamente colados, e Thomas apoiara-se na parede com os dois braços postos dos lados do goleiro, de forma que ele não tinha mais qualquer rota de escapatória. O atacante fitou-o nos olhos e o goleiro sentiu como se o outro pudesse ler os seus pensamentos. – Porque isso nunca fez seu estilo antes... - Ele parou de falar para devorá-lo silenciosamente com o olhar, dando um sorrisinho debochado ao ver a expressão de completo pânico no rosto do loiro.

E então, sem avisar, Thomas avançou.

Quando os lábios deles colidiram, Manu achou que iria sofrer um daqueles fenômenos raríssimos de combustão espontânea. Instintivamente, ele levou uma de suas mãos à nuca do atacante e a outra ele usou para cravar as unhas nas costas dele. Lentamente, cada músculo no seu corpo pareceu ganhar vida, e todas as células do seu cérebro pareciam ter entrado no mais absoluto pane. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu como se o vestiário da Allianz Arena tivesse desaparecido por completo. Ele e Thomas estavam flutuando pelo espaço, abraçados, com os corpos colados, entregando-se completamente àquilo que sempre quiseram. O beijo era furioso, interminável, longamente desejado. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a deixar o outro ir embora. No entanto, Manu longo sentiu que precisava buscar o ar, e, no instante em que ele interrompeu o beijo, Thomas levou os lábios ao pescoço dele, beijando-o furiosamente.

\- _Meu Deus do céu Thomas_ – Ele gemeu enquanto o atacante subia os lábios pelo seu pescoço, chegando até a base da sua orelha, a qual ele passou a mordiscar repetidas vezes. Manu agora arranhara completamente as costas de Thomas, e estava baixando cada vez a mão para explorar o corpo do outro. O mais novo resmungou alguma coisa e voltou a beijá-lo na boca, e Manu sentiu as mãos rápidas de Thomas Müller tateando pelo seu torso.  Ele ajudou-as a arrancar violentamente a sua camisa, que foi arremessada longe. O atacante interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se um pouco do goleiro, para melhor visualizar o corpo do outro. Ele sorriu.

\- Ah Manu... – Ele disse, tocando o corpo do outro e inclinando-se para postar uma sequência de beijos suaves e breves pelo peito dele. Manu jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos com mais força, sentindo que iria se dissolver a qualquer momento. – Você é tão... Ah... Perfeito...

Thomas subiu com os lábios pelo corpo do outro até atingir a boca dele uma terceira vez. Ele beijou-o furiosamente, como se quisesse matar a sede de décadas longe de uma fonte limpa de água. O goleiro não ofereceu qualquer objeção, apesar de ter a súbita sensação de que eles não deveriam estar fazendo aquilo. _Que se dane!_ Ele finalmente tinha Thomas Müller nos seus braços, e não importava Lisa, não importava o jogo, não importava que os dois estivessem finalmente se entregando um ao outro em um vestiário público com o restante do time a poucos metros dali. Na realidade, Manu até achava que aquilo podia ser um pouco mais... _Estimulante._ Além do que, ele sentia como se nada nem ninguém pudessem interrompê-los naquele instante. Com um movimento rápido, Manu soltou o nó frouxo que prendia a toalha à cintura de Thomas e sentiu-a cair aos pés do outro. O atacante não parecia ter notado, e, se notara, não tivera qualquer objeção a fazer. Manu achou que não fosse mais conseguir aguentar aquela situação.

\- Thomas, ah garoto... – Manu murmurou contra os lábios do outro enquanto sentia as mãos do atacante descendo pelas suas pernas. Ele estava certo de que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. _Finalmente_ , ele pensava enquanto seu cérebro virava gelatina. Ele sabia que estava sentindo a melhor sensação do mundo. – Eu te quero tanto, _tanto..._

\- Eu sei Manu – O outro respondeu, exasperado, o suor pingando do seu corpo diretamente sobre o corpo do goleiro. Manu sentiu as mãos de Thomas tateando a sua cintura, buscando uma forma de livrá-lo das suas calças. – Eu também te quero... Te desejo... Ah Manu... Manu... MANU!

Manuel Neuer abriu os olhos assustado e, em um reflexo completamente inesperado e não controlado, rolou da superfície que estava para colidir com outra estranhamente mais dura e menos confortável, a qual ele atingiu com o ventre do corpo. Zonzo e com os olhos semicerrados, o goleiro tentou identificar onde estava, e então se deu conta de que acabara de cair no chão duro e frio. O recinto no qual ele se encontrava estava quase todo escuro, excetuando-se por uma pequena fonte luminosa que vinha sabe-se lá de onde, talvez de uma porta ou janela. Lentamente, ele começou a se erguer do chão com dificuldade, e, enquanto o fazia, foi explorando o cômodo com os olhos para tentar identificá-lo. Ele não demorou muito a reconhecer os móveis, mas isso não facilitou a sua compreensão do que estava acontecendo ali. _Hã... O quê? É a sala de estar do Fips...?_

\- Puta que pariu Manu, puta que pariu! – A voz do capitão soou em algum lugar do recinto, confirmando a suspeita do goleiro. _O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_ Ele lentamente voltou-se para a direção de onde a voz vinha, e deu de cara com o sofá no qual o grupo se reunira anteriormente e no qual ele _provavelmente_ estivera deitado antes de beijar o chão. _Que foi que aconteceu?_ Atrás do sofá, Philipp Lahm estava paralisado e com uma expressão completamente chocada no rosto, com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca totalmente escancarada. Parecia que ele tinha visto um fantasma. _Ou coisa pior_. – Puta que pariu Manu, você tem alguma ideia do que tava fazendo?

O goleiro encarou-o completamente confuso por alguns instantes, até finalmente sentir algo semelhante a um balde de água gelada ser jogado sobre o seu corpo, que por sinal estava estranhamente empapado de suor. _Meu. Deus. Do céu. O que é que eu estava fazendo?_ Ele passou os olhos do chão para o sofá e então para o homem postado à sua frente em estado de choque, tentando entender o que ele poderia ter feito de tão grave. _Eu estava... Dormindo?_ Era a única explicação racional que existia para ele ter estado no sofá e, instantes depois, ter ido parar no chão. _Mas como eu fui parar lá?_ Lentamente, a memória foi vencendo o estado grogue da sua cabeça, e Manu lembrou-se de ouvir alguém gritando o seu nome.

\- Fips você... Gritou o meu nome ou...? – Ele olhou para o outro, cujas feições atingiram um nível ainda maior de espanto ao ouvir aquilo. Parecia que Philipp Lahm ia pegar a primeira coisa que pudesse erguer e jogar contra o outro. A confusão de Manu, no entanto, só fazia aumentar. _Que horas são?_ – O que tá acontecendo aqui...?

\- _Você estava gemendo o nome do Thomas, seu desvairado_ – O capitão chiou por entre os dentes, encarando-o como ele fosse algum tipo de lunático. _Eu estava... O quê? Oh não. Oh não._ Manu sentiu um pânico crescer dentro do seu peito e achou que ia vomitar todo o conteúdo do seu estômago ali mesmo. _Eu não posso... Eu não estava... Ah não!_ Outras partes da sua memória voltaram como um tiro bem no meio da sua cabeça. A pequena reunião de grupo deles na casa do capitão estendera-se muito além do esperado enquanto eles discutiam com Mario por alguma razão que ele não se lembrava com clareza naquele momento. Quando a noite estava caindo, Bastian anunciou que precisava ir embora, e Thomas decidia que também era hora de partir, levando Mario consigo. Ele, no entanto, ficara ali, e, até onde ele conseguia se lembrar, começara a beber alguma coisa por alguma razão... Talvez ele e Philipp tivessem conversado de novo sobre os _sentimentos_ de Manu e ele tivesse acabado pedindo alguma coisa para beber... Ele não tinha certeza mais. Fosse como fosse, ele tinha caído no sono ali mesmo no sofá da casa dos Lahm e, até onde tudo indicava, tivera um sonho relativamente _animado_ com o objeto de sua paixão platônica completamente inapropriada. E, como se não fosse o suficiente, acabara por exteriorizar o conteúdo do seu sonho em voz alta para qualquer um que pudesse ouvir. _Puta que pariu, merda, merda, merda, merda!_ O pânico que se revirava em seu peito atingiu uma proporção quase insuportável, e Manu achou que iria morrer asfixiado na própria vergonha. _Eu não posso ter feito isso, não, eu não posso, puta merda!_ Ele olhou para o mais baixo com um completo pavor impresso no rosto, esperando que ele negasse tudo ou que câmeras de algum reality show de péssimo gosto aparecessem caindo do teto.

\- Fips você... Você tem certeza..? – Manu sentia sua voz sumindo, e ele soube que o outro estava falando sério assim que visualizou a expressão facial assassina que ele trazia no rosto.

\- _É lógico que eu tenho, Manuel Neuer_ – Fips cobriu as mãos com os olhos e soltou um ruído inumano enquanto tropeçava pela sala até dar a volta no sofá. – As imagens que eu tenho na minha cabeça agora, meu Deus do céu, eu não sei como eu vou fazer pra tirar elas daqui! Puta merda Manuel, puta merda...

Ele não sabia o que dizer. De todas as coisas com as quais ele se preocupava em relação àquele segredo, aquela era a única que ele jamais cogitara. Nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça que ele pudesse falar sobre Thomas enquanto dormia. Pior. _Gemer_. _Eu dividi quarto com ele naquele hotel em Paris mês passado pra aquele amistoso contra a França!_ O pânico agora constituía cada milímetro do sangue horrorizado dele. _E se ele tivesse me ouvido falar alguma coisa? Puta merda!_ Manuel Neuer queria sumir. Cavar um buraco bem fundo, se jogar lá dentro e se cobrir com camadas e camadas de terra fofinha e acolhedora. Ele se deixou cair no sofá às suas costas e afundou entre as almofadas, limpando o suor que escorria pela testa com as mãos. Fips sentou-se ao seu lado e tateou pelo sofá em busca de um objeto, que ele prontamente empurrou para o mais alto sem sequer dar-lhe a devida atenção.

\- Toma. Estava tocando. Você devia baixar o volume desse troço, deu pra ouvir lá do quarto. – Confuso, Manu aceitou o objeto e só então se deu conta de que se tratava do seu celular. Ele mal passou os olhos pela tela para constatar que havia uma chamada perdida e jogou o telefone para o outro lado do sofá. A vergonha que se apossara dele era grande demais para lhe permitir fazer qualquer coisa que não envolvesse enfiar-se na terra ou bater a cabeça na parede até explodi-la. – Eu não sei como você não acordou com isso aí berrando na sua cabeça. Bom, talvez você estivesse _ocupado._ Ou sei lá, vai ver eu tenho o sono leve. Eu levantei pra ver o que tava acontecendo e, hm... Enfim.

\- Caralho. – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Manu começou a fitar a mesinha de centro completamente perdido em pensamento. Sobre ela jazia uma garrafa sabe-se lá do que aparentemente vazia, ou quase isso. A cabeça dele estava começando a latejar, e a dormência nas extremidades dos seus membros lhe dizia que ele provavelmente fora o único responsável por aquilo. _Quanto foi que eu bebi?_ Ele não sabia o que era pior: encher a cara na casa do seu capitão, cair no sono no sofá da sala dele ou ser acordado por ele aos berros no meio da madrugada enquanto gemia o nome de Thomas Müller. _Certo, definitivamente o último caso._ Ele não sabia se conseguiria encarar Philipp Lahm nos olhos de novo. Ele não sabia se conseguiria encarar _Thomas_ nos olhos de novo. Repentinamente, Manuel começou a se sentir sujo, e a vergonha que ele sentia serpenteando pela sua epiderme equiparava-se àquela sentida por uma pessoa que cometia um erro muito, _muito_ ruim. – Eu não devia ter bebido tanto.

\- É, não devia. – Philipp ralhou, mas sem muita convicção. _Não posso falar nada, eu que deixei ele beber..._ A conversa que os dois tiveram quando os demais foram embora fora intensa demais, e ele achara que talvez pudesse ser uma boa ideia deixar o goleiro aliviar suas frustrações na bebida. _Como se uns goles de álcool pudessem tirar o Thomas da cabeça dessa criatura._ Até aquele momento, ele talvez não tivesse noção do quão fortes eram os sentimentos de Manuel Neuer pelo atacante, mas, depois daquele episódios, as coisas estavam perfeitamente claras. De qualquer forma, Fips secretamente tinha a mesma vontade de Manu de tomar um porre forte o suficiente para deixá-lo desacordado em uma valeta por pelo menos uma semana. A diferença era que ele não queria beber para esquecer um amor não correspondido, mas sim para dormir e não ver o que os próximos dias reservavam para ele e para os demais.

Manu suspirou longamente e deu um soco no braço do sofá, chamando a atenção de Philipp, que o encarou com um quê de reprovação no rosto.

\- Eu sou um monstro. – Ele falou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos louros agora desgrenhados e úmidos de suor. A culpa o atingira com força naqueles últimos segundos enquanto a sua mente assimilava todas as dimensões daquele sonho e daquele dia.

\- Do que é que você está falando?

\- Todo mundo preocupado com essa história toda, o Mario tendo que se esconder pra não ser esfolado, o Marco... E eu aqui tendo sonhos eró... Ahm... _Sonhos_ com o Thomas. – Philipp o encarou com dificuldade, tentando determinar qual era a expressão facial do goleiro naquele instante, uma tarefa deveras ingrata na escuridão da sala de estar. Enquanto ele o fazia, Philipp deixou que as últimas palavras de Manu se acomodassem em sua cabeça. _Então por isso ele estava tão quieto hoje._ Manu estava se martirizando não apenas por sentir aquelas coisas todas pelo seu melhor amigo, mas também por sentir aquilo enquanto eles tinham outras prioridades. _Ele não pode estar falando sério._ Nunca lhe ocorrera que Manuel Neuer pudesse ser tão abissalmente tolo a ponto de pensar que deveria omitir seus sentimentos em prol dos outros.

\- Manu... Você não pode ficar se sentindo mal por causa das coisas que você sente só porque tem outras pessoas com problemas ao seu redor, sabia disso? Você não pode achar que os outros sentem mais dor ou que os problemas deles são maiores que os seus só porque eles parecem, ok? – Parecia uma coisa horrível de se dizer, mas era verdade. Philipp gostava de pensar que ninguém recebia um fardo mais pesado do que podia aguentar, e, apesar de aquele filosofia fazer pouco sentido sob a ótica dos últimos acontecimentos, ele continuava agarrando-se a ela como se fosse sua salvação. Não era exatamente um consolo pensar que o inferno que estava prestes a se instalar na vida de Mario Götze era um fardo que o garoto poderia prontamente segurar, mas certamente ajudava um pouco acreditar naquilo. – Olha... Manu eu... Eu não sei exatamente o que te dizer. Te falar pra parar de pensar no Thomas não vai funcionar, então eu nem vou tentar.

\- Eu bem que gostaria... – Ele retrucou sem muita convicção. _Será que eu gostaria mesmo?_ Ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza assim.

\- É, mas não adianta ficar se forçando a isso. Você não tem como controlar o que se passa pela sua cabeça Manu, e você não precisa ficar se sentindo mal por causa de coisas que você não controla. – O goleiro voltou o rosto para encarar o mais baixo e sentiu uma forte empatia por ele. Desde que a reunião daquela tarde terminara, o bom e velho Philipp Lahm parecia ter voltado, deixando aquele maluco estilhaçado que assumira o controle do corpo do capitão por algumas horas para trás. E Manu sentia-se imensamente grato por isto. Eles todos, não apenas Mario ou Marco, precisavam de alguém que pudesse conduzi-los pelo meio daquele maremoto, e ninguém era mais qualificado para isso do que o homem sentado ao seu lado naquele sofá. Os dois se encararam profundamente até que Fips se levantou de súbito. – Mas isso não é hora e nem lugar pra discutirmos isso. Vê se volta a dormir e... Hm... Talvez seja uma boa ideia por isso aí pra despertar cedo, aí ninguém mais te pega sonhando e... Hm, enfim. Boa noite, Manu.

Philipp saiu vagarosamente da sala e logo desapareceu no corredor, deixando Manu a sós com as incontáveis coisas que ele tinha para pensar naquele momento. _Fips tá certo. Eu não posso ficar me vitimizando._ Aquele episódio fora provavelmente um caso isolado e ele talvez nunca mais tivesse que se preocupar com aquilo. _Eu me preocupo com o Thomas depois_... Até então ele acreditava piamente que o atacante só era uma ameaça ao seu bem estar psicológico quando estava presente, mas, aparentemente, ele agora também conseguia assombrá-lo mesmo quando estava longe. Então, um pensamento terrível atingiu Manu em cheio. _Thomas está na casa dele. Com a Lisa. Na mesma cama que ela. Talvez abraçando ela._ Ele fechou os olhos com tanta força que chegou a ver estrelas, e agarrou os cabelos com tamanha fúria que ele achou que seria capaz de arrancá-los até ficar careca. _Calma Manuel. Calma._ Talvez os sentimentos dele por Thomas estivessem ficando mais forte. A perspectiva provocou-lhe um mal estar no estômago. _Não. Não podem._ Ele não sabia quanto mais poderia aguentar conviver com Thomas Müller sem entregar-se completamente à loucura. Talvez aquilo tudo fosse culpa dos últimos acontecimentos. Talvez o medo de que alguém mais viesse a descobrir sobre o seu segredo estivesse impregnando a memória do atacante aos seus pensamentos. Fosse como fosse, ele precisava arrancar aquelas coisas da cabeça com urgência. Ele precisava achar uma forma de tirar Thomas do seu pensamento antes que alguma coisa muito ruim acontecesse. _Mas como eu vou fazer isso?_ Pior: e se ele não quisesse fazer isso? Manu estava certo que de que havia um lado masoquista da sua personalidade com o qual ele nunca antes tivera de lidar, mas que agora parecia determinado a atormentá-lo com aquilo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça violentamente, como se pudesse jogar aquelas ideias para fora. _Eu penso nisso depois, droga._ Tonto, ele esticou-se para pegar seu celular e ajustar o alarme, conforme Fips sugerira, e só então se lembrou de checar quem fora o desmiolado que achara que ligar para ele no meio da madrugada era uma ideia inteligente.

Quando Manu viu o nome estampado na tela do seu celular, não ficou surpreso. Parte dele de certa forma esperava que, depois do começo daquela história toda, aquele indivíduo fosse procurar uma forma de entrar em contato. _Eu preciso dormir, isso sim._ Ele deixaria mais aquele fantasma para depois. Ele então jogou o celular para um canto perdido do sofá e se atirou nas almofadas, lutando contra os pensamentos conforme tentava arranjar uma boa posição para dormir. _Ele teve muito tempo pra ligar, pra que fazer isso justo agora?_ Ele não podia deixar de ter a sensação de que alguém lá em cima estava gostando de bagunçar a sua vida toda de uma vez só.

*** 

O burburinho da imprensa aglomerando-se do lado de fora do centro de treinamento do Borussia Dortmund era perfeitamente audível do campo, e Jürgen Klopp estava começando a ficar irritado. Ele já jogara seu tradicional boné amarelo com o emblema do time para escanteio, um sinal evidente de que sua paciência estava esgotando-se com grande rapidez. _Será possível que eu vou ter que chamar a polícia?_ Ele não queria ter de chegar àquele extremo, pelo menos não naquele momento, mas não parecia haver outra alternativa. _Eu já não disse pra eles que não tenho nada para falar?_ Mas Klopp sabia que não seria tão fácil. Se algum dos repórteres conseguisse passar pela segurança para ver que Marco Reus não estava reunido com o restante do time para aquela tarde de treinamento no dia anterior ao jogo contra o Wolfsburg, ele sabia que teria problemas. _Dia de merda. Vida de merda._ O Borussia Dortmund estivera voando alto até aquele instante na temporada, disputando diretamente com o Bayern de Munique a liderança da Bundesliga. Tudo parecia estar dando certo para Jürgen Klopp. Isso até o fatídico dia anterior, quando ele ficara sabendo, pelo seu assessor de imprensa, que a Alemanha inteira estava comentando um suposto envolvimento romântico entre Marco Reus e Mario Götze. A vontade inicial do técnico era atear fogo em todos os jornais da cidade e cometer uma chacina de jornalistas. _Isso vai nos ferrar tanto, tanto._ Ele não chegava a questionar a veracidade dos boatos, no entanto. Não lhe interessava muito se algum dos seus jogadores era homossexual ou não, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar que sempre achara haver algo de _estranho_ acontecendo entre aqueles dois. _Mas eu nunca achei que eles estivessem... Enfim..._ Fosse como fosse, Jürgen Klopp se recusara categoricamente a dar qualquer declaração sobre o assunto antes de conversar cara a cara com Marco Reus. Mas, como o jogador resolvera não aparecer para o treino naquele dia, seus planos pareciam ter sido adiados. _Não que isso me espante._

Klopp acompanhara a explosão de Kevin Großkreutz no vestiário no dia anterior e também naquela manhã, enquanto ele discutia abertamente com Mats Hummels sobre a sensação de ter um homossexual jogando com ele. Nunca havia passado pela cabeça do técnico que seu jogador pudesse ser tão... _Repugnante._ Klopp não sabia dizer exatamente como se sentia em relação ao caso dos outros dois, mas sabia que jamais repetiria as atrocidades que Großkreutz dissera na ocasião, tendo que ser segurado por outros dois jogadores para não voar em cima de Hummels, que insistia em defender os dois. O técnico precisara passar o maior sermão de sua vida para conseguir que os jogadores fossem ao campo de treinamento seguir as atividades normais como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele não estava certo o que aconteceria naquela rodada da Bundesliga em virtude da grandeza daqueles acontecimentos recentes, mas decidira continuar seu cronograma e evitar pensar no assunto. _Quem sabe tudo não passe de um fogo de palha e as coisas se acalmem logo._ Ele duvidava categoricamente disso, mas insistia em desconsiderar qualquer outra hipótese. Kevin Großkreutz lançava-lhe olhares rancorosos do campo de tempos em tempos, como se quisesse lembrá-lo do quão desgostoso estava com aquilo tudo, mas Klopp estava determinado a ignorá-lo. Sua mente agora estava concentrada em outro jogador: Reus. _Onde foi que esse garoto se meteu?_ Ele não ficara surpreso com o sumiço do outro, mas esperava ao menos que ele tivesse a consideração de dar alguma notícia, tendo em vista a posição importantíssima que ele desempenhava naquele time. Hummels tentara lhe falar alguma coisa naquela manhã, mas Klopp o dispensara de imediato.

\- Eu não quero saber. – Ele dissera sem nem se dar ao trabalho de escutar o que capitão tinha a dizer. – Eu sei que você não vai me falar pra onde o Reus foi, então não me interessa nada, Hummels. Se você tem algo a me dizer, que seja exatamente o que eu preciso saber.

O zagueiro e capitão da equipe do Borussia Dortmund era provavelmente quem mais estava sofrendo com aquela bagunça toda em campo naquele momento. Desde que Reus sumira, ele adotara uma postura de defesa absoluta do companheiro, e logo todos os outros entenderam que Mats sabia tudo e estava acobertando o fugitivo. Além da evidente rixa que nascera entre ele e Großkreutz, outros jogadores também pareceram desenvolver uma certa inimizade com o capitão, dos quais destacava-se Roman Weidenfeller, que, apesar de não ter dito absolutamente nada sobre aquilo ainda, encarava o zagueiro com uma antipatia notável. Além disso, a porção da Muralha Amarela que quase invadira o centro de treinamento e o Signal Iduna Park no dia anterior estava soltando cobras e lagartos pra cima do jogador, que mais parecia um saco de pancadas do que outra coisa. _Eu só queria saber o que está passando pela cabeça dele..._ pensava Jürgen Klopp enquanto assistia seu time treinar e esperava pelo melhor.

E a resposta era uma só: Benedikt Höwedes. Mats passava as últimas horas em constante apreensão, olhando para os lados com uma frequência assustadora, como se esperasse encontrar algum tipo de fantasma ou coisa parecida. Desde que recebera a mensagem do jogador do Shalke no dia anterior, Mats Hummels entrara em um estado de ansiedade incurável, como se esperasse que o outro fosse brotar do chão na sua frente a qualquer momento. Ele até pensara em enviar uma resposta ou até mesmo em ligar para pedir que o outro não viesse, mas ele sabia que aquilo não iria adiantar. _Não importa o que você diga, eu estou praí_. Essas tinham sido as suas palavras exatas. _Benni vai aparecer aqui a qualquer momento._ Ele não sabia exatamente o que o outro esperava fazer ou o que ele pretendia com aquela visita. Sua única certeza era de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele se depararia com Benedikt Höwedes ali em Dortmund, e o que mais o assustava era o que poderia acontecer depois. A imprensa da cidade já estava ensandecida pelas ruas em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse desencavar sobre o passado em comum de Götze e Reus, logo, descobrir que havia mais dois jogadores da seleção alemã com um certo tipo de envolvimento seria um prato cheio. Mats não queria nem pensar na possibilidade. _Eu não saberia o que fazer._ Mats passara tempo demais fugindo dos seus sentimentos pelo outro, e ele ainda não estava positivamente certo de que tinha os aceitado de bom grado. Aceitar que caíra de amores por outro homem era algo difícil demais de se fazer, e a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era ter que assimilar isso junto com todo o restante da população do país. _Como é que o Basti e o Lukas conseguem manter um relacionamento estável escondido de todo mundo por tanto tempo?_ Ele estava tão investido naqueles pensamentos preocupantes que nem se dera conta de que ainda estava no treino do Borussia e que acabara de chutar a bola com força demais sabe-se lá Deus pra onde. Da beirada do campo, Hummels quase pôde ouvir um suspiro exausto de Klopp. Era pelo menos a quarta vez naquela tarde que ele fazia alguma coisa parecida.

\- HUMMELS! – Ele ouviu a retumbante voz de Jürgen Klopp penetrando pelos seus ouvidos e achou que ficaria surdo em questão de segundos. – ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A CABEÇA?

\- Ele deve estar pensando na _bundinha_ do Reus. – Ele ouviu uma voz debochada às suas costas, e então sentiu o sangue fluindo direto à sua cabeça enquanto se virava para ficar de frente com o desprezível dono dela. Kevin Großkreutz encarava-o com uma expressão torcida de rancor rasgada na cara, e, se ele não estava enganado, ele também estava bufando como um touro prestes a tacar o toureiro. – Ou deve estar sentindo falta do _homenzinho_ dele aqui com ele.

\- _Que foi que você disse Großkreutz?_ – Sibilou Mats, rangendo os dentes e apertando os punhos com tamanha força que ele achou que iria furar a palma das mãos com as próprias unhas. Desde que aquele dia começara, Kevin Großkreutz estava pedindo para levar uma boa surra, e aquela parecia a hora mais propícia para afundar a mão na cara dele.

\- Ah então além de tudo você é surdo? – Os demais jogadores pararam tudo que estava fazendo e ficaram estatizados observando enquanto os dois encaravam-se com o mais profundo desprezo, e todos pareciam ignorar por completo os gritos de _O que está havendo aí?_ vindos de Jürgen Klopp. – Eu disse que você está sentindo falta do seu Marquinho. Daquela _bichinha._ Será que o Götzinho sabe que vocês estão juntinhos? Ah sim, porque você fica defendendo ele e saltitando por aí e falando “Ui ui não falem do meu Marquinho! Coitadinho do Marquinho!”, só pode ser porque ele se diverte demais _comendo a sua bun..._

Antes que o outro terminasse, Hummels já avançara para cima dele tomado por uma fúria que ele nunca antes sentira. Ele não estava mais registrando os próprios movimentos, quanto mais os acontecimentos ao seu redor. No exato instante em que seu punho atingiu o queixo de Großkreutz, Hummels tivera a impressão de vislumbrar a silhueta do técnico correndo na direção do gramado enquanto outros jogadores empurravam-se ao seu redor. Mas ele não estava nem ligando. Ele estava agora sobre o outro, esmurrando-lhe a face com tamanho ódio que ele achava que seria capaz de matá-lo se ninguém o tirasse dali. _Que ninguém ouse se meter no meu caminho, pelo amor de Deus, me deixem esmagar esse verme!_ Num movimento rápido, Großkreutz conseguiu reverter a situação, e estava agora ele socando a face do moreno, com muito mais força do que Hummels conseguira imprimir. Ele passou a sentir os socos que o outro lhe desferia e começou a ficar tonto, sentindo o gosto metálico do sangue fluindo das suas gengivas para a sua boca. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas Großkreutz o prendera contra o chão com as cochas, e estava socando-o em cada centímetro livre do seu rosto. Subitamente, o outro parara, e Hummels aproveitou para cuspir-lhe o sangue acumulado na cara e virar novamente o jogo, ficando por cima mais uma vez. De relance, ele teve a leve impressão de ver que alguém segurara os braços de Großkreutz para que ele parasse de socá-lo, mas, fosse quem fosse, já estava longe. Ele podia ouvir os gritos indistintos dos demais jogadores ao seu redor, mas ele não sabia dizer se estariam brigando, incentivando a luta, tentando apartá-la ou comentando qualquer outra coisa. _Não importa._ Não importava mais nada. A única coisa que ele queria era por um fim naquele infeliz.

\- _Voxê é um boxta Kroixkroitx –_ Ele resmungou por entre as bochechas inchadas e os dentes quebrados, tendo a plena ciência de que ninguém ao seu redor podia entender uma única palavra do que ele dizia. Ele continuou socando o outro com toda a força que podia, mas, depois dos golpes que recebera deste, pouca energia lhe restara para continuar aquela briga. Hummels, no entanto, não parava. Tudo que ele queria era tingir as mãos com o sangue daquela besta homofóbica. _Como ele ousa! Filho de uma puta, facínora, desgraçado!_ No entanto, ele não tivera mais muito tempo para continuar. Dois braços fortes envolveram-no pela cintura e o içaram para cima, e logo ele estava debatendo-se infantilmente contra o indivíduo que o estava contendo. Ele começou a resmungar qualquer coisa que podia ser minimamente compreendida como “Me solte seu canalha!”, mas ele já não tinha mais certeza se quem o segurava era capaz de entender.

\- Mats, Mats, ei! Calma, Mats, porra! – Ele ouviu a voz de Łukasz Piszczek às suas costas, mas escolheu por ignorá-la por completo. Ele só parou de se debater quando conseguiu vagamente visualizar Weidenfeller ajudando Großkreutz a se levantar, e ele sentiu um júbilo selvagem no seu peito ao observar o quanto o rosto do outro ficara deformado. Ele logo sentiu os braços de Piszczek afrouxarem e finalmente soltarem-no quando o outro achou que era seguro. O mundo começou a rodar rápido ao seu redor, e, antes que ele pudesse se conter, Mats cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue no gramado ao seu lado e cambaleou irracionalmente sem direção certa, tendo que ser aparado pelo polonês para não atingir o chão. Ele podia vagamente distinguir a voz de Klopp em algum lugar por ali falando alguma coisa ininteligível, mas ele não conseguia ver o seu técnico. Na realidade, Mats Hummels conseguia ver muito pouco. Seus olhos estavam espremidos e sua visão duramente embaçada, e o mundo não parava de girar em momento algum. Ele buscou o rosto do seu agressor mais uma vez e quase sorriu ao vê-lo completamente manchado de sangue. Sua cabeça parecia uma panela de pressão pronta para explodir, e Mats foi lentamente sentindo uma moleza estranha espalhando-se pelos seus membros.

\- Ele precisa ir prum hospital! – Dissera uma voz assustada em algum lugar por ali, e ele teve dificuldade em identificar o dono dela. _Erik? Erik, é você?_ Ele tentou falar, mas a única coisa que saiu da sua boca foi um som indistinto acompanhado de mais uma leva de sangue.

\- Não exagere, Durm, ele está bem. – Outra voz falara, esta mais distante, e desta vez Mats pôde distinguir o tom de voz hediondo de Roman Weidenfeller. _Quê? Você quer apanhar também é?_ Ele tentou se livrar de Piszczek, mas estava fraco demais para sequer oferecer resistência ao polonês. Ele sentiu outras mãos apalpando-o e alguém estava chamando seu nome. _Klopp?_ Subitamente, ele imaginou que Benedikt Höwedes estava em algum lugar por ali, e ele se perguntou se o outro ficaria decepcionado ao vê-lo se comportando daquela maneira. _Ele pediu, Benni_ , ele pensou, _Ele insultou o Marco!_ O mundo não parava de girar, e Mats não conseguia mais aguentar.

Então, sem avisar, houve uma explosão de gritos. Os braços de Pizczek soltaram-no e ele sentiu uma colisão ao seu lado. Alguém estava gritando algo, e ele achou ter visto pessoas se empurrando. Sons indistintos vinham de todos os lados, e Mats tivera de fechar os olhos para não sucumbir à tontura causada pelos inconstantes vultos ao seu redor.   _Benni? Você já chegou aqui Benni?_ Alguém gritou seu nome de novo, e então ele sentiu uma dor aguda e completamente inesperada na lateral da sua cabeça. Em seguida, Mats Hummels despencou para o lado oposto, perdendo completamente os sentidos antes mesmo de atingir a grama fofa tingida pelo seu próprio sangue.

***

Não eram nem três horas da tarde quando Manu voltou pra casa naquele dia. O restante do time ainda estava no centro de treinamento excepcionalmente reforçado por uma grande quantidade de seguranças, para evitar que os jornalistas invadissem o local para falar com a comissão técnica ou os jogadores. Uma horda de torcedores do Bayern também estava concentrada na área externa, gritando palavras de apoio a Mario Götze e entrando em constante conflito com a polícia. Quando Manu deixara o local com certa dificuldade ainda há pouco, a polícia já havia sido chamada para mediar o confronto e evitar que houvesse uma briga generalizada. Do lado de dentro, os jogadores tentavam prosseguir o treino com a maior normalidade possível, apesar dos protestos de Phlipp Lahm, que insistia em achar aquilo tudo uma bobagem. _Pelo amor de Deus, ninguém tem condições de treinar com essa barulheira aí fora!_ ele dissera naquela ocasião, mas todos sabiam que o que realmente o estava preocupando eram os últimos acontecimentos. Ninguém tocara no nome de Mario Götze durante o treino, tampouco no de Xherdan Shaqiri, que havia sido formalmente convidado pela diretoria do time a não comparecer ao centro de treinamento naquela tarde. _Com alguma sorte ele vai ser formalmente convidado a tomar no cu e nos livramos dele_ , dissera Claudio Pizarro para Juan Bernat, que sorrira e concordara com um aceno de cabeça. O treino em si seguira com o máximo de normalidade possível para o momento, mas Pep Guardiola decidira não tentar nenhuma extravagância nova com o time naquele estado emocional. Ele estava até incomumente mole com seus jogadores naquele dia: ele interrompera o treino por alguns minutos quando a baderna do lado de fora ficara intensa demais, e, quando ele percebera que a cabeça de Manu estava em qualquer lugar que não no gramado, ele decidira o dispensar das atividades do dia. _Eu preciso que você esteja muito focado amanhã, Manu_. _Vai descansar, vai._ O goleiro aceitara a dispensa, mas não porque queria descansar a cabeça em preparação para o jogo contra o Hoffenheim no dia seguinte. A última coisa que passava pela sua cabeça naquele instante era a Bundesliga. Não. A verdadeira razão pela qual ele aceitara de bom grado a chance de sumir do centro de treinamento tinha olhos azuis assustadoramente profundos, uma expressão facial adorável e atendia pelo nome de Thomas Müller. Manu estivera plenamente ciente da cara que Fips lhe dirigiu todas as vezes que ele se atrapalhava em suas defesas quando Thomas praticara cobranças de pênalti com ele. _Nessas horas eu queria não ter contado nada pra ele._  Saber que o capitão estava vigiando seus movimentos sempre que o atacante se aproximava era tudo, menos reconfortante. Ainda mais depois daquilo que acontecera naquela madrugada.

O goleiro estava agora sentado no sofá da sua sala de estar, fitando a parede atentamente e tentando identificar todos os tons de bege que a compunham. Em sua mão pendia graciosamente uma pequena taça de vinho quase cheia, e o gosto amargo da bebida contaminava a boca dele como um veneno. A tontura provocada pela bebedeira do dia anterior já havia ido embora há muito, e Manuel Neuer parecida disposto a substituí-la por outra. No entanto, nem beber ele estava conseguindo. Cada gole vinha acompanhado de uma lembrança do porquê ele estava bebendo. _Thomas._ Ele suspirou longamente e descansou a taça no chão, desistindo por hora de afogar seus problemas na bebida. _Eu vou ficar maluco, tenho certeza._ Se alguém lhe dissesse seis meses atrás que ele cairia de amores pelo seu melhor amigo e seria incapaz de tirá-lo da cabeça, Manu iria rir até passar mal.

\- Ei, Manu. Cê tá legal? – A voz do atacante ainda rodopiava pela sua memória. Manu piscou e rapidamente se viu de novo no campo de treinamento, com Thomas Müller encarando-o de um jeito estranho depois que ele chutara a bola para o além por acidente. – Manu?

\- Hm? Quê? Ah, tô sim. – Ele respondera, evitando a todo custo fazer contato visual com ele. Manu tinha a impressão que poderia ficar cego se voltasse a encarar o mais novo de novo. Ou talvez pior. Ele se virara para ir atrás bola, mas não chegou a dar dois passos antes de ser detido por um leve toque no seu ombro, seguido de um intenso choque elétrico que espalhou-se pelo seu corpo.

\- Tem certeza? – Murmurara Thomas às suas costas, e o goleiro podia sentir todo o calor que irradiava do corpo do outro enquanto este se aproximava. _Puta merda Thomas, vai embora!_ Ele queria gritar, queria empurrar ele para longe, queria acertar um soco bem no meio da cara dele e implorar para que ele o deixasse em paz. Mas ele sabia que não faria nada disso nunca.

\- Por que não estaria? – Ele falou amargamente, ainda sem encarar o outro, e encolheu os ombros para que a mão dele lentamente escorregasse dali.

\- Sei lá, você parece meio hm pra baixo. Cê comeu alguma coisa que não te fez bem? Dormiu mal? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Manu! – Ele era incansável, e não parecia perceber de forma alguma as tentativas vãs do outro em se livrar dele. Manu subitamente se virou para ficar cara a cara com ele, e arrependeu-se de imediato ao fazer isso. Quando os olhos dele encontraram com os de Thomas, uma estação indistinta foi sintonizada na sua cabeça, e todos os seus pensamentos racionais foram substituídos por estática. Pelo rabo do olho, Manu pôde distinguir a figura de Philipp Lahm encarando os dois atentamente do meio de campo. Ele parecia ser o único a prestar atenção neles.

\- Thomas, eu tô bem, ok? É... É essa história do Mario, eu tô preocupado... Só isso ok? – A resposta pareceu convencer o outro, que concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

\- Ah... Ah, claro. – Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, e, quando Manu finalmente achou que o outro iria embora para deixá-lo a sós com os seus fantasmas, Thomas voltou a falar. – Nem se estressa com isso, Manu. Vai ficar tudo bem logo. Ok, talvez não exatamente _bem_ , e talvez não exatamente _logo_ , mas algum dia essa história vai ter que parar, certo? Aproveita o treino pra tirar isso da cabeça, tentar descansar um pouco...

\- Tudo bem por aqui? – Philipp aproximou-se de súbito, fazendo o possível para parecer que estava apenas casualmente checando o bem estar do resto do time. _Ah, maravilha_ , pensou o goleiro, _agora mais esse._ – Manu? Tudo bem?

Ele resmungou qualquer coisa e se virou para ir a qualquer lugar, mas a voz de Thomas novamente ancorou-o àquela situação.

\- Ele tá meio pra baixo Fips, acho que anda precisando relaxar. – _Eu vou te quebrar a cara Thomas, puta merda!_ Ele podia sentir os olhos de Fips estudando-o e tentando decifrar o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Quando ele achava que aquela situação não tinha como ficar mais insuportável, Thomas fez questão de fazer mais uma das suas. – ...Acho que ele anda precisando de uma namorada nova.

Manu virou-se violentamente para o outro e fulminou-o com o olhar, e Fips rapidamente compreendeu que aquilo resultaria em homicídio se ele não intervisse. O capitão casualmente caminhou para o meio dos dois e lançou um olhar de alerta para o goleiro, enquanto o atacante caía no riso ao ver a expressão no rosto do mais alto. _Eu vou assassinar ele, meu Deus._

\- Ei Manu, eu tô brincando, você sabe né? – Thomas seguiu rindo tudo o que podia, e Manu não pôde deixar de pensar que aquilo era uma espécie de reflexo terapêutico para que ele se livrasse de todo o estresse acumulado desde o dia anterior.

Agora, sentado em sua casa e repensando em todas aquelas coisas, Manuel Neuer sentia um aperto quase insuportável no peito. _Acho que ele anda precisando de uma namorada nova._ Fazia meses que ele e Kathrin tinham rompido, e ele ainda podia lembrar-se da cara de choque dela quando ele dissera que achava melhor que os dois não continuassem juntos. _Mas estava tudo indo tão bem!_ espantara-se Basti ao ficar sabendo do término. Se quisesse, Manu ainda conseguia forçar a memória para aquela noite, para reviver as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto da garota e os gritos de incompreensão que ela soltara pra cima dele. _Talvez eu devesse ter continuado com ela._ Quem sabe a convivência com uma mulher fosse gradualmente afastar a memória do atacante da sua cabeça. _Talvez Thomas esteja certo. Talvez eu precise de uma namorada nova._ Mas ele sabia que não daria certo. Ele tentara, sem sucesso algum, envolver-se com outras garotas naqueles meses que haviam passado. No entanto, nenhuma parecia boa o bastante. Nenhum caso parecia forte o bastante para tirá-lo da sua rotina. Nenhum mulher parecia ser capaz de ficar em seus pensamentos como aquele maldito jogador ficava. _Que há de errado comigo?_ Manuel sabia que poderia ter qualquer uma que quisesse. Ele sabia que uma generosa porção da população feminina não só da Alemanha, mas do mundo inteiro aceitaria de bom grado um pedido dele para sair. Mas ele não queria nenhuma delas. Não era da vida de nenhuma delas que ele queria fazer parte.

Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Algo que teoricamente pareceria óbvio, e algo que, verdade seja dita, ele já havia vagamente considerado antes, mas sem dar a devida importância. _Talvez não seja de uma namorada que eu precise..._ Ele não entendia exatamente o que se passava pela própria cabeça desde que voltara do Brasil, e ele não sabia o que aquele sentimento por Thomas fazia dele. Mas ele sabia muito bem o que acontecera naquela noite em especial, após o jogo contra a França no Maracanã. Ele podia quase sentir o calor daquela noite brasileira e ouvir o som das festas nas ruas. Se quisesse, ele poderia deixar a mente vagar de volta àquele dia insólito, que qualquer um poderia ter apagado da memória com prazer, se assim preferisse. Mas ele nunca tentara esquecer. Por alguma razão, o que acontecera no Rio havia ficado na sua cabeça com uma importância muito maior do que tivera. _Não precisa significar alguma coisa_ , dissera seu acompanhante naquela noite. E de fato, significara muito pouco. Mas agora Manu conseguia ver as coisas mais claramente. _Acho que ele anda precisando de uma namorada nova. Não Thomas, n_ _ão é de uma namorada que eu preciso._

Ele puxou o celular do bolso e buscou o número da pessoa que ligara para ele na noite anterior, justamente a mesma com o qual ele passara aquela noite completamente bêbado e irracional em um pequeno hotel no Rio de Janeiro. Ele suspirou longamente e considerou o que estava prestes a fazer. _O que o Fips diria se soubesse disso?_ Quando contara ao capitão sobre seus estranhos sentimentos em relação a Thomas Müller, Manu não podia negar que sentira uma certa vontade de confessar ao outro também sobre o que acontecera antes, ainda durante a copa. Aquele acontecimento que a princípio parecera tão grande, mas então tão pequeno, mas que agora voltava a martelar sua cabeça com uma insistência irritante. _Quem sabe ele entenderia melhor se soubesse..._ Mas ele não contara. Não o fizera e sabia que jamais contaria a qualquer um o que tinha se passado lá. As únicas duas pessoas que saberiam daquela noite eram ele e o dono daquele número que ele agora encarava longamente. _Eu não deveria ligar._ Não significara nada. Fora apenas uma experiência inconsequente. Ele não precisava estar pensando naquilo. _Mas quem sabe essa seja a raiz do problema._ Enquanto sua mente explodia em um milhão de teorias e hipóteses sobre o que exatamente o levara a fazer o que fizera naquela ocasião, Manu forçou-se a se entregar àquela chance e ligou para aquele número. _Que eu não esteja cometendo uma grande bobagem, por favor._ No entanto, enquanto ele levava o telefone ao ouvido e escutava a chamada ser quase que imediatamente atendida do outro lado da linha, ele já sentia o arrependimento crescer dentro do seu peito. _Porque eu estou fazendo isso? Aquilo não significou nada._

\- Manu? – Chamara a voz do outro lado da linha, em um misto de animação e uma característica confusão quase que adorável. Manu engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, sentindo as extremidades dos dedos formigarem. Sua boca tinha gosto de remorso.  _Não significou nada._

_Acho que ele anda precisando de uma namorada nova._

\- Alô? Christoph?

***

Lisa Müller encarava Mario Götze com uma certa apreensão, como se esperasse que ele fosse fazer uma loucura a qualquer momento. Estavam os dois sentados na sala de estar da casa que ela dividia com Thomas, ela sentada de frente para o jovem, que acabara de reler pela enésima vez a reportagem completa sobre seu suposto envolvimento com Marco Reus no jornal que chegara àquela manhã. Desde o dia anterior, a história havia sido encorpada e republicada em muitos jornais, como se a imprensa fizesse questão de mantê-la excepcionalmente fresca na memória dos leitores. Se aquilo tivesse acontecido antes, ou, se aquilo dependesse exclusivamente da sua vontade, ela jamais permitira que Mario lesse aquela história. Já era o bastante tudo o que estava acontecendo na sua vida; permitir que ele passasse os olhos pelos comentários venenosos daquela gente já era querer demais dele. No entanto, o garoto insistira. E, depois do que Thomas relatara no dia anterior, ela não tivera condições de dizer não.

Mario fechou o jornal e jogou-o sobre a mesinha de centro, passando a fitar as suas mãos como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. No dia anterior, quando ele e Thomas haviam voltado da pequena reunião organizada por Bastian Schweinsteiger na casa de Philipp Lahm, o garoto correra direto para o chuveiro e se fechara lá por muito tempo, enquanto o marido contava a ela o que eles tinham discutido. Mario insistira que queria ficar sabendo de tudo que estava sendo publicado e exibido sobre aquele caso, tendo em vista que era justamente sobre ele que todos estavam falando. Thomas e Philipp tinham se manifestado inicialmente contra, mas Basti e Lukas concordaram com a postura do jovem e acharam que era melhor mesmo que ele visse tudo de uma vez. _É melhor que ele entenda de uma vez a proporção que tudo isso tomou_ dissera Bastian para Thomas em particular um pouco antes de deixar a casa do capitão. _Vai ser doloroso, vai... Mas ele vai ter que enfrentar isso, Thomas. Eu acho que o Mario é muito mais forte do que todo mundo pensa. Ele vai aguentar. Ele precisa saber._ Thomas também contara da decisão dele de parar de jogar futebol e como todos os presentes no recinto haviam tentado argumentar que era uma saída precipitada e que ele devia pensar melhor no que estava dizendo. Mario, no entanto, fora irredutível. _Pobre Mario..._ pensava Lisa enquanto fitava a expressão facial indistinta do garoto. Ela sentia por ele um estranho impulso maternal inexplicável, e tudo que ela queria fazer era abraçá-lo e fazer o possível para que ele ficasse bem. _Será que algum dia ele vai ficar bem de novo?_

\- Não é tão ruim. – A voz dele pegou-a completamente desprevenida. Mario ergueu o rosto para encará-la e sorriu de leve, fazendo um aceno de cabeça, como se concordasse com o que acabara de falar. – Achei que seria pior. A maioria deles nem tem certeza de que tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre nós mesmo... A maioria é boato.

Lisa sorriu e concordou sem dizer uma única palavra, tamanho era seu choque. Ela esperava que ele fosse ter um colapso nervoso, fosse atirar o jornal longe ou desabar. Mas não. Ele estava sentado reto no sofá, sorridente, brincando com os próprios dedos e aguentando aquilo melhor do que qualquer um deles poderia ter esperado. _Das duas uma, ou ele é muito forte ou ele está tão quebrado que ele já nem sente mais nada._ Ela sinceramente não fazia a menor questão de descobrir qual das duas hipóteses era a verdadeira. Em um impulso, Lisa se ergueu e foi dar uma abraço ao garoto, que retribuiu calorosamente e agradeceu ao pé do seu ouvido. Agora que ele já tomara conhecimento dos fatos, era uma questão de tempo até que alguma coisa fosse feita. _Ele vai ter que falar com eles logo_ , ela pensou, e então perguntou-se se Mario Götze já estaria preparando o que diria para os repórteres. Até onde ela sabia, ele ainda não havia falado sequer com os pais ou com Marco. Apesar da postura que ele exibia naquele momento, nada tirava da cabeça dela a impressão de que ele não conseguiria resistir às investidas da imprensa. _Eles vão atacar ele como um bando de abutres._ Ela temia sinceramente pelo dia em que este encontro inevitável fosse acontecer.

\- O Thomas te falou? – Ele indagou com a voz fraca, erguendo os olhos para encará-la nos olhos enquanto ela se afastava. Mario Götze a observava como se ela fosse uma espécie de irmã mais velha. – Que eu vou parar?

\- Falou sim. – Ela respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado, no entanto sem tirar uma das mãos do ombro dele, como se quisesse deixar claro que ela não o deixaria só. Mario falara com ela naquele instante como se buscasse a aprovação dela para sua decisão, e ela se perguntava o porquê. _O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Eu não entendo nada de futebol, por que ele quer tanto a minha opinião?_ Mario continuou encarando-a, com um quê de ansiedade nos olhos, e ela compreendeu que era realmente aquilo que ele queria. – Mario... Eu acho muito cedo pra você dizer que não vai mais jogar... A gente não se sabe como as coisas vão acontecer. – O outro baixou a cabeça, decepcionado, e se pôs a fitar os próprios pés. – Mas... Mas eu te entendo.

Ele subitamente voltou a cravar os olhos nela, com um leve espanto refletido neles.

\- Quer dizer... Eu só posso imaginar o quanto isso deve estar sendo difícil pra você. Talvez, sei lá, um dia você queira voltar... Mas eu acho totalmente compreensível que você queira se afastar agora.

\- Valeu. – Ele sorriu fracamente. – Eles não entendem... Eles não sabem como é...

Eles se abraçaram novamente e ele recostou sua cabeça no ombro da mulher, que se pôs então a gentilmente passar as mãos pelo cabelo desgrenhado do garoto. Eles ficaram assim apenas por alguns momentos, porque logo a campainha soou e três batidas fortes foram ouvidas na porta em sequência, colocando Lisa Müller em estado de alerta. Ela sentiu Mario enrijecendo e rapidamente se afastando dela para encarar o corredor que levava ao hall de entrada com o mais completo horror pintado na face. _São eles._ Thomas jamais bateria na porta antes de chegar em casa, e se fosse qualquer outro jogador do Bayern, Thomas certamente ligaria para avisar ou o próprio indivíduo se identificaria ao bater. _Só podem ser os jornalistas._ Lisa vagarosamente se ergueu e se pôs entre Mario e a entrada da sala, que conduzia ao hall, como se fosse uma mãe protegendo seu filhote de alguma ameaça. Ela esperou por algum tempo, virando-se para Mario e levando o dedo aos lábios, pedindo que ele ficasse em silêncio. Ela voltou a encarar a entrada do recinto, e as batidas recomeçaram, mais seguidas, mais urgentes. Lisa perguntou-se como a imprensa teria descoberto que Mario Götze estava escondido ali. _Thomas, cadê você?_ Um som súbito às suas costas traiu os movimentos de Mario, e ela virou-se em tempo de vê-lo contornando o sofá e caminhando na direção do hall a passos largos. _Mas o quê...?_ Ela apressou-se atrás dele e agarrou-o pelo braço no instante em que ele chegara ao hall e postara-se alguns metros diante da porta. Uma sombra era visível por baixo desta, e as batidas ficavam cada vez mais urgentes. Mario lançou a ela um olhar de censura, e sussurrou em seguida:

\- É a mim que eles querem, Lisa. – A outra estava completamente chocada por vê-lo agindo daquela forma. _Ele enlouqueceu._ Mario, no entanto, parecia mais são e decidido do que nunca. _Cedo ou tarde eu vou ter que enfrentar eles,_ ele pensou.  _Que seja de uma vez, então._  – Se eles sabem que eu estou aqui, o único jeito de fazer eles te deixarem em paz é dar a eles o que eles querem.

 - Mas e se eles não tiverem certeza? – Ela respondeu em um murmúrio, lançando um olhar ansioso para a porta. As batidas haviam parado, mas a sombra ainda era visível, o que indicava que o jornalista ainda estava parado ali, esperando uma resposta. _Eles são insistentes mesmo._

\- Então porque viriam até aqui? Eles sabem, e é melhor eu atender isso logo e enfrentar o que vier.  – Ele engoliu em seco e puxou seu braço das mãos dela, soltando-se. Lisa não ofereceu resistência ao ver uma espécie de fogo arder no fundo dos olhos do garoto. Mario Götze convertera-se, em menos de 24 horas, de uma vítima indefesa e assustada a um gladiador disposto a entrar na arena de cabeça erguida para enfrentar sua batalha final. Mario fez tudo o que pôde para evitar que a esposa de Thomas percebesse que ele estava tremendo e suando frio por todos os poros do corpo. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que faria ao abrir a porta. Ele não fazia ideia do que diria a eles. Ele não sabia o que seria dele quando aquilo começasse. Uma vez aberta a porta, não tinha como voltar atrás. Ele desejou que Thomas, Fips e Basti estivessem ali com ele. Ou Marco. _Me desculpa Marco. Me desculpa._ Ele estivera decidido até então a apenas enfrentar os repórteres quando seu amado estivesse ao seu lado, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Mario respirou fundo e estendeu o braço para a maçaneta, sentindo os dedos quase deslizarem do metal graças a quantidade de suor que os empapava. _Seja o que Deus quiser._ Ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Parado no batente da porta da casa dos Müller estava Marco Reus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok esse ficou enorme)
> 
> Só umas considerações finais:  
> 1\. Well, fim de semana acabou e eu tô cheio de coisa pra fazer, então é possível que o capítulo quatro demore um pouquinho pra sair (ou não lol).   
> 2\. Só pra clarificar que a história se passa em novembro deste ano, mas tudo que aconteceu depois da copa é diferente. 
> 
> Até a próxima, galere :D


	4. Você faz amar ser divertido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Quase~~ uma semana depois, here we go :D

_“I never did believe in miracles_

_But I’ve a feeling it’s time to try_

_I never did believe in the ways of magic_

_But I’m beginning to wonder why”_

 

Mario sentiu uma vertigem tão intensa que chegou a achar que iria desmaiar. 

A sucessão de sentimentos que o atingiu foi tão confusa que, se ele tivesse de descrever tudo que se passara pela sua mente, ele não seria capaz de encontrar palavras suficientes. Ele tinha consciência de ter sentido medo, alegria, surpresa, tristeza, confusão, remorso, culpa e tranquilidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo e na máxima intensidade possível. Antes que ele pudesse processar tudo que estava indo e vindo por entre seus pensamentos, Marco já se atirara em seus braços, invadindo a casa sem dar uma única palavra a Lisa, que observava tudo atônita. Enquanto os dois caíam um nos braços do outro e rodopiavam pelo hall, ela rapidamente correra para a porta e a fechara silenciosamente, não sem antes dar uma rápida espiada para se certificar de que não havia repórteres vigiando a cena.

\- _Seu desgraçado!_ – Resmungou Mario enquanto os braços do amado o espremiam. Entre beijos e carícias exasperadas e exageradas, ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. _Mario veio atrás de mim._ Seu impulso imediato era gritar, xingá-lo, bater nele. _Como ele faz uma coisa dessas? Como ele não me avisa que está vindo pra cá?_ Subitamente, ele lembrou-se das incontáveis ligações e mensagens deixadas pelo mais velho anteriormente, e Mario não pode deixar de se perguntar se, em alguma delas, Marco Reus comunicara-o do seu plano de viajar de Dortmund a Munique em menos de vinte e quatro horas para estar junto dele. _Tanto faz. O importante é que ele está aqui._ De repente, nada mais daquilo tudo fazia sentido. A Alemanha inteira sabia deles? Dane-se. A imprensa queria comer eles vivos? Foda-se. Uma horda de torcedores homofóbicos estava pronta para arrancar a pele deles da forma mais dolorosa possível? Tanto faz. Marco estava ali, em carne e osso, são e salvo, nos braços dele. E aquilo era tudo que importava. Aquilo era tudo que bastava. O resto do mundo podia muito bem explodir naquele instante, e, para ele, não faria diferença alguma.

Eles permaneceram naquele estado por algumas eternidades nas quais tudo era perfeito e belo, e, quando seus corpos se separaram, suas mãos ainda estavam conectadas e seus olhos pareciam ter um contato físico entre si. Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos do mais novo, e Marco exibia um sorriso tão grande que parecia que este lhe escaparia do rosto. Nenhum dos dois falava nada. Nenhum dos dois _sabia_ o que falar. Juras de amor? Eles não precisavam daquilo. Ambos sabiam muito bem o que um sentia pelo outro, de forma que era completamente desnecessário repetir tudo aquilo de novo. Palavras de consolo? Nenhum deles sequer conseguia se lembrar de todo o drama das últimas horas. No entanto, Mario não resistiu ao silêncio, e logo pediu o que estava morrendo para saber.

\- Como você chegou aqui? _Quando_ você chegou aqui? Como você soube que eu estava aqui? Marco... – Ele atropelou as palavras com a sua urgência, arrancando um risinho do amado, que não parecia disposto a soltar ambas as mãos dele por nada naquele mundo. Apesar daquele silêncio inicial, ele sabia que os dois tinham muito a conversar, mas ele sinceramente não tinha vontade de alguma de fazer aquilo naquele momento ou em qualquer outro. Tudo que ele queria era ficar com o Mario e recuperar os longos dias nos quais eles haviam estado separados.

\- Isso realmente importa? Eu tô aqui Mario, e eu não vou embora. Eu tô aqui, garoto. Eu vim por você. – Ele disse, vacilante, enquanto puxava o outro para mais um abraço. Marco sentiu o calor do corpo de Mario atiçando cada célula do seu corpo, que parecia mais vivo do que nunca. Ainda nos braços do outro, Mario não se conteve:

\- Mas... Marco... Como...?

Marco soltou um leve suspiro de divertido impaciência, e, vendo que não conseguiria escapar do interrogatório, pôs-se a falar.

\- Ok, ok... Eu cheguei faz pouco, de carro. – Eles se separaram novamente, e Marco buscou simplificar o máximo possível aquela história chata e, para ele, completamente desnecessária. – Thomas me ligou quando eu estava entrando na cidade e me disse que você estava aqui. Deixei o carro numa esquina longe e...

\- Espera um pouco, _Thomas?_ – A voz de Lisa Müller surgiu como um lembrete de que os dois não estavam completamente sozinhos, e Marco pousou os olhos sobre ela pela primeira vez desde que a porta se abrira. Lisa não escondia o completo choque em seu rosto, o que deixava claro que ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que Thomas podia ter a ver com aquela aparição completamente inesperada. Ela estava parada a alguns metros dos dois, observando-os atentamente. – Como assim _Thomas_?

\- Hm... É... – Disse Marco, parecendo levemente sem jeito. – Também não sei como ele ficou sabendo, só o Mats sabia que eu viria... Mas enfim, talvez ele tenha ligado ou sei lá. Tanto faz. – Ele se virou novamente para o amado, sorrindo intensamente enquanto o fazia. – O importante é que eu estou aqui agora.

_Quanta consideração_ , Lisa não pôde deixar de pensar. Não que ela estivesse exatamente incomodada pelo fato de Marco Reus ter surgido subitamente na soleira da sua porta, ou pelo fato de que seu marido deliberadamente omitira a informação relativamente relevante de que aquilo aconteceria ainda naquele dia. O que mais a incomodava sobre a presença de Marco na sua casa eram as implicações que aquilo traria. Certamente nenhum dos dois pombinhos estaria pensando naquilo naquele momento, mas ela tinha certeza de que cedo ou tarde, provavelmente muito mais cedo do que tarde, todos os repórteres da Alemanha estariam acampando no seu gramado. _As duas pessoas mais citadas no país inteiro nas últimas 24 horas estão na minha casa. Que Deus me ajude._ Vendo que os dois jogadores continuavam parados no hall de entrada completamente alheios a sua presença, ela deixou um leve pigarreio sair pela garganta, chamando a atenção de ambos.

\- Se vocês quiserem ficar hm _a sós..._ Hã... Sabe, mais a vontade... Vocês com certeza têm muito pra conversar... Mario, você não quer levar o hm Marco para o quarto de hóspedes ou coisa parecida...?

Mario pareceu então se dar conta de que ambos continuavam no mesmo local. 

\- Hã, ah sim, claro. Valeu, Lisa. – Mario sorriu para ela enquanto pegava o namorado pela mão e o puxava pela casa, conduzindo-o até o quarto de hóspedes no qual estava provisoriamente instalado. Marco mal murmurou alguma coisa para Lisa quando eles passaram por ela, e ela não pôde deixar de se sentir levemente ofendida por aquilo. _Que carinha mais metido,_ pensou ela, lembrando-se que conhecia muito pouco de Marco Reus. _Vou é ligar pro Thomas e tirar essa história a limpo._

Enquanto isso, os outros dois adentravam o quarto de hóspedes e rapidamente se deixavam abraçar novamente, desta vez de um jeito mais furioso, desesperado, como se não se vissem a meses (o que, de fato, era verdade). Marco não perdeu tempo e beijou Mario longamente, um beijo cálido e repleto de significado, como se aquele gesto pudesse resolver absolutamente todos os problemas que existiam. 

\- Eu fiquei _tão_ preocupado. – Exasperou-se Mario, rompendo o beijo para descansar a cabeça no ombro do outro. Ambos sentaram-se desajeitadamente na cama, sem quebrar o contato corporal, e, quando estavam ambos devidamente acomodados, Marco pôs-se a acariciar levemente a cabeça do outro, que se aninhara em seus braços. Naquela posição, Mario finalmente sentia-se _em casa_. – Eu queria ter te respondido antes mas eu, eu sei lá, eu não conseguia... Eu juro que eu tentei ler as tuas mensagens, mas eu fiquei com medo e...

\- Ei, Mario, calma. – Disse o outro suavemente ao pé do ouvido do mais novo, tentando tranquilizá-lo. Na realidade, Marco estava quase tão ansioso quanto Mario, mas estava fazendo o possível para não transparecer aquilo. _Droga Mario, eu que fiquei preocupado. Tanta porcaria passou pela minha cabeça! Tu não faz ideia do susto que tu me deu!_ A genuína preocupação que ele sentira pelo bem estar do amado era quase forte demais para que ele a aguentasse. – Eu tô bem. _A gente_ vai ficar bem. Vai dar tudo certo.

\- O que a gente vai fazer, Marco? – Choramingou o mais novo, finalmente deixando suas preocupações aflorarem sobre a camada de alegria que se instalara em sua pele quando ele vira o outro parado à porta da casa dos Müller. Tudo estava acontecendo exatamente como ele previra que seria quando ambos se encontrassem: primeiro a euforia, e depois a gradual escalada do desespero até o doloroso momento em que ambos teriam de falar com a imprensa. Ele estava tentando empurrar aqueles pensamentos para longe, juntamente com a sensação assustadora que fazia suas entranhas revirarem. Mas, quando ele estava com Marco, ele sentia que podia finalmente extravasar todo o seu medo sem se preocupar com o julgamento de ninguém. Ele sabia que Marco o entenderia. Ele sabia que Marco o acolheria.  – O que a gente vai dizer? Meus pais ainda nem me ligaram, eu não sei nem o que eu vou falar pra eles... Marco, o que vai acontecer com a gente? O que _eles_ vão fazer com a gente?

Marco sentiu um arrepio perpassar sua espinha enquanto o outro desesperava-se em seus braços. 

\- Psiu, Mario... Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu tenho um plano. – Ele falou, beijando gentilmente o topo da cabeça de Mario Götze. Se tudo daria certo mesmo, ele não sabia; mas que ele tinha um plano, ah isso ele tinha. Durante as horas que passara dirigindo de Dortmund até ali, Marco teve tempo para pensar nos próximos movimentos que eles deveriam tomar, e chegara a uma conclusão quase brilhante que provavelmente resolveria os problemas deles, pelo menos até que a poeira baixasse. Era arriscado e, se Fips, Mats ou até mesmo Basti ficassem sabendo, eles certamente achariam que ele tinha perdido o juízo. Mas, para ele, era a saída mais lógica e prática. No entanto, ele não queria falar daquilo. _Teremos tempo pra falar desse plano depois..._ Como Mario não insistiu em saber detalhes deste, Marco decidiu afastar aquele assunto o mais rápido possível. – A gente pensa no que fazer depois... A gente não tem que falar nada se não quiser.

\- Tem sim Marco... Ah droga, tá tudo uma bagunça... E é culpa minha. É tudo culpa minha.

_Pronto._ Ele sabia que Mario acabaria, uma hora ou outra, se martirizando. Mairo tinha aquele péssima hábito de carregar tudo em cima dos ombros, e Marco tivera a certeza, desde o princípio, que o mais novo acabaria fazendo o mesmo com aquela história toda. 

\- Mario... Que bobagem é essa? É claro que não é culpa tua.

\- É sim. Eu devia ter te ouvido... A gente devia ter assumido tudo logo de cara... Eu preferi esconder tudo e agora isso tá acontecendo e...

\- Mario, porra, esquece isso...

\- ...Teria sido mais fácil se eu tivesse aceitado assumir tudo de cara e...

\- Ei, ei! Me escuta ok? – Marco tomou o rosto do outro em suas mãos e limpou as trilhas deixadas pelas lágrimas nas maçãs do rosto dele. A expressão na face do amado quase partiu seu coração em um milhão de pedaços, e o tom que os olhos dele assumiam quando estavam molhados daquele jeito era quase insuportável de se ver. _Ah Mario..._ Tudo que ele queria era aninhar o outro em seus braços e ficar daquele jeito com ele pra sempre. Se pudesse, Marco Reus pararia o tempo para nunca mais ver o amado sofrer daquele jeito.– Não é culpa tua... Olha, eu não devia ter te forçado a nada, lembra como a gente discutiu? Se a gente tivesse dito antes, sei lá, talvez tudo pudesse ter sido pior... A gente ainda não tava... _Pronto._ A gente não sabia direito o que tava acontecendo e...

\- Eu sempre soube. – Mario interrompeu-o, impetuosamente. Ele sentia uma necessidade absurda de se explicar, de fazer Marco entender que ele estava positivamente certo de que tudo aquilo era _sim_ culpa dele. – Eu sempre soube o que estava acontecendo, Marco. Eu devia ter te ouvido. Esconder tudo sempre foi uma péssima ideia minha, droga, eu devia ter previsto isso! Se eu só tivesse sido um pouquinho mais valente...

\- Mario, para de dizer isso!

\- Não, deixa eu terminar. Se eu tivesse sido mais valente, se eu não tivesse medo de... De assumir aquilo que eu tava sentindo... Tudo podia ser diferente, Marco. É minha culpa sim. Eu que causei tudo isso. 

\- Chega. - Ele encarou-o longamente, como se esperasse que seu olhar pudesse fazer o outro entender o tamanho da burrice que era pensar aquelas coisas sem nexo. O olhar de Mario, no entanto, não pareceu ceder.  - Mario... Olha, não adianta a gente ficar choramingando pelo que passou, tá? O que aconteceu, aconteceu. A gente não pode fazer nada. Não adianta ficar se martirizando. De um jeito ou de outro a gente teria que enfrentar tudo isso. A diferença seria _quando_. E você sabe que a gente vai fazer isso _juntos_ , não sabe? Dane-se quem é o culpado, se é que tem algum culpado nisso tudo. Mario, eu tô aqui agora, e eu não vou embora. Eu vou ficar contigo aqui e a gente vai dar um jeito em tudo. A gente vai ficar bem.

Os dois se beijaram novamente, dessa vez de uma forma mais terna, acolhedora. Eles permaneceram sentados um de frente para o outro, com os dedos entrelaçados, olhando para as próprias mãos por um longo tempo. De fora do quarto, eles podiam ouvir os passos de Lisa gastando o assoalho, e Marco lembrou-se que nem falara direito com a dona da casa. _Eu vou ter que me desculpar por isso depois..._ Enquanto isso, Mario imaginava se ela já ligara para o Thomas. _Há quanto tempo será que ele sabia que o Marco viria?_ O atacante certamente teria algumas explicações a dar quando chegasse em casa do treino do Bayern. O mais novo ergueu os olhos e se pegou observando enquanto o outro encarava os círculos e oitos que seus dedos descreviam nas costas das mãos dele. 

\- Eu te amo. – Mario falou subitamente, sem pensar exatamente no que estava fazendo. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Marco sentiu como se levasse uma bordoada na cabeça, e pelo seu corpo inteiro dançou um arrepio agradável. Não que Mario nunca as tivesse dito antes, não que ele não soubesse ou não estivesse acostumado a pensar naquilo. Mas a forma como Mario as falara, o contexto no qual eles se encontravam... A combinação de todos aqueles fatores fez com que o coração de Marco sentisse um leve aperto e por alguns instantes ele achou que seu peito fosse explodir.

\- Eu te amo, garoto. – Ele respondeu, meio que em um sussurro, como se fosse uma confidência de adolescente. E era com se fosse. Estar com Mario era como repetir todos aqueles intensos e novos sentimentos que se tem quando se é adolescente e se experimenta o primeiro amor. – E eu não preciso te dizer isso, preciso?

Mario riu, e deu um leve empurrão no ombro do outro.

\- É, não precisa, seu idiota.

Os dois riram brevemente, e a leveza do momento fez com que tudo valesse a pena. O risco que Marco correra deslocando-se por quase meia Alemanha para estar ali, a iminência de tudo que eles teriam de enfrentar nos próximos dias, a quase certa impossibilidade de que os dois saíssem ilesos daquela história toda... Tudo parecia ser mínimo quando comparado ao que eles estavam sentindo naquele momento. Marco ficou massageando as mãos do outro com os dedos enquanto sorria ao se lembrar de tudo que os dois já tinham passado juntos. Ele se lembrou da esquisita sensação em seu estômago quando ele finalmente se dera conta de que caíra de amores por Mario Götze, seguida de uma cômoda certeza de que aquela era a coisa mais lógica de todas, como se os dois inevitavelmente estivessem destinados a se apaixonar um pelo outro. Ele lembrou ainda da longa angústia que acompanhara a espera silenciosa pela confirmação dos sentimentos do outro. _Será que ele gosta de mim?_ Pensava Marco naqueles dias, quando ambos ainda jogavam juntos pelo Borussia Dortmund. Sem conseguir se controlar, ele deixou algumas gostosas risadas escaparem da sua boca enquanto pensava naquelas coisas.

\- Tá rindo do quê? – Indagou Mario com uma leve confusão no rosto. Ele o encarava como se suspeitasse que ele batera com a cabeça ou coisa parecida.

\- Nada não... – Ele voltou a gargalhar um pouco, deixando Mario levemente preocupado. Não podendo mais se conter, ele voltou-se para o outro, ainda rindo enquanto falava. – Lembra daquele sermão que o Basti e o Lukas nos passaram aquela vez? “Olha, todo mundo sabe que vocês estão apaixonados, façam alguma coisa a respeito, pelo amor de Deus. Ninguém aguenta mais!”

Os dois se puseram a rir com mais vontade, aliviando toda a dor e o medo que tinham sentido desde que tudo aquilo começara. Logo estavam os dois a relembrar não apenas aquela constrangedora e reveladora conversa com Schweinski, mas também o momento em que finalmente tinham confessado seus sentimentos um pelo outro. Mario lembrou-se que estava tão nervoso que achou que iria vomitar nos sapatos novos do outro, o que era uma besteira, considerando que Marco certamente já sabia dos sentimentos dele. Marco, por sua vez, ria de como fora burro o suficiente para algum dia duvidar que Mario Götze pudesse gostar dele. Os dois seguiram às gargalhadas enquanto relembravam seu primeiro beijo, a primeira noite que passaram juntos, a reação de ambos quando Thomas e Manu os surpreenderam com aquela festinha com _quase_ todos os jogadores da seleção presentes... Eles estavam tão compenetrados em seu riso que sequer repararam quando Lisa Müller surgiu na porta do quarto de hóspedes, branca como um fantasma e com os olhos do tamanho da lua.

\- Vocês dois precisam vir comigo agora. – Ela falou secamente, interrompendo a seção de nostalgia dos dois sem parecer dar muita importância ao fato. Tão logo chegara, ela já sumira novamente no corredor, como se fosse um robô. Antes de segui-la, os dois apaixonados trocaram um olhar misto entre divertido e preocupado. _Será que o Thomas chegou e ela vai passar um sermão em todo mundo?_  pensou Mario. A ideia o divertiu, e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto, ainda segurando a mão de Marco, ele seguiu com o outro atrás da mulher, de volta à sala de estar da casa. Marco também riu o caminho todo, como se apenas estar na presença do outro fosse o bastante para fazê-lo sorrir.

Quando ambos chegaram à sala, no entanto, morreram os risos.

Estatizada na tela da televisão estava a imagem de um homem vestido completamente de preto, com a cabeça coberta por um capuz e um par de óculos escuros cobrindo os olhos. A imagem estava desfocada e fora tirada à distância, de forma que o rosto do homem não estava cem por cento claro. No entanto, o fotógrafo conseguira um ângulo suficientemente bom para que nenhum observador pudesse ter a mais remota dúvida. Aquela era uma imagem de Marco Reus. Mas o que realmente fez um peso gelado descer pelas vísceras de todos os presentes no recinto era a legenda que acompanhava a imagem, que era comentada por um repórter de algum noticiário qualquer.

_Marco Reus avistado nas ruas de Munique: estará o jogador à procura de Mario Götze?_

***

Vozes indistintas gritavam em sua cabeça, acompanhadas de sons adversos de corpos se chocando. O cheiro forte de sangue invadiu-lhe as narinas, e, conforme ele ia recobrando a consciência, o mundo parava de rodar para endireitar-se em uma salinha estranhamente branca e fortemente iluminada. Quando abriu os olhos, Mats Hummels achou que a claridade fosse cegá-lo, e a dor intensa que irradiava pela sua cabeça não o ajudou a sentir-se melhor. Ele forçou a visão para ver se identificava algo naquele recinto, e logo ele percebeu que deveria estar em algum tipo de enfermaria. _Será que é um hospital?_ , ele pensou, enquanto tentava se erguer da cama. A dor muscular que ele sentia, no entanto, era intensa demais, e logo ele sentiu-se puxado de volta ao colchão pelo cansaço e pela própria cabeça, que latejava profundamente. O aroma característico de hospital invadiu-lhe as narinas, e Mats sentiu-se levemente enjoado. _Como eu vim parar aqui?_ ele pensava enquanto tentava por em ordem seus pensamentos. 

\- Ah, finalmente! – Ele ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer em algum lugar do recinto, e então tentou apoiar-se nos braços para ver de onde ela vinha, sem obter sucesso. Não demorou até que a imagem preocupada de Erik Durm entrasse em seu campo visual, vinda de onde Mats presumia ser a porta da sala. – Eu quase achei que você não fosse acordar hoje.

O garoto apresentava sinais de cansaço evidentes, e tinha um desânimo assustador no seu olhar normalmente alegre. Ele encarava-o com um certo alívio vagamente estampado em suas feições, mas era claro que ele não estava cem por cento relaxado. Mats reparou que havia um pequeno corte sobre sua sobrancelha direita, porcamente coberto por um pequeno esparadrapo, e esta visão desengatilhou uma explosão de memórias em sua cabeça. Repentinamente, Mats lembrou-se do confronto direto que tivera com Kevin Großkreutz no campo de treinamento do Borussia Dortmund. Ele lembrou-se claramente de partir para cima do outro e socá-lo até banhar suas mãos com o sangue dele, e também se lembrou de, momentos depois, a situação ter se invertido e ele ter se transformado no saco de pancadas. Sua última memória nítida era uma dor lacerante espalhando-se pela lateral de sua cabeça de forma repentina. O zagueiro levou uma das mãos à região em questão e espantou-se ao sentir uma espessa camada de bandagens cobrindo a metade superior da cabeça. _Mas que merda é essa?_ Uma intensa fisgada de dor surgiu na região onde ele acabara de tocar, e, ao torcer seu rosto em uma expressão de dor, Mats notou os olhos de Erik aumentarem de tamanho e quase saltarem das órbitas.

 - Mats? – Ele indagou, com uma leve urgência na sua voz que deixou o capitão inquieto. O mais novo parecia que iria ter um piripaque a qualquer momento. _Quem mandou ele aqui? Aliás, onde é aqui?_ – Ei, tudo bem? Cê tá sentindo dor? O médico achou que você podia sentir quando acordasse... Droga, que eu faço? Quer que eu chame ele? Ele pode te dar alguma coisa...

\- Erik, onde eu tô? – Ele cortou a afobação do lateral e encarou-o diretamente nos olhos, tentando imprimir uma calma que ele certamente não estava sentindo. _Como eu vim parar aqui?_ Ele duvidava categoricamente que a série de socos desferida por Kevin Großkreutz fosse o suficiente para deixá-lo apagado e naquele estado deplorável. _Quanto tempo faz isso?_

O garoto encarou-o com uma evidente confusão no rosto.

\- Você não sabe...? Ah... Estamos na enfermaria do CT... – Erik respondeu hesitante, observando o seu capitão como se ele fosse um completo desmiolado. _Será que ele ficou com tipo amnésia ou coisa parecida?_ Ele estava certo de que Mats já havia frequentado aquele lugar antes, então não deveria ser novidade para ele estar naqueles aposentos. Subitamente, a compreensão o atingiu. – Ah, claro, você deve estar confuso por causa do baque na cabeça e...

\- _Como é que é?_ – Mats novamente interrompeu a frase do outro, que engoliu em seco e fez uma cara de quem tinha acabado de falar uma bobagem. _Que merda está acontecendo aqui?_ – Erik, o que aconteceu com a minha cabeça?

\- Ah você não lembra? – O outro pareceu ficar mais nervoso do que antes, e Mats levemente apiedou-se dele naquele momento. Ao ver a expressão no rosto do mais novo, o zagueiro sentiu a própria ansiedade acentuar-se gradualmente. _O que raios aconteceu comigo?_ Ele tinha apenas ciência de sentir uma dor forte na cabeça pouco antes de tudo ficar escuro, mas o jeito que Erik Durm o encarava deixava claro que algo _muito grave_ havia acontecido antes disso e tinha influência direta no estado atual dele. Durm pareceu mastigar cuidadosamente as palavras antes de dizê-las, e seu tom de voz era cauteloso, como se ele estivesse falando perto de um dragão adormecido. – Hã... Depois que apartaram você e o Großkreutz... Hã... Ele meio que se soltou do Weidenfeller e, bem... Ele meteu o pé na sua cabeça. O Piszczek até viu ele chegando e tentou segurar ele, mas ele acabou acertando _um pouquinho_ e...

Mats não estava mais ouvindo. Então era isso. _Miserável. Filho de uma puta._ Großkreutz provara ser o oponente mais desleal possível. _O desgraçado..._ Mats sentiu outro pulso de dor surgindo na sua cabeça, e teve de morder os lábios inchados e fechar os olhos com força para não soltar um gemido de dor. Ele não sabia mais se Durm ainda estava falando. Tudo que ocupava sua cabeça além da dor que se espalhava agora vividamente por cada centímetro do seu corpo era uma raiva desumana por Kevin Großkreutz. _Desgraçado! Então é assim que ele age?_ Agora as coisas estavam ficando claras para ele, e os últimos sons que ele ouvira antes de perder a consciência agora faziam sentido. Kevin Großkreutz partira para cima dele pelas costas, e, se não fosse pela intervenção de outros jogadores, Deus sabe o que ele poderia ter feito. _E se ele tivesse acertado com força total? Filho da puta, desgraçado!_ Mats fez menção de saltar da cama, mas a dor e a latência dos seus músculos o puxaram de volta ao colchão, enquanto ele finalmente libertava uma exclamação de aflição. Não havia parte do seu corpo que não estivesse reclamando naquele instante.

Erik havia se aproximado com extrema afobação da cama dele, e o encarava como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

\- Mats?! Eu vou chamar o médico, puta merda!

\- Onde ele está? – Mats resmungou, contorcendo-se enquanto a dor ia embora momentaneamente. A cabeça, no entanto, continuava a latejar. Ele estava quase começando a ver estrelas. – O desgraçado? Onde ele está?

\- Eu... Eu sei lá! – Erik parecia perdido, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, se buscava um médico ou se ficava ali para responder o iminente interrogatório do zagueiro. _Puta merda!_ Ele estava começando a se arrepender de ter pedido para ficar de olho no outro enquanto ele não acordava. – O Piszczek arrastou ele pra fora do campo depois daquilo, ele quase bateu no Weidenfeller no caminho... Eu não sei Mats, o Klopp mandou a gente te trazer pra cá e foi atrás dele, ele deve estar falando com ele ainda...

Mats respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma. _Klopp vai cuidar disso._ Nada diminuiria sua vontade de acabar com a raça do infeliz do Großkreutz naquele instante, mas se o seu técnico estava falando com ele, então ele podia esperar. Até porque ele não estava nem perto da mínima condição de enfrentar outra briga de novo.

\- Eu vou chamar o médico. – Durm anunciou, rapidamente dando as costas ao zagueiro e voltando-se para correr para fora do recinto.

\- Não, Erik, deixa. Eu tô bem. – Ele mentiu. Na verdade, a dor já havia quase toda ido embora, mas Mats tinha certeza de que ela voltaria mais ou cedo ou mais tarde. Contudo, a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era um médico fazendo perguntas e enfiando remédios na sua goela. O lateral encarou-o conflitado mais uma vez, mas acabou decidindo por acatar as ordens do capitão e voltou para junto da sua cama, encarando-o com uma certa preocupação. _Pelo amor de Deus Erik, não é como se eu estivesse em coma._ Subitamente, uma nova pergunta lhe ocorreu. – Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado?

\- Algumas... Hm... _Horas_. – Respondeu o outro, franzindo o cenho e tentando soar o mais casual possível. A resposta pegou Mats completamente desprevenido. _O quê? Horas?_ Quanta coisa ele perdera? A imprensa já estaria sabendo? Será que _Benni_ já estava sabendo? _Ele vai terminar de me matar quando souber._ Mats sentiu-se tentado a perguntar para o garoto se Benedikt já ligara, ou ainda se ele já dera um jeito de aparecer por ali. A ansiedade cresceu dentro do peito do capitão, e com ela voltou a dor. Mats, no entanto, agarrou o colchão com ambos os punhos e respirou o mais fundo que pôde para disfarçá-la e impedir que Erik notasse e decidisse sair correndo desembestado pelo lugar em busca de um médico para sedá-lo até a alma. Passaram-se alguns segundos e ele sentiu-se acalmando-se gradualmente, e, enquanto seu corpo novamente mergulhava em um estado de dormência, ele voltou a reparar na cicatriz no rosto do garoto.

\- Que foi isso aí? – Ele indicou com a cabeça, e imediatamente arrependeu-se por fazê-lo, pois uma nova pontada de dor surgiu no local aonde o pé de Großkreutz atingira-o. Durm pareceu não notar.

\- Esse corte? Ah... Não foi nada não... Só... O Großkreutz ficou _muito_ descontrolado depois que ele te ahm chutou ele começou a dar socos pra tudo que era lado e... Hm... Um deles meio que me acertou de raspão e... Mas não é nada, não. – Erik tocou de leve a cicatriz e fez uma careta quando seus dedos tocaram-na, e o mais velho sorriu de leve, sem saber exatamente o porquê. Os dois ficaram encarando-se por alguns segundos, nos quais Mats percebeu claramente uma ansiedade extremamente fora do normal vindo do outro. _O que mais pode ter acontecido?_ Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, o garoto logo se pôs a falar, enquanto encarava o chão. – Hm... Mats... Hã... Tem... Tem uma hã visita. Pra você. Eu hã disse que era melhor ele esperar lá fora porque eu não sabia se você estava acordado... Ele disse que queria te ver igual, achei até que ele fosse arrombar a porta... Mas eu insisti em vir ver se você hã queria receber alguém e hã te atualizar de tudo e...

\- Deixa ele entrar. – Ele falou simplesmente, sentindo um conhecido embrulho no estômago e uma friagem incômoda subindo pelo seu peito até a garganta. Erik sabia que não precisava de nomes para que Mats compreendesse o que o aguardava. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou o mais fundo que pôde, tentando se preparar da melhor forma possível para sabe-se lá o que estava por vir. Ele não fazia ideia de quando ele chegara a Dortmund, ou de como ele tinha conseguido entrar ali (embora ele supusesse que Erik Durm e Matthias Ginter pudessem ter algo a ver com isso), muito menos de como ele reagiria quando o visse naquele estado. _Será que ele já sabe de tudo?_ Nem por um segundo ele duvidara que Benni fosse realmente aparecer na cidade, mas nunca lhe ocorrera que o outro fosse se infiltrar no centro de treinamento do time rival com uma horda de jornalistas tomando a entrada do local. _Merda. E se ele for visto?_ Ele sentiu os batimentos cardíacos acelerando dolorosamente e a friagem espalhando-se para as extremidades do seu corpo. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos para vê-lo parado ao seu lado, ou antes mesmo que seus ouvidos captassem o som dos seus passos entrando pela ala hospitalar, Mats _sentiu_ a presença de Benedikt Höwedes reverberando por cada centímetro daquela sala e tomando-o por completo. Quando eles se fitaram um nos olhos do outro, Mats pôde sentir como se uma faca fosse cravada no seu peito, e ele também pôde ver o furacão de emoções e pensamentos que eclodiu por trás do olhos do outro.

\- Eu vou hm deixar vocês e... – Erik não terminou sua frase; ele meramente deu as costas e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, fechando a porta gentilmente ao passar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apesar da enorme quantidade de coisas que haviam para ser ditas entre eles. Quando Benni enfim falou, ele parecia abatido, como se não dormisse há dias, e a preocupação que emanou da voz dele em uma única e singela palavra fez Mats sentir-se imediatamente culpado por ter entrado naquela maldita briga. Pior. Por ter _iniciado_ a maldita briga.

\- Ei.

\- Ei. – Respondeu o moreno, tentando forçar um sorriso nos lábios inchados, mas percebendo que era extremamente difícil naquele estado de congelamento completo. Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, e ele não tinha certeza se tinha forças para ter uma conversa com aquele homem.

\- Você está deplorável. – O outro falou, com um leve tom de brincadeira, abrindo um moderado sorriso em seguida. Ele levou uma das mãos à cama, tocando gentilmente o ombro do moreno, que sentiu como se o local do toque congelasse. Mesmo sentindo uma imensa dificuldade para respirar, ele fez um esforço para responder alguma coisa.

\- Você não parece muito melhor, sabe.

Os dois riram, a princípio brevemente, mas logo o riso transformou-se em um alívio repentino, e os dois puseram-se a gargalhar na ala hospitalar vazia, ainda que o peito de Mats explodisse cada vez que uma risada escapava por sua boca. Tão logo os risos morreram, os dois voltaram a se encarar, desta vez mais longamente e com um maior significado, como se quisessem dizer tudo que tinham a dizer apenas através do olhar. _Me desculpa_ , tentava dizer o moreno, como se suplicasse. Ele não tinha certeza exatamente de por que estava pedindo desculpas, mas apenas sabia que era o que fazia sentido. Benni pareceu entender, pois seus olhos transbordavam uma certa indulgência desnecessária tão característica dele. Subitamente, o gelo pelo corpo dele foi convertendo-se em brasa, e ele sentiu-se mais vivo do que nunca por ter o outro ali ao seu lado.

\- Você não devia ter vindo.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu queria.

\- A imprensa...

\- Erik me ajudou a entrar escondido. Ninguém me viu.

\- ...Großkreutz...

\- Não está em nenhum lugar a vista.

\- ...Klopp...

\- Deve estar com o Großkreutz.

\- ...Benni...

Mats sentiu um peso na garganta e os olhos ficando marejados, e achou que ia ter um colapso. O louro desceu a mão posta em seu ombro e segurou sua mão gentilmente, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois, encarando-o com os olhos também molhados. Agora que ele estava ali, Mats sentia que podia transbordar tudo que estava sentindo desde que acordara no dia anterior. Todo o medo que se apossara dele ao cogitar a remota possibilidade de que ele e Benni pudessem ser as próximas vitimas daquela imprensa doentia. O pavor que ele sentira só de pensar o que poderia acontecer com o outro se o país inteiro ficasse sabendo deles. A saudade incontrolável que consumiu cada célula do seu corpo quando ele pensara em todas aquelas coisas. Só então ele havia se dado conta da _necessidade_ que ele tinha de ter o outro ao seu lado, ainda mais naqueles momentos em que nada parecia certo e tudo parecia que ia dar errado. Fazia pouco que os dois tinham finalmente confessado seus sentimentos um pelo outro e decidido dar uma chance ao que eles já há muito tempo queriam. E só agora ele se dava conta do tamanho da besteira que fora, durante tanto tempo, negar para si e para o outro o que ele realmente sentia dentro do seu peito. Só então ele deixou-se sufocar pelo peso de todas as coisas que nunca dissera para ele e que sabia que não seria capaz de dizer naquele instante. _Ah Benni..._

\- Você é maluco. – Disse o loiro, sem tirar os olhos dos do capitão, enquanto massageava suavemente a mão deste com os dedos.

\- Ele insultou o Marco. Ele _me_ insultou.

\- Ele é um imbecil, Mats.

\- Ele estava pedindo.

\- Ele podia ter _acabado_ com você. Você podia nem estar acordado e... – A voz dele embargou-se de emoção repentinamente, e Benni precisou limpar os olhos com a manga da camisa.

\- Mas estou.

O silêncio voltou a recair sobre eles, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar. Para ambos, bastava que eles estivessem um na companhia do outro. Repentinamente, todas as preocupações evaporaram da cabeça de Mats, e a única coisa que passou a importar no mundo era que Benni estava ali com ele. Não importava mais o que podia acontecer. Eles estavam juntos e, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eles enfrentariam aquilo juntos. No entanto, ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar, no fundo de sua mente, se Marco já havia chegado a Munique. _O que será que ele está fazendo? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava apagado?_ O calor que irradiava da mão de Benedikt Höwedes rapidamente espantou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, e Mats desejou que o outro nunca mais soltasse a sua mão.

\- Benni...

\- Que houve?

\- Que bom que você veio.

O outro pareceu ficar momentaneamente sem palavras. Benni abriu um largo sorriso, e uma única lágrima escapuliu do seu olho direito e caiu direto sobre o colchão. Ele murmurou alguma coisa em resposta, mas as palavras se perderam enquanto ele se abaixava vagarosamente para postar um único e gentil beijo sobre os lábios do seu amado, como se quisesse pô-lo para dormir. Quanto os dois se afastaram, ambos tiveram tempo de voltar suas cabeças na direção da porta no exato instante em que esta se fechara com um baque surdo, deixando um atônito Jürgen Klopp estatizado na entrada da enfermaria a observar a cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título do capítulo trash por motivos de "You Make Loving Fun" + minha incapacidade de achar uma tradução melhor (eu juro que pensei numas 46554, uma mais paia que a outra lol). Mas enfim. Todos grita com todo mundo se encontrando e fofura explodindo e tudo dando errado goijoigjoihkopgkfp
> 
> Até o próximo gente, se quiserem se manifestar nos comentários eu deixo ok UISHUIFG -que


	5. Não pare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks em itálico :) Música do capítulo: "Don't Stop"

_“Why not think about times to come_

_And not about the things that you’ve done_

_If your life was bad to you_

_Just think what tomorrow will do”_

_Mario Götze penetrara na grande área do Borussia Dortmund, passando com a bola entre Mats Hummels e Mathias Ginter como se eles fossem dois bonecos de cera inconvenientemente postos ali. Do gol, Roman Weidenfeller exibia uma expressão preocupada no rosto, enquanto que Erik Durm e o capitão Hummels corriam atrás de Mario para tentar desarmá-lo. Da beira do gramado, Jürgen Klopp parecia que iria estourar as cordas vocais de tanto gritar. A Allianz Arena, da mesma forma, estava em polvorosa. Do seu gol, do outro lado do campo, Manu não podia enxergar direito o que acontecia naquela ponta, mas ele sabia que devia ser grandioso. Ficar sozinho no gol era solitário às vezes, mas ele certamente não pediria companhia naquele momento, muito menos de um time como o Dortmund. No meio da multidão que se formara diante do gol de Weidenfeller, os olhos azuis de Manuel Neuer procuraram o camisa vinte e cinco do Bayern de Munique, e o goleiro não demorou a encontrá-lo, correndo para dentro da área sem ser notado pelos defensores que vestiam amarelo e preto, todos os quais pareciam preocupados em demasia com a entrada ousada de Mario Götze._ Aquele diabrete vai marcar bem diante das fuças do Weidenfeller _, pensava Neuer, e aquelas ideias projetavam um risinho debochado em seu rosto. Tudo corria bem: Boa e Dante conseguiam evitar todas as tentativas pífias do Dortmund de levar perigo ao seu gol; Philipp estava tendo uma partida espetacular, e seu duo com Xabi Alonso estava mais impecável do que nunca; Arjen já tivera inúmeras chances de marcar no primeiro tempo; e agora Mario estava levando a bola exatamente para onde eles precisavam que ela estivesse. Ele estava literalmente na frente do gol agora, mas Weidenfeller crescia como um paredão à sua frente, deixando os lados da rede completamente desprotegidos. Tudo que o garoto tinha a fazer era cruzar para Thomas, que marcaria bem no canto do gol e abriria o placar para eles aos trinta do segundo tempo. Depois, tudo que eles teriam a fazer era segurar o placar e vencer o Hoffenheim na semana seguinte para aterrissar no topo da tabela da Bundesliga. Tudo daria certo._

_Então, sem aviso, aconteceu._

_Vindo sabe-se lá de onde, Kevin Großkreutz surgiu raspando o gramado com um carrinho perigoso, que mandara a bola para o nada e acabara acertando Thomas Müller em cheio, fazendo-o capotar bem diante do gol adversário. Quase instantaneamente, o atacante ergueu-se, o rosto completamente desfigurado pela raiva, e se pusera a discutir com o outro. A torcida bávara havia explodido, e Pep Guardiola estava quase arrancando a cabeça à beira do campo. Philipp correu para o árbitro de imediato para pedir um pênalti, mas o juiz simplesmente balançou a cabeça e deu lance normal de jogo. Em questão de segundos, todos os vinte jogadores de linha que estavam em campo, mais o juiz e Roman Weidenfeller, estavam embolados na confusão. Manu era o único de fora, parado agora próximo ao meio de campo, com os olhos cravados em Thomas e a mente em polvorosa._ Será que ele está bem? Será que ele se machucou? Ah eu te mato Großkreutz! _Em meio ao caos, jogadores batiam boca ensandecidos, e alguns chegavam a se empurrar, chamando a atenção do árbitro. Fosse como fosse, Manu seguia acompanhando Thomas, que agora havia sido afastado de Großkreutz por Marco, enquanto Mario ia conversar com ele e o camisa onze do Dortmund passava um sermão no companheiro de equipe. Manu acompanhou com os olhos quando Weidenfeller se aproximou de Thomas e Mario, nitidamente dizendo algo para eles, mas ninguém mais no campo parecia dar atenção ao trio. Antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Manu se percebera atravessando o campo, primeiro a passos largos, mas logo correndo, como se pudesse pressentir o que estava por vir. Mario parecia ter começado uma discussão com Weidenfeller, e agora era Thomas quem tentava apartar uma briga iminente. Mas então, repentinamente, o jogo virou. Manu tinha acabado de chegar à área do Dortmund quando o outro goleiro terminara de dizer alguma coisa na cara de Thomas, algo que ninguém além dos dois e de Mario parecia ter ouvido. Então, do nada, Thomas acertara em cheio o rosto de Roman Weidenfeller com o punho, com uma fúria que Manuel Neuer jamais antes vira estampada em seu rosto. Weidenfeller levou de imediato ambas as mãos ao rosto e se jogou para trás, ao passo que o som estridente do apito do árbitro invadiu os ouvidos de Manu. Ele tentou chegar a Thomas, que agora bufava e dizia algo para o juiz, que ignorava qualquer reclamação do atacante e lhe esfregava um reluzente cartão vermelho na face. Os torcedores que lotavam a Allianz Arena chiaram._ Thomas foi expulso por bater no Weidenfeller. Que merda está acontecendo aqui? _pensara Manu enquanto o atacante saía do gramado de cabeça baixa, sendo acompanhado pelos olhares surpresos dos setenta e tantos mil torcedores que ocupavam o estádio._ _  
_

Mesmo uma semana depois, ainda era difícil para Manuel Neuer processar os acontecimentos daquele infame jogo contra o Borussia Dortmund. À caminho do vestiário após aquela partida, ele procurara Thomas para saber o que havia acontecido de fato, e, mesmo dias depois do ocorrido, ele não conseguira extrair do atacante o que Roman Weidenfeller havia lhe dito para transfigurá-lo daquela forma. _Foi bobagem, Manu. Eu que perdi a cabeça. Acontece, né?_ dissera o atacante na última oportunidade que Manu tivera para inquirir-lhe sobre o ocorrido. A resposta, naturalmente, não o havia convencido, mas Manu decidira parar de tentar, mesmo sentindo-se um pouco mal por seu melhor amigo estar lhe escondendo alguma coisa. _Bom, eu escondo que gosto dele... Então acho que estamos quites._ As lembranças daquele dia estranho perambulavam agora com mais força na sua cabeça, uma vez que ele encontrava-se naquele instante exatamente na mesma posição que estivera então: caminhando de um lado para o outro diante do seu gol, impacientemente assistindo os outros vinte e um jogadores em campo disputarem a bola do outro lado do estádio, na área agora ocupada pelo Hoffenheim. Manu sabia que devia estar prestando atenção integral ao jogo, mas sua mente insistia em lhe trair.

De quando em quando, ele lançava um olhar rápido para a área técnica do Bayern. _Ele ainda não está lá._ Ele não esperava realmente que Thomas fosse se sentar junto aos reservas e assistir pacientemente um jogo que não poderia jogar. A última vez que ele o vira fora alguns minutos antes de entrar em campo: Thomas estava no túnel que tava acesso ao gramado, desejando boa sorte aos companheiros de time. _Foco, Manu_ dissera-lhe ele, e o goleiro achara aquilo no mínimo uma piada de mal gosto do destino. _Como se eu pudesse manter o foco com você na minha cabeça, seu infeliz._ Desde então, Thomas sumira completamente do estádio, e Manu agora aproveitava o marasmo que estava o seu lado do campo para procurar o outro pela multidão. _Sem sinal dele. Pra onde ele foi? Será que foi pra casa?_ A ideia soava improvável, mas agora que Marco Reus também estava refugiado em sua casa, seria até esperado que Thomas fosse dar uma espiada por lá para se certificar de que ele e Mario não tinham feito nenhuma burrada que os denunciasse. Principalmente agora que a imprensa sabia que Marco estava ali em Munique. _É uma questão de tempo até eles o acharem..._

Manu subitamente sentiu-se observado, e desviou o olhar para o túnel da Allianz Arena, onde Bastian Schweinsteiger encarava-o fixamente, com os braços cruzados. Uma arrepio percorreu a sua espinha lentamente, e ele buscou rapidamente cortar o contato visual e tentar voltar sua atenção ao jogo, sem sucesso. Basti passara o dia inteiro observando-o curiosamente, como se estivesse tentando montar as peças de um quebra-cabeça. _Será que ele desconfia de alguma coisa?_ Basti era um observador nato: fora ele que percebera os sentimentos que Mario e Marco nutriam um pelo outro e que incentivara Lukas a ajudá-lo a juntar os dois. Era sabido que o faro dele era suficientemente apurado para que nada passasse despercebido por ele. _Será que o Fips contou alguma coisa pra ele?_ Manu sabia que, mais do que nunca, Philipp e Basti andavam juntos pra cima e pra baixo, discutindo teorias sobre quem seria o responsável pelo vazamento da história de Götzeus e também outros assuntos ocultos de todos os outros jogadores. _E se um desses assuntos for eu?_ A última coisa que ele precisava era mais gente sabendo do seu segredo. _Já tem gente demais sabendo disso._ Com o rabo do olho, Manu percebeu que Basti ainda o observava, e sua inquietação só fez crescer. _Cacete, o que ele quer com isso? Que eu saia correndo pelo campo gritando “Eu estou apaixonado por Thomas Müller”? Pelo amor de Deus!_. No entanto, um urro da torcida chamou sua atenção de volta ao gramado, e Manu deu um jeito de esquecer aquela história enquanto acompanhava um contra-ataque do Hoffenheim na direção do seu gol.

*** 

A vibração do seu celular em seu bolso arrancou-o do seu devaneio. _Mas hein?_ Nos últimos minutos, Basti se perdera em seus pensamentos e deixara o olhar vagar para um ponto qualquer no gramado, que ele sequer percebera qual era. Com um movimento rápido, ele arrancou o telefone do bolso e, ao checar o nome que aparecera na tela, deu as costas ao campo e correu para o túnel de acesso, atendendo a ligação apenas quando já estava um bom tanto lá dentro.

\- _Que demora hein, achei que tivesse tropeçado e batido com essa cabeça branca no chão ou coisa parecida._

\- Eu não te daria esse prazer, Luki. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto passava os olhos pelo ambiente ao seu redor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém para ouvi-los. _Seguros._ – Eu precisava ir pra um lugar mais... Reservado.

\- _Que é isso Schweini, não é como se fôssemos falar de sacanagem!_

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer. – Ele ouvia os risos debochados de Lukas Podolski do outro lado da linha, e seu coração pulava uma batida cada vez que o outro soltava uma gargalhada. _Como eu fui me apaixonar por um idiota desse tamanho?_ Ele sabia muito bem a resposta e certamente não reclamaria daquilo nem um segundo sequer. – E “Schweini”? Não é um pouco _formal_ demais pra você não?

\- _Bom, você vive achando que estamos sendo espionados ou coisa parecida, vai que a ligação está sendo interceptada? Não posso sair te chamando de “Docinho” ou coisa parecida, acho que alguém iria suspeitar, certo, docinho?_

\- Você está impossível hoje. – Suas tentativas de soar sério e desaprovar os comentários de Lukas, no entanto, não estavam dando certo. Enquanto o outro voltava a cair na gargalhada, Basti não se esforçou muito para conter um sorriso, e ele sentiu o peito ser esmagado por uma sufocante vontade de ter o amado com ele ali naquele momento. Logo, Lukas parou de rir, e um longo silencioso pairou entre os dois. Foi Basti quem o cortou. – Eu tava com saudades.

 _\- Quanta carência! Eu te liguei ontem, sabe?_ – Debochou Lukas, voltando a cair no riso, e Basti revirou os olhos enquanto aguardava que o outro voltasse a se calar para lhe reprender.

\- Eu estou tentando ser sincero aqui, ok?

\- _Ah, desculpe Sr. Emotivo._

\- “Sr. Emotivo”? Você já foi melhor nisso.

\- _Deve ser o melodioso som da sua voz que me fez perder o jeito._

Os dois riram por algum tempo, aproveitando aqueles breves segundos de calma nos quais eles podiam se dar ao luxo de um pouco de divertimento. As coisas andavam tão obscuras naqueles dias, que, para Basti, a companhia de Lukas, ainda que através de um computador ou de um telefone, adquiria um aspecto muito mais reconfortante do que de costume. _Eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo._ Fazia dias desde a última vez que eles haviam se encontrado, e, apesar da próxima pausa para jogos internacionais estar a apenas alguns dias de distância, Basti tinha a sensação de que não aguentaria aquele caos total por muito mais tempo antes de finalmente estar nos braços de Lukas de novo.

\- _Tudo bem aí?_ – A voz grave do outro subitamente cortou sua reflexão, fazendo retumbar cada músculo do seu corpo. – _Deu agora pouco na TV aqui aquela notícia sobre o Marco estar aí, então pensei... Sei lá, queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem._

\- Você já teria ficado sabendo se algo tivesse dado errado. – Basti soltou um suspiro e voltou a passar os olhos para o túnel deserto ao seu redor. Antes de voltar a falar, ele deu uma discreta espiada na direção do campo, como se cada viva alma que estivesse ali na Allianz Arena pudesse ser um ouvinte em potencial para a conversa dos dois. – Ele ainda tá na casa do Thomas, com o Mario. Acho que a Lisa está de olho neles. Graças a Deus os repórteres não seguiram ele até lá, ou teríamos um monte de problemas. Tá dando direto na TV aqui, parece até que eles não têm nada melhor pra falar.

\- _O que pode ser melhor do que um escândalo gay? Eu sei que eu daria audiência pra esse tipo de coisa._

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus Lukas, eu estou tentando falar sério aqui! – Apesar disso, Basti estava novamente rindo, mas cada risada saía do seu peito com um leve toque de dor. Seus sentimentos por Lukas pareciam mais vivos do que nunca em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos, e cada vez que ele pensava, falava ou fazia qualquer coisa relacionada ao outro, ele tinha a sensação de que tudo viria abaixo a qualquer momento. Ele voltou a vasculhar o corredor com os olhos, sentindo o coração palpitar mais forte a cada sombra estranha que pudesse vagamente parecer como uma forma humana. _Controle-se Bastian. Você está ficando maluco._ – E aí? Como estão as coisas? Alguma novidade?

\- _Hm, vejamos... Está chovendo hoje. Conta como uma novidade? Não? Ok... Não me mate ainda, espera... Hm... Acho que nada não... Per pegou um pessoal do Arsenal comentando sobre o caso de novo, mas uma coisa bem superficial. A imprensa aqui não está dando_ tanto _ênfase na coisa assim._

\- Pelo menos isso. – Ele procurou disfarçar a voz do leve rancor que sentiu ao ouvir o amado tocar no nome de Per Mertesacker. _Pelo amor de Deus Schweinsteiger, eles são amigos e companheiros de time. Pelo amor de Deus!_ Seu excesso de ciúme e de cuidado, no entanto, pareciam florescer com uma facilidade assustadora naqueles tempos de desconfiança.

\- _E sobre o fofoqueiro? Nada de novo?_

\- Eu te disse ontem que eu e o Fips não temos certeza de nada ainda... – Basti voltou a olhar por cima do ombro, na direção do campo. Desde que aquilo tudo começara, ele e Philipp Lahm haviam se reunido para discutir a possibilidade de que alguém de dentro da Seleção Alemã ou de algum dos clubes envolvidos pudesse ter algo a ver com o vazamento daquela história. A princípio, ele descartara completamente a hipótese, mas, após pensar um pouco, Basti começara a se convencer de que era a única explicação plausível. _Mas... Quem?_ A resposta imediata era Xherdan Shaqiri, que, nos últimos dias, fizera questão de soltar cobras e lagartos contra Mario em rede nacional, mas, por alguma razão, Basti não acreditava que pudesse ser ele. _Shaqiri é um verme, mas nem ele seria tão baixo assim._ Como ele não tinha muito convívio com os jogadores do Dortmund que não jogavam pela Alemanha e como ele duvidava muito de que qualquer outro jogador do Bayern fosse capaz de um movimento sujo como aquele, tudo que restava a Basti era a suspeita de que outro jogador da seleção fosse responsável. E, sob essa luz, o primeiro suspeito era o mais óbvio possível. _Weidenfeller._ O segundo goleiro sabia muito bem do envolvimento dos dois e convivia diariamente com Marco Reus no Dortmund, e, além disso, toda a Alemanha sabia da sua postura _questionável_ quando o assunto eram homossexuais. Fips, no entanto, não considerava aquela hipótese. _Weidenfeller não se daria ao trabalho, Basti. Se ele tivesse algum problema com Götzeus ele teria dito na cara deles mesmo, você sabe muito bem como ele é._ No entanto, aquela ideia não parecia sair da sua cabeça.

\- _Ah, bem... Será que algum dia vamos descobrir? Quer dizer, se é que tem alguém vazando essas coisas mesmo... Acho que não. Digo, acho que já teria vazado mais alguma..._ – Lukas emudeceu subitamente, e Basti engoliu em seco de imediato. _Se um jogador foi responsável por isso... Porque não acabar com tudo e contar pra imprensa sobre eu e Luki?_ Aquela era a dúvida que mais insistia em martelar na sua cabeça. _Porque Mario e Marco e não eu e Lukas?_   Eles estavam juntos há muito mais tempo do que os outros dois, muito mais gente sabia do envolvimento deles e eles dois _definitivamente_ não eram nem um pouco discretos sobre aquela história. Seria imensamente fácil para alguém de dentro contar ao mundo a verdade sobre Schweinski, com incontáveis provas irrefutáveis. No entanto, nenhum jornal ou revista na Europa havia sequer tocado no nome deles dois desde que os rumores começaram a circular. Quando pensava naquelas coisas, Basti sentia uma angústia crescente apoderando-se de cada centímetro do seu corpo, cravando as garras em seu estômago e penetrando na sua mente. Algo lhe dizia que, a qualquer momento, conversas e fotos dele com Luki poderiam acabar nas capas das revistas. Não que ele tivesse medo de assumir sua relação com Lukas; mais de uma vez os dois já haviam discutido sobre aquela possibilidade, mas sempre que tocavam no assunto, ambos chegavam ao acordo de que, por hora, era melhor deixar tudo em segredo. _E se chegou a hora de falar a verdade?_

\- Luki... E se nós... Contássemos pra imprensa? Sobre nós? – Basti falou hesitante, sentindo como se pisasse em ovos. Era uma ideia louca e que provavelmente traria consequências extremamente desagradáveis para ambos, mas era algo que estivera passando pela sua cabeça ultimamente. – Digo... Se todo mundo ficasse sabendo que nós também estamos juntos... Eu não sei, quem sabe isso aliviasse as coisas pra eles? Pode ser loucura, aliás, provavelmente _é_ loucura, mas Lukas... Eu me sinto responsável por isso, você sabe. Eu não consigo deixar de sentir que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa pra compensar...

\- _Basti..._ – A voz de Lukas chamou-o anormalmente séria, e Bastian sentiu um frio descer pela sua garganta até as suas vísceras. – _Olha, eu entendo essa tua sensação, eu também me sinto um pouco hm responsável... Mas eu não acho que falar de nós vá ajudar de alguma coisa._ _Quer dizer, eles nem mesmo assumiram publicamente que estão juntos, é tudo especulação. Se a gente falasse alguma coisa a gente estaria confirmando os rumores, ia ser pior pra eles. Olha, eu sei que você quer ajudar mas... Vamos esperar, ok?_

Silêncio. _Ele tem razão._ Ele sequer parara pra pensar em esperar que os outros dois assumissem uma posição sobre a própria história. A paranoia de ser o próximo alvo da imprensa era tão grande que o estava condicionando a pensar bobagens demais.

\- _Também não quero que você ache que eu tenho vergonha de você por não querer contar. Quer dizer, tá certo que você está um pouco acabadinho, mas ainda te adoro._

Antes que percebesse, Basti estava gargalhando. _É impossível falar sério com você, Lukas Podolski!_

\- Você é amável, nossa. Se bem que eu é que devia ter vergonha, digo, você lembra daquele cabelo que você tinha em 2006? Cruzes.

\- _Nós não falamos do cabelo ok. Muita sujeira da sua parte tocar no assunto. Mas o seu também não era grande coisa._

\- Bom, mesmo assim, você costuma fazer coisas muito mais hm _humilhantes_ do que eu, então ainda acho que eu que deveria me envergonhar de você. – Os dois estavam rindo novamente, e o peso do assunto anterior parecia ter desaparecido por completo. – Mas enfim... É... Vamos esperar pra ver. Não ia ser uma boa contar tudo agora, acho que, no final das contas, só ia jogar mais lenha na fogueira.

- _Que bom que você está usando a cabeça de novo, fico feliz que ela ainda funcione._ – Luki gargalhava do outro lado da linha, e Basti se via dividido entre uma vontade imensa de pegar um voo para Londres no próximo horário possível para abraçar o amado ou jogar o telefone contra a parede. – _Um dia a gente conta direitinho. Já andei pensando numas opções até. Pode ser na final da Euro em 2016, que tal? Ganhamos o título e eu te dou um beijinho no meio do gramado. Acho que botaríamos a internet abaixo com isso._

\- Você tentou isso no Maracanã, lembra? Não vai rolar.

\- _Não tenho culpa se você é muito frouxo. Ah, mas que seria ótimo, seria. Iriam falar disso pra sempre. Mas espera, que tal essa: damos uma entrevista, sei lá, como amigos ou coisa parecida, e, em algum momento, cortamos a conversa do repórter e começamos a nos pegar na frente dele sem falar nada. Cara, seria hilário. Ou essa: postamos uma foto no Facebook de mãos dadas numa praia, sem legenda nem nada._

\- Ninguém iria ficar muito surpreso com isso...

\- _Ah é, tem isso. Bom, temos tempo ainda. Mas quero que seja épico. E aí vamos poder parar de nos esconder. Não que a gente se esconda muito, mas enfim... Vamos poder ser livres. Pra ficar juntos. Vai ser o máximo, você vai ver._

Ele se limitou a sorrir em resposta, mesmo sabendo que o outro não tinha como vê-lo. _Como eu queria acreditar nisso..._ Ele invejava o otimismo que Lukas exibia em momentos como aquele. Apesar de acreditar que a maior parte dos seus fãs ficaria ao lado deles quando toda a verdade fosse dita, Basti ainda não podia deixar de temer que tudo fosse dar errado no final. _O mundo do futebol não é gentil com essas coisas... Mas suponho que seja o preço que se paga por perseguir um sonho._ Fosse como fosse, era melhor deixar aquilo pra depois. Enquanto nada fosse publicado sobre ele e Lukas, ele não tinha com o que se preocupar. _Se sair alguma coisa... Aí a gente resolve._ De um jeito ou de outro, ele sabia que Lukas estaria ao seu lado, e aquilo era o maior e melhor consolo que ele poderia querer. _Eu só espero que o Mario e o Marco também pensem assim..._

\- Ah, Schweinsteiger. Finalmente. – Seus ossos gelaram ao ouvir aquela voz. _Não é possível._ Ele sentiu uma leve dormência na mão que segurava o celular junto ao ouvido, e por alguns instantes ele achou que seria capaz de derrubar o aparelho de susto. Seus ouvidos começaram a registrar o passos que ecoavam no túnel até então vazio, e cada passo dado combinava com uma batida do seu coração, que agora começava a acelerar gradativamente. _De onde ele veio? Ele não estava aqui há dois minutos!_ Bastian tinha vagamente a impressão de que Lukas o estava chamando, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que responder. Lentamente, ele virou-se e deu de costas com o dono da voz que o acabara de chamar, sisudo como sempre. – Revirei esse estádio atrás de você. Alguém me disse que você estaria na área técnica, mas, como podemos ver, você não está. 

\- Lukas eu... Eu te ligo depois. – Ele se limitou a dizer, e, sentindo um aperto no peito, Basti desligou o telefone e guardou-o no bolso do agasalho. _Luki vai ter que esperar._ Ele, de uma certa forma, esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ele sinceramente só esperava ter aquela conversa na terça-feira, quando estivessem todos reunidos mais uma vez para os jogos internacionais.

\- Ah sim, eu poderia ter imaginado que você estaria falando com Podolski. – Joachim Löw falou secamente, do seu jeito típico, com os olhinhos cravados em Basti como duas estacas no chão. Então, subitamente, ele fez a coisa mais inexplicável e assustadora possível: ele sorriu. Foi um sorriso tímido, cansado, breve e que exibiu quase nada dos seus dentes. Mas esteve lá. E durara o suficiente para que Basti visse as rugas no rosto do treinador e todo o cansaço estampado em cada linha do seu rosto. Parecia que ele não dormia há décadas.

\- É hm... Temos tido muito o que conversar ultimamente e... – _Pare de falar asneiras, pelo amor de Deus._ O técnico da seleção alemã nunca o deixara nervoso daquela forma antes, mas, por alguma razão, Basti sentia como se fosse derreter a qualquer momento. _Porque raios isso não aconteceu quando o Fips era capitão? Ele saberia lidar com isso melhor do que eu._ – Hã, nós podemos sentar em algum lugar para falar e hm...

\- Ah, não, acho que não será necessário... Serei breve. Só preciso trocar algumas ideias com você, já que é o novo capitão e tudo mais. – Jogi aproximou-se mais alguns passos e suspirou longamente, a Basti achou que, se não o conhecesse a tanto tempo, acharia que era outra pessoa que estava parada ali na sua frente. Joachin Löw estava exausto além do ponto, com uma aparência derrotista e os olhos opacos, e tudo nele exalava um extremo desconforto com absolutamente tudo. Basti censurou-se silenciosamente por nunca, durante aquele caos, ter considerado contatar o treinador para saber o que estava acontecendo com ele ou como ele achava que a situação deveria ser conduzida. _Ele seria a ligação mais óbvia a se fazer..._ – Bom... Você sabe muito bem porque eu estou aqui, você sabe o que eu tenho que fazer e você sabe tudo que está envolvido nisso... Então eu vou ser direto. Bastian... Eu preciso do seu apoio.

Jogi fez uma pausa para olhar bem dentro dos olhos do capitão, que sentia agora o bolso do agasalho vibrando furiosamente. _Não me mate, Luki._

\- Você é o capitão deles e, muito antes disso, você é uma figura de exemplo para a maioria deles. Não. Para _todos_ eles, vamos ser francos. Terça-feira nós estaremos reunidos de novo, Bastian, e eu vou precisar que você exerça esse poder que naturalmente tem sobre eles. Esse grupo precisa ficar junto mais do que nunca, e eu confio em você para isso. E eu sei que você será capaz. Götze e Reus... Eu decidi que não irei convocá-los. Eu sei que você compreende e eu sei que eles também compreenderão. É melhor que eles estejam afastados dos holofotes por um tempo, e dois jogos internacionais em sequência não contribuiriam nada para essa... _Situação._  – Basti não sabia se devia continuar a encarar os olhos fundos do treinador, se devia dizer alguma, se devia dar uns tapinhas no ombro dele ou se devia simplesmente ficar parado ali ouvindo e concordando com a cabeça. – Mas os outros... Os outros terão muito a dizer. A imprensa vai nos engolir vivos, Bastian, e eu vou precisar que você segure as pontas com o time. Eles precisam de você. Eu sei que você ainda não está cem por cento, mas...

\- Eu vou. Já falamos disso. Vou fazer meu retorno contra a Dinamarca. Vou estar lá, Jogi. – Ele disse simplesmente, encarando o outro fixamente. Jogi limitou-se a responder com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Bom. Como você sabe, haverá uma coletiva em algumas horas e eu vou anunciar os convocados e... Inevitavelmente terei de dar alguma declaração sobre tudo isso. Tenho me privado de falar qualquer coisa a respeito, mas acredito que não haverá escapatória hoje. Eu gostaria que você... Estivesse junto. Claro, se não for um incômodo um pedido de última hora como esse e...

\- Eu estarei. Eu vou, sim. Acho que eles esperam que eu esteja lá, na verdade.

\- Bom.

\- E... Você?

Basti esperou algum indício de que havia perguntado mais do que devia, mas Jogi continuou exatamente na mesma posição e com a mesma expressão facial. Decorridos alguns segundos, o treinador virou-se para encarar a entrada do campo.

\- Não é comigo que você precisa se preocupar, Bastian. – Disse ele, enigmático, indicando que aquele assunto estava encerrado. Assustadoramente, logo em seguida, um urro explodiu na Allianz Arena e invadiu o túnel, e ele quase pôde sentir o estádio inteiro tremendo ao seu redor, como se um gigante tivesse sido despertado. _Mas o quê?_ – Parece que alguém marcou um gol. Talvez devêssemos voltar a acompanhar a partida. 

Com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça, Joachim Löw despediu-se e seguiu para o campo, como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto os torcedores que ocupavam o estádio prosseguiam a fazer o máximo barulho que podiam. Quando ele desapareceu na distância, Basti soltou todo o ar que havia prendido nos pulmões e fincou a mão no bolso do agasalho, onde seu celular ainda vibrava tanto quanto os alicerces da Allianz Arena naquele momento.

*** 

 _\- Eu queria saber como você está... Depois que tudo, sabe... Sei lá, achei que você... Eu... – Christoph se enrolava cada vez mais nas palavras enquanto tentava responder por que ligara para Manu na madrugada anterior._ Não sei por que eu ainda me espanto. _Era bem sabido que o garoto tinha uma certa propensão a ficar confuso e não conseguir expressar exatamente o que queria com as palavras. Enquanto ele tentava formar uma frase que fizesse sentido, Manu lançava olhares enviesados para a taça de vinho, que ainda jazia quase cheia ao seu lado, e ponderava se ligar de volta teria sido um grande erro._ Provavelmente. _– Ah dane-se, eu só queria falar contigo mesmo. Ok, talvez não tenha sido um horário bom... Mas se eu não ligasse naquela hora eu não ligaria nunca, entende? Eu tinha que falar contigo, Manu... Desde que eu vi a história no jornal... Eu lembrei de... Eu queria falar contigo. Ter certeza que tava tudo bem e..._

 _O goleiro engoliu em seco e deu-se por vencido, sucumbindo ao súbito desejo de beber. Com um movimento ágil, ele deitou no sofá e puxou a taça do chão, entornando-a inteiramente na boca. Ele voltou a descansar a taça no assoalho e vasculhou a sala com os olhos em busca do local aonde deixara a garrafa de vinho. Logo, ele percebeu que Christoph enfim se calara, e agora provavelmente esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa._ O que você quer que eu diga, Chris? Que foi um erro ligar pra ti? Que foi um erro... Que _tudo_ foi um erro? Que não devia ter acontecido? _Manu não tinha certeza de por que estava tendo aqueles pensamentos  negativos naquele instante. Não tivera sido um erro. Não soara como um erro. Fora uma oportunidade. Uma experiência. Uma inconsequência. Ambos estavam bêbados e não tinham controle sobre suas vontades. O que acontecera, acontecera, e agora não era hora para bancar o arrependido, muito menos para descontar suas frustrações em cima de Christoph Kramer._

_\- Eu acho que eu meio que gosto de você, Manu._

_Silêncio. A frase atingiu-o como um tiro, e ele agradeceu silenciosamente por já ter largado a taça no chão, ou ela certamente teria escorregado do seu colo e se espatifado em mil pedaços._ Eu acho que eu meio que gosto de você. _Então era isso. Para Christoph Kramer, a noite que eles dois haviam passado no Rio de Janeiro após a apertada vitória contra a França na Copa do Mundo fora mais do que uma simples experiência._ Meu Deus. _Um peso afundou em seu estômago, e ele sentiu o mundo rodar enquanto uma sensação de congelamento se apossava de suas entranhas._ Eu acho que eu meio que gosto de você. _Desde quando ele sentiria isso? Teria Christoph escondido dele uma paixão platônica por meses a fio antes de finalmente revelar suas verdadeiras intenções naquele momento de fragilidade dele? Ou ele teria percebido seus sentimentos apenas depois daquela noite?_ Puta merda. O que eu faço? _Enquanto ele pensava, a ironia do momento inebriava-o por completo, como o aroma do vinho tinto. Ele sabia que não sentia o mesmo pelo outro, mas também sabia que nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, seria capaz de simplesmente dispensá-lo como se ele fosse um simples brinquedo._ Não significou nada. Por que é tão difícil dizer isso pra ele? Por que eu fui ligar de volta, porra?! _O silêncio doloroso do outro lado da linha indicava que Christoph ainda esperava por uma resposta, e Manu sabia que, cada segundo a mais que ele levava para formulá-la era um segundo de tortura extra para o outro._

 _\- Eu tô apaixonado por outra pessoa. – Saiu automaticamente, sem que ele realmente pensasse no que estava falando. Antes que se desse conta, ele já havia dito. Ele falara com jeito, no entanto, não como se esfregasse na cara do outro que não era ele quem ocupava seus pensamentos, mas como se delicadamente lhe contasse um segredo. Quando ele falara, Manu não pôde deixar de pensar em toda sua situação conflitante com Thomas. Porém, Manu evitou pensar no que o outro sentira quando ouvira aquelas palavras._ Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, meu Deus do céu. – _Desculpa._

 _\- Não... Não... Eu... É só que eu pensei que... Ah cara... Eu que devia pedir desculpa, Manu. – A voz de Christoph vacilava enquanto ele tentava, mais uma vez, encontrar as palavras certas para expressar o que sentia. A súbita gagueira do outro era de partir o coração._ O que eu fiz, puta merda _, pensava Manu enquanto deixava a culpa penitenciá-lo silenciosamente._ Ele não merece isso. _– Eu não devia ter ligado. Foi burrice minha. Desculpa Manu. Mesmo. Eu vou... Hã..._

_Tomado por um pânico que ele não sabia explicar, Manu apressou-se em responder, como se pudesse evitar que o outro simplesmente desligasse o telefone e fosse chorar em algum canto._

_\- Não, Chris, espera...!_

_\- É outro jogador da seleção? – A pergunta pegou-o de surpresa, e o goleiro sentiu todo o ar ser puxado para fora dos seus pulmões. Era uma pergunta inesperadamente incomum e assustadoramente precisa._  Precisa de mais. _Subitamente, uma única e assustadora certeza se abateu sobre ele, tão clara e plana quanto a superfície de um lago._ Ele sabe. _Enquanto o ar lhe faltava nos pulmões, Manu se sentava no sofá e tentava pensar aonde foi que ele errara._ Meu Deus. Ele deve ter percebido alguma coisa. Meu Deus! Puta que pariu! _Christoph sabia. Ele sabia da sua paixão oculta pelo Thomas. É lógico. Ele sempre soubera. Fora tudo um jogo. Um teste. Manu estava agora exposto._ Se ele sabe... Quem mais sabe também? _– Manu? Oi? Você ainda tá aí? Ah merda, eu não devia ter perguntado isso! Manu, Manu! Ei!_

 _Lentamente, o telefone deslizou da sua mão e caiu nas almofadas ao seu lado._ Christoph sabe. Christoph sabe do que eu sinto pelo Thomas. _Se ele, logo ele, o mais desligado jogador de toda a Alemanha já estava sabendo, imagine os outros._ Basti deve saber. Lukas também. Todo mundo sabe. _Então, o medo o atingiu com sua força total._ E se... E se o Thomas também souber?

\- Manu? Você tá bem? – A conhecida voz de Philipp Lahm chamou às suas costas, e Manu se viu obrigado a afastar as lembranças nebulosas do dia anterior. De má vontade, ele parou sua marcha lenta na direção do vestiário e esperou até que o outro se materializasse ao seu lado, com um olhar genuinamente preocupado estampado na face. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, Manu soube exatamente o que o outro estava prestes a falar. _Alguma ladainha sobre o jogo._ Dito e feito. – Ei... Não foi sua culpa, ok? A gente tava uma merda hoje. Podia ter acontecido com qualquer um...

O capitão referia-se ao erro de principiante que Manu cometera no jogo, algo que qualquer outro goleiro no mundo saberia evitar, mas que ele, no auge da sua desatenção, deixara acontecer. Ele inexplicavelmente deixara a mente vagar para longe do corpo, em busca de _outra pessoa_ , e, em seu momento de demência, Kevin Volland encontrara uma falha na zaga do Bayern e mandara a bola direto para a rede, marcando o gol da magra vitória do Hoffenheim naquele sábado. Quando voltara a si, Manu pudera ver o desapontamento marcado no rosto de cada um de seus companheiros de time, assim como a explosão de fúria que Pep Guardiola exibira à beira do gramado. O Bayern finalmente perdera para o Hoffenheim após tanto tempo. E fora tudo culpa dele. Mas, enquanto Fips insistia em dizer todas aquelas coisas que, para ele, não faziam sentido nenhum, Manu só conseguia pensar nos olhos de Bastian Schweinsteiger cravados nele alguns minutos antes do fatídico acontecimento. Perder o jogo não significa absolutamente nada perto da dolorosa certeza que enraizara em seu estômago. 

\- Você contou pro Basti, não contou? – Ele falou subitamente, com uma estranha voz sem vida que não pertencia a ele, em um tom de acusação. Para sua sorte, o corredor estava deserto, exceto por ele e seu capitão, que agora o encarava com um misto de confusão e ultraje estampado no rosto.

\- Eu _o quê?_ Você bebeu? Você tá maluco? De onde você tirou essa bobagem...?

\- Ele sabe. Ele ficou me encarando o jogo todo.

\- _Você tá brincando né?_ – Fips passou a mão pelo cabelo e encarou o goleiro com uma expressa de completa incredulidade. Aquilo não podia ser sério. _Ele não pode estar realmente achando que eu faria uma coisa dessas._ Manu, porém, continuava encarando-o impassível, com os olhos mortos e uma expressão de tédio no rosto. _O que aconteceu com ele?_ – Claro que eu não contei Manu, pelo amor de Deus! Quem você acha que eu sou? Até parece que eu faria uma coisa dessas, puta merda!

\- Mas ele sabe. – Manu limitou-se a responder, ainda beirando o estoicismo. 

\- Só porque ele ficou te encarando? Ah, tenha dó, Manu. Vai ver ele tava, sei lá, distraído ou coisa parecida...

Manu soltou uma risada debochada e cravou seus olhos no capitão, com um certo desprezo tingindo-os. Ele sentia como se uma vozinha má sussurrasse em seu ouvido exatamente o que ele deveria fazer e dizer. E ele sinceramente não sentia-se em condições de resistir àquela vozinha. 

\- Você acha mesmo? Ah Fips, por favor! Até parece que eu conseguiria enganar ele, não é? Aliás, até parece que eu conseguiria enganar qualquer um! - Manu ia elevando o tom de voz gradualmente palavra após palavra, e o capitão agora preocupava-se em olhar por cima do ombro do goleiro para o caso de alguma outra pessoa aparecer. - Quer saber, tanto faz se você contou ou não Fips, todo mundo sabe! Eu sou a piada desse time! Será que vou ser eu quem vai sair nos jornais amanhã? Deve ser, claro! 

\- Você pirou. Você tá doido, é isso. É a única explicação. – Fips estava atônito, com extrema dificuldade para processar o que estava acontecendo ali na sua frente. _Se tivessem me dito, eu nunca teria acreditado._ Manuel Neuer estava oficialmente maluco. O homem que estava ali na sua frente naquele momento não era nem sombra do homem que fora apenas alguns dias antes. _Como isso pôde acontecer com ele?_ – Manu, o que houve? Que foi que aconteceu pra te deixar assim? Alguém te falou alguma coisa...?

\- E precisa, _Philipp_? E alguém precisa dizer alguma coisa? – O goleiro soltou uma gargalhada fria e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, completamente fora de si. Fips chegara a dar um passo para trás, como se estivesse diante de um lunático completamente desconhecido. – Meu Deus, como eu fui burro! Burro! É lógico que alguém já teria percebido, puta merda! Como eu fui tão idiota a ponto de achar que eu estava sendo discreto? É um milagre que _ele_ não esteja sabendo, digo, se até o Christoph já sabe...!

\- O que o Kramer sabe? – Uma melodiosa e alegre voz chamou em algum lugar do corredor, e Fips achou que o goleiro fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Caminhando a passos largos, como se estivesse flutuando, Thomas Müller surgiu de lugar nenhum, extremamente sorridente e bem disposto, como se tivesse acabado de sair de casa pela manhã e estivesse pronto para um dia cheio de peripécias e algazarras com seus colegas de time. Era quase irritante olhar para ele naquele estado. – Digo, se até ele está sabendo, então deve ser coisa grande! Não me digam que ele finalmente lembrou do que aconteceu naquele jogo com a Argentina! Seria _grandioso!_

\- Onde... Onde você esteve? – Foi tudo que o capitão conseguiu dizer. O atacante simplesmente desaparecera do estádio como um fantasma durante os noventa minutos do jogo sem dar notícias a ninguém. Thomas encarou-o e alargou ainda mais o sorriso.  _O que deu nele pra ficar tão feliz assim?_ De costas para o atacante, Manuel Neuer jazia mais branco do que nunca, e sua respiração estava nitidamente mais acelerada do que de costume. 

\- Eu? Ah teve uma exposição de cavalos umas quadras daqui e eu resolvi ir ver, sabe, já que eu não tinha como jogar. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo. – Mas enfim, não vamos de falar de mim, apesar de eu ser um assunto _adorável._ O que o Kramer sabe? É algo que eu não saiba? Se for, eu quero saber! Vocês sabem como eu _detesto_ não saber das coisas!

Fips olhou para Manu, como se esperasse que o goleiro fosse fazer alguma coisa. Este, no entanto, permanecia na mesma posição, exceto que agora ele encarava os próprios pés furiosamente, e parecia fazer de tudo para ignorar completamente a presença de Thomas no recinto, que não era exatamente uma coisa fácil de se fazer. Porém, como uma criança insistente, o atacante simplesmente voltou-se para o amigo e se pôs a falar.

\- O que é, Manu? Hein? Hein? Me conta, vai! Eu sei que você, ao contrário de _uns e outros_ – Nesse ponto ele deu uma leve olhadela debochada na direção do capitão. – Me contaria tudo. Que é que o Kramer está sabendo que eu não sei? Hein? Hein?

\- Nada, Thomas. – Respondeu o goleiro em um sussurro quase inaudível, ainda sem encarar o outro. A resposta, obviamente, não fora o bastante para satisfazer o atacante. Thomas reviro os olhos e voltou a falar ainda mais rápido do que antes, e ele parecia a ponto de começar a dar cutucões no braço do outro para chamar-lhe a atenção. 

\- Ah ele sabe de algo sim! Qual é Manu, _me conta! -_ Fips sentiu um leve arrepio ao ver o rosto de Manu transformar-se de apático em levemente incomodado, até torcer-se de uma forma que não não podia significar outra coisa senão uma raiva dificilmente contida.  _Isso não vai ser bom, ah não._ Thomas levou uma de suas mãos ao ombro do goleiro. - Não pode ser tão ruim assim. O que é? Anda, Manu, me conta! Conta...!

\- PORRA MÜLLER! Isso não é da merda da sua conta, cala essa maldita boca _pelo amor de Deus!_  – Explodiu o goleiro secamente, voltando o rosto assustadoramente enfurecido para cravar seus olhos gelados no outro, que arrancou a mão do outro como se tivesse acabado de botá-la no fogo e recuou um passo. _Ah merda_ , pensou Philipp enquanto o sorriso murchava do rosto de Thomas e ele torcia sua expressão antes infantil em uma cara de surpresa e dor. Ele encarava o mais alto com um choque desconfiado, como um filhote faz quando seu dono lhe pisa a pata acidentalmente. Se Thomas não fosse um adulto de vinte e cinco anos, Philipp poderia dizer que achara que o atacante estiava quase _choramingando._ Tão logo Manu dissera aquelas palavras, ele, no entanto já se arrependera de tê-lo feito. O olhar do atacante fora mais do que o suficiente para fazê-lo sangrar por dentro e sentir a esmagadora culpa caindo sobre seus ombros. Quando Manu encarou-o nos olhos, sentiu-se murchar e se deu conta do seu inexplicável comportamento anterior.  _Ah não. Ah não. Puta merda._ – Desculpa. Desculpa. Por favor. Thomas, desculpa, eu não quis...

Ele se calou. Philipp sentiu que a atmosfera entre os dois ficara subitamente pesada demais para se respirar, e ele se perguntou quando fora a última vez que Manu havia falado daquela forma com Thomas, se é que aquilo já tinha acontecido antes. A expressão no rosto do mais novo, no entanto, deixava claro que não. _Puta merda. O que você foi fazer Manu?_ Thomas não falou absolutamente nada, o que era incomum além da conta. Parecia que a surpresa de ter seu melhor amigo tratando-o com tamanha rispidez fora o suficiente para arrancar-lhe a língua de uma vez por todas. O jeito que o atacante encarava o goleiro era doloroso demais para que Fips continuasse encarando. Era realmente como se o mais alto tivesse dado uma bofetada na cara do outro. O olhar de Manu agora beirava o desespero, mas o goleiro jazia parado no mesmo lugar, com os olhos vagamente marejados. _O que eu fiz. Ah não._ Ele nunca insultara Thomas daquela forma. Ele nunca o tratara com tamanha frieza. Ele nunca empurrara o outro tão longe e de forma tão brusca. Ele sabia que Thomas estava só brincando com ele, testando-lhe a paciência como constantemente fazia antes dos dois caírem na gargalhada.  _O que eu fiz. O que eu fiz._  O som de um telefone tocando invadiu então o recinto, cortando o silêncio entre os dois. Manu aproveitou o momento para desviar o olhar, com se quisesse esconder a sua vergonha.  Fips voltou a encarar a cena, trazido de volta pelo som do celular; Thomas, sem tirar os olhos ainda arregalados do goleiro, arrancou o celular do bolso com certa relutância e o atendeu sem sequer encarar quem estava ligando.

\- Oi? Alô? Lisa, ah. – Ele falou com a voz magoada, mais baixa do que de costume, e arrancou seus olhos do goleiro para andar em círculos diante deste, que agora voltara a encarar o chão como se quisesse se enfiar nele. Fips sabia que, em outros tempos, Manu teria feito alguma coisa para compensar o que dissera, mas, nas condições que estava, Manu não parecia capaz nem de olhar para o outro. _O que foi que aconteceu com ele?_   _Eu nunca vi ele agindo desse jeito!_ – O que? Espera, repete. Que foi?

O tom de Thomas mudara subitamente naquelas últimas palavras, passando a beirar a preocupação, e Fips voltou sua atenção para ele enquanto ele desligava o telefone e voltava a enfiá-lo nas roupas. O atacante ergueu os olhos, mais arregalados do que nunca, e postou-os no capitão, como se tivesse acabado de ver uma assombração e estivesse pedindo ajuda. Antes mesmo que ele falasse, Fips já sentira que estava prestes a ouvir uma notícia terrível.

\- Eles sumiram. – Thomas disse simplesmente, e Manu enfim tirou os olhos do chão e voltou a encará-lo enquanto ele falava ainda direcionado ao capitão. Por uma fração de segundo, Fips teve a impressão de que lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos confusos e assustados de Manuel Neuer. – Marco e Mario. A Lisa... Ela não consegue achar eles. Eles não estão mais em casa. Fips,  _eles sumiram._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De novo: desculpas pela demora, mas fim de semestre, sabem como é lol Obrigado de noovo pelos kudos e comentários, mesmo! :) 
> 
> Atééé o sexto ô/


	6. Eu não quero saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De novo: flashbacks em itálico. A música desse aqui é (dale traduzir o título) "I Don't Want to Know"

_"Finally baby_

_The truth has been told_

_Now you tell me that I'm crazy_

_That's nothing that I didn't know"_

_Jürgen Klopp o fitava longamente, como se quisesse engoli-lo com os olhos, e o desconforto que Mats sentia era quase visível sobre a sua epiderme. De quando em quando, ele lançava um rápido olhar na direção da porta da enfermaria do centro de treinamento do Borussia Dortmund, como se esperasse que Benni ou Erik fossem invadir o recinto e arrancar ou ele ou o técnico dali para acabar com aquela situação extremamente desconfortável. No entanto, a porta permanecia fechada, e Mats sabia que nenhum dos dois entraria até que Klopp saísse. Momentos antes, o treinador tivera a infeliz ideia de entrar no recinto no exato instante em que ele e Benni trocavam um leve beijo, seguido de um exasperado Erik, que entrara na sala berrando coisas como “Mats!_ _Benni! O Klopp tá vindo!” antes de quase engolir a língua de susto ao ver que chegara tarde demais. Jürgen Klopp dispensara Durm do_ _recinto com um leve olhar gelado, e depois pedira educadamente que Benni também saísse para que ele pudesse conversar com o seu capitão. O jogador do Schalke 04 só concordou quando o próprio namorado pediu que ele deixasse os dois a sós._ Eu te chamo depois, ok? _dissera-lhe Mats naquele momento._

_\- Hummels... – Começara Klopp com a voz fraca e os olhos ainda cravados no zagueiro, que já estava silenciosamente desejando não ter dispensado a companhia do amado. – Não é fácil me surpreender, sabe. Nem mesmo essa história que os jornais estão publicando agora conseguiu me surpreender. Mas encontrar o capitão do meu time aos beijos com um jogador do nosso maior rival na enfermaria do nosso próprio centro de treinamento é certamente algo que eu nunca, nunca esperaria ver._

_\- Treinador... – Mats começou a falar, mas subitamente se calou quando Klopp fez um sinal para que ele parasse._

_\- Hummels, por favor. Deixe-me terminar. Jürgen Klopp soltou um sonoro suspiro e deu uma olhadela enviesada para a porta antes de continuar seu discurso. Enquanto ele falava, Mats sentia suas entranhas se revirarem. – Eu não sei como ele entrou aqui. E acho que eu sinceramente não quero saber. Não me interessa que vocês tenham um caso, sabe. Eu não dou a mínima para quem os meus jogadores namoram ou quem deixam de namorar. Tudo que eu espero deles é uma postura digna dentro de campo e que façam o trabalho que são pagos para fazer. E, no seu caso, Hummels, uma vez que você é o capitão, eu também espero uma postura exemplar diante dos seus companheiros. E depois de tudo que eu vi hoje nesse centro de treinamento, eu acho que posso infelizmente dizer que você nunca me decepcionou tanto quanto agora._

Mats quase levou uma bolada na cara enquanto sua mente se ocupava com aquelas lembranças, o que rendeu uma saraivada de gargalhadas de Erik Durm, Matthias Ginter e Julian Draxler. O zagueiro lançou um olhar na direção de Joachin Löw, que meramente fez um sinal de desaprovação com a cabeça, mas não chegou a repreender os outros três por caírem no riso. Se aquilo acontecesse em outros tempos, os três não estariam rindo tão alto, mas, tendo em vista a tempestade na qual a Seleção Alemã se encontrava, qualquer coisa era motivo para despertar risos e os jogadores pareciam cada vez mais dispostos a procurar motivos para rir. _Não posso culpar nenhum deles._ Mats resmungou alguma coisa e foi buscar a bola, voltando para o círculo de jogadores que se formara no centro do campo de treinamento e passando a bola para André Schürrle com um leve toque. Enquanto tentava prestar atenção no treinamento daquela fria manhã de terça-feira, Mats não conseguia deixar de lembrar da conversa que tivera com Jürgen Klopp naquela sexta-feira maldita no centro de treinamento do Borussia Dortmund. As memórias daquele dia voltavam para assombrá-lo o tempo todo, junto com a incredulidade que ele sentira após ouvir as duras palavras que o técnico dos aurinegros lhe dirigira após pegá-lo aos beijos com Benedikt Höwedes. _Benni._

Mats não pôde conter-se, e, antes que se desse conta, já estava novamente distraído, desta vez lançando olhares pouco discretos na direção do outro, que estava do outro lado do campo. Benni também parecia buscar o namorado com os olhos com uma frequência maior do que era realmente necessário, mas o jogador do Dortmund já não se sentia mais desconfortável por aquela falta de cuidado dos dois. Depois da discussão que tivera com Klopp, Mats já não tinha mais certeza se fazia tanta questão de manter seu relacionamento com Benni às escuras.

 _Mats ficou a encarar o seu treinador completamente incrédulo._ Ele está dizendo isso mesmo? Eu levo uma surra em campo e sou eu quem desaponta ele? _Ele sempre se dedicara ao Dortmund com cada fibra do seu ser e, em outros tempos, ouvir uma coisa daquelas vinda de Jürgen Klopp teria certamente o atingido profundamente. Mas, à ótica dos acontecimentos recentes, Mats não podia estar menos interessado no que Klopp tinha a dizer sobre a sua conduta. Ainda assim, ouvir uma barbaridade daquelas era o bastante para inflar a sua raiva._

_\- Eu te decepcionei porque decidi defender um amigo e colega de clube dos insultos que aquele animal do Großkreutz estava dirigindo a ele? Eu te decepcionei por fazer exatamente o que se espera de um capitão? Eu te decepcionei por receber o... Por receber o... Por receber o homem que eu amo depois de desmaiar de tanto apanhar para ter o mínimo de conforto? – Ele cuspiu sobre o treinador, sentindo as extremidades dos dedos tremerem e a raiva começar a se apoderar do seu corpo. – Porque se é por isso, eu lamento, mas eu não dou a mínima!_

_\- Você me desapontou por ter respondido às agressões do Großkreutz, Hummels. Por ter caído exatamente no joguinho que ele esperava que você caísse. Você me desapontou por ter recebido um jogador de um time rival mesmo sabendo que o prédio inteiro está cercado pela imprensa. Você me desapontou..._

_\- Por tê-lo beijado? – Cortou Mats, fingindo não ouvir absolutamente nada que Jürgen Klopp tinha a dizer._ Francamente. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é que ele venha falar merda pra cima de mim. _Mats sempre respeitara e admirara o seu treinador, mas se tudo que Klopp tinha a lhe dizer era aquela palhaçada, então ele podia ir embora imediatamente. – Por amá-lo? Por ter feito isso bem debaixo das suas fuças?_

Benni agora recebera a bola de Thomas Müller e estava tentando driblar Roman Weidenfeller, que ocasionalmente lançava olhares enviesados na direção do bávaro, como se preferisse estar disputando a bola com ele. O exercício que Jogi propusera era extremamente monótono e Mats tinha certeza que ajudaria muito pouco a prepará-los para o jogo contra a Dinamarca no dia seguinte. Sendo assim, era nítido que o técnico da Alemanha não estava preocupado que o time executasse uma boa performance em campo, o que era incomum e assustador vindo dele. Jogi só parecia preocupado que os seus jogadores fossem capazes de conviver harmonicamente e suportar a enxurrada de perguntas e suposições que a imprensa fazia questão de dirigir a eles. No último sábado, Joachin Löw dera uma declaração pública juntamente a Bastian Schweinsteiger, na qual se posicionara categoricamente contra a dispersão daqueles boatos sobre os seus jogadores e dissera que, fosse como fosse, ambos teriam o seu apoio e de toda a Seleção. Aquela coletiva reverberara nos telejornais do mundo inteiro por todo o fim de semana, mas ajudara a diminuir a atenção da imprensa sobre eles. Fosse porque Jogi enfim falara algo ou fosse porque todos sabiam que Marco Reus e Mario Götze não estavam reunidos com o resto da seleção naquela semana, o local aonde eles treinavam naquele dia estava relativamente a salvo da imprensa. Poucos repórteres desafiavam o frio que faziam em Berlim do lado de fora do centro de treinamento.

Mats piscou e voltou sua atenção ao treino, uma vez que se pegara observando Benni apenas alguns segundos a mais do que realmente necessário. Quem tinha a bola agora era o próprio capitão, que parecia completamente recuperado e aliviado por finalmente estar reunido com seus companheiros. Antes de começar as atividades daquele dia, Bastian reunira todos os jogadores no vestiário e pedira que todos permanecessem unidos naqueles tempos difíceis. Ele não referenciou o fato de que Marco e Mario haviam sumido da casa dos Müller, aonde aparentemente haviam estado escondidos, mas ninguém pareceu se importar. Ninguém teve nada a dizer contra os argumentos do capitão, e todos os jogadores pareciam dispostos a cooperar e fazer o melhor para que aquela crise fosse superada. _É lógico_ , pensou Mats com um certo desprezo, _Großkreutz não está aqui._

_\- Você não acabou de me ouvir dizendo que eu não dou a mínima pra isso, Hummels? – Sibilou Klopp com os dentes fechados e os olhos perfurando a pele do zagueiro, que podia sentir a cabeça queimando com a intensidade do olhar que o treinador lhe dirigia._

_\- É lógico que você não se importa. – Ele debochou. – Se você se importasse só um pouquinho com isso, você teria feito alguma coisa pra impedir essa porcariada toda. Você teria defendido o Marco. Se você se importasse conosco, não era em mim que você estaria passando um sermão agora!_

_\- Você esperava que eu fizesse o quê? – Klopp deu as costas ao zagueiro e começou a andar pelo quarto sem encará-lo, prosseguindo a falar para as paredes. – Em que mundo você acha que nós vivemos, Hummels? Não aja como se você não soubesse onde você foi se meter. Isso aqui é futebol, Hummels. As pessoas podem até dar as mãos e vir com um discurso politicamente correto de que todo mundo tem direito de ser feliz e essa ladainha toda, mas até parece que você não sabe que todo mundo esquece isso quando pisa no gramado. Não importa o que eu ache ou o que eu deixe de achar, não importa o que eu faça ou para o que eu ligo. Eu não posso ir contra o mundo inteiro, Hummels. Se eu fizer isso, o mundo inteiro se coloca contra mim. Basta ver o que vai acontecer com o Reus agora. Você acha que ele vai alguma dia conseguir jogar futebol de novo? É lógico que não. E ele sabe tão bem disso que ele já se deu ao trabalho de sumir. Desculpe se a verdade choca você, mas é assim que é esse mundo._

_Mats ficou a encarar o outro em completo estado de choque, com a boca escancarada e os olhos pintados com incredulidade._ Ele não pode estar falando sério.

_\- É justamente por isso que esse mundo é a merda que é. – Ele disse, fitando as costas do treinador com um desprezo que ele não sabia que era capaz de sentir. – Porque as pessoas que têm poder pra mudar alguma coisa não fazem nada! Onde está o Großkreutz agora? O que vai acontecer com ele? Aposto como o máximo que ele vai ter é uma suspensão de alguns jogos, mas depois você vai colocar ele de volta na merda daquele campo e fingir que nada aconteceu!_

_\- Não ouse afirmar uma coisa da qual você não faz a menor ideia, Hummels...! – Klopp trovejou subitamente enquanto voltava o corpo para encarar o zagueiro mais uma vez, mas as palavras continuaram a sair rapidamente da boca de Mats como uma série de projéteis, interrompendo os protestos do treinador._

_\- O Marco e o Mario nunca mais vão jogar na vida, mas algum deles atacou um companheiro de time em campo? Algum deles enfiou a porra do pé na cabeça do capitão do próprio time? Não, mas isso ninguém diz, não é mesmo? As pessoas conseguem perdoar violência injustificável, mas aceitar as pessoas pelo que elas são é difícil demais de se fazer nessa merda desse mundo, não é? – Mats estava fora de si, e a ira que ele sentia era tamanha que Klopp até parara de falar e agora apenas o contemplava com uma expressão vazia no rosto. – A torcida vai ficar sabendo que ele me atacou por defender a honra do Marco? Lógico que não. Alguém vai inventar alguma porcaria pra eles acreditarem. E eles vão. E daqui a uma semana ninguém vai nem lembrar disso. Um dia desses ele marca um gol num jogo qualquer e vira herói, e todo mundo, inclusive você, vai esquecer que ele insultou um companheiro de time que não tem culpa de ser quem é e agrediu outro por defendê-lo. Essa é a beleza de mundo no qual a gente vive, não é mesmo?_

O sangue de Mats começou a ferver enquanto ele voltava a se lembrar de tudo que vivenciara na última vez em que pusera os pés no CT do Borussia. _Filho de uma puta,_ pensava ele enquanto a bola voltava aos seus pés e ele executava um belo toque para Ginter. _Ele merecia algo muito pior do que isso._ Ele não ficara sabendo exatamente como, mas, apesar de sua briga com Kevin Großkreutz ter sido abafada pelo departamento de imprensa do Dortmund, Joachin Löw aparentemente ficara sabendo do ocorrido e, de última hora, decidira não convocar o jogador para os jogos contra a Dinamarca e Portugal. Após isso, ele esperava que Jogi ou qualquer outro jogador fosse lhe falar ou pedir alguma coisa, uma vez que ninguém parecia ter engolido a história improvisada de que as marcas no seu rosto foram fruto de um pequeno “acidente” durante o treino daquela sexta-feira. No entanto, ninguém disse nada. Ele podia ver os olhos curiosos dos demais atravessando o seu corpo, e ele sabia que, de tempos em tempos, os outros cochichavam às suas costas para confirmar os boatos que deviam ter ouvido sobre a briga. _Sobre o que mais eles estão comentando? Será que já sabem que eu e Benni estamos juntos?_ A ideia lhe dava um frio na barriga. Por um lado, ele desejava ardentemente que todo mundo ficasse sabendo de uma vez. Por outro, esse era o seu maior medo.

 _Klopp ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos enquanto ele se acalmava e desviava o olhar para encarar o chão. Ele tinha certeza que gritara as últimas palavras alto o bastante para que qualquer um que estivesse no corredor ou nas salas próximas pudesse ter ouvido._ Será que até o fim do dia o Borussia Dortmund inteiro vai ficar sabendo que eu e Benni estamos juntos? _Àquela altura, no entanto, Mats não conseguia se importar de verdade que alguém mais descobrisse._

_\- Que bom que você tem consciência do mundo em que nós vivemos, Hummels. – Klopp falou sem emoção. Algo na sua expressão, no entanto, deu a Mats a impressão de que as coisas que ele dissera haviam atingido o técnico profundamente. – Acho melhor o Höwedes ir embora antes que os repórteres descubram que ele está aqui._

_Jürgen Klopp virou-se sem dizer adeus e caminhou calmamente na direção da porta, fazendo uma pausa ao colocar a mão na maçaneta._

_\- Eu vou cuidar para que o Großkreutz receba a punição necessária. – E, dizendo isto, ele abriu a porta e sumiu no corredor._

Mats sentiu a lateral da cabeça latejar levemente no exato ponto em que Großkreutz o atingira com o pé, e ele se pegou pensando aonde o outro estaria naquele momento. _No inferno, eu espero._ Do mesmo modo, ele acabou se perguntando qual seria o paradeiro de Marco e Mario. Ele não falava com seu companheiro de time desde que ele fora embora de Dortmund, e as notícias que ficara sabendo por Basti não o tinham animado muito. _Onde eles foram se meter?_ Mats não podia deixar de sentir um aperto nas entranhas enquanto pensava no que poderia acontecer com os dois sozinhos daquele jeito.

Sua atenção, no entanto, foi subitamente canalizada para um ponto do outro lado do gramado. Thomas estava novamente com a bola e tentava se desvencilhar de um incômodo Roman Weindefeller, que parecia insistir em roubar a bola do outro com mais ímpeto do que seria realmente necessário. _Isso não vai prestar_ , pensou ele, e, tão logo esse pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça, Thomas abandonara a bola e se pusera a discutir com Weidenfeller aos berros, e os dois pareciam estar prestes a se engalfinhar ali mesmo. _Já vi isso antes._ Rapidamente, ele e Basti se puseram no meio dos dois, enquanto Benni afastava Weidenfeller contra a própria vontade deste e Lukas segurava Thomas por trás, enquanto o atacante esperneava e tentava se livrar dele. Subitamente, flashes do último jogo entre o Bayern e o Borussia surgiram em sua mente, e Mats lembrou-se do soco que o bávaro enfiara na cara do goleiro. _Weidenfeller com certeza quer se cobrar disso,_ pensou ele. Joachin Löw não perdera tempo e já surgira com o apito enfiado nos lábios, apontando para Weidenfeller e indicando os bancos fora do gramado, como se quisesse dizer que ele não treinaria mais naquele dia.

\- AH CLARO! – Explodiu o goleiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos sebosos e virando-se para encarar o técnico com uma fúria assassina estampada no rosto. O time inteiro havia parado para ver o desenrolar da cena, e ninguém parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Às suas costas, Mats ouvia, entre os burburinhos, jogadores perguntando uns aos outros quem havia começado a briga e por quê. – Eu que sou o vilão, lógico! Sempre eu! Esse infeliz aí que me ataca o tempo todo e eu que pago o pato! Com ele não acontece nada!

\- Você pediu por aquele soco, Weidenfeller! – Berrou Thomas em resposta, agora já livre das mãos de Lukas Podolski, que, no entanto, o observava atentamente com os olhos vidrados e parecia disposto a se jogar sobre o outro para contê-lo, se fosse necessário. Ali perto, Manuel Neuer encarava tudo aparentemente conflitado, sem saber se poderia se aproximar da cena ou não. _Que foi que aconteceu com ele? Em outros tempos ele seria o primeiro a pular para defender o Thomas_ , pensou Mats. – Você mereceu levar ele depois daquela porcariada toda que você falou!

\- Quem merece uma surra aqui é você e todas essas _bichinhas_ com as quais você joga! – Weidenfeller literalmente cuspiu as palavras sobre Thomas, e praticamente todos os outros jogadores presentes arregalaram os olhos perante a conduta do goleiro. Lukas teve que agarrar o atacante do Bayern novamente para impedi-lo de saltar sobre Weidenfeller, que agora era empurrado para fora do campo por Zieler e Mustafi, enquanto Löw berrava alguma coisa para ele que Mats não estava realmente prestando atenção. _Bichinhas? Ele está falando do Mario e do Basti ou...?_ Weidenfeller empurrou Mustafi para longe e apontou o dedo nodoso na direção de Thomas. – Eu não me arrependo de nada que eu te disse naquele jogo, Müller, e eu repito tudo de novo se precisar! E o fato de você estar tão incomodado com isso só comprova o que eu falei, não é? Você devia se envergonhar, seu podre!

Dizendo isto, Weidenfeller deu as costas ao tumulto e começou a caminhar para fora do gramado com a cabeça erguida, e Mats precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. _O que foi que ele disse pro Thomas?_ Enquanto o goleiro deixava o campo, o zagueiro voltou sua atenção para o resto do grupo, que agora era dispensado do resto do treino por um lívido Joachin Löw.

\- Tudo bem aí? – A suave voz de Benni chamou-o às suas costas, e ele sentiu um leve toque no ombro que espalhou uma sensação de calma extremamente terapêutica por todo o seu corpo.

\- É. Claro. – Ele respondeu fracamente enquanto assistia os demais companheiros deixarem o campo. Ele demorou-se especialmente em Thomas, que saía do gramado acompanhado por Bastian e Lukas e trazia no rosto uma expressão levemente preocupada, como se as últimas palavras de Roman Weidenfeller tivessem pesado em sua mente. _Mas afinal... O que foi que ele quis dizer?_

*** 

Mario ouviu o som da porta rangendo enquanto esta se abria, e sua reação imediata foi virar-se na direção da parede e encará-la friamente enquanto esperava pelo pior. Quando a porta fechou-se com um suave clique e a escuridão voltou a contaminar completamente o recinto, ele se deu conta de que não podia ser a imprensa. Relutantemente, ele virou-se na cama desconfortável para observar enquanto Marco depositava uma sacola aparentemente pesada sobre a mesinha de cabeceira da outra cama, disposta do outro lado do pequeno recinto.

\- Ei, sou eu. – Disse ele melodiosamente, forçando um sorriso cansado no rosto extremamente branco. Seu cabelo estava incomummente sem vida, despencado sobre a testa, e seu rosto estava quase completamente coberto por um par de óculos escuros quase maiores que a cabeça dele. Nos últimos dias, Marco deixara vários tufos de barba loura crescerem sobre o rosto, e, a essa altura, ele estava _quase_ irreconhecível. – Dormiu bem?

Mario resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e sentou-se, levando os pés descalços ao assoalho frio e fazendo uma leve careta quando os dedos dos pés tocaram o acúmulo de poeira e cascalho no chão do quarto. Enquanto ele esfregava os olhos e tentava situar-se, ele ouvia Marco revirando a sacola. De súbito, ele ouviu um som fofo quando algo caiu ao seu lado na cama. Ele virou o rosto para observar um pacote de biscoitos com aparência pouquíssimo convidativa.

\- Foi mal. Mas eles não tinham muita coisa naquele mercadinho e eu não quis procurar muito, sabe. Achei que quanto antes eu sumisse de lá, melhor. – Ele comentou enquanto arrancava outro saco semelhante da sacola e sentava-se na sua cama, cruzando as pernas e abrindo o pacote. Marco tirou um punhado dos biscoitos esquisitos e enfiou-os na boca, e, se Mario não tivesse ouvido o som do outro mastigando os mesmos no mortal silêncio daquele quartinho repugnante de hotel de beira de estrada, ele teria achado que Marco os engolira inteiros. Ele mal terminara de engolir e já enfiara outro punhado de biscoitos na boca, enchendo os escassos fios de barba com migalhas. – Eu tava _morrendo_ de fome, nossa...

\- É um milagre ninguém ter reconhecido você ainda. - Mario deu uma olhadela feia para seu pacote, que permanecia intocado ao seu lado, e depois passou o olhar para o namorado, que estava quase mergulhado nos biscoitos. Ele lançou um olhar mal-humorado para a sacola e, através do plástico, achou ter visto algumas latas de alguma coisa nojenta, um refrigerante e outros pacotes de coisas adversas com uma qualidade provavelmente duvidosa. _Que maravilha._ Aquele era apenas o segundo dia que eles passavam naquele hotel, mas Mario já sabia que detestava profundamente o lugar e absolutamente tudo que tivesse a ver com ele e com suas proximidades. _Seja lá onde a gente estiver..._ Como ambos foram reconhecidos apenas alguns quilômetros após deixarem Munique por um grupo de transeuntes metidos, Marco tivera que fazer um desvio do plano original e acabara levando-os sabe-se lá pra onde. De má vontade, Mario ergueu-se da cama e, trôpego, dirigiu-se à mesinha de cabeceira, onde começou a revirar a sacola e extrair seu conteúdo. – Você não trouxe nada mais... _Tragável?_

O som dos biscoitos sendo mastigados cessou e Mario quase pôde sentir os olhos de Marco atravessando sua nuca.

\- Você? Reclamando de comida? Quer dizer, logo _você?_ – Marco começou a rir, mas o outro apenas lançou-lhe um breve olhar seco antes de voltar sua atenção para as compras. _Eu não vou comer essas porcarias de novo._ Já fora o bastante o “jantar” tenebroso que ambos tiveram na noite anterior, composto de batatas chips velhas e barras de chocolate de uma marca desconhecida e regado a suco de laranja hiperconcentrado. Marco pareceu notar o descontentamento do outro, uma vez que parara de rir e agora o encarava longamente. – Bom, se você tinha alguma _preferência_ alimentar podia ter ido você fazer as compras dessa vez. Eu peguei o que deu.

\- A ideia de vir pra cá não foi minha, porque eu deveria cuidar dessas coisas? – Disparou Mario muito mais secamente do que pretendia. Ele largou as coisas na sacola e seguiu para o apertado banheiro do quartinho, pé ante pé, tomando o devido cuidado para não pisar nos pontos mais empoeirados do assoalho. Quando chegou ao banheiro, Mario fechou a porta e apoiou-se na pia encardida, soltando um longo suspiro e tentando acordar completamente da sua longa soneca.

\- Bom, a ideia não foi sua, mas você concordou em ir embora de Munique. – Disse a voz de Marco do outro lado da porta, um pouco mais petulante do que de costume. Mario bufou.

\- Se eu soubesse que você ia me trazer pra esse fim de mundo, eu teria ficado lá de bom grado. – Retrucou ele novamente com a voz embebida de remorso. Enquanto ele enchia as mãos com a água que saía da pia apenas relativamente limpa e enfiava a cara nelas, ele pôde ouvir o som do pacote de biscoitos ser atirado prum lado e dos passos de Marco Reus aproximando-se da porta do banheiro.

\- Ah desculpe se eu te desapontei.  – Disse ele ironicamente, e Mario sentiu uma súbita vontade de jogar aquela água esquisita na cara do namorado. Desde que aquela jornada absurda começara, toda vez que ele despertava ele se sentia tomado de uma súbita raiva e uma vontade quase incontrolável de socar alguém. – Eu teria adorado te levar pra um hotel cinco estrelas, mas achei que seria um pouco... Qual é mesmo a palavra? Ah sim. _Impraticável._ Porque não sei se você percebeu, mas o país inteiro está atrás da gente, então eu achei que seria uma ideia feliz nos tirar de circulação por um tempo!

A porta escancarou-se e Marco deu um passo para trás com o susto.

\- É mesmo? Pois parece que essa sua grande ideia é uma bosta.

Ignorando completamente a expressão de choque do outro, Mario cambaleou até a cama com o rosto ainda molhado e se atirou nela, cruzando os braços e se pondo a encarar o teto mofado. _Merda de lugar. Merda de vida. Merda. Merda. Merda._ Alguns dias atrás, no sábado, Marco enfim revelara a ele seu plano “brilhante” para livrá-los da imprensa e das fofocas gerais da nação. _Vamos fugir, Mario_ , dissera-lhe o jogador do Dortmund enquanto ambos estavam deitados na cama que dividiam no quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Müller. _Podemos pegar um voo e ir pra qualquer lugar do mundo. Vamos pra uma cidade menor e nos mandamos daqui, só voltamos quando tudo acalmar. Podemos deixar tudo pra trás._ Logicamente, no entanto, as duas pessoas mais faladas da Alemanha nos últimos dias não conseguiriam facilmente se infiltrar em um aeroporto e voar para longe do país sem serem reconhecidas. Após a primeira e desastrosa tentativa, Marco chegara à conclusão de que era melhor eles se refugiarem em algum lugar longe de Munique por alguns dias antes de uma segunda tentativa, e então ambos seguiram, no carro de Marco, para fora da capital da Baviera em direção a lugar algum. Mario não fazia ideia em que parte do país ele estaria àquela altura, mas ele sabia que queria voltar pra casa de Thomas. _Se eu soubesse que seria esse inferno, eu nunca teria topado essa porcaria de fuga._ À princípio, a ideia de fugir com seu amado em busca da felicidade parecera romântica e perfeita, mas assim que a realidade da vida de fugitivo o atingira, Mario percebera o erro terrível que ambos haviam cometido. Sem parar para assistir televisão ou usar a internet desde que abandonaram a casa de Thomas, os dois não faziam ideia do que a imprensa ou do que seus amigos estariam dizendo ou fazendo. Eles haviam aproveitado um momento de distração de Lisa e escapado da casa enquanto Thomas estava na Allianz Arena, durante o último jogo do Bayern contra o Hoffenheim. Quando Philipp e Bastian começaram a bombardeá-los com mensagens e ligações, os dois já estavam suficientemente longe de lá. Os dois não atenderam nada e se recusaram a falar com os outros, sendo que o máximo de notícias que eles haviam deixado fora um bilhete que meramente explicava a decisão dos dois de sumir por um tempo. No entanto, deitado naquela cama dura e fétida, Mario desejava ter deixado maiores detalhes para que os outros pudessem encontrá-los de alguma forma. _Eu queria que eles estivessem aqui... Ou melhor, eu queria estar lá com eles._ Se alguém tivesse lhe dito que fugir com o amado seria um inferno, ele jamais teria acreditado. Mario sentiu os olhos marejarem e lutou para afastar as lágrimas.

\- Ei... Mario... – Ele ouviu a veludosa voz de Marco Reus e sentiu-o sentando-se aos seus pés. Marco começou a massagear delicadamente os pés do outro, e, quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava baixa e branda. – Olha... Eu sei que tá ruim agora. Eu sei que não é bem isso que vocês esperava... Pra ser sincero também não é bem o que _eu_ esperava, mas... Olha, tá ruim pra mim também. Você acha que eu queria estar aqui vivendo desse jeito? Não foi isso que eu planejei. Mas, por enquanto... É o que dá.

\- A gente devia ligar pro Fips. – Choramingou o outro, ainda sem tirar os olhos do telhado. Ele agora sentia um crescente remorso pelo seu mau humor anterior. _O Marco não tem culpa dessa merda toda..._ Racionalmente, Mario sabia que o outro estava certo. O ideal seria que eles conseguissem sumir do país, mas, como eles já haviam constatado na prática, não seria exatamente possível fazer isso pelo ar. _E acho que nem temos gasolina pra dirigir pra sei lá, a Áustria..._ Até que aquele pesadelo acabasse, os dois estariam presos àquele inferno particular no meio do nada. – Eles devem estar preocupados, Marco... E se eles acharem que aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Deixa eles fora disso. Não tem nada que eles possam fazer. – Cortou o outro, olhando levemente amargurado para o chão. Ele não tinha exatamente certeza do porquê, mas ele não estava disposto a confiar nos outros para ajudá-lo naquele momento. _Eles não sabem como é. Eles não vão entender. Eu e o Mario estamos sozinhos agora. Não podemos contar com ninguém._ Ele sentia muita falta do seus companheiros no Borussia Dortmund, e a vontade de ligar para o Mats era quase sufocante às vezes. _Mas eu não vou voltar atrás. Eu decidi ir embora e eu vou com isso até o final._

Mario subitamente aprumou-se e se sentou no meio do colchão, dobrando as pernas diante do corpo e escorando-se nos cotovelos. Ele pôs-se a encarar o rosto de Marco e sentiu um leve nó na garganta ao constatar com o outro parecia pálido e exausto. _Eu devo estar com a mesma cara..._ Fugir da imprensa era muito mais cansativo do que ele jamais teria previsto. _Ah Marco..._ Apesar da conversa que os dois tiveram quando finalmente se reencontraram, Mario não conseguia deixar de sentir uma imensa culpa. _Se eu tivesse concordado em abrir o jogo sobre tudo logo no começo..._ Ele sabia que era o que Marco realmente queria. Parar de se esconder. Parar de fingir. _Ele só aceitou esse romance secreto por minha causa... Se a gente não tivesse guardado segredo, nada disso estaria acontecendo!_

\- É minha culpa... – Ele balbuciou debilmente sem sequer ter consciência do que estava fazendo.

\- Ah isso de novo não, por favor! – Queixou-se Marco, pondo-se de pé repentinamente para andar em círculos pelo centro do quartinho. Mario arregalou os olhos para o súbito comportamento do outro. – A gente já discutiu isso Mario. Não é culpa sua, ok? Para com isso, sério.

 _Eu me sinto um lixo_ , pensava Mario enquanto secava as lágrimas dos olhos furiosamente. Desde que aquilo tudo começara, ele sempre bancara o fraco, a vítima, o incapaz de enfrentar aquele vendaval. Ele sabia que todo mundo achava que ele não teria forças para aguentar aquilo até o final, inclusive o Marco. Ele jamais diria isso ao outro, mas ele tinha a certeza de que Marco ocasionalmente se cansava da sua postura derrotista. E apesar das suas eventuais explosões de fúria, como a que ocorrera a pouco, Mario ainda sentia-se impotente e diminuto perto de tudo que estava acontecendo.

\- Mas você tinha razão. – Ele falou, ignorando completamente o protesto do outro para parar com aquele assunto. – A gente devia ter assumido quando começamos a namorar.

\- Bom, ainda dá tempo, sabia? – Marco retrucou, sentindo-se vagamente contaminado pelos resquícios da raiva e do descontentamento que haviam consumido seu namorado apenas há alguns minutos. Mario encarou-o inexpressivo por algum tempo antes de desviar o olhar para os próprios pés. Enquanto isso, Marco deixou escapar um longo suspiro e voltou-se para a própria cama, passando os olhos dos lençóis desarrumados para a pequena mochila estufada de roupas que ele trouxera para si. _Esse plano é uma bosta_ , ele admitiu silenciosamente em sua mente. Ele sabia que Mario estava ressentido por aquela ideia besta, mas ele jamais admitiria que também estava descontente. E, acima de tudo, ele não admitiria que, de uma forma terrível e oculta, uma forma que ele jamais reconheceria completamente, ele concordava um pouco com o que Mario dizia. _É um pouco culpa dele sim..._ _Se ele tivesse aceitado contar tudo logo de cara..._ Ele nunca quisera embarcar naquela história de viver um romance escondido, mas aceitara tudo pelo seu amor ao outro. Ele até mesmo sugerira que Mario tivesse uma namorada postiça para despistar a imprensa. De certa forma, Marco sentia que Mario tinha sim uma parcela de responsabilidade naquela história toda, e essa sensação apenas servia para aumentar seu estresse acumulado, que parecera crescer assustadoramente mais ainda desde que ele e Mario haviam partido de Munique.

\- Você teria mesmo coragem? De contar tudo pra imprensa? – A voz do outro chamou-o de volta à realidade, e Marco virou-se para ele com certa incredulidade estampada nos olhos.

\- É lógico. – Ele disse, dando de ombros. – Se a gente falasse logo pra eles o que eles querem saber, essa história morria em menos de uma semana e poderíamos sumir em paz. Eles não estão nem aí pra nós, Mario. Eles só querem saber a verdade. Depois que dermos isso pra eles, eles nos deixam.

 _Eu queria que fosse fácil assim..._ pensou Mario enquanto observava o outro passar as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele já havia cogitado aquela hipótese antes, mas, sempre que o assunto surgia entre os dois ou entre ele e qualquer outra pessoa, Mario simplesmente o chutava para longe o mais rápido possível. A ideia de revelar para todo o mundo aquela verdade era assustadora demais. Ele sabia que muita gente o olharia diferente, o trataria diferente... Talvez até seus próprios pais. Conviver com aquela falsa comodidade era imensamente preferível a ter de viver com a dor da verdade. _Além do que, olha só o Basti e o Poldi... Eles também namoram escondido. E há muito mais tempo do que nós..._ Mas Mario sabia que aquilo não era exatamente verdade. E ele também sabia que, se ele dissesse isso ao namorado, Marco viria com uma resposta simples e prática pronta na ponta da língua. _Todo mundo sabe que eles estão juntos, Mario. E ninguém liga. Então por que alguém ligaria pra nós? Por que não podemos simplesmente contar tudo de uma vez?_ Mais uma vez, Mario sentiu o peito apertado e desejou que aquela viagem maldita já tivesse chegado ao fim.

\- A gente nunca devia ter ido embora de Munique, Marco. A gente devia ter ficado lá com os outros... – Ele deixou escapar pelos lábios enquanto pensava em seus medos e na saudade que ele tinha dos amigos.

\- Agora é um _pouquinho_ tarde pra isso, sabia? E, _por favor_ , se importa de parar de bancar a vítima? – Marco respondeu rispidamente, sem saber exatamente porque dissera aquelas coisas. Mario não dissera nada demais. Mario não fizera nada errado. No entanto, Marco sentia-se tomado de uma súbita vontade de discutir com o amado e falar-lhe finalmente as coisas que contaminavam os seus pensamentos desde que os rumores começaram a circular.

\- _Bancar a vítima?_ Eu não estou bancando a vítima, Marco! – Retrucou Mario visivelmente ofendido, com o rosto torcido em choque e uma expressão de dor. As lágrimas voltaram a brotar em seus olhos, e Marco desviou os olhos para encarar rancorosamente a parede. _Se ele começar a chorar de novo eu juro que eu enlouqueço._ – Você queria o quê? Que eu fingisse estar adorando essa bosta desse lugar que você arranjou pra gente ficar? Que eu engolisse essa porcaria de comida que você compra e fizesse cara de quem está gostando? Eu não posso ser culpado por estar infeliz, sabia?

\- Ah não? Pois você podia muito bem fazer alguma coisa além de chorar pelos cantos, reclamar e gritar comigo! – Explodiu Marco, voltando-se subitamente para encarar o outro, que agora saltara da cama e estava de pé na sua frente, com os olhos esvaindo-se em lágrimas.

\- Quem é que está reclamando agora? Quem é que está gritando agora? – Retorquiu ele com a voz embargada. Ele encarava Marco como se o visse pela primeira vez, e cada fibra do seu corpo parecia dividida entre continuar com aquela discussão ou voltar para a cama e esperar que o tempo resolvesse a questão. – Eu poderia ter ido fazer compras se você não tivesse me fechado aqui que nem uma criança!

\- Eu estava tentando te proteger, porra! – Berrou o outro com os olhos transfigurados em duas labaredas.

\- Me proteger? _Eu não preciso ser protegido, Marco._ – Mario bufou. – Eu não sou nenhuma criança que precisa ser trancada em casa pra não fazer bobagem!

\- ENTÃO QUE TAL PARAR DE SE COMPORTAR COMO UMA? – Marco berrou a plenos pulmões. Um profundo e doloroso silêncio seguiu-se, enquanto ambos encaravam-se com um misto de sensações amargas na boca. Marco ofegava, como se gritar com o amado tivesse exaurido todas as suas energias, e Mario o encarava perplexo, com os olhos afogados e os lábios contraídos, como se ele tivesse recebido um tapa. Marco tinha consciência da porcaria que acabara de falar e sabia que devia pedir desculpas, mas ele também sabia que não o faria nunca.

\- Então é assim que você me vê. – Falou Mario fracamente, sem tirar os olhos marejados dos olhos enfurecidos do outro. O nó em sua garganta atingira um ponto quase insuportável, e as palavras agora saíam com dificuldade da sua boca. Ele sentia que estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. – Desculpa se eu não sou adulto o bastante pra você. Desculpa se eu não sei lidar tão bem com isso quanto você...

\- Quer parar de se vitimizar?

\- EU NÃO ESTOU ME VITIMIZANDO! – Mario berrou com igual intensidade ao grito que Marco dera momentos antes, e ambos quase puderam sentir o quarto chacoalhando frente ao tom de voz empregado pelo mais jovem. Marco sentia agora os próprios olhos marejarem, e sua vontade era arrancá-los ali mesmo. _Eu detesto chorar_ , ele pensava, como se precisasse daquele pensamento para afastar todo o remorso que sentia por estar dizendo àquelas coisas. Apesar disso, Marco sentia que não conseguiria parar. Ele finalmente estava pondo pra fora tudo que sentira nos últimos dias, e ele achava que nem Mario conseguiria controlá-lo naquele instante. – Você acha que eu gosto de me sentir inútil desse jeito? Acha? Acha que eu estou satisfeito com isso?

\- Eu não disse isso. – Marco retrucou friamente, mas Mario ignorou-o por completo.

\- O que você quer que eu faça, Marco? Que eu grite pro mundo inteiro que tudo é verdade? Que eu publique isso nas redes sociais? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que isso não é tão fácil pra mim quanto é pra você? Se eu pudesse, Marco, _se eu conseguisse..._ – As lágrimas desciam em torrentes pelos seus olhos, e ficava cada vez mais difícil entender o que ele estava dizendo. – MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO! Eu não consigo dizer isso pra eles! É difícil demais, é doloroso demais, porra, você não entende?!

\- NÃO MARIO, EU NÃO ENTENDO! – Ele sabia que, se ambos continuassem gritando daquele jeito, logo alguém bateria ali para saber o que estava acontecendo e ambos seriam descobertos. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se controlar. – Você se queixa quando eu tento te esconder, mas você também não consegue se expor! Eu que te pergunto Mario Götze, _o que você quer que eu faça?_ Eu não posso te afastar dos holofotes, eu não posso falar a verdade, O QUE VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU FAÇA?

\- EU NÃO SEI! – Mario berrou em resposta, mais alto do que antes, e as paredes do quarto retumbaram enquanto ambos ofegavam rumo a mais um prolongado silêncio. – Eu não sei.

Marco secou os olhos e suspirou longamente, passando a encarar o chão enquanto ouvia o outro fungar. Agora ele percebia claramente como ambos trespassaram todos os limites com aquela gritaria. _E agora? Como vai ser?_ Eles não podiam brigar, não naquela situação. Sentindo a cabeça fervendo e a garganta clamando por mais, Marco sentiu que ainda tinha muito mais para falar, mas finalmente conseguiu-se controlar-se. Respirando fundo, ele ergueu os olhos lentamente, dirigindo-se até a mesinha de cabeceira para pegar os óculos e puxando o capuz do casaco sobre os cabelos desgrenhados e opacos. Ele então lançou um tristonho e amargurado olhar na direção que Mario, que o observava confuso, com o rosto encharcado. Marco tinha a impressão que, se continuasse ali, eles acabariam se matando antes do meio-dia. Mario parecia ter a mesma impressão, pois não fez ou falou nada para impedir o amado enquanto este se dirigia para a porta.

\- Eu volto mais tarde. – Ele disse simplesmente. Marco então virou o rosto e abriu a porta do quarto violentamente. Ele penetrou na claridade da manhã e bateu a porta às suas costas, não antes de ouvir um último soluço vindo do namorado. _Merda. Merda. Merda._ Ele sabia que o melhor que tinha a fazer era voltar, era pedir desculpas ao outro por perder a cabeça daquele jeito. _Mas ele pediu por isso. Ele provocou isso._ Pisando fundo, Marco começou a caminhar para longe do pequeno hotel, sem destino certo, enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos desfilava pela sua cabeça. _Que eu faço agora?_ _Se eu voltar pro quarto eu vou acabar falando mais coisas que eu não devia..._ Tudo que ele queria era acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez, era voltar aos tempos em que ele não tinha que se preocupar com o que a Alemanha inteira pensava dele e que ele podia simplesmente ser feliz do jeito que ele era. _Eu queria que o Mario entendesse isso. Eu queria que ele percebesse como seria mais fácil!_

Logo, Marco viu-se caminhando próximo a uma rua que ele não conhecia, algumas quadras longe do hotel. Ocasionalmente, ele tinha a ciência de que alguns olhares curiosos o encaravam enquanto ela passava, e ele perguntava-se silenciosamente se alguma daquelas pessoas o reconheceria. A resposta chegou em seguida. Do outro lado da rua, Marco percebeu alguém apontando um dedo na sua direção, e, em questão de segundos, um grupo de umas dez pessoas estava marchando em sua direção. Para seu completo horror, Marco Reus percebeu que no mínimo metade delas trazia microfones em suas mãos. Umas outras três carregavam pesadas câmeras nos ombros. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que havia curiosos aparecendo de todos os cantos enquanto os repórteres atravessavam a rua quase deserta apressadamente em sua direção. Não havia para onde escapar. Não havia onde se esconder. Antes que ele se desse conta, ele estava cercado por uma multidão de repórteres e anônimos que o entupiam de perguntas e esperavam apenas uma coisa: a verdade.

***

Manu estava parado, com o punho direito congelado no ar, olhando fixamente para a porta fechada à sua frente e respirando com certa dificuldade enquanto seu coração quase saía voando da sua boca. Ele não tinha certeza de como chegara ali, mas também não ficara muito surpreso quando se percebera naquela situação. _Vamos lá, Manu. Você consegue._ Tudo que ele tinha a fazer era descer a mão e bater na porta. _Mas e depois?_ Sentindo uma tempestade de gelo nascendo no estômago, ele deu três leves batidas na porta e esperou alguns segundos.

\- Sou eu. – Ele falou fracamente, sabendo que aquilo com certeza não iria ajudar. Sua mão ainda jazia recostada à porta, e seu corpo estava agora quase colado ao portal, como se ele quisesse atravessá-lo de uma vez. Do outro lado da porta, o único som que era ouvido eram as vozes que vinham da televisão, e, por alguns segundos de insegurança, Manu perguntou-se se o quarto estaria vazio. _Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. Foi uma ideia muito burra vir aqui igual._

\- Entra. – A resposta pegou-o de surpresa. Ele ergueu lentamente os olhos para encarar a porta e perguntou-se silenciosamente se deveria mesmo abri-la e entrar naquele quarto. _Puta que pariu, o que eu vim fazer aqui?_ A resposta, no entanto, era lógica, e por mais que o medo que ele sentia das coisas que poderiam acontecer fosse quase tão grande quanto a surpresa que ele acabara de sentir, Manu decidiu ir até o fim com aquilo. Deixando escapar um longo e penoso suspiro, ele girou a maçaneta e entrou calmamente no quarto de hotel, fechando a porta com gentileza ao entrar.

Thomas Müller estava esparramado na cama, o olhar fixo no teto e as mãos descansadas sobre a barriga. A outra cama do quarto estava vazia, mas cuidadosamente arrumada, e a única outra coisa que fazia companhia ao atacante no recinto era a televisão pendurada na parede, que exibia agora algum noticiário qualquer. Logo após entrar no quarto, Manu ficou parado junto ao portal por alguns segundos, como se esperasse algum sinal de que Thomas percebera sua presença ali. Como o outro sequer movera um músculo, ele se limitou a andar silenciosamente na direção da outra cama e sentar-se bem no centro, voltando o corpo para ficar de frente ao mais novo. O desconforto que havia entre eles era doloroso demais para Manu, que sentia como se fosse sufocar a qualquer momento. Desde o episódio após o jogo no sábado os dois não haviam mais trocado uma única palavra sequer, nem mesmo um cordial “bom dia” ou coisa parecida. Thomas, ainda por cima, parecia evitar Manu em todas as situações possíveis, tanto que, assim que o grupo chegara naquele hotel em Berlim, ele prontamente pedira a Bastian que dividisse quarto com ele, para a surpresa geral de todos os outros jogadores.

\- Por que você veio aqui? – Disse o atacante ainda fitando o teto, com uma voz estranhamente desanimada que não combinava com ele de forma alguma. Manu sentiu um peso surgindo no estômago e desejou não ter ido até ali. Era lógico que ele era a última pessoa que Thomas tinha vontade de ver. _Eu fodi com tudo. Caralho, eu acabei com tudo..._ Lutando contra o ímpeto de agarrar o amigo pelos ombros e sacudi-lo até que ele saísse daquele transe e voltasse a falar direito com ele, Manu respondeu, sem muita vontade:

\- Eu... Eu quis ver como você tava. Você não apareceu pro almoço...

\- Tanto faz. – Cortou Thomas friamente, começando agora a brincar distraidamente com a barra da camisa. Manu teve que se forçar a desviar o olhar do ventre do outro e a encarar seu rosto, ainda imóvel. Manu sabia que era um certo exagero preocupar-se com o outro por um detalhe como aquele, mas ele não fora o único. Ele ouvira Basti comentando com Lukas durante o almoço que estranhara a ausência do jogador ali com os demais, sendo que o único outro ausente era Roman Weidenfeller, que ninguém mais vira desde a briga com Thomas no treinamento naquela manhã. Mas Manu precisava vê-lo. Manu precisava falar com ele. Manu precisava dar um jeito de fazê-lo entender que ele não tivera a intenção de tratá-lo daquela forma. Alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia que, se ele não se acertasse logo com Thomas, ele iria sufocar até morrer. Mais do que nunca, Manu estava completamente ciente dos seus sentimentos pelo outro, que pareciam formigar por toda a superfície do seu corpo.

\- Thomas... – Manu falou em voz baixa, não se atrevendo a continuar a encarar o outro, preferindo focar o olhar na televisão, onde os repórteres agora falavam de um acidente em algum lugar ali perto. – Olha, eu já te pedi desculpas. Eu sei que eu falei merda e você tem todo o direito de estar bravo comigo, mas...

 _Mas eu sinto a sua falta._ As palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta. _Ah, que merda, cara!_ Manu tinha tantas coisas presas no peito para falar, mas nem mesmo a mais simples de todas elas parecia querer sair. Tomando coragem, Manu postou os olhos no rosto de Thomas, e ele sentiu um arrepio gelado descer sua espinha ao constatar que o atacante o estava observando quietamente, ainda na mesma posição que antes. Manu sustentou o olhar de Thomas e ficou se perguntando se deveria dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, apesar de sentir que estava completamente congelado. Ele engoliu em seco enquanto tentava fazer o outro entender o quão mal ele se sentia através daquele olhar, sem saber exatamente se estava obtendo sucesso ou não. Ele então abriu a boca e começou a gaguejar qualquer coisa, tentando encontrar uma forma de dizer o que queria sem parecer estranho. _Caralho, somos amigos! Eu devia conseguir dizer que eu sinto a falta dele!_ No entanto, para Manu, dizer aquilo seria como entregar todos os seus sentimentos de bandeja. Dizer aquilo seria correr o risco de se expor completamente ao outro. Ele temia que não fosse conseguir dizer uma coisa tão simples sem encharcá-la de sentimentos que ele não queria que o outro descobrisse.

\- Tem sido uma droga sem você, sabe. – Falou Thomas simplesmente, e Manu achou que tinha esquecido completamente como se faz para respirar. Ele esqueceu-se por inteiro do que estava tentando falar, e ficou apenas esperando que o outro dissesse mais alguma coisa. Passados alguns segundos, Thomas girou o corpo na cama para voltar-se completamente para ele, e continuou a falar. – Eu... Eu senti sua falta, sabe, Manu. É chato demais se eu não tenho você pra rir das coisas que eu falo.

Thomas então abriu um sorriso triste que atingiu o goleiro como um trem sobre os trilhos, e Manu teve que se esforçar para não entrar em combustão espontânea ali mesmo. _Eu senti sua falta, sabe, Manu._ Aquelas palavras escoaram infinitamente pela sua mente, e Manu sentiu-se o mais idiota de todos os idiotas que pisavam naquele momento sobre a face da terra.

\- Desculpa. Mesmo. Eu fui um imbecil. – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu balbuciar enquanto a voz do atacante ainda desfilava pelas sua mente com as palavras que ele mesmo não conseguira dizer ao outro, mas que, para ele, significavam o mundo. – Eu... Eu nem sei explicar o que aconteceu, eu só... Eu não...

\- Manu, para... Olha, nem foi nada... – Thomas começou a dizer, mas o goleiro prosseguiu com a sua ladainha e não o deixou falar.

\- Não, foi sim.  Eu... Eu não sei por que eu te disse aquilo, eu sei lá...

\- Bom, eu fiquei insistindo naquele assunto e...

\- Mesmo assim. – Manu fez uma pausa e olhou profundamente para o outro, tentando controlar os pequenos tremores que começavam a germinar nas extremidades dos dedos das suas mãos. Thomas ainda não movera o seu olhar, e tê-lo fitando-o penetrantemente daquela forma era ao mesmo tempo doloroso e inebriante. No fundo da sua cabeça, a lembrança das coisas que ele gritara para o outro voltou a martelar o seu ser, como se quisesse penitenciá-lo constantemente pela sua própria paranoia. – Eu perdi a cabeça.

Thomas moveu-se mais uma vez, dessa vez para se sentar na cama, colocando-se de frente para Manu mais ou menos da mesma forma que o goleiro estava em relação a ele. Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas, assim como Manu, demonstrava certa dificuldade em escolher as palavras. Enquanto esperava que o outro falasse qualquer coisa, Manu se pôs a pensar em como conseguiria justificar seu comportamento sem denunciar as coisas que sentia. _Desculpa Thomas, desculpa por ter estado estranho ultimamente_ , ele pensou, desejando ter a coragem de dizer aquelas coisas em voz alta. _É só que... Eu não consigo mais pensar direito. Minha cabeça tá uma confusão. Eu não consigo raciocinar. Eu nunca quis te dizer aquelas coisas, eu nunca quis te magoar. Eu..._ Manu sentiu crescer um nó em sua garganta e teve a ligeira impressão de que seus olhos começavam a marejar. Ele então limpou os olhos com a manga da camisa e desviou o olhar do outro, como se sentisse vergonha das próprias emoções. O gesto não passou despercebido pelo atacante.

\- Manu... Tudo bem com você? – Indagou Thomas com a voz ainda baixa e imersa em desânimo, mas com intensidade suficiente para fazer o goleiro desejar ir embora de imediato.

\- Sim... Quer dizer, não... Digo... – As palavras saíram atropeladas, e Manu não teve certeza do que queria dizer. Ao mesmo tempo que ele desejava ardentemente ser capaz de confessar tudo ao outro e finalmente arrancar aquelas coisas da cabeça, ele também sentia que não teria forças para fazer aquilo nunca. _Por que isso tem que ser tão difícil, merda!_ O silêncio perdurou entre os dois, e o goleiro logo percebeu que o atacante estava esperando que ele se explicasse melhor. Sentindo as extremidades dos dedos tremendo furiosamente e inflando o peito, Manu falou mais lentamente, tentando ordenar os pensamentos enquanto isso. – Eu não sei. Eu... Eu só tô cansado, Thomas. Eu acho que tô com muita bobagem na cabeça e... Olha, mas isso não justifica eu ter gritado contigo e tudo mais e...

\- Manu, ei! – Thomas deslocou o tronco um pouco mais para frente, cravando os olhos no rosto do goleiro, que ainda fitava o chão. Manu sentiu as palmas das mãos começando a se encharcarem de suor. – Vamos... Vamos esquecer aquilo, ok? Eu também devia ter sacado que você... Enfim, não estava hm _bem_. Então...

Manu finalmente ergueu o rosto e encarou Thomas mais uma vez, e, desta vez, o que ele viu nos olhos do outro definitivamente atingiu-o com força total. Thomas encarava-o com um quê de arrependimento no olhar, mas um tipo envergonhado de arrependimento, como o que uma criança sente quando faz uma besteira mas não está certa de como se desculpar por ela sem soar boba. Repentinamente, aqueles longos e penosos dias de afastamento e silêncio pareceram a maior bobagem do mundo, e, para Manu, pareceu que as coisas que ele dissera para Thomas na Allianz Arena eram um motivo pequeno demais para abalar uma amizade como aquela. O mais novo então abriu um sorriso a princípio tímido, e o goleiro não pôde deixar de sorrir em sequência. _Como eu senti falta desse sorriso, puta merda!_ Desafiando a esquisita nuvem de indiferença que crescera entre ambos, Manu adiantou-se na direção do atacante, que o imitou. Logo, ambos encontraram-se em um abraço apertado que parecia apagar de vez a estranheza que houvera antes entre os dois.

Manu achou que a sensação de ter Thomas em seus braços seria o bastante para matá-lo, mas ele logo se descobriu enganado. O que realmente seria responsável por mandá-lo para o túmulo era a forma como Thomas o enlaçava, e o goleiro não soube exatamente o que sentir ou o que fazer. O abraço durou mais do que o esperado, o suficiente para que ambos entendessem o quão imbecis haviam sido e concordassem silenciosamente em deixar tudo para trás. Quando eles se separaram, ambos sentaram na cama que era ocupada pelo atacante, lado a lado, com uma pequena distância entre si e os olhos postos um no outro, tentando decidir o que fazer a seguir. Manu não pôde deixar de sentir que Thomas o encarava de uma forma diferente do que o normal, de uma forma menos fraterna do que o usual, mas ele logo tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos antes que estes o consumissem. _Você já fez merda o bastante por causa dessas suas paranoias, Manuel_ , pensou ele enquanto os olhos azuis de Thomas permaneciam cravados nos dele. Ele sentiu então uma estranha sensação no peito e achou que sua boca ficara repentinamente seca, e Thomas pareceu perceber que se perdera a encarar o outro, pois suas pupilas haviam se dilatado rapidamente e ele agora havia desviado o olhar para encarar a cama perfeitamente arrumada que era ocupada por Basti. Manu decidiu que era hora de quebrar o silêncio.

\- Tudo bem com você? – Ele repetiu a pergunta que o próprio atacante havia feito anteriormente, sem saber exatamente o que esperava ter como resposta. Tudo que ele sabia era que a discussão do amigo com Roman Weidenfeller no treino fora o bastante para despertar uma crescente incerteza na sua mente, uma dúvida que fora provavelmente o que o dirigira até o quarto do outro. O atacante assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça e abriu outro sorriso, este um pouco menos contido que o anterior, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele o fez. Apesar disso, o goleiro não se sentiu convencido pela resposta. Tomando coragem, Manu repetiu a pergunta que já fizera um milhão de vezes ao outro, como se esperasse agora finalmente receber uma resposta concreta. – Thomas... O que foi que o Weidenfeller te disse?

\- Manu, eu já disse que é besteira, você não precisa ficar pensando nisso sabe... – Thomas não conseguiu conter uma leve impaciência na voz, e Manu chegou a pensar que os dois iriam discutir de novo. Mesmo assim, dessa vez ele não se deixou vencer.

\- Se não é nada, então porque você brigou com ele e...

\- Olha, não é como se eu tivesse levado a sério o que ele falou ou... – Thomas emudeceu, e agora encarava o amigo como se estivesse lutando contra o impulso de contar a ele as coisas que o goleiro do Dortmund lhe dissera naquela partida na Allianz Arena há mais de uma semana. Manu o encarava calado, pacientemente esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa, e Thomas sentiu seus estômago se revirando enquanto ele pensava no que fazer. _Não foi nada... Foi bobagem,_ pensou ele. _Mas então porque eu não consigo dizer pra ele?_ Àquela altura, ele estava começando a considerar as palavras sujas que Weidenfeller lhe dirigira antes de sair do gramado naquela manhã. _E o fato de você estar tão incomodado com isso só comprova o que eu falei, não é?_ Os olhos do goleiro sentado ao seu lado pareciam atraí-lo a contar tudo, algo que ele certamente já teria feito se não houvesse um pingo de dúvida, de dolorosa dúvida no fundo da sua cabeça lhe dizendo que talvez, e só talvez, Weidenfeller pudesse ter razão. Thomas até tentou afastar aquela ideia, mas os olhos de Manu o fizeram finalmente falar. – Ele falou do Mario. Lá no jogo. Começou a falar aquelas merdas de sempre sobre ele e o Marco. Eu fui discutir com ele pra defender os dois.

\- Só isso? – Manu questionou, a voz quase não passando de um sussurro, seus olhos praticamente imersos nos de Thomas, cujo coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

\- Não. Ele... Hã, ele... – Thomas engoliu em seco e desviou rapidamente o olhar de Manu mais uma vez, para tentar se livrar da vontade que eles lhe davam de tocar naquele assunto. As palavras de Weidenfeller voltaram a ecoar em sua cabeça. _E o fato de você estar tão incomodado com isso só comprova o que eu falei, não é?_ – Ele falou que o Bayern estava cheio de bichinhas e que... Que eu estava jogando que nem uma naquela partida.  

Manu arqueou as sobrancelhas. _Foi isso? Thomas deu um soco no Weidenfeller por causa disso?_ Era sabido que o segundo goleiro da seleção gostava de provocar os outros, e aquele era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele diria para plantar a discórdia. _Eu não acredito que o Thomas perdeu a cabeça por causa disso._ No entanto, o atacante ainda não tinha terminado. Tomando fôlego, Thomas finalmente pôs para fora a última coisa que o outro lhe dissera antes que ele enfiasse o punho no rosto dele.

\- E ele falou que devia ser porque eu estava hm... Cansado. Sabe, porque... Porque eu devia ser a tua hm _putinha_. – Quando Thomas terminou de falar, o pesaroso silêncio caiu sobre ambos, e Manu sentiu todo o ar ser arrancado com força do peito enquanto o sangue gelava em suas veias. _Puta. Merda._ Sua mente entrou em curto circuito e ele teve a leve impressão de que o quarto estava começando a rodar. _Porque eu devia ser a tua putinha_ , repetiu a voz do atacante em sua cabeça, e a súbita imagem de um risonho e debochado Roman Weidenfeller ficou estampada em sua cabeça. O pânico então começou a se apoderar de si. _Por que ele disse isso? O que ele... Será que ele..._ Manu percebeu que começara a respirar ainda mais rápido e que seu rosto devia estar refletindo seus pensamentos confusos, porque Thomas logo se apressou a falar novamente. – Eu... Eu não sei por que ele falou isso, sei lá... Eu disse que era bobagem, nossa, foi só... Sei lá, vai ver ele quis fazer piada porque a gente tá sempre junto e tudo mais e... Eu nem sei por que eu cedi a essa provocação, pra falar a verdade, quer dizer, isso nem devia incomodar, é bobagem... Não é como... Não é como se ele tivesse razão e algum de nós fosse, sabe... Gay, e...

\- O que você faria se eu fosse? – As palavras simplesmente saíram dos lábios de Manu como se tivesse vida própria, e flutuaram pelo ar tenso em torno dos dois por alguns segundos antes de finalmente sumirem do ambiente, mas não das mentes dos dois jogadores. Manu não chegou a saber se sentira algum arrependimento por tê-las dito, uma vez que ele mal registrara que o fizera. Ele então fitou os olhos de Thomas, e deixou-se vencer pelos tremores nas mãos e no corpo todo ao ver neles um lampejo de súbita consciência, como se o atacante tivesse finalmente se dado conta de alguma coisa evidente que ele fora anteriormente incapaz de vez. Thomas, por sua vez, sentiu sua respiração ficar sensivelmente mais tensa, os dedos ficarem dormentes e o coração pular uma batida muito espaçada. Sua boca ficou completamente seca e ele pôde quase sentir o hálito sujo de Weidenfeller repetindo novamente as mesmas palavras ao pé do seu ouvido. _E o fato de você estar tão incomodado com isso só comprova o que eu falei, não é?_ Thomas não retirou os olhos de Manu, cuja expressão facial começava a migrar para um leve desespero. O camisa treze não sabia o que estava sentindo ou pensando, ele só sabia que, repentinamente, tudo fazia sentido em sua mente confusa.

O transe de ambos foi quebrado quando a porta do quarto escancarou-se e Bastian Schweinsteiger entrou no recinto, ofegante e exasperado. Ele nem mesmo pareceu registrar o desconforto que voltara a crescer entre os dois, que haviam parado de se encarar para fixar os olhos no capitão.

\- Finalmente achei vocês. Vocês não estão vendo o noticiário? – Os dois então passaram os olhos lentamente para a televisão, a qual eles haviam completamente esquecido, ainda sem falar nada ou sem registrar exatamente o que estavam fazendo. O telejornal não estava mais mostrando as imagens do acidente que ocorrera ali nas redondezas. Não. As imagens mostradas agora eram de um homem com a cabeça coberta por um capuz escuro, com óculos escuros cobrindo quase toda a cara e tufos de barba loura esparsa no rosto. Ainda assim, era visível que aquele homem era Marco Reus. Ao seu redor estava uma verdadeira multidão, e pelo menos uns cinco microfones estavam enfiados diante do rosto do jogador.

\- _É tudo verdade._ – Disse sua voz apática saindo da televisão e ecoando pelo quarto. – _Eu e Mario Götze estamos juntos. Temos um caso desde antes da Copa do Mundo. Os rumores que vocês estão espalhando são absolutamente verdadeiros. Nós estamos mesmo juntos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora! :x Mas era a última semana do semestre e eu estava com um bloqueio tenso pra escrever. Muito obrigado a todo mundo que, de alguma forma, deu um feedback pra fic até agora, isso me motiva muito a continuar! :)
> 
> Enfim, até o próximo (juro que vou tentar demorar menos AHAHAHAHAHA) e espero que gostem desse! (Confesso que eu quase tava tendo um ataque do coração escrevendo o final RS)


	7. Oh Querido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A essa altura eu já cheguei à conclusão de que foi uma ~~péssima~~ ideia traduzir as músicas pra nomear os capítulos, mas agora já é tarde HAHAHA). Btw, música desse aqui: "Oh Daddy". (E eu tive que dar uma forçada no título, porque "Oh Papai" é tenso demais HUSIHSUASU)

_“Why are you right when I’m so wrong?_

_I’m so weak but you’re so strong_

_Everything you do is just alright_

_And I can’t walk away from you_

_Baby, if I tried”_

Houve um relâmpago retumbante do lado de fora, e a chuva começou a cair com maior intensidade, castigando o solo de Munique como não fazia há algum tempo. Do local onde estava sentado no sofá, Philipp podia ver a torrente desabando do céu e os constantes clarões que iluminavam a cidade fantasmagoricamente. _É como se o céu tivesse escolhido esse temporal a dedo justamente para hoje._ Se pudesse, ele riria perante aquela adequada ironia do destino, mas, de alguma forma, ele não conseguia mais sorrir. E isso tinha muito pouco a ver com a tempestade que tomava conta das ruas lá fora. Philipp desviou o olhar da janela e voltou a observar o jogo que era transmitido pela televisão, sem prestar realmente atenção no que estava fazendo. Com algum esforço, ele conseguia distinguir agora a imagem de Toni Kroos correndo com a bola enquanto tentava driblar algum jogador da Dinamarca. Em outros tempos, ele teria aceitado de bom grado a ideia de passar a noite assistindo seus velhos companheiros jogarem enquanto fazia comentários mentais sobre o que via. Naquela noite, porém, o jogo não parecia cativá-lo o bastante para isso.

Ao seu lado no sofá, Mario Götze soltou um longo suspiro e passou a manga da camisa pelos olhos, recolhendo mais algumas lágrimas que haviam brotado por lá. Frequentemente, o capitão percebia o mais novo repetindo este gesto ou fungando profundamente enquanto tentava se privar de ter outro ataque de choro, mas, sempre que Philipp tentava falar a respeito, ele desviava o olhar e ignorava suas perguntas. _Vamos ter que falar sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, Mario_ , dissera ele para o mais novo, sabendo que soara muito mais severo do que realmente pretendia. No entanto, Mario não parecia disposto a falar sobre o que ocorrera no dia anterior. Desde que ele ligara, aos prantos, ainda na noite anterior, os dois haviam falado pouco, e Mario não havia tocado no nome de Marco ou contado qualquer detalhe sobre a misteriosa fuga dos dois. Tudo que ele fazia era chorar e resmungar alguma coisa ou outra quando ele ou Claudia lhe dirigiam a palavra. Fora os Lahm, Mario não vira mais ninguém desde que voltara a Munique, e, além deles, ele só tivera contato com os próprios pais, que haviam ligado pouco tempo após ele chegar ali. Mario não revelara nada a Philipp, mas, aparentemente, o resultado daquela conversa não fora nada bom.

Vendo que o outro não parecia disposto a finalmente começar a falar sobre o que estava se passando pela sua cabeça, Philipp voltou a observar o jogo, onde agora era possível ver Bastian Schweinsteiger entrando em campo no lugar de Christoph Kramer. Philipp forçou um sorriso no rosto e tentou se animar com o que via. _Ele finalmente voltou._ Aquela era a primeira vez que Basti voltava a jogar desde a Copa, e a empolgação da torcida que lotava o Estádio Olímpico de Berlim era visível. Philipp quase chegava a sentir vontade de jogar pela seleção de novo só para estar lá e presenciar aquele momento em seu máximo. 

\- Quando isso tudo vai acabar? – Disse Mario inesperadamente, com a voz tristonha e baixa, saindo quase como um murmúrio. Philipp virou bruscamente a cabeça, tomado de susto, para encarar o rosto do outro, que permanecia manchado pelas lágrimas. Mario, no entanto, parecia ter desistido de enxugá-las, e agora encarava um ponto fixo no assoalho como se estivesse fazendo anotações mentais sobre sua cor e textura. Enquanto o observava daquela forma, Philipp sentiu um estranho instinto paternal de estender o braço mais próximo ao outro e envolvê-lo de leve, como para dizer que ele estava ali ao seu lado e que ele não pretendia sair em momento algum. No entanto, por alguma razão, ele conteve aquele impulso, contentando-se em analisar as feições do outro.

\- Eu não sei. – Respondeu Phillip no mesmo tom de voz. Ele queria ter soado mais confiante, mais decidido, mais como se espera que um líder soe. Ele queria poder dizer que agora que a verdade havia sido jogada no ventilador era apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo ficasse bem de novo. Ele queria dizer que tudo daria certo no final. Ele queria dizer que Marco cuidaria dele. No entanto, ele não acreditava em nada daquilo.

\- Ele não tinha esse direito. – Resmungou Mario, ainda sem dar atenção ao capitão, e ocorreu a este que o outro não estava necessariamente lhe dirigindo a palavra ou fazendo perguntas para ele. Não. Mario estava meramente falando para o vento, sem esperar consolos ou respostas. – Ele não tinha o direito de nos expor dessa maneira. A gente tinha acabado de discutir sobre isso. Eu disse pra ele que eu não queria. Que eu não me sentia pronto. Eu disse... Mas ele não ouviu. Ele nunca me ouvia. Nunca.

_Ele só pode estar se referindo ao Marco._ Philipp sabia que os dois não se falavam desde o episódio no dia interior e, para seu completo estranhamento, ele constatara que Marco sequer tentara ligar para o amado. _Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_ O fato de Marco ter divulgado para a imprensa inteira que os dois estavam de fato juntos aparentemente sem o consentimento de Mario certamente serviria para criar uma instabilidade entre eles, mas, para ele, parecia haver mais alguma coisa oculta naquela história.

\- Eu pedi que ele não contasse. Eu disse que eu não me sentia seguro. Eu... Mas acho que pra ele não faria muita diferença. Acho que ele nunca pensou que eu algum dia fosse estar pronto... Acho que ele achou que era a coisa certa a fazer. – Nesse ponto, Mario fez uma pausa e soltou uma risada fria, doentia, que fez a pele de Philipp tremer. O capitão seguia observando o outro compenetradamente, e sua mente apenas vagamente registrava o que parecia ser um grito de gol vindo da televisão. Ele não ousou descolar os olhos de Mario. – Claro que achou. Ele sempre esteve certo, lógico. Eu que sempre estive errado. Por que ele consideraria o que eu achava dessa coisa toda? Nah, bobagem. Bobagem.

Os olhos de Mario permaneciam agora estranhamente secos, e Philipp seguia sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Mario não estava se lamentando, não estava clamando por conforto. A expressão vazia que ele trazia nos olhos era diferente da expressão de desespero que ele tinha antes de se reencontrar com Marco. Seu olhar agora parecia... Estilhaçado. Como uma janela de vidro atingida por alguma coisa muito dura. Ao dizer aquelas frases desconexas, Mario só fazia seu capitão imaginar que ele havia sido quebrado muito além do ponto de ser consertado. Tal ideia despertou uma certa urgência sôfrega no peito de Philipp, que sentiu uma súbita necessidade de dizer alguma coisa.

\- Mario, olha... Eu sei que essa não foi a intenção do Marco. Ele... Ele não teve muita escolha, na verdade... A imprensa meio que cercou ele e... – Ele se calou ao perceber o que Mario também já certamente havia percebido: suas palavras soavam fracas, sem convicção alguma, como se ele também já houvesse se dado conta de que não acreditava nelas. _Marco teve escolha. Ele podia ter negado. Mentido. Mas ele escolheu falar a verdade. Ele escolheu deliberadamente expor um segredo que não era só dele._

\- Ele não tinha esse direito. – Repetiu o mais novo, ainda encarando o assoalho, mas agora de forma mais superficial, como se seus olhos estivessem se perdendo no mesmo lugar abstrato que os seus pensamentos. – Mas ele não pensou em mim. Ele não se preocupou comigo. Justo ele. Ele, ele que disse que queria me proteger. Ele me protegeu, Fips? Ele podia ter levado a imprensa inteira pro hotel. Podia ter dito onde eu estava. Mas ele não disse. Ele não levou. Ele me protegeu, Fips? Ele cumpriu com o que ele prometeu?

_\- Eu contei tudo. – Disse Marco, sem encarar o amado, mas tampouco demonstrando qualquer indício de vergonha ou arrependimento. Ele dissera aquilo de modo casual, como quando você pede para outra pessoa levar o lixo para fora ou quando pede as horas a um estranho. Ele fez parecer que fora apenas um detalhe, algo ínfimo, indigno de atenção. Mario, ao ouvir aquilo, girou o corpo bruscamente na cama, encarando o outro com os olhos grandes e abertos, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir que o Apocalipse começara. Marco continuou falando para absolutamente ninguém, uma vez que Mario parara de ouvir. – Eles me cercaram e eu não tive como sair. Eles ficaram me fazendo perguntas... Mario, é impressionante como eles conseguem... São umas sanguessugas. Eles arrancaram tudo de mim. Eu contei tudo._

Não é mentira _, pensou Marco. Ele tecnicamente não fora pressionado por nenhum dos repórteres a contar explicitamente a verdade, mas, de uma certa forma, ele se sentiu assim. Aquelas lentes reluzentes, os microfones empunhados como espadas, as vozes rápidas fazendo perguntas longas e ambíguas... Marco sentira sua cabeça rodopiando como um peão solto no espaço enquanto lutava para respirar em meio àquela multidão que se formara e que só aparentava crescer segundo após segundo. Ele precisava sair. Precisava respirar. Precisava ir embora dali e avisar a Mario que se escondesse._ Não _, pensou ele._ Não posso voltar pro Hotel até que eles me deixem em paz. Eles não podem achar o Mario. _Uma parte do seu cérebro sentia-se culpada por acreditar que o amado não teria coragem de enfrentar a imprensa e por querer escondê-lo de tudo aquilo. Outra parte estava embebida em remanescentes da ira que ele sentira ainda há pouco, durante a discussão dos dois._ Eu preciso sair daqui. _As lentes reluziam. Microfones eram espadas. Os repórteres cuspiam fogo. A única defesa era contar a verdade._

_Mario permanecia encarando-o com os olhos esbugalhados, sem saber exatamente o que dizer ou o que estava sentindo. Quando ele tinha oito anos, seu pai batera na porta do seu quarto e entrara silenciosamente, olhando para o chão. Mario nunca havia se esquecido. Seu pai lhe dissera então, gentilmente, que seu cachorro preferido tinha sido atropelado. Simples assim. Morto. Ido embora para sempre. Para uma criança de oito anos, uma notícia como aquela é uma dor insuportável. Mas é também uma dor silenciosa, seguido de um choro copioso e de uma sensação de que nada mais tem como ficar bem de novo. O que ele estava sentindo naquela hora era assustadoramente semelhante ao que ele sentira naquela ocasião._

_\- O que foi que você disse? – Ele falou, e ele não pôde deixar de sentir um certo espanto com a própria força que conseguira exprimir naquelas palavras. Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração batia furiosamente, seus dedos tremiam, seu estômago parecia estar consumindo a si mesmo. Mas seus olhos estavam secos e sua voz estava firme. – O que foi que você disse, Marco? – Ele repetiu, sentindo que suas palavras soavam duras o bastante para entornar aço puro._

\- THOMAS MÜLLER! – Gritou o comentador, e a atenção de Philipp foi brevemente desviada para a televisão, que exibia agora a imagem do camisa treze correndo pelo gramado e se jogando nos braços de Basti, que sorria de orelha à orelha. O Estádio Olímpico de Berlim explodia em celebrações. A Alemanha marcava seu segundo gol sobre a Dinamarca, com um intervalo ínfimo de cinco minutos. Mario pareceu sequer notar que alguma coisa havia acontecido no jogo. _O que eu vou fazer com ele, meu Deus?_ pensava Philipp enquanto voltava a encarar o mais novo e sentir seu sangue gelando enquanto este seguia sua procissão de frases sem muito sentido.

\- Ele não pediu desculpas, sabia? Eu achei que ele pediria. Mas ele sequer disse que sentia muito. – Mario falava agora com normalidade, como se estivesse tendo uma conversa cotidiana com um conhecido ou como se estivesse ditando os passos de uma receita para outra pessoa. – Ele falou pouco, na verdade. Só que ele tinha contado tudo. Alguma coisa ou outra ele falou depois, mas tanto faz. Ele não se arrepende do que ele fez. Acho que ele nem acha que fez alguma coisa ruim. Ele fez alguma coisa ruim, Fips? É ruim contar a verdade?

\- Mario... – Philipp sabia que aquelas palavras não eram dirigidas a ele, mas que seu nome era apenas um destinatário avulso que Mario escolhera para acrescentar à frase. Até onde ele sabia, ele podia estar dizendo aquelas coisas ao abajur. Mas, ainda assim, ele sentia uma necessidade quase dolorosa de intervir, de dizer alguma coisa que fizesse o outro sair daquele transe fantasmagórico. – Mario, eu tenho certeza que ele não fez isso por mal. Ele... Ele só...

\- Não pensou muito em mim. – Completou Mario, fazendo Fips tremer levemente ao considerar a hipótese de que talvez Mario o estivesse realmente ouvindo. – Mas não me espanta. Eu acho... Não. Eu tenho certeza. Eu vejo agora como ele sempre se importou mais com ele do que comigo.

\- Não é verdade, Mario. O Ma... _Ele_ com certeza se importa contigo. – _Melhor não citar o nome dele, só Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer com Mario._ Philipp até achava uma certa paranoia sua evitar um detalhe como aquele, mas, dado ao estado de Mario, ele temia que qualquer coisa pudesse conduzir o outro a um colapso nervoso. _Eu nunca vi alguém nessa situação, eu não faço ideia do que fazer!_

Diante daquela constatação, Mario limitou-se a soltar um risinho debochado. A essa altura, suas bochechas estavam quase completamente secas, uma vez que nenhuma lágrima nova havia sido produzida em seus olhos agora opacos.

\- Claro que se importa. Por isso que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de hesitar. Por isso que ele contou tudo que podia assim que teve a chance. Ele parou pra pensar nos meus pais? Ele parou pra pensar no que eu iria sentir? Ele parou pra pensar no que iria... No que _vai_ acontecer comigo? Eu acho que não, Fips. Ele só pensou nele mesmo. – _Você não tem como saber se isso é verdade mesmo, Mario_ , fora a resposta que prontamente surgira na mente do capitão e que ele preferira não exteriorizar. Mario não tinha como saber o que havia se passado na cabeça de Marco no instante em que ele finalmente confirmava aquilo que a Alemanha inteira queria saber, mas, aparentemente, ele não parecia realmente interessado em descobrir. Houve uma pausa prolongada, na qual Fips ficou ruminando o silêncio e olhando de quando em quando para a televisão enquanto esperava que Mario desse outro sinal de que ainda estava vivo. Subitamente, o mais novo falou mais alguma coisa, ainda de forma distraída. – Sabe que eu não duvidaria nada se ele tivesse espalhado esses rumores? Até faria sentido. Primeiro ele dá a ideia à imprensa, depois ele conta tudo.

O comentário pegou Philipp completamente desprevenido, e ele sentiu sua expressão facial mudar para expressar o choque que se passava pela sua mente. _Ele não pode estar falando sério. Ele não pode estar achando isso mesmo._ Mario não dava qualquer sinal de indicasse o que ele realmente estava sentido. Seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido em cera. Era impossível saber se ele estava falando sério ou não.

\- _Como vai ser agora? – Mario estava agora em pé, encarando fixamente o ainda cabisbaixo Marco Reus, que içava sua mochila para cima da cama e se punha a arrumar qualquer coisa lá dentro, como se não desse muita atenção ao outro ocupante do recinto. – Eles vão estar lá fora nos esperando? Eu devo preparar um discurso? Ou será que basta correr das tochas e dos porretes que eles vão estar segurando? Já passou em rede nacional ou eles vão esperar o horário nobre?_

_\- Não seja tão dramático. – Disse Marco, e, assim que disse isso, ele se arrependeu amargamente de tê-lo feito._

_\- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU SEJA O QUÊ? – Vociferou Mario, com o rosto vermelho de raiva, os olhos ainda secos e os punhos trêmulos, fechados e brancos nos nós dos dedos. – Você quer que eu simplesmente sente aqui e espere eles virem pra cima de mim? Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que você fez, Marco Reus! Você sabia muito bem que eu não estava de acordo com isso. Você... Você não parou nem por um instante pra pensar em como eu me sentiria? Você não parou pra pensar no que vai acontecer agora? Você acha que eles vão magicamente aceitar tudo e esquecer essa história de uma hora pra outra? Isso fazia tudo parte do seu plano, hein? Você já saiu de Munique sabendo que ia terminar assim? Hein? RESPONDA-ME!_

_Marco enfim ergueu o rosto e virou o corpo para postar os olhos quase inexpressivos nos olhos banhados de raiva de Mario. A visão da expressão facial do namorado fez a irritação deste abrandar apenas por alguns segundos, antes dele se lembrar do porquê estava sentindo-a. Marco tinha uma completa apatia estampada na rosto, como se tivesse sido permanentemente sedado com alguma coisa muito potente._ Me desculpa, Mar _, ele queria dizer._ Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu fiz o que eu achei necessário. Desculpa. Por favor. Eu não quero mais brigar. Eu não quero mais gritar. Eu só quero que tudo isso acabe. Me desculpa, por favor. Eu só fiz o que eu achei melhor. _No entanto, ele não disse nada. Ele não se desculpou. Ele nem tentou se explicar. Ele apenas ficou ali fitando o outro e lembrando-se das lentes reluzentes, do reboliço da multidão, dos microfones, dos repórteres que se transformavam em dragões cuspidores de fogos e então em jornalistas de novo._ Eu não tinha pra onde fugir, Mario.

_Mario então desabou. Em todos os sentidos. Antes de seu corpo atingir o chão empoeirado que ele antes tentara tanto evitar, seus olhos já haviam se enchido de lágrimas. Ele balbuciou alguma coisa, e Marco percebeu que seus olhos também estavam ficando marejados agora. Foi só então que a dura realidade o atingiu._ O que vai ser agora? Pra onde nós vamos? O que nós vamos fazer? _Estava claro que Mario não estava nem um pouco interessado em ter sua companhia naquele momento. Talvez ele não quisesse mais vê-lo por muito tempo._ Ele vai ter que entender. Ele vai ter que me perdoar. _Marco sentiu o peito arder enquanto controlava seu impulso de deitar-se ao lado do outro, de secar suas lágrimas, de jazer ali abraçado a ele por horas e horas. Mas ele sabia que o outro o repeliria se ele o fizesse. Mario, no entanto, logo parara de chorar e se pusera a encarar o teto firmemente, como se esperasse e quisesse que este desabasse sobre a sua cabeça naquele instante. Marco ficou a encará-lo por algum tempo, não tendo mais certeza absoluta de nada naquele mundo. Se pudesse, ele pararia o tempo e ficaria ali para sempre, apenas observando o outro e se martirizando por tê-los condenado._ Eu fiz o que eu achei que eu precisava fazer, Mar.

_\- Nós temos que ir embora daqui. – Dissera Marco com uma aparente indiferença, e ele novamente abaixara a cabeça, mas dessa vez para ocultar do amado as lágrimas que começavam a cair em torrentes pelas suas maçãs do rosto._ Para onde nós vamos? _Ele nem mesmo sabia se Mario queria ir a qualquer lugar com ele._ Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui. _Contudo, Marco sentia-se estranhamente pequeno e insignificante. Quase indigno da companhia do outro. De repente, Marco não sentia mais a necessidade e tampouco sentia-se no direito de proteger o mais novo. Soava hipócrita demais àquela altura dos acontecimentos._

Na televisão, um jogador dinamarquês não identificado driblava Matthias Ginter e penetrava na área da Alemanha, obrigado Manuel Neuer a realizar mais uma de suas peripécias para impedir a bola de entrar. _Por que o Jogi convocou o Mats se não ia usá-lo?_ pensou Philipp enquanto observava a imagem do técnico aparecendo à beira do gramado, onde ele berrava alguma coisa para Ginter. Mats era visível no banco de reservas, com o rosto ainda visivelmente marcado.Assim que ficara sabendo de toda a história ocorrida no CT do Dortmund e da posterior convocação de Mats Hummels para os dois jogos internacionais que se seguiriam, a reação imediata de Philipp fora uma confusão extrema. _Jogi sabe o que aconteceu. Ele sabe que o Mats não está 100%. Qual o propósito disso?_ Ele não podia deixar de pensar que o técnico da seleção tivesse algum plano, e Philipp duvidava que esse plano tivesse qualquer relação com jogos de futebol.

Ainda ao seu lado, Mario havia momentaneamente se calado, mas seu olhar parecia estar gradualmente endurecendo, o que, por alguma razão, soou como um mau presságio para ele. _No que será que ele está pensando?_ A resposta, no entanto, era suficientemente óbvia. Tão óbvia que não era realmente necessário ter pensado naquela pergunta, em primeiro lugar. _Marco._ O capitão se perguntou silenciosamente se já seria seguro mencionar o nome do outro. _Talvez nunca mais seja._

\- Quando tudo isso começou – Mario repentinamente voltara a falar, os olhos fixos na tela da tevê, mas, certamente, sem prestar a mínima atenção ao jogo. – Eu meio que senti como se ele fosse tudo que eu tinha. Tudo que tinha me restado. Mas eu não queria ver ele, sabia, Fips? Ah não. Eu sabia que isso iria acabar acontecendo quando a gente se encontrasse. Mas por outro lado... Eu achei que só ele seria capaz de me confortar... Não é estranho?

Fips ficou sem saber o que responder ou o que ponderar, mas, para seu alívio, aquelas foram mais algumas das esquisitas perguntas retóricas que Mario lançava a esmo no recinto.

\- Eu nunca quis nada disso. – Ele parecia agora estar se confessando em uma igreja, mas para um ouvinte inexistente. – Eu só queria... Eu só queria ele. Eu só queria ficar com ele. E, por um tempo, eu achei que eu poderia ter as duas coisas. Ele e paz. Mas acho que eu não posso. Acho que eu teria que escolher. O que eu deveria escolher, Fips?

A chuva continuava a cair lá fora, mas agora mais silenciosamente, como se escoasse por uma capa de veludo. Os relâmpagos haviam cessado, e Philipp tinha a vaga impressão que aquele temporal iria embora tão subitamente quanto chegara. Quem sabe haveria sol no dia seguinte. _Seria um presságio das coisas que estão por vir?_ _Quem sabe agora que a verdade foi dita a imprensa deixe eles em paz..._ Mas Fips sabia que a única coisa que impedira os repórteres de se amarrotarem diante da sua porta naquela noite de novembro era a chuva. Silenciosamente, ele agradeceu aos céus por aquele escudo protetor.

_\- Pai... – Mario estava se esforçando para não ceder às lágrimas, mas sua voz soava arrastada e patética, como uma súplica que um condenado faz antes de ter a cabeça cortada. E, de fato, era assim que ele se sentia. Inicialmente, ele lançara olhares constantes por cima do ombro para se certificar que nem Philipp e nem Claudia o estavam ouvindo do corredor. Contudo, ele já não se importava mais que o ouvisse. Na verdade, ele quase estava implorando para que alguém o ouvisse. Quem sabe então alguém o resgataria. Alguém arrancaria aquele telefone do seu ouvido e o tiraria daquele inferno. Alguém o despertaria daquele pesadelo._ Por que você não se salva sozinho? _disse uma vozinha má ao seu ouvido, como se quisesse fazer graça dele._ Você não consegue se salvar sozinho?

\- _Eu não entendo, Mario. Eu não entendo porque você... Porque você fez isso com a sua vida. Eu não entendo porque você escolheria... Escolheria se tornar_ isso. – _A voz de seu pai soava empapada em lágrimas, trôpega, quase bêbada em tristeza decepção líquida. Mario queria gritar. Queria fazê-lo entender. Queria fazer o mundo inteiro entender. Mas de que adiantaria? Nem mesmo seu namorado conseguia entendê-lo. Quem sabe não havia alguém naquele mundo que pudesse entendê-lo. Quem sabe ele teria de entender a si próprio e aprender a viver com isso. – Eu sempre te dei tudo, Mario! Eu te eduquei, eu... O que foi que eu fiz de errado? Onde foi que tudo saiu errado, Mario?_

_Ele já não estava mais ouvindo. Ele ainda estava com o telefone junto ao ouvido, mas ele parara de escutar. Ele não queria mais saber. As palavras do pai eram agora como lâminas que rasgavam sua pele, que o faziam sangrar. No entanto, as últimas palavras dele ainda ecoavam pela sua mente, como um toca discos quebrado._ Onde foi que tudo saiu errado, Mario? Onde foi que tudo saiu errado?

Phlipp sentiu uma espécie de vento gélido rodopiar em torno do seu corpo, e perguntou-se silenciosamente se teria alguma coisa a ver com o olhar de Mario Götze, que agora mais se aparentava a uma geleira do que a qualquer outra coisa. Seu rosto estava erguido e seus punhos estavam fechados, e, se ele não tivesse acompanhado aquela transformação que ocorrera nas feições do outro nos últimos minutos, ele teria pensado que o Mario que estava sentado ao seu lado agora era uma pessoa completamente diferente. _Não deixa de ser_ , pensou ele. Sua respiração agora parecia mais calma, e o rosto já não demonstrava qualquer vestígio de que havia sido afundado em lágrimas apenas há alguns instantes. Assim como a chuva lá fora, Mario parecia ter se acalmado e se tornado uma leve e tênue garoa de um dia de verão. Philipp não pôde deixar de, mais uma vez naquela insólita noite, sentir que o temporal era uma mera representação física dos sentimentos do próprio homem que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Mario então engoliu em seco, soltou um breve suspiro e virou lentamente seu rosto na direção do capitão. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, Philipp sentiu que estava diante de um ser humano completamente novo.

\- Obrigado, Fips. – Disse ele brandamente, mas sem aquele tom assustadoramente frio e calmo que usara anteriormente. Parecia que ele tinha finalmente voltado a si. – Por tudo. Por ter me buscado, por ter me acolhido, por ter me ouvido... Obrigado.

O clamor da torcida indicava que um terceiro gol havia sido marcado, e, nas casas da vizinhança, agora era possível ouvir os gritos de animação e comemoração dos torcedores. Ninguém iria dormir cedo naquela noite. A chuva agora já tinha parado completamente. _Será que os repórteres vão aparecer aqui ainda hoje ou eles vão esperar o amanhecer?_ Philipp imaginava que eles ainda iriam querer uma declaração de Mario, uma vez que até então só tinham ouvido a parte de Marco da história toda. _Eles com certeza querem um relato completo._ Era uma questão de tempo até que os dois fossem convidados e dar uma entrevista exclusiva em algum canal de tevê.

\- Eu preciso ir. Pra casa, sabe. – Disse o outro simplesmente, e fez menção de se levantar.

\- Quê? Não... Hã... Mario, você sabe que pode ficar. Claudia e eu não nos importamos. Você pode ficar o tempo que preferir... – Philipp sentiu que suas palavras batiam contra o corpo do outro e voltavam sem surtir efeito algum.

\- Não Fips... Não. Eu já devo coisas demais a você... A você, ao Thomas... A todo mundo. – Havia uma firmeza inerente na voz dele, e seus olhos estavam mais focados do que Philipp jamais os vira. Alguma coisa havia despertado dentro de Mario Götze, e ele agora sinceramente temia por qualquer um que ficasse no caminho dele. – Eu vou pra casa... Preciso duma boa noite de sono na minha cama. Acho que a imprensa vai estar por lá ao amanhecer... Preciso pensar no que eu vou falar. É sério, Fips. Deixa eu ir. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo.

Mario havia agora se erguido completamente do sofá, e Philipp o imitara, ainda sem tirar os olhos dele, como se estivesse completamente hipnotizado. Em questão de minutos, Mario havia se transformado de um garoto completamente quebrado e perdido em um homem que parecia ter a vida completamente presa às rédeas que ele tinha em mãos. No entanto, ao contrário de acalmá-lo, aquela perspectiva apenas servia para deixá-lo ainda mais ansioso. Percebendo que não tinha como vencê-lo, Philipp silenciosamente aceitou as palavras do outro e acompanhou-o até a porta, enquanto sua mente tentava traçar um mapa lógico das coisas que estavam por vir. O jogo havia agora mudado mais uma vez, e algo lhe dizia que grandes acontecimentos ainda estavam por vir. Mario, por sua vez, tinha a mente quieta, silenciosa. O turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que havia se apossado dele agora havia cessado. Ele sabia que a dor ainda voltaria, que as lágrimas voltariam, que aquilo tudo ainda estava longe de acabar. Mas ele também sabia que agora, mais do que nunca, ele mesmo precisava salvar a si mesmo.

\- Eu vou pelo menos te levar até em casa. – Dissera Philipp, e ele vagamente concordara com um aceno de cabeça. Enquanto o capitão buscava as chaves do quarto e ia ao quarto avisar sua esposa da súbita mudança de acontecimentos, Mario se viu sozinho perante a porta da casa dos Lahm, prestes a adentrar na noite escura, completamente sozinho. Naquela noite, antes de dormir, apenas duas coisas habitaram seus sonhos e seus pensamentos, e quando ele acordou no dia seguinte, essas ainda eram as únicas duas coisas que estavam por lá. Uma delas era o rosto de Marco Reus. A outra eram as palavras que seu pai lhe dirigira. _Onde foi que tudo saiu errado, Mario?_

***

As estrelas jaziam deveras apagadas sobre sua cabeça, de forma que, apesar de seus anos de prática na casa dos avós, Christoph Kramer estava encontrando certa dificuldade para identificar as constelações que rodopiavam no céu noturno da Alemanha. _Minha avó sempre disse que não dá pra se observar as estrelas em cidades grandes._ Ele sempre soubera disso, e todas as suas tentativas nas últimas cidades em que estivera apenas confirmavam essa lição. Apesar disso, ele ainda desafiava as brilhantes luzes que nunca se apagavam na grandiosa cidade de Berlim, lutando contra a noite na vaga esperança de encontrar no céu alguma velha conhecida que lhe desse algum tipo de resposta ou orientação. Mais do que frequentemente, Christoph conseguia identificar aviões indo e vindo sobre sua cabeça, e ele se pegava imaginando no que estariam pensando as pessoas que estavam dentro deles. _Será que elas estão pensando em algum amor perdido?_ Mesmo correndo o risco de se sentir ridículo e antiquado, ele se deixava inundar por pensamentos tolos como aquele, enquanto os suspiros que ele lançava ao ar coincidiam com as luzes que piscavam nos céus. Longe, num resquício de horizonte visível dali, era possível ver uma grande parede de nuvens de tempestade aproximando-se com rapidez, oriundas do sul da Alemanha. _É como se a chuva estivesse apenas esperando que eu ficasse aqui fora para chegar._

Às vezes ele se pegava pensando qual era a necessidade que certos hotéis tinham de possuir algumas extravagâncias arquitetônicas como o pequeno jardim no qual ele estava agora, sentado em um confortável banquinho de madeira, e que era rodeado pelos blocos que constituíam o próprio hotel. Naquela noite, porém, ele não se perguntava aquilo, deixando-se, ao invés disso, aproveitar a conveniência de ter um local para sentar-se tarde da noite para organizar os pensamentos. _Se o Jogi me pega aqui a essa hora ele arranca o meu couro._ O técnico estava, de certa forma, mais brando com a equipe em virtude de tudo que ocorrera nos últimos dias, mas ainda assim parecia disposto a matar um jogador ou dois se fosse necessário.

De onde ele estava, Christoph podia ver as janelas que davam para os quartos dos seus companheiros, todas escuras e muitas até mesmo cobertas por cortinas. Ele não acreditava ser realmente o único a estar acordado, mas era provavelmente o único que fora tolo o bastante para sair da cama. _Se ao menos eu conseguisse dormir._ O culpado da sua insônia não era nem mesmo seu companheiro de quarto, Max Kruse, cujos roncos sonoros martelavam em sua cabeça com força. O verdadeiro culpado do seu tormento noturno era outro homem. Christoph desviou o olhar para a janela do quarto que ele sabia muito bem que era momentaneamente habitado por Manuel Neuer e Shkodran Mustafi, e deixou um longo e penoso suspiro escorregar para fora da sua boca. Um lado obscuro da sua mente agora projetava a imagem do goleiro deitado de bruços em sua cama, respirando calmamente enquanto dormia um sono tranquilo e livre de sonhos, com uma expressão de profunda paz pousada em seu rosto. _Se a cortina estivesse aberta, eu poderia tentar vê-lo..._ Ele afastou aquela ideia tão logo quanto a concebeu, agradecendo silenciosamente que não houvesse nenhum telepata por ali para captar um pensamento estranho como aquele.

O vento gélido do inverno voltava a rodopiar sobre seu corpo, arrepiando os pelos da sua nuca e lhe dizendo ao pé do ouvido que era uma ideia muito, muito mais inteligente voltar para o aconchego do seu quarto antes que ficasse ainda mais frio. _Quantos graus está fazendo?_ Seus olhos já estavam lacrimejando de frio, e, apesar das inúmeras camadas de agasalhos que ele vestira, ele ainda conseguia sentir o toque congelante do vento que insistia em fazer-lhe companhia. Mesmo assim, ele não desistia, ele se recusava a levantar-se e voltar a _tentar_ pegar no sono. Em algumas horas, quando amanhecesse, eles partiriam de Berlim com destino a Lisboa, onde, no final de semana, teriam de enfrentar Portugal em um amistoso sem muito sentido antes de finalmente regressarem às suas cidades para retomar as atividades normais em seus campeonatos nacionais. Ele mal podia esperar a hora de voltar a Mönchengladbach, de finalmente se ver livre da seleção. Não que ele não gostasse da atmosfera, não que ele não gostasse dos seus companheiros de time, não que ele não sentisse orgulho de fazer parte de uma equipe como aquela. Mas _ele_ também fazia parte. _Ele_ também estava ali. _Ele_ também estava enraizado na sua cabeça. _Afinal, onde é que ele não está?_

_Manu._ A mera imagem mental do outro era suficiente para acelerar seu pulso, fazê-lo suar por todos os poros do corpo e liberar uma explosão de borboletas furiosas em sua barriga. Ouvir a voz dele durante os treinos era como enfiar os dedos na tomada e levar uma descarga elétrica de sabe-se lá quantos volts. Conviver com ele sem poder olhar diretamente para ele, sem poder falar com ele, sem poder tocá-lo, era como estar morrendo de frente bem diante de uma cristalina fonte de água em um deserto árido e sem vida. Aqueles dois dias em Berlim haviam sido como um inferno para ele. Depois de tudo que ocorrera no Rio, apenas pensar em Manu já era suficientemente doloroso para Christoph, mas depois da desastrosa ligação que ele recebera de Manu apenas há alguns dias, ele sentia-se ainda mais incapaz de estar no mesmo ambiente que o outro. _Essa maldita pausa internacional não termina nunca?_ Nos seus planos mais loucos, Christoph chegara a considerar arranjar um jeito de se lesionar só pra poder ir embora mais cedo. Se tivesse coragem, ele teria pedido que Max o ajudasse. Mas ele não tinha. Ele não pediria. Ele apenas esperaria por um milagre.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos e estivesse ávido para brincar com seus sentimentos, o destino pareceu atender ao seu pedido silencioso. No entanto, o “milagre” que o destino providenciara não era exatamente o que Christoph estivera esperando.

\- Não está um pouco... Frio? Sabe, pra ficar sentado aqui fora? – Christoph não o ouvira chegando. Ele nem mesmo o _sentira_ chegando, o que era de certa forma incomum para ele. O firo o anestesiara completamente, como se pretendesse que ele não percebesse a aproximação de Manu até que a voz dele estivesse penetrando em seu ouvido. Ele ainda não desviara os olhos do céu, apesar do susto, mas ele podia tranquilamente ver pela sua vista periférica enquanto o mais alto aproximava-se e se sentava ao seu lado, também erguendo os olhos para o céu, como se quisesse saber o que o outro tanto observava.

Em seus delírios, Christoph levantaria intempestivamente do banco. Ele gritaria alguma coisa para o outro, pouco se importando com o sono dos outros jogadores. _O que você veio fazer aqui?_ ele diria. _Não é o bastante tudo que você já fez? Você brincou comigo, Manu! Você me iludiu. O que você quer agora? Se divertir mais? Diga-me!_ Mas ele sabia que não faria nada disso. Ele não era assim. E aquelas coisas também não eram verdade. Manu nunca brincara com ele, não. Ele que se deixara brincar. Ele que se deixara iludir. Ele que se deixara levar e passara a acreditar que existia uma ínfima possibilidade do outro sentir por ele o mesmo que ele sentia. _Mas ele não sente. Ele já me disse. Ele gosta de outra pessoa. Então o que ele está fazendo aqui fora?_ Se tinha algo que Christoph _realmente_ temia eram telepatas, e o que Manu dissera a seguir não colaborou de forma alguma para atenuar seu medo.

\- Eu quis dar uma caminhada, sabe. – Dissera o goleiro sem que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa, mas como se pudesse ler a mente dele. Manu falava hesitante, como se não tivesse certeza de que Christoph queria ouvir qualquer coisa que ele tinha a dizer. _Ah, mas eu quero Manu. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero._ No dia seguinte, quando aquela conversa acabasse, talvez ele fosse sentir algum tipo de remorso pela sua falta de amor próprio ao ficar ali para ouvir o homem que o dispensara falar. Até lá, Christoph se agarraria a cada palavra que o outro dissesse e encontraria uma forma de torcê-las para que pudessem servir de algum consolo para sua alma inquieta. – Não tô conseguindo dormir. E... Parece que você também não.

\- Acho que ambos sofremos do mesmo mal. – Ele disparou, baixando agora os olhos para estudar o corte preciso do gramado que compunha o jardim. Ele tinha noção que a maioria das pessoas o via como uma pessoa, de certa forma... _Tola._ Um pouco indefesa, até. Mas ele sabia se defender com palavras, ah sim, ele sabia. Ele sabia dizer coisas difíceis. E, quando disparara aquilo na direção do goleiro, sua intenção fora, ainda que ele não quisesse realmente, fazê-lo sentir algum tipo de remorso pelas coisas que dissera ao telefone da última vez que ambos haviam trocado alguma palavra.

Manu baixou os olhos, não na direção da grama, mas dos próprios pés, enquanto mastigava as palavras que o outro lhe dirigira. _Manu não é um cara ruim_ , ponderou Christoph. _Talvez ele esteja pensando que tenha sido uma péssima ideia vir se sentar do meu lado. Talvez ele esteja pensando_ porquê _fez isso, pra começar. Talvez esteja considerando se não é melhor ir embora._ Esse era o maior medo dele naquele momento. Que Manu simplesmente se levantasse e fosse embora. Christoph sabia que o remorso emocional que ele sentiria no dia seguinte seria muito, _muito_ forte. Mas ele não conseguia parar. Não conseguia se impedir. Por mais que sua mente quisesse dizer coisas duras ao goleiro, ele desejava, ao mesmo tempo, que ele ficasse ali com ele. Por que ficar na companhia dele era melhor do que ter que observá-lo ao longe. Doía, mas doía menos.

\- É, suponho que sim. – Fora a resposta simplória de Manu. Seu tom de voz era quase um pedido de desculpas, e ocorreu a Christoph que ele deixara o goleiro sem palavras. Analisando mais a fundo as palavras, ele percebeu o que estas significavam, e sentiu um peso puxar seu coração em direção ao estômago. _Então ele ama mesmo outra pessoa. Ele não consegue dormir por causa de outra pessoa. Ele precisa caminhar pra por as ideias em ordem por causa de outra pessoa._ Christoph se pôs a brincar com os próprios dedos para afastar aqueles pensamentos que de nada ajudariam da sua cabeça.

\- Você... Você quer, hm... Sei lá. Falar? Sobre el... – Ele calou-se subitamente e mordeu a ponta da língua, quando duas coisas lhe ocorreram. A primeira fora a bobagem assustadoramente tola que ele fizeram ao perguntar para Manu se o alvo de sua paixão era outro jogador da seleção. A segunda era que ele nem mesmo sabia se era um _ele_ e não uma _ela. Será que é muita arrogância minha pensar que... Que eu ajudei ele a se descobrir?_ Christoph nunca perguntara a Manu _o que_ ele realmente era. Naquela noite regada a álcool, os dois não tiveram muito tempo para falar alguma coisa. Antes que percebessem, estavam um nos braços do outro. Ele se lembrava de Manu dizendo que nunca havia passado a noite com um homem, sim, isso era verdade. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele necessariamente nunca tivesse _pensado_ em passar. Enquanto ele pensava, Manu virou gentilmente o rosto em sua direção, e Christoph, em seus devaneios, imaginou que estava afundando o nariz do goleiro com os punhos.

\- Ele. – Disse o outro com o mesmo tom de voz. _Aí está._ Mais uma vez, Manuel Neuer provara-se um forte candidato a telepata, respondendo algo que Christoph nem mesmo chegara a perguntar. _Talvez eu que seja muito óbvio._ Procurando se concentrar na resposta do outro, ele enfim percebeu que ela, na verdade, respondia muito pouco. _Certo. É um homem. Mas... Será um jogador? Será que eu conheço? Será que está aqui entre nós?!_ As imagens de todos os convocados passaram como um relâmpago pela sua mente, e Christoph rapidamente pôs-se a analisá-las, achando cada candidato mais improvável que o anterior. Ele não admitiria, mas ele chegara a cogitar que Manu talvez estivesse secretamente apaixonado por ele e não conseguisse achar uma forma de confessar. _Isso explicaria ele ter sentado aqui comigo... Mas não explica ele ter me chutado bonito naquele telefonema. Será que ele está dividido? Droga, relacionamentos são uma porcaria. Eu devia ter ficado longe dessas coisas, que nem minha avó dizia pra eu ficar._

Os aviões agora haviam diminuído seu tráfego, as nuvens de tempestade estavam perigosamente mais próximas e o vento parecia ter decidido fazer companhia permanente aos dois. _Quanto tempo será que passou desde que ele chegou aqui?_ Parecia ter sido há pouco, mas Christoph tinha consciência dos longos períodos de silêncio entre uma palavra esparsa e outra, períodos nos quais os dois homens buscavam se acostumar física e mentalmente a presença do outro. Foi então que outra coisa surgiu na mente dele. _Talvez eu seja a única pessoa que sabe que ele é gay. Isso é, se ele for mesmo. Melhor dizendo, talvez eu seja a única pessoa que saiba que ele está apaixonado por um homem._ Christoph não sabia se Manu contaria a mais alguém. _Talvez é por isso que ele sentou aqui. Ele... Nós... Ele sabe que eu não vou julgar ele._ Agora as coisas começavam finalmente a fazer sentido na mente dele. Christoph gostaria de ter coragem de falar as coisas feias que ele pensava para Manu. De quebrar o nariz dele. _Ele me dispensa e depois simplesmente senta do meu lado e quer o quê? Que eu ouça ele desabafar? Quanta cara de pau!_

\- Amor é uma droga, cara. – Ele se pegou dizendo, e agora sua vontade era de socar a si mesmo por estar fraquejando ao seu lado mais compreensivo e amigável. – Relacionamentos são uma droga.

O outro talvez percebera que ele falara aquilo mais para si do que para ele, pois parecera não prestar muita atenção naquelas palavras. 

\- Como foi que você soube? – Indagou Manu subitamente, com os olhos perdidos na grama, mas de um jeito que fazia parecer que ele estava cuidadosamente pensando no que iria dizer. A pergunta não era direta, mas ele entendeu perfeitamente o que o goleiro queria dizer com ela. – Quero dizer... O que você... Sentiu?

Christoph esperou alguns segundos antes de responder, enquanto deixava o vento penetrar na sua pele e congelar suas vísceras. _Ele quer mesmo que eu o  aconselhe. Inacreditável._ No entanto, de alguma forma, ele não conseguia ficar realmente bravo com o goleiro. _Talvez eu deva isso a ele. Não. Eu não devo nada a ele. Ele que deve muita coisa a mim._

\- Foi... Normal. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros, lembrando-se do dia em que finalmente se dera conta do que agora parecia tão óbvio. Era um dia frio de inverno não muito diferente daquele, e ele tinha acabado de perceber que tinha uma queda pelo seu melhor amigo. _Odeio lembrar dessas coisas. Odeio ele por me fazer pensar nelas._ Christoph adicionou mais aquilo à lista de razões pelas quais ele devia dar um soco muito bem dado em Manuel Neuer, uma lista que ele tinha plena consciência que apenas ficaria maior e que nunca seria levada a sério. – Acho... Hm... Acho que deve ter sido um pouco estranho ou assustador no começo, mas... Depois de um tempo acho que foi normal sim. Não é como se eu tivesse ficado, hm, _surpreso._ Acho que eu sempre soube, na real. Então eu meio que só tive que... Aceitar.

\- E como você aceitou? – Ao ouvir aquilo, Christoph se deu por vencido e desviou o olhar para Manu, encarando-o pela primeira vez desde que ele aparecera ali. Seus olhos estavam secos, sua mandíbula estava firme, seu rosto estava calmo. Sua voz, no entanto, estava ansiosa, sedenta. Manu parecia buscar alguém que lhe dissesse qualquer coisa que pudesse abrir um caminho seguro me meio ao matagal de dúvidas que parecia crescer em sua mente.  _Porcaria._ Christoph queria mandá-lo a um lugar muito horrível por estar usando-o daquela forma, mas o efeito que o goleiro tinha sobre ele era forte demais.

\- Eu não lembro, Manu. – Ele tentou soar impaciente, mas ele também sabia que não conseguiria. – Foi... Natural. Quer dizer, teve um certo receio... Tanto é que eu nunca me assumi nem pra minha família... Digo, acho que a minha mãe sabe, ela fala umas coisas engraçadas às vezes. Mas enfim. Eu só... Aceitei. Eu aceitei porque a outra alternativa seria mentir. Pra mim, sabe. Acho que ninguém pode ser feliz mentindo pra si mesmo, então... Eu aceitei.

Manu o encarava agora de um jeito terno, cálido, quase excessivamente sentimental, e a vontade que Christoph tinha era enfiar a cabeça do goleiro no gramado e sair correndo dali. _Se eu conseguir dormir hoje ainda eu vou acabar sonhando com ele, droga._ Enquanto ele o encarava, Christoph se pegou pensando o que estaria realmente navegando pela mente do goleiro.  _Será que ele ainda não se aceitou?_  Ocorreu a ele que talvez nem mesmo o goleiro entendesse o que estava sentindo. 

\- Amor é uma droga. – Manu falou do nada, repetindo as palavras do mais novo ditas há pouco, como um eco assustadoramente tardio.  _Ah. Então era_ nisso _que ele estava pensando._

\- Você... Você não vai me contar, né? Sobre ele. – Indagou Christoph um pouco receoso, sentindo seu lado mais atrapalhado voltar a transbordar sobre todas as suas tentativas de soar mais sério e frio. Sua curiosidade de saber quem era  _o outro_ era grande, quase insaciável, e o consumia desde que aquela conversa pelo telefone acabara em um silêncio doloroso e prolongado.  _  
_

Para seu espanto, Manu esboçou um leve sorriso.

\- Acho que não seria muito legal da minha parte.

\- É, não seria. – Ele concordou, sorrindo um sorriso levemente debochado e vacilante, um pouco despropositado. Sua mente, no entanto, rasgava-se aos pedaços rapidamente. _Mas você deveria. Eu deveria ter o direito de saber quem é que você ama. Se você sabe o que eu sinto por você... Eu devia poder saber o que você sente._ Mas ele não pediria. Ele não teria tanta coragem. A pequena pergunta que ele faria a seguir já demandava coragem demais. Ele tinha a impressão que não devia fazê-la, mas seu desejo de saber contra quem lutava era grande demais. _Como se eu realmente estivesse lutando contra alguém que não eu._ – Ele... Sabe?

\- Não. Nunca vai saber. – A resposta fora automática, como se o goleiro estivesse esperando por ela há muito. Ou como se estivesse respondendo a si mesmo. Algo dizia a Christoph que Manu estava tentando se convencer de que nunca diria nada ao outro. Um leve toque de compaixão atingiu sua mente, e ele quase teve vontade de abraçar o goleiro. _Ele vai saber, Manu. Eles sempre acabam sabendo._ Ele mesmo jamais planejara reunir a coragem necessária para contar a Manu o que ele sentia por ele. Mas ele o fizera. Mesmo sem querer. Ainda, ele imaginava que outras mentiras o goleiro estaria contando a si mesmo.  _Que tudo vai passar? Que é uma fase? Que uma paixão dessas não significa nada?_ Uma pontada no fundo da sua mente recheou suas ideias com mais uma, essa assustadoramente narcisista para o seu gosto.  _Que eu não signifiquei nada pra ele?_

\- Por que você não fala com ele? – Christoph levou um leve susto ao constatar que falara aquilo sem pensar, e que suas palavras saíram firmes, seguras, como se ele realmente fosse um ás dos aconselhamentos. Após falar aquilo, ele chegou a ponderar se não estava desejando que Manu realmente fizesse aquilo, apenas para ser rejeitado como ele fora, – Sei lá... Você pode acabar se surpreendendo. – _Como eu me surpreendi contigo_ , ele quase acrescentou.  _Mas eu acho que não gostaria que você se surpreendesse._  

\- Ele ama outra pessoa. – Respondeu Manu em um tom quase choroso, como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas, ainda que seus olhos permanecessem secos, apesar do frio insistente. _Ah, maravilha. Chegamos a um círculo completo,_ pensou Christoph. _Eu amo Manu, que ama outro cara, que ama outra pessoa. E no final todo mundo sofre._ Ele queria poder dizer alguma palavra de consolo, alguma coisa que pudesse confortar o outro. Mas como ele poderia consolá-lo sobre um amor não correspondido se ele mesmo sofria daquilo enquanto ambos trocavam aquelas poucas palavras? Por um estranho lado, Christoph não pôde deixar de sentir algo que parecia muito com culpa. _Será que o destino castigou ele? Será que a sentença dele é sentir o que eu sinto, mas por outra pessoa? Será que a sentença dele é sofrer o que eu estou sofrendo?_ Tudo aquilo só parecia comprovar suas palavras de antes. _Amor é mesmo uma bela de uma porcaria._

O silêncio se esticou preguiçosamente entre os dois, mas este parecia dizer a ambos muito mais do que tudo que eles haviam dito antes. Como se dançassem, os olhos dos dois voltaram a se encontrar, dessa vez com calma, com delicadeza, como se um convidasse o outro para um cômodo silêncio abaixo das estrelas. _Eu queria que você se sentisse melhor, Manu. Eu queria poder te fazer se sentir melhor. Eu não queria que você sentisse o que eu estou sentindo agora._ Sua avó costumava dizer que ele era bom demais com os outros. Que um dia, se ele não tomasse cuidado, ele se machucaria muito por ser tão bom. Aparentemente, ela estava certa. Talvez ele realmente fosse bom demais. _Mas não bom o bastante para ele._ O azul dos olhos de Manu era assustadoramente confortável, quase convidativo, e Christoph deixou-se lembrar de como fora afundar neles tantos meses atrás. Seu peito latejou enquanto as memórias daquela noite voltavam, as memórias da noite que ele queria que nunca tivessem terminado. Se ele fosse mais emotivo, ele choraria lembrando daquilo. Mas não faziam tanto o estilo dele. Quando ele enfim se livrou daquelas lembranças, ele percebeu que seu rosto estava perigosamente mais próximo do rosto do outro, cujos olhos, cujos malditos olhos o encaravam grandes e vagos, como se esperassem por ele. A distância que os separava foi sumindo como as estrelas no céu. Os pensamento dele simplesmente sumiram, deixando para trás um grande vácuo em sua mente. _Talvez ele ainda possa gostar de mim_ , ecoou um último pensamento tolo que fora deixado para trás, talvez por ser indigno demais. Antes que os lábios deles se tocassem, no entanto, Manu desviou o rosto, e Christoph sentiu uma lufada de ar gelado caminhar pelos seus lábios dormentes.

\- Eu queria poder gostar de ti, Chris. Eu juro que eu queria. – _Ah não Manu, não me vem com essa!_ Aquelas eram definitivamente as piores palavras que ele poderia lhe dizer. Era como dar-lhe um tapa de luva seguido de um beijinho suave na bochecha. Os olhos de Manu começaram a marejar, e Christoph achou que suas veias fossem explodir de tão rápido que seu sangue corria por elas. _Pra ser honesto, eu também queria que você gostasse de mim. Mas as pessoas não controlam por quem se apaixonam, não é?_ Secretamente, ele queria que controlassem, embora ele não tivessem certeza se, caso pudesse escolher, escolheria ou não cair de amores por Manuel Neuer de novo. – Eu... Ah cara, eu sou um merda. Eu não devia... Eu... Desculpa Chris, por favor, desculpa.

Ele subitamente se levantou, e o outro o imitou quase que imediatamente, hesitando alguns segundos antes de estender a mão coberta por uma luva para segurar o outro pela mão. 

\- Manu, espera... – O mais alto parou e então vagarosamente virou o corpo na direção dele, arregalando os olhos quase no exato instante que o fez. Mas seus olhos grandes e azuis não estavam postos nele. _Mas o que então...?_ Christoph se virou rapidamente e deixou que seus próprios olhos acompanhassem a linha imaginada traçada pelo olhar de Manu, que aterrissava exatamente em uma janela localizada no térreo alguns metros à frente do banco. Da última vez que Christoph dera atenção àquela janela, assim que chegara ao jardim, um par de cortinas avermelhadas estava cerrado do outro lado, ocultando o que acontecia ali dos ocupantes daquele quarto. Naquele instante, no entanto, estavam abertas, e era impossível saber a quanto tempo tinham estado assim até que finalmente um dos dois se desse conta daquilo. Até onde ele podia imaginar, elas poderiam ter sido abertas há muito tempo. 

E, entre as cortinas abertas, jazia a inconfundível silhueta de Thomas Müller, encarando-os com as mãos e o nariz pressionados contra o vidro e o rosto convertido em uma expressão completamente ilegível. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu falei que ia demorar menos que o último HAHHAHA Depois de tudo que aconteceu no capítulo passado, quis que esse aqui fosse mais... Brando (de certa forma). Espero que tenham curtido ele e que estejam esperando o próximo :D!


	8. Pássaro Cantor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cês já sabem: flashbacks em itálico! A música desse aqui é, pra mim, a mais bonita do álbum (de uma das mais bonitas em geral lol): "Songbird". Eu realmente recomendo essa daqui :) (Especialmente pra ler o cap rs)

_“And the songbirds are singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Like never before”_

Ele simplesmente não conseguia dormir.

Ao seu lado, Lukas Podolski jazia esparramado em seu assento, com a cabeça jogada para trás, a boca escancarada e as pernas esticadas, roncando sonoramente. Sentados imediatamente à sua frente, Bastian Schweinsteiger e Mesut Özil também dormiam, porém sem fazer barulho, e dispostos de uma forma mais _normal_ em seus bancos. A escuridão da madrugada não permitia que ele visse os demais passageiros do ônibus, mas ele tinha quase certeza que devia ser o único a estar acordado. _Talvez o Jogi também não esteja dormindo_ , pensou ele. Não que aquilo servisse exatamente de consolo.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e pôs-se a encarar a paisagem portuguesa, que corria velozmente enquanto o ônibus deslocava-se com agilidade pelas ruas de Lisboa. Logo eles chegariam ao hotel e poderiam descansar por mais algumas horas antes que Joachim Löw os pusesse a treinar novamente, preparando-os para o amistoso contra Portugal que seria jogado dali a dois dias, no sábado. _Se eu não dormir nada o Jogi vai me matar._ Ele também não conseguira pregar os olhos durante o voo entre Berlim e Lisboa, e ele sabia que dificilmente conseguiria dormir quando estivesse deitado na cama do seu quarto no hotel. E ele também sabia que nem mesmo a perspectiva de ter sua pele arrancada pelo técnico da seleção era o bastante para fazê-lo adormecer. _Talvez eu devesse ter aceitado aquelas pílulas que o Basti ofereceu,_ ponderou. _Elas sempre me ajudam quando eu tenho insônia_ , dissera o capitão para ele pouco antes do embarque em Berlim, como se pudesse ler a mente atormentada dele. _Anda Thomas, aceita. Vai te fazer bem._ Ele, no entanto, não aceitara, e tal episódio apenas serviu para atormentar ainda mais seus pensamentos. _Como o Basti sabia que eu não estava bem pra relaxar?_ Passou pela sua cabeça que o capitão pudesse saber das coisas que ele agora sabia, mas ele logo dispensou aquela ideia. _Ele seria direto se soubesse de alguma coisa._

Outro suspiro. Insônia lembrava-o do que ele vira há apenas algumas horas, ainda naquela madrugada. Vagarosamente, Thomas desviou o olhar da janela escura do ônibus e deixou-se vasculhar o breu do veículo em busca de um par de rostos em especial. Ambos estavam, naturalmente, sentados muito fora de alcance, como se o estivessem evitando. _Não me surpreenderia nada se estivessem mesmo,_ pensou ele tristemente. Ele não sabia exatamente em que parte do ônibus os dois estavam, mas Thomas sabia que os dois certamente estariam sentados lado a lado. Por alguma razão, a imagem de Christoph pegando Manu pela mão não lhe saía da cabeça, assim como o fato de que o goleiro deliberadamente permitira o toque e não se livrara do aperto de mão do outro nem mesmo depois que os dois saíram correndo do pátio interno do hotel para dentro da construção, fugindo dos seus olhos acusadores plantados na janela do seu quarto. _Vai dormir, Mülli_ , dissera-lhe Basti ainda grogue de sono, provavelmente desperto pela súbita claridade que invadira o quarto quando Thomas tivera a conveniente ideia de abrir as cortinas para encarar o céu. Se ele soubesse o que flagraria, talvez não o tivesse feito. Se ele soubesse que veria seu amigo Manu quase beijando Christoph Kramer, ele provavelmente não teria aberto as cortinas. _Por que é que isso me incomoda tanto?_

Com movimentos suaves, para não despertar Lukas, Thomas sacou o celular do bolso do agasalho para ver as horas e distrair-se com qualquer coisa enquanto a mente trabalhava a todo vapor. _Manu. Porque você não me contou?_ Flashes da conversa que os dois haviam retomado após a interrupção de Basti na terça-feira insistiam em regressar à sua mente, como se tivessem achado que ela era um bom lugar para repousarem. _Talvez eles gostem de confusão._

 _\- Então você... – Ele começara a dizer hesitante, sem saber exatamente como retomar o assunto ou como perguntar aquilo sem soar incisivo demais, ansioso demais._ O que você faria se eu fosse? _dissera Manu instantes antes de Basti entrar intempestivamente pela porta._ O que você faria se eu fosse? _Não era necessário dizer mais nada. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Thomas soubera. Assim, simplesmente. Ele enfim ligara as peças de um quebra-cabeça que ele nem percebera estar tentando montar há anos. Não era realmente necessário fazer aquela pergunta, mas, sem saber exatamente por que aquilo era tão importante, ele precisava saber. Precisava ter certeza. Precisava ouvi-lo dizendo aquilo que ele, de alguma forma, já sabia._

_\- É. Eu... Eu acho que... É. – Dissera-lhe Manu de um jeito atrapalhado, atropelando as palavras, enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam o horizonte da cidade de Berlim, como se quisessem encontrar uma rota de escapatória. O quarto que ele dividia com Mustafi estava completamente escuro, sendo ocupado momentaneamente por ele e Thomas, que estavam postos à janela que dava para a frente do hotel, recostados ao parapeito desta. Manu não dissera a palavra que Thomas esperava ouvir, mas mesmo assim o atacante entendera que, de fato, era verdade. Ele pôde sentir a atmosfera ficando mais tensa entre os dois, e ele logo se pegou em meio ao redemoinho de pensamentos, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, tentava decifrar o que se passava pela mente de Manu. Não havia mais como negar, como omitir aquilo. Thomas não sabia como devia se sentir ao finalmente ser confiado aquela revelação, mas algo lhe dizia que seria algo muito diferente do que ele estava realmente sentindo._

_Ele não soube quanto tempo os dois ficaram em silêncio após aquelas palavras serem proferidas. Ele não sabia o que Mustafi estaria fazendo naquele instante nem quando ele decidiria voltar para o quarto para finalmente interrompê-los, mas ele não tinha pressa. Enquanto o goleiro seguia a encarar a cidade com o olhar firme, Thomas pôs-se a analisá-lo. Manu estava com o corpo preguiçosamente inclinado para fora da janela, com o rosto imerso no vento gélido que tomava a noite daquela terça-feira. A expressão visível em seu rosto era semelhante àquela que ele tinha antes de entrar em campo. Era provavelmente a mesma que ele traria no rosto no dia seguinte, quando eles jogariam no Estádio Olímpico de Berlim contra a Dinamarca. Para um observador descuidado ou alguém que não o conhecesse, Manu poderia estar muito bem pensando no jogo do dia seguinte. Podia estar repassando os últimos conselhos de Joachim Löw. Mas Thomas sabia que ele não estava nem perto disso._

_Com um movimento lento, hesitante, como se estivesse prestes a acariciar uma fera, Thomas notou-se permitindo que sua mão subisse em direção ao ombro do goleiro, onde pousou com suavidade. No instante em que ele tocara-o, Manu fechara seus olhos e baixara o rosto, como se aquele leve contato humano tivesse exaurido todas as suas energias. Talvez ele quisesse chorar. Talvez ele quisesse que Thomas dissesse alguma palavra de conforto, de compreensão. Talvez ele esperasse que Thomas dissesse que não fazia diferença saber daquilo._ Mas ele sabe que não faz. Ele sabe que eu não ligo. _Contudo, uma espécie de monstro que nascera em seu ventre lhe dizia o contrário._ Você se importa, Thomas _, dizia-lhe o monstro enquanto cravava suas garras em seus vísceras._ Você sabe que pra você faz diferença sim. _Será que faria? Antes mesmo de ouvir a confirmação de Manu, Thomas já sabia. No instante em que o capitão da seleção entrara no quarto e os encontrara lado a lado, tocando naquele mesmo assunto, ele já sabia. Ele já entendera. Ele já percebera como havia sido descuidado por não ter visto isso antes. Então por que, somente naquele instante, ele estava sentindo um estranho frio rodopiando nas suas entranhas? Por que só agora ele estava sentindo a garganta ficar seca e o estômago afundando em sua barriga, como se fosse feito de chumbo?_ Será que faz alguma diferença pra mim saber disso?

Quando ele descobrira sobre Mario, ele lembrava-se de ter ficado relativamente surpreso em um primeiro momento, mas logo percebera que, para ele, não fazia diferença nenhuma. O mesmo valia para Marco. E para Basti e Lukas então, bem... Desde onde sua memória conseguia alcançar ele os via juntos, os imaginava juntos... _Eu não seria capaz de conceber a ideia de eles estarem separados, eu acho..._ Então por que a revelação sobre Manu insistia em martelar na sua cabeça daquela forma? Por que, apesar de não ter se sentido exatamente surpreso ao constatar aquilo, ele não conseguia se livrar daquela sensação de estranhamento, como se aquela informação ínfima pudesse mudar tanta coisa entre eles? _Não faz diferença pra mim, droga,_ ele insistia em dizer para si mesmo. _Manu pode ficar com quem quiser, pode gostar do que quiser... Não faz diferença pra mim._ Então por que havia um monstro ronronando na sua barriga? Por que ele simplesmente não conseguia pregar os olhos e tirar aquilo tudo da cabeça?

\- Pensando na vida? – Sobressaltara-o a voz sonolenta de Lukas Podolski, que vinha como um grave sussurro em seu ouvido, forçando-o a desviar o rosto do celular e encarar o outro, que ainda jazia esparramado em seu banco, mas tinha agora os olhos meio abertos e encarava-o com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Por alguns instantes, Thomas preocupou-se que talvez estivesse pensando alto.

\- Quase isso. – Ele se limitara a responder, no mesmo tom de murmúrio, retribuindo o sorrisinho do outro e tentando passar uma impressão muito mais animada do que a que ele sustentara durante toda a viagem. Lukas continuou encarando-o em silêncio, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, como se esperasse que o outro dissertasse mais sobre o que lhe tomava o sono. Thomas, no entanto, permanecera em silêncio, guardando para si os seus fantasmas.

\- Eu vou dizer o óbvio, mas, hm, eu _acho_ que você deveria dormir um pouco. – Comentou ele ao ver que Thomas simplesmente não diria mais nada, ainda com a voz sonolenta. Quando ele falou, suas pálpebras pesaram momentaneamente, e ocorreu ao atacante que o outro talvez fosse desabar e voltar a dormir a qualquer momento. No entanto, ele apenas o encarou, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. _Se eu pudesse afastar essas coisas da cabeça por tempo o suficiente para conseguir pegar no sono, eu faria, pode acreditar_ , ele pensou em responder, mas mordeu a ponta da língua antes de começar a proferir as palavras. _Ele iria perguntar no que eu estou pensando._ Ao dar-se conta daquilo, Thomas percebeu-se traído mais uma vez pelos seus pensamentos. _Mas no que você está pensando afinal, Thomas? O que é tão grave que você não poderia compartilhar com seu colega de time e amigo?_ – Thomas? Oi? Tá vivo?

\- Hm, tô. – _Eu provavelmente deveria fazer alguma piada pra despistar_ , Thomas pensou, mas sua mente logo se desviou daquele caminho para voltar aos seus tormentos. _Eu só não quero ele perguntando sobre essas coisas, é isso. Por isso eu não falo pra ele sobre o que eu estou pensando_ , ele tratou de justificar a si mesmo, como se fosse mais importante discutir com a própria cabeça do que dar atenção às tentativas de Lukas de puxar algum assunto. _Por que ele não volta a dormir?_

\- No que você tá pensando? – Insistiu o outro, com os olhos quase fechados e a voz arrastada. A resposta mais honesta possível surgira pronta em sua mente, tentando, sem muito esforço, descer do cérebro para os seus lábios. _Em Manu._ Como esperado, sua cabeça tratou de se livrar daquela ideia e começou a procurar uma forma de fazer aquele pensamento soar mais natural. _Digo, no que o Manu me disse esses dias._ Se ele respondesse isso, ele teria de dizer _o que_ Manu dissera para ele e justificar por que aquilo o incomodava tanto.   _Digo, no Manu e no Christoph quase se beijando agora pouco._ Essa era _decididamente_ uma péssima ideia, e ele não sabia dizer realmente porque ela lhe ocorrera. _Digo, nos olhos do Manu._ Essa ele sinceramente não sabia de onde havia vindo.

\- Nada. Bobagem. – _Nos olhos do Manu? De onde saiu isso?_ Mas, agora que ele pensara, ele já não mais conseguiria tirar aquela imagem da cabeça. Os olhos azuis elétricos de Manuel Neuer, às vezes tão convidativos, às vezes tão gelados. Sem muito esforço, Thomas ainda conseguia se lembrar da primeira vez que realmente parara pra prestar atenção naqueles olhos, quando ele e Manu treinaram juntos pela primeira vez, pela seleção em 2010. A ideia de lembrar-se daquela sensação subitamente o atormentou. _Porque eu lembro disso? Pior, porque eu parei pra olhar os olhos dele naquele dia?_ Parando um pouco pra pensar, Thomas conseguia sentir a presença de Manu cada dia mais próxima dele a partir daquele treino, até que finalmente culminasse na amizade que os dois construíram. Por alguma razão, o tempo que ele passara no Bayern antes da chegada de Manu soava como um tempo remoto, longínquo demais para ser concebido. _Será que é por isso que eu estou pensando tanto nisso? Por que somos amigos há tanto tempo?_ Não, não poderia ser por aquele motivo. Se fosse, ele também teria ficado muito tempo pensando em Basti junto com Lukas. Mas ele não pensara. Soara natural para ele. _Então por que eu insisto em pensar nessa história?_

\- Se é bobagem... Por que é que você tá deixando isso te tirar o sono? Esquece isso Thommy, vai dormir. – Resmungou Lukas enquanto trocava de posição em seu assento, fechando os olhos novamente e parecendo cair levemente no sono. _Impressionante_ , ele pensou, sorrindo novamente enquanto o outro começava a roncar. Agora que Lukas voltara a dormir, Thomas sentira-se tomado por uma estranha urgência em acordar o outro novamente, uma urgência dominada pelo impulso de simplesmente despejar sobre o outro todas as dúvidas que estavam em sua cabeça.

\- Eu bem que gostaria. – Ele sussurrou em resposta, mesmo sabendo que o outro já não podia mais ouvi-lo. Talvez Lukas não tivesse nem ciência do que estava afazendo, afinal. Talvez quando eles chegassem ao hotel dentro de alguns minutos ele nem fosse se lembrar daquilo. _O hotel._ Thomas sentiu o estranho monstro que agora habitava suas entranhas se remexer. Eles logo chegariam ao hotel e ele teria de escolher alguém para dividir o quarto com ele. _Por que eu estou preocupado com isso?_ Ele sabia o porquê. _Manu. Será que ele vai querer ficar comigo? Estamos de bem agora... Ou será que ele..._ Por alguma razão, ele conseguiu visualizar claramente Manu andando de mãos dadas com Christoph pelos corredores do hotel em direção a um quarto só para os dois. O monstro em sua barriga chiou baixinho, como se a visão o inquietasse profundamente.

 _Manu e Christoph._ Thomas se acostumara a ver o goleiro cortejando as moças jovens e bonitas que passavam pela Oktoberfest todos os anos. Ele também se acostumara a ouvir o amigo contar sobre Kathrin, sobre como a conhecera e como gostava dela. Ele ainda podia se lembrar do dia em que Manu ligara tarde da noite para contar que os dois tinham terminado, e ele subitamente percebeu que ele nunca ficou sabendo qual fora o motivo do término daquela reação. _E se... E se o Manu já soubesse desde então...?_ Subitamente, Thomas pareceu se dar conta de como os olhos do amigo perdiam o brilho quando ele estava com ela. Quando ele estava com qualquer outra garota. _Será que os olhos dele perdem o brilho quando ele está com o Christoph?_ Ele sentiu então um estranho calor subindo pelas suas veias, queimando a sua pele, e ele precisou se mexer no banco para aliviar a inquietação gerada por aquele pensamento completamente inoportuno. _De onde foi que saiu isso?_

Thomas ouviu uma leve movimentação algumas fileiras às suas costas, indicando que Jogi estava desperto e provavelmente iria acordar a todos dentro de alguns instantes. _Acho que estamos chegando._ Alguns jogadores, como se adivinhassem a aproximação do ônibus ao hotel onde eles ficariam hospedados, começaram a se remexer em seus assentos. Lukas, no entanto, continuava estatizado. Decidido a dormir pelo menos algumas horas antes do treino, Thomas buscou afastar as bobagens que ele tinha na cabeça, mas ele logo constatou novamente ser impossível. A imagem de Manu e Christoph aproximando-se para um beijo voltou a sapatear pela sua cabeça. Ele ainda não havia falado com Manu depois daquilo. Ele não sabia o que significava tudo aquilo. _Será que eles... Estão mesmo juntos?_ A ideia não foi bem recebida pelo habitante do seu estômago, que pareceu ranger os seus dentes imaginários. _Não. Ele teria me contado se estivessem... Não teria?_ _Por que isso me incomoda tanto?_ Há quanto tempo Manu guardaria aquele outro segredo? Desde quando ele e Christoph estariam juntos? _Será que ele terminou com a Kathrin por ele?_ A ideia apenas serviu para atiçar suas lembranças opacas de Manu, lembranças que ele agora podia ver claramente. _Como foi que eu nunca me dei conta disso antes?_

Manu. Seu amigo Manu. Quantas vezes ele já tinha dividido quarto com ele? Quantas vezes eles já tinham saído juntos, almoçado juntos, caminhado juntos... E, no entanto, aquela hipótese jamais lhe ocorrera, apesar de ele agora perceber como seria óbvio. _Se eu não estou tão surpreso assim, por que é que eu me sinto desse jeito?_ Ele sabia que não fazia diferença pra ele. _Manu ainda é o Manu._ Mas por que ele agora o via sob uma nova ótica, se ele não tivera esse problema ao ficar sabendo de todos os outros? Por que só o goleiro o estava fazendo sentir aquela inquietação? Por que só Manu despertara aquele réptil asqueroso que se torcia em seu interior? _O que é que está acontecendo comigo?_

*** 

Ele não tem fundo _, pensou Basti com um leve sorrisinho no rosto enquanto observava o amado devorar o terceiro prato cheio no jantar. Lukas engolia a comida como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento, e, de fato, aquela era uma possibilidade a ser encarada com seriedade, sobretudo após o que saíra nos noticiários naquela manhã._ Agora não é mais boato. Agora todo mundo já sabe que é verdade. _Há pouco, Philipp havia ligado para avisar que recebera um chamado de Mario para buscá-lo, mas que nem mesmo o garoto tinha certeza de onde estava. Com um pedido para que Fips o mantivesse informado de todos os detalhes, ele desligara e sentara-se para jantar com o namorado. No entanto, ele mal tocara na comida._

_\- Você não vai comer isso? – Indagou Lukas lançando um olhar prolongado para o prato de Bastian, que abriu um largo sorriso terno para o outro._

_\- Se quiser, pode pegar. – Ele respondeu, empurrando de leve o prato na direção de Lukas. Este sorriu de leve, deixando escapar um pouco de comida pelos lábios, e Basti teve que se controlar para não cair na gargalhada. Ele então deu uma olhada no ambiente, constatando que a maioria das outras pequenas mesas dispostas no restaurante do hotel estavam vazias. A maioria dos jogadores não aparecera para o jantar, e, estranhamente, Jogi não reclamara ou mandara alguém buscá-los. Além deles e de toda a equipe técnica, os únicos outros membros da delegação que viajara a Berlim presentes no local eram Shkodran, Erik, Matthias, Ron-Robert, Mats e Benni, sendo que estes últimos dividiam uma mesa e, em intervalos regulares de tempo, lançavam-se olhares suspeitos carregados de afeto. Ao ver isto, Basti arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_\- Também já reparei. – Resmungou Lukas com a boca cheia, parecendo que iria deitar sobre o prato a qualquer momento. Basti não sabia se devia ficar mais surpreso com o apetite além do normal do outro ou com o fato de que ele o estivera observando mesmo enquanto literalmente afundava o rosto na comida. – Não sei quando começou, mas parece que eles cansaram de guardar segredo._

_\- É, parece mesmo. – Ele respondeu distraidamente, observando agora enquanto Mats gentilmente limpava o canto dos lábios de Benni com um guardanapo e os dois sorriam ternamente._ Será que eu e o Lukas também fazemos essas coisas? _Basti sentiu o rosto enrubescer levemente._

 _\- Até que eles são fofinhos, vai. Éramos bem assim no começo. – Riu Lukas, deixando escapar mais um bocado de alimento pela boca. Basti encarou o amado com um leve quê de repreensão, como se quisesse dizer_ _“Não-ouse-dizer-que-éramos-tão-melosos-assim-Lukas-Podolski”, mas logo deixou-o de lado ao constatar que, provavelmente, os dois não apenas foram melosos daquele jeito, como ainda eram._

_\- Eu só gostaria que eles fossem um pouco mais... Cuidadosos. – Ele comentou, voltando a encarar o casal sentado do outro lado do salão. Os dois estavam tão compenetrados observando um ao outro que ocorreu a Bastian que nem que o hotel desabasse eles teriam condições de romper aquele olhar. Sua atenção foi atraída novamente para Lukas no instante em que ele ouviu o som metálico dos talheres sendo descansados sobre o prato._

_\- Você ainda acha que vai vazar mais alguma coisa? – Disse Lukas com a voz abafada por um guardanapo outrora branco que ele agora esfregava pelos lábios. Terminado o serviço, ele ocupou-se em analisar o restaurante, listando mentalmente todos os presentes. – Eu não acho que algum deles seja o responsável por isso, Basti. Relaxa._

É, eu sei, _ele pensou._ Weidenfeller não está aqui. _O episódio ocorrido naquela manhã apenas servira para realçar as suspeitas dele sobre o segundo goleiro da seleção ser o responsável pelo começo de toda aquela história. De alguma forma, Basti estava agora quase certo que Roman Weidenfeller era culpado._ Preciso discutir isso com Fips quando voltarmos à Munique. _Sua verdadeira vontade, no entanto, era confrontar o jogador do Dortmund ali mesmo e por logo um fim naquilo tudo._ Isso tem que acabar. Eu não posso deixar que mais um romance vaze... _Basti sentia que, se mais um caso daqueles viesse à público, os portões do inferno enfim seriam abertos e nenhum deles poderia descansar de novo._

 _\- Basti, ei, Basti. Ei velhote. – Chamou a voz grave de Lukas, trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Ele piscou algumas vezes para pôr os olhos de volta em foco e percebeu que estivera encarando Mats e Benni o tempo todo, e que, felizmente, eles não haviam percebido nada._ Isso tem acontecido demais ultimamente... _Ele ficou então devolvendo o olhar significativo de Lukas, não conseguindo evitar que sua memória levasse-o de volta à Allianz Arena há quase uma semana, quando ele estivera conversando com o amado pelo telefone pouco antes de ambos serem interrompidos por Joachim Löw. Naquele dia, Basti lembrava-se muito bem de ter decidido esquecer a ideia de tornar a relação deles pública, pelo menos até que o boato sobre Götzeus fosse confirmado._ O dia finalmente chegou. _Lukas então, sem nenhum motivo específico, abriu um sorriso iluminado para o amado, talvez como se quisesse dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Basti sentiu seu coração derreter._ Eu não posso fazer isso com ele. A imprensa vai acabar conosco se um dia descobrir. Eu não posso fazer isso.

_Lukas estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou delicadamente na mão dele, acariciando as costas desta com os dedos. Basti não pôde impedir-se de enviar olhares desconfiados para todos os lados. Para seu alívio, ninguém estava prestando atenção neles._

_\- Relaxa. – Disse o outro com simplicidade, com o rosto ainda portando aquele sorriso. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos só aproveitar a comida do hotel, chutar a bunda do Cristiano Ronaldo no sábado e depois a gente pensa nesses problemas, ok?_

_\- Ok. – Basti sorriu em resposta, mas tal sorriso não subiu para seus olhos. Lukas pareceu não notar._ E se tudo vier abaixo antes de sábado? _Engolindo em seco, ele buscou tirar aquilo da cabeça, e voltou a passar os olhos pelas outras mesas, em busca de algum tópico para ocupar a mente. Quando seus olhos voltaram a encontrar Mats e Benni, um pensamento subitamente surgiu no fundo da sua cabeça com urgência, e Basti quase soltou um palavrão por ter se esquecido de comentar aquilo antes. – Luki... Que você está achando do Manu?_

_\- Hm? Manu? – O outro recebeu a súbita mudança de assunto com surpresa, franzindo o cenho em resposta à pergunta do amado antes de parar para pensar um pouco. – Deixa eu ver... Bonito. Parrudo. Mas ainda prefiro você, nem se preocupa._

_\- Não é disso que eu estou falando. – Ele revirou os olhos, sentindo uma leve pontada de ciúme surgindo no peito._ Ele acha o Manu bonito é? Bom saber. _Focando-se no tópico que queria discutir, ele continuou a falar. – Me refiro ao comportamento dele ultimamente. Você não tem achado ele um pouco... Distante? Fips me disse que ele gritou com Thomas esses tempos, acho que os dois não se falam desde então._

 _Por alguma razão, Basti procurou omitir do amado o fato de que interrompera uma conversa aparentemente importante entre os dois algumas horas atrás, no quarto que ele dividia com Thomas._ Do que é que eles estavam falando? Pela cara deles, era algo muito sério... _Ele não tinha certeza absoluta de onde queria chegar com aquilo, mas seu faro não tinha como se enganar: havia algo de errado ali, e, tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos e a constante sensação que ele tinha de responsabilidade sobre os seus companheiros de time, Basti sentia-se na obrigação de descobrir o que era._ Antes que algum repórter metido o faça, pelo menos.

\- _Hm isso é. Ele tem andado um pouco estranho ultimamente. Caladão, até... – Lukas fez uma pausa enquanto processava seus pensamentos, e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo, com os olhos brilhando. – E algo me diz que você tem alguma ideia do porquê._

_\- Uma vaga ideia, é verdade. – Ele respondeu, deixando os olhos se perderem na distância mais uma vez enquanto sua mente trabalhava. Basti sabia que tinha mais com o que se preocupar, e uma vozinha longínqua em sua cabeça lhe dizia que ele definitivamente não precisava de mais sarna para se coçar. No entanto, ele tinha a sensação de que Manuel Neuer estava precisando de uma luz. E, se sua intuição estivesse correta, ele poderia ser justamente a melhor pessoa para oferecê-la. – Luki, escuta... Eu quero te pedir uma coisa._

*** 

Passos rápidos foram ouvidos do lado de fora, seguidos de uma sonora batida na porta fechada, indicando que os outros desciam para o café da manhã e que eles deveriam se apressar. _Eu já sei, eu já sei_ , pensou Basti enquanto terminava de se vestir, lançando um olhar mal-humorado na direção da porta. _Eu acordei antes de todos vocês, nem tentem me apressar._ Para falar a verdade, ele nem voltara a cair no sono desde que eles haviam chegado há pouco mais de duas horas. Naquele meio tempo, ele aproveitara para passear pelo hotel, pôr os pensamentos em ordem e enviar algumas mensagens para Philipp, para saber o que estava acontecendo em Munique. Ele não ficara sabendo de nenhum outro movimento da imprensa nas últimas horas, mas ele precisava se certificar direito daquilo. _Que é que esses repórteres estão tramando? Quando será que vão atacar o Mario?_ Algo lhe dizia que, ainda naquela manhã, Mario Götze seria engolfado por uma montanha de jornalistas bem na porta da sua casa.

Virando o corpo para ficar de frente para a outra cama do quarto, Basti observou enquanto seu companheiro de quarto terminava de arrumar meticulosamente a cama. Ele conteve um breve sorrisinho, e buscou o celular para mandar uma mensagem a Lukas. _Já vamos descer. Vou falar com ele agora_ , ele escreveu. _Eu só espero que ele já tenha chegado lá embaixo, ou de nada adianta avisar isso_.

\- Basti? Vamos? – A voz de Manu invadiu seus ouvidos, e ele rapidamente guardou o aparelho nas vestes, olhando confuso pelo quarto em busca do goleiro. Ele encontrou-o parado próximo à porta, quase levando a mão ao trinco, lançando a ele um olhar desconfiado, com uma das sobrancelhas levemente erguida.

\- Ah, Manu... Antes eu queria, hm, dar uma _palavrinha_ contigo, sabe. – Ele falou devagar enquanto aproximava-se, pé ante pé, do outro, que agora baixara o braço e estava voltando-se vagarosamente para encará-lo, com o rosto manchado com ainda mais desconfiança do que antes. _Ok, não foi bem assim que eu tinha planejado começar essa conversa._

\- Eu tô com fome, sabe...

\- É coisa rápida – Ele apressou-se a acrescentar, avançando mais alguns passos na direção do goleiro, que agora lançava um olhar enviesado na direção da porta, como se ponderasse o que aconteceria se ele simplesmente se atirasse contra ela. Ao continuar falando, Basti estranhou a formalidade na própria voz. – Podemos falar agora ou...?

Manu lançou outro olhar para a porta, parecendo dividido. _Eu tô morrendo de fome, o que é isso agora?_ pensou ele. Uma leve inquietação pareceu surgir no seu peito, e, por alguma razão, ele se pegou pensando naquele jogo no sábado passado, no qual Basti ficara encarando-o fixamente da beirada do campo por um período significativo de tempo.

\- Tá certo. Que foi, Basti? – Ele disse com a guarda levantada, pronto para fechar-se em seu íntimo se fosse necessário

Antes de responder, o capitão ponderou brevemente sobre as palavras que iria escolher. Só então ele percebeu como o quarto estava silencioso. _Não se ouve nem um ruído da rua... Será que é por causa do horário?_ Eram apenas sete horas da manhã, e o sol preguiçoso que banhava Lisboa mal penetrava pelas vidraças da janela.

\- Manu... Tá tudo bem contigo? – Assim que dissera aquilo, Basti percebera que havia sido uma péssima ideia. Ao ouvir a pergunta do outro, Manu soltou um suspiro nervoso e revirou os olhos, em um claro sinal de impaciência. A seguir, o goleiro encarou-o com uma leve incredulidade impressa no rosto, mista com um desgosto claro por aquela pergunta.

\- Você vai me fazer perder o café da manhã por isso? Mesmo? – Ele retorquiu sem tirar os olhos agora extremamente gelados do seu capitão, que jazia estatizado no espaço entre as duas camas de solteiro, com o corpo iluminado pela luz do sol que vinha das janelas.

\- Eu só estou preocupado, Manu. – _Dane-se falar com jeito, agora eu já estraguei tudo._ A cada nova palavra dita, Manu movia-se mais inquietamente, e Basti tinha a leve impressão de que o outro iria simplesmente girar o corpo e irromper pela porta a qualquer momento, sem dar explicação alguma. – É só que, sei lá Manu, eu tenho te achado tão... Tenso... Me ocorreu que talvez você estivesse, sei lá, estressado com alguma coisa... Achei que você pudesse querer falar sobre isso. Fips me contou da sua briga com o Thomas e...

 _Merda. Merda. Merda. Por que foi que eu falei isso?_ Ao ouvir o outro fazendo menção a Philipp Lahm e denunciando o que o outro fizera, Manu simplesmente soltara uma exclamação de deboche e batera palmas inaudíveis com as mãos, mordendo o lábio superior e girando o corpo enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, que agora pareciam uma representação física da sua impaciência.

\- Claro que falou. – Ele disse desdenhosamente – O que mais que ele te contou, Basti? Hã? Eu sei que vocês andam de segredinho por aí. Me conta, vai. Que mais que ele te falou?

\- Que? Ele não me disse mais nada! – _Tem mais alguma coisa que ele deveria ter me contado?_ A mente engenhosa de Bastian Schweinsteiger começou a trabalhar mais uma vez, procurando por peças de um quebra-cabeça que ele pudesse unir para formar uma figura mais clara. _O que é que ele está me escondendo?_ Ele já tinha uma ideia do que seria, mas ele precisava ter certeza. Contudo, Manu não parecia estar muito disposto a confiar segredos a ele naquele instante. – Ele só me falou disso porque estava preocupado com você, Manu. Eu também estou. Olha, as coisas estão estranhas ultimamente... Acho que todos nós podemos usar um pouquinho de um ombro amigo, certo?

\- Eu não preciso de vocês buzinando mais coisas no meu ouvido, ok?! – Respondeu o goleiro rispidamente, avançando alguns passos na direção do goleiro, impetuosamente. Ele trazia agora uma espécie de fogo nos seus olhos, como se Basti tivesse acidentalmente tocado em um ponto sensível. _Mas o que foi que eu disse?_ – Eu já tenho porcaria demais na minha cabeça agora, tá legal?! Não ocorreu a nenhum de vocês que se eu quisesse falar sobre isso eu teria procurado alguém pra falar, porra?

 _E eu procurei_ , ele pensou amargamente enquanto tentava controlar os ânimos. _Eu procurei e eu estraguei tudo._ Manu sentia que Christoph nunca mais iria querer olhar nos olhos dele depois daquele quase beijo na noite anterior. Parte dele queria explodir suas frustrações em cima de alguém, e Basti havia acabado de se apresentar como uma vítima em potencial. A outra parte parecia lutar com a primeira, mas sem muito sucesso. _Eles só querem te ajudar porque são teus amigos, Manu_ , dizia fracamente aquela segunda parte, ainda que soubesse que era inútil. Enquanto aquela guerra se desenvolvia em sua mente, Basti pareceu entender o recado, pois baixou o rosto para fitar o chão e começou a coçar o queixo. Ver o capitão baixando suas armas pareceu dar mais poder para a segunda vontade, servindo para acalmar os nervos de Manu.

\- OK, ok... Tá certo. – Disse Basti de forma apaziguadora. Ele agora tentava imprimir o máximo de compreensão no olhar, sentindo-se verdadeiramente arrependido de ter tentando forçar aquele assunto com o outro. _Eu e essa minha mania de querer resolver os problemas de todo mundo. Eu devia ter ouvido o Luki e deixado isso pra lá._ – Você não precisa falar nada pra mim. Mas fique sabendo que o Fips não me contou mais nada... E que eu me preocupo contigo, tá bom Manu? Poxa, há quanto tempo eu te conheço? Se eu resolvi te parar a essa hora pra conversar é porque eu realmente quero te ajudar. Eu sei que eu não devia estar me metendo mas...

\- Foi só por isso que você resolveu dividir quarto comigo? – Disparou Manu com a voz ainda carregada de amargura. No entanto, sua carranca parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente.

\- Também por que o Lukas ronca demais. – Apressou-se ele a mentir. _Certo, ele ronca mesmo, mas eu acho fofo, até._ No entanto, ele não achou que seria uma boa ideia deixar o outro saber que tudo fazia parte do seu plano para arrancar dele aquilo que ele justamente queria ouvir. – Olha Manu... Ok, foi uma péssima ideia isso tudo. Eu só quis ajudar. Mas você também não precisava ser tão... Grosso.

O goleiro pareceu pronto para rebater com uma resposta relativamente ríspida, mas, de última hora, engoliu as palavras e respirou fundo, buscando uma forma de controlar sua vontade de gritar. _Você precisa parar de afastar todo mundo que quer te ajudar, Manu_ , dizia a segunda vontade no fundo da sua mente. _Não é minha culpa,_ ele retrucou com impaciência. Seus ataques de paranoia continuavam indo e vindo inconstantemente em episódios com intensidades variáveis, de forma que, de quando em quando, ele novamente se convencia de que todo mundo sabia do seu segredo e estava apenas esperando o momento propício para humilhá-lo a jogar a história toda para os jornalistas se deleitarem. Nem mesmo o fato de ter dividido com Thomas parte desse segredo parecia acalmá-lo. Na realidade, aquilo só parecera piorar sua ansiedade. _E se ele descobrir a outra parte que eu não contei?_

Basti percebeu o conflito que o outro enfrentava em sua mente através da sua expressão facial agora assustadoramente confusa, e decidiu que era uma boa hora para desistir daquela investida. _Manu, Manu... Você precisa encarar isso. Eu sei pelo que você está passando. Eu já estive aí._ Lutando contra o impulso de voltar a tocar naquele tópico, Basti abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo outro antes mesmo de começar.

\- Desculpa. – Disse Manu simploriamente, encarando o chão com uma expressão levemente envergonhada no rosto. – É só que... É, eu ando muito estressado ultimamente. Mas eu não quero falar disso agora... Pode ser? Não é que eu não confie em você Basti, não... É só que...

\- Eu entendo. – Ele respondeu firmemente, fitando o outro com complacência. _Eu espero que ele compreenda o que eu estou querendo dizer._ Basti queria que Manu percebesse que ele não apenas entendia a sua explosão alguns instantes atrás, mas também entendia pelo que ele estava passando. – Mas se um dia você quiser conversar... Conta comigo. Ok?

Manu pareceu considerar a proposta um pouco antes de responder com um sorriso tímido.

\- Tá certo. – _Você devia confiar nele, Manu_. _Seria muito mais fácil_ , disse a segunda vontade severamente, e ele teve certeza de que, se ela tivesse mãos, ela estaria lhe dando um puxão de orelha agora. _Eu queria poder confiar nele. Mas não dá._ Ele estava pronto para repetir na sua mente a mesma ladainha de desconfiança e medo de sempre quando Basti adiantou-se na direção da porta, caminhando alegremente e com uma expressão radiante no rosto, como se a quase briga dos dois jamais tivesse existido.

\- Bom... Vamos comer então? – Disse o capitão pondo a mão na porta e girando a maçaneta, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. _Eu vou ter outra chance, eu espero._ Manu assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e começou a caminhar na direção da porta agora aberta quando outro indivíduo surgiu repentinamente no portal, extremamente ofegante, como se tivesse ido até lá correndo. A visão do recém-chegado fez seu sangue gelar nas veias, e seus olhos arregalaram-se involuntariamente. Basti pareceu perceber que ele congelara onde estava, pois arqueara as sobrancelhas levemente e o passara a encará-lo com curiosidade.

\- Ah... Aí estão... Vocês... – Disse Thomas enquanto tentava respirar fundo para recuperar o ar que perdera na subida dos incontáveis lances de escada. Seu corpo estava voltado na direção do mais velho, mas seu olhar estava inconfundivelmente cravado em Manu. – Basti... O Lukas... Te esperando. Ele disse que você... Não tava respondendo as mensagens...

Basti levou instintivamente as mãos ao bolso da calça, buscando o celular, e reparou, pelo canto do olho, que Manu lançava-lhe um novo olhar de desconfiança. _Droga Luki, era pra você esperar quieto._

\- Ah... Certo, obrigado Mülli. Eu vou hã... Ver o que ele quer. Vejo vocês logo. – Respondeu rapidamente o capitão, voltando a enfiar o aparelho nas vestes e saindo apressadamente do quarto sem dar uma última olhada para trás, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Enquanto Thomas bloqueava a saída do quarto e recuperava o fôlego, Manu sentiu suas entranhas se revirando com a impossibilidade de saber o que viria a seguir, muito embora ele tivesse certeza absoluta que Thomas não subira até aí apenas para avisar Basti sobre o namorado e para acompanhá-lo até o café da manhã. _Ele quer falar sobre Christoph._ Afinal, ele os vira na madrugada anterior. _Mas desde que parte ele estava assistindo? Será que ele nos viu quase nos... Enfim..._ A dúvida inquietante desfilava como um veneno pelo seu corpo. Manu não sabia o que esperar daquela conversa, que ele sinceramente não tinha a menor pressa de ter. Para ele, falar de um assunto como aquele com Thomas era algo ainda insólito demais. Ele ainda mal podia acreditar que tivera coragem de confessar a ele aquele outro segredo. Enquanto ele se deixava levar por aqueles pensamentos, o atacante pareceu recuperar o ar nos pulmões, e agora adentrava o quarto com os olhos ainda cravados nele. Manu sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha.

\- Ah... Manu... – Ele começou a falar com a voz hesitante. No entanto, ele logo se calou, sem saber exatamente como prosseguir. _Vamos lá Thomas, você sabe muito bem o que você quer saber._ Nas últimas horas não dormidas ele tentara de todas as formas possíveis ordenar suas ideias para enfim descobrir o que o incomodava tanto naquela história toda, e única resposta que realmente fazia sentido dizia respeito a exatamente o que existia entre Manu e Christoph Kramer. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia entender por que aquilo lhe interessava tanto. _Ora, porque Manu é seu amigo!_ dizia a voz na sua cabeça. _Você só quer se certificar de que ele está bem!_ Claro. Só podia ser aquilo. O que mais seria?

\- Thomas, olha, sobre o que você viu na noite passada... – Começou a dizer o goleiro ansiosamente, e Thomas levou um leve susto ao constatar que aquele assunto estivera aparentemente martelando tanto na cabeça do outro quanto estivera na dele. _Será que ele se importa com o que eu estou pensando? Ou ele só quer garantir que eu fique quieto e não espalhe?_ Manu estava nitidamente se atrapalhando com as palavras naquele instante, e a Thomas pareceu que ele estava prestes a vomitar no assoalho. – Eu e o Chris...

 _Chris._ Thomas registrou claramente o uso do apelido pelo outro e sentiu a fera que habitava suas entranhas rosnar ameaçadoramente para o goleiro. Manu ficou encarando-o com as palavras entaladas na garganta por mais algum tempo, temporariamente esquecendo-se de que estava faminto. Desde que ele e Christoph saíram correndo do jardim após serem “flagrados” por Thomas que ele estivera pensando em como faria para abordar o assunto com o amigo, se é o que faria mesmo. _É melhor acabar logo com isso._

\- Nós não temos nada. – Ele finalmente falou, sem ter certeza se estava mentindo para Thomas, para si mesmo ou para os dois. _Mas nós não temos nada. Ou temos? Nós tivemos sim alguma coisa... Mas foi uma noite. Thomas não precisa saber disso. Não faria diferença pra ele. Faria?_ Ao ouvir aquilo, Thomas sentiu suas vísceras se contraírem quando o monstro fincou suas garras triunfantemente em seu estômago, aninhando-se ali para aparentemente tirar o cochilo da vitória. Os dois deram continuidade ao silêncio, pensando no que dizer a seguir. _É isso_ , pensou Manu, tentando aliviar a consciência e buscando uma forma de controlar sua pulsação. _Não tem mais nada pra dizer. Por favor, não pergunte o que estávamos fazendo lá. Por favor._ Thomas o encarava com uma expressão semelhante àquela que ele tinha no rosto quando os dois o viram. Uma expressão enigmática, estranha, que não permitia traçar qualquer conclusão sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça. No entanto, se buscasse bem nos olhos dele, Manu achou que podia ver algum resquício de ciúme. _Menos, Manu. É só sua mente te pregando uma peça de novo._ Manu sentiu que precisava falar mais alguma coisa, explicar melhor aquela história, mas ele simplesmente não conseguiu falar mais nada.

\- Manu... – Disse Thomas fracamente, despertando nele todos aqueles sintomas com os quais ele já estava quase habituado. O atacante agora olhava fundo nos seus olhos, de uma forma semelhante a qual o encarara momentos antes de Manu fazer sua grande revelação. Havia algo de cálido naquele olhar, algo de envolvente, algo de... Quase romântico. – Tudo bem. Tá tudo bem.

\- ...Thomas... Quê? – Balbuciou Manu em plena confusão. _Ele quer dizer que tudo bem eu não ter nada com o Chris...?_

\- É que... – Thomas parecia estar reunindo coragem para por algo pra fora, e Manu achou que percebera as extremidades das mãos do outro tremerem furiosamente. _Será minha imaginação?_ Ele começou a sentir o suor frio escorrer pelas suas costas. – Eu percebi que... Eu não te disse exatamente o que eu senti, sabe... Depois que você me contou aquilo.

\- O que... O que você quer dizer com isso? – Manu já não registrava mais perfeitamente o que estava dizendo. Sua atenção estava completamente voltada para os lábios de Thomas, que agora se moviam com a rapidez usual enquanto o outro despejava frases e frases sobre ele. Manu precisava se esforçar em dobro para ouvir as palavras do outro, uma vez que as batidas do seu coração preenchiam quase totalmente os seus ouvidos.

\- É só que... Manu eu quero que você saiba que tá tudo bem. Que... Isso não vai mudar nada entre nós, ok? – Thomas havia começado a gesticular debilmente enquanto falava atropelando as palavras. – Você... Eu... Olha Manu, eu gosto de você. Mesmo, sabe. E... Você pode contar comigo pro que precisar, ok? Pode confiar em mim. Olha, eu sei que eu tenho sido péssimo nesses últimos dias, eu nem parei pra prestar atenção em você ou nos teus problemas... Droga, eu sou um amigo horrível. Mas olha, isso não vai mudar nada mesmo, ok? Eu continuo te vendo da mesma forma. Tá tudo bem, Manu.

O mais novo parecia estar dizendo aquelas últimas palavras mais para si do que para o outro, como se quisesse convencer a si mesmo que, de fato, ele veria o amigo da mesma forma, quando, na realidade, ele sentia que sua mente não o deixaria mais fazer isso. _Mas o que é que essa cabeça maldita quer de mim?_ Manu, por sua vez, o encarava com os olhos agora vagamente marejados e o corpo completamente dormente, a mente apenas vagamente registrando o que ouvia. _Não vai mudar nada. Eu continuo te vendo da mesma forma._ Ele engoliu em seco e sentiu que uma primeira lágrima escapava dos seus olhos. _Eu quero que mude, Mülli. Eu preciso que mude. Eu preciso que você me veja de outro jeito._ Thomas continuou encarando-o com os olhos grandes e abertos, chamando-o silenciosamente. Manu achou que ele queria lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, mas fosse o que fosse, tinha se perdido em sua mente. Ele então percebeu que havia perdido o controle sobre seus movimentos.

\- Vem cá, garoto. – De alguma forma, Manu conseguiu expelir aquelas palavras embebidas em uma série de sentimentos conflitantes. Pouco se importando com o que o outro poderia pensar daquele gesto, Manu adiantou-se e puxou o outro pelo ombro, enlaçando-o com os braços e levando uma das mãos para a parte de trás da cabeça do mais baixo. Para sua surpresa, Thomas encaixou o corpo com o dele sem resistência, pondo ambos os braços em torno da sua cintura, e, por fim, recostando sua cabeça em seu ombro, fazendo-o derreter por completo. E então, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Manu sentiu que estava tudo bem. Nada mais importava naquele mundo ingrato. A única coisa que realmente fazia sentido era continuar ali, abraçando Thomas, ainda que levasse toda a eternidade. Ainda, Manu sentia que desabaria assim que o contato dos dois fosse quebrado. _Eu continuo te vendo da mesma forma,_ ecoou a voz do outro em sua mente. _Mas eu não te vejo mais desse jeito, Thomas. Há muito tempo._ Ele sentiu outra lágrima descendo pela sua maçã do rosto para fazer companhia à outra.

Passadas algumas eternidades, os dois se separaram brevemente, mas Manu não se permitiu soltar o corpo do atacante, permanecendo com ambas as mãos postas nos ombros dele. Thomas, por sua vez, não pareceu se importar. Talvez ele nem tivesse se dado conta, pois seus olhos e toda a sua atenção estavam voltados apenas para o rosto de Manu. Antes que pudesse perceber, Thomas já se notara perdido nos olhos de Manu, que ele agora constatava serem muito mais bonitos do que ele anteriormente achava que eram. E aquele azul parecia acolhê-lo, parecia acalmá-lo, parecia dizer ao seu ouvido que ele não precisava ficar pensando naquelas bobagens que haviam tirado seu sono. Que não faria diferença ter qualquer uma daquelas respostas. Enquanto ele estivesse ali com Manu, ele sentia que realmente não importava saber de mais nada. Ele estava tão compenetrado em observar aquele par de olhos que sequer notara como a distância que os separava voltara a diminuir drasticamente, e apenas parecia ficar cada vez menor a cada segundo. Ele quase podia sentir a respiração de Manu bem diante do seu rosto. De tão perto que ambos estavam, Thomas achou que poderia contar as cores nos olhos dele. 

Vindo do lado de fora, ambos podiam agora ouvir o canto dos primeiros pássaros da manhã, como se estivessem cantando apenas para eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeee espero que tenham curtido :D Esse aqui foi particularmente o mais difícil de escrever, eu demorei a ficar satisfeito com o resultado... Reconheço que ele pode ter ficado meio maçante, mas eu queria mesmo dar um foco nos feelings do Thomas. Enfim, se quiserem, comentários são sempre bem-vindos, assim como críticas e whatever. 
> 
> Então até mais galere, nos vemos no próximo!


	9. "Seguir o seu próprio caminho"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN GO YOUR OWN WAAAAAAAAAAY GO YOUR OWN WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

 

_“Loving you isn’t the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things that I feel?_

_If I could, maybe I’d give you my world_

_How can I, when you won’t take it from me?”_

 

_O vento gélido que rodopiava por Berlim açoitava as vidraças severamente, fazendo-as estralarem de um jeito fantasmagórico, obrigando Mats a lançar, de quando em quando, olhares suspeitos na direção das janelas do quarto. Do lado de fora, além do som assustador do vento furioso, também era plenamente perceptível o som dos numerosos veículos que corriam pelas ruas da cidade àquele fim de tarde._

_Deitado ao seu lado e espremido no pouco espaço disponível naquele colchão de solteiro, Benni encarava-o com uma expressão mista entre preocupada e divertida no rosto._

_\- O vento não vai derrubar o hotel, sabe. – Ele disse com um largo sorriso no rosto, sorriso este que se espalhava também para seus olhos, que estavam tão iluminados que poderiam clarear o quarto escuro por efeito próprio. Ao ouvir a voz do amado, Mats desviou o olhar da janela e passou a fitá-lo, sorrindo em resposta._

_\- Eu sei. É só... Reflexo. – Os dois ficaram encarando-se por alguns segundos antes do moreno lentamente mover o rosto na direção do louro, que imitou-o quase que imediatamente. Os lábios de ambos encontraram-se no meio do caminho e selaram um beijo rápido, tímido, mas logo permitiram-se uma breve sequência de beijos ainda breves, mas mais intensos, apaixonados. Benni moveu instintivamente uma das mãos na direção do outro, pousando-se em seu peito e massageando o tecido suave da camiseta que o ocultava._

_\- Também não tem nenhum jornalista pendurado na janela, se é o que você anda pensando. – Ele falou quando eles enfim e distanciaram, com o mesmo sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Mats precisou de algum tempo para parar de admirar o outro silenciosamente e dirigir-lhe uma resposta._

_\- Não estou preocupado com isso. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros, mergulhando para pousar outro beijo nos lábios de Benni, que não ofereceu resistência alguma. Estavam ambos sozinhos no quarto que dividiam, e, devido à interrupção do treino naquela manhã por conta da briga entre Roman Weidenfeller e Thomas Müller e a falta de clima no time para tentar qualquer coisa durante o turno da tarde, ambos estavam completamente livres de qualquer afazer oficial, podendo passar o tempo que bem entendessem juntos e sozinhos. Como se pudessem ler suas mentes, os demais jogadores ficaram completamente alheios ao sumiço dos dois, e nenhuma viva alma sequer surgiu para bater à porta do quarto e lhes interromper._ Será que eles sabem? _Mats se pegou pensando._ Pouco me importa.

_Benni agora o encarava com intensidade, os olhos faiscando como joias recém lapidadas._

_\- Não mesmo? Nem um pouquinho?_

_\- Não. Nem um pouquinho. – Ele sorriu novamente, movendo de leve o corpo para diminuir ainda mais a ínfima distância que separava seus corpos. – Por mim, um exército de jornalistas inteirinho poderia entrar nesse quarto agora mesmo. Não ligo._

_O outro passou a encará-lo então com uma expressão indecifrável, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com um fio solto na gola da sua camisa. Mats inclinou-se para beijar o outro novamente, mas Benni desta vez mal retribuiu, e logo o moreno percebeu que a atenção do outro estava dispersa no assunto anterior._

_\- Por quê? Você se importa? – Ele perguntou gentilmente, passando os dedos pelo rosto do mais velho. Benni exibiu um sorriso cansado, fazendo uma pequena culpa brotar na mente de Mats._ Eu nem me preocupei com o que ele acha disso tudo... _Havia muito tempo que os dois trocavam olhares e desejavam-se silenciosamente, mas fora apenas durante a Copa do Mundo que eles finalmente venceram o medo e a timidez para construir algo mais intenso juntos. Ainda assim, Mats sentia que só aceitara plenamente seus sentimentos por Benni após o fatídico episódio no CT do Dortmund na semana anterior. Benni parecia estar pensando o mesmo, pois respondeu:_

_\- Não, não é isso... É só que... Eu me preocupo. – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, e Mats tinha de se esforçar para prestar atenção nela e não nos exuberantes olhos do amado. – Quer dizer, olha só o que aconteceu com você... Se todo mundo soubesse, poderia acontecer de novo. Ou pior. Sei lá Mats, alguém da torcida poderia te atacar ou..._

_\- A torcida do Dortmund não é feita só de homofóbicos imbecis como vocês gostam de achar aí no Schalke. – Ele respondeu instintivamente, na defensiva. Benni ofereceu-lhe um sorriso paciente._

_\- Eu não quis dizer isso, Mats. Eu só estou dizendo que um dia desses pode aparecer um outro Kevin Großkreutz e que ele pode não se contentar com te deixar desmaiado no gramado._

_O silêncio pesou sobre ambos enquanto Benni continuava a brincar com o fio solto na camisa de Mats, como se não tivesse dito absolutamente nada demais. O moreno, por sua vez, o encarava como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse, e parecia estar finalmente entendendo o que se passava na cabeça do outro. Lentamente, ele posou suas mãos nos ombros do amado e os apertou de leve, mergulhando seus olhos nos dele._

_\- Você tem razão. – Ele murmurou. – Desculpa._

_\- Mas você também tem razão. – Benni sorriu ao ver um resquício de confusão no fundo dos olhos do amado. – A gente... A gente não precisa ficar se escondendo. Eu sei que é tudo muito recente, mas... Se você quiser nós podemos, sabe..._

_Ele deixou sua voz morrer, mas o outro compreendeu perfeitamente o que ele estava dizendo. Mats limitou-se a responder com um breve sorriso, e então mergulhou para pousar mais suaves beijos em Benni, que deu-se por vencido e decidiu que era melhor deixar aquele assunto para depois._

Havia um certo estranhamento no ar entre os jogadores naquele jantar. Alguns estavam comendo muito pouco, outros sequer chegavam a tocar na comida. Lukas Podolski era o único que deleitava-se com pratos cada vez mais cheios de tudo que estava disponível no hotel, mas a essa altura ninguém mais se espantava com isso. Estavam quase todos reunidos no refeitório do hotel no qual estavam hospedados em Lisboa, mas era como se estivessem sozinhos, cada um em seu mundo: a maioria dos jogadores estava com o olhar cansado, perdido em um ponto qualquer do cenário, e ninguém parecia ter muita consciência do que acontecia no recinto. Algumas horas atrás, ao fim de tarde, o grupo fora cercado por um grupo alucinado de repórteres na saída do campo de treinamento, todos naturalmente interessadíssimos no escândalo amoroso envolvendo Marco Reus e Mario Götze. _Eles não vão cansar nunca disso?_ Pensava Mats enquanto terminava seu prato. _Será possível que nunca vão nos deixar em paz? Nem aqui, tão longe de casa?_

Graças ao ataque da imprensa, a maioria dos jogadores, especialmente os mais jovens, se vira perdida e quase sufocada pelas perguntas ambíguas e incisivas que lhes eram dirigidas. _Não é de se espantar que estejam parecendo uns zumbis._ Além da história envolvendo Götzeus, alguns jornalistas fizeram uma ou outra pergunta sobre as marcas no seu rosto, às quais, conforme as instruções que recebera, Mats ignorou a contragosto. _Ah como eu queria botar a boca no trombone e falar pra todo mundo o canalha que o Großkreutz é._ No entanto, por alguma razão, ele não o fizera, e agora se arrependia amargamente disso.

Sua atenção foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando, pelo canto do olho, Mats percebeu uma movimentação incomum. Virando o rosto, ele observou enquanto um cabisbaixo Thomas Müller erguia-se da mesa sem dizer palavra alguma e saía do refeitório sem olhar para trás. _Que é que há com ele?_ Desde o café da manhã, o atacante estivera estranhamente quieto e desatento. Joachim Löw precisara chamar sua atenção muito mais vezes do que o normal durante os treinos do dia, tamanha era a distração mental dele. Voltando a analisar o lado da mesa de onde Thomas saíra, Mats percebeu que Manuel Neuer acompanhava sua saída do recinto com uma expressão ansiosa no olhar, e que Bastian Schweinsteiger fitava o goleiro com um quê de censura no rosto. _Eu perdi alguma coisa aqui?_

Aproveitando a saída súbita do atacante, Mats rapidamente tomou uma decisão e afastou a cadeira da mesa, atraindo os olhares de alguns jogadores próximos. Pousando suavemente a mão no ombro de Benni, que estava ao seu lado, e se aproximando lentamente do outro, ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

\- Vou dar uma caminhada pelo hotel... Pra arejar a cabeça. Ok?

\- Tome cuidado. – Respondeu Benni em um murmúrio, sem tirar os olhos do seu prato, que ele degustava sem vontade alguma. Mats franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo. _Tome cuidado? Ele acha que eu vou fazer o quê?_

\- Tá bem. – Ele limitou-se a responder, erguendo-se de imediato da mesa e apertando de leve o ombro do amado. Nesse instante, Mats controlou, sem saber exatamente o porquê, um súbito desejo de inclinar-se e pousar um beijo no topo da cabeça do louro. Instintivamente, ele passou os olhos pelo refeitório, constatando que ninguém mais estava prestando atenção nele ou em Benni. _Bom._ – Te encontro no quarto depois.

Ele então saiu do recinto sem dizer palavra, encarando o chão e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, deixando que a mente vagasse para todo os infinito locais os quais ele havia a privado de visitar nos dias que passaram. Sua primeira parada foi em Marco. _O que é que você está fazendo agora, Marco?_ Sentindo ser sua obrigação não só como amigo, mas também como capitão do time, Mats havia tentado, de todas formas possíveis, entrar em contato com o outro desde que ficara sabendo que ele e Mario tinham sumido de Munique. Marco, porém, não respondera a nenhuma de suas mensagens, e, depois que ele vira a declaração dada pelo amigo confirmado o caso dele com Mario, sua preocupação só fazia aumentar. _Por que eu tenho a impressão que algo muito ruim ainda tá pra acontecer?_ Ele buscou afastar aquele pensamento tão logo ele surgiu. _Não. Nada pior pode acontecer com esses dois._

Inevitavelmente, seus pensamentos vagaram para a conversa que ele tivera com Benni na terça-feira anterior, no dia anterior ao jogo deles contra a Dinamarca, e de lá eles voltaram para ainda antes, para a conversa que ele tivera com Jürgen Klopp na enfermaria. As palavras duras que o técnico lhe dirigira ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, assim como a dor que ele sentira ao perceber o quão verdadeiras elas eram. _Eu e Benni poderíamos admitir pra todo mundo que estamos juntos. Pra mim não faz diferença, pra ele também... Mas como seria depois disso?_ A imagem do rosto de Benni no instante que ele dividira com o amado suas preocupações pelo seu bem estar surgiu no fundo de sua mente, e Mats sentiu um denso peso brotando em seu estômago. _Eu só estou dizendo que um dia desses pode aparecer um outro Kevin Großkreutz e que ele pode não se contentar com te deixar desmaiado no gramado_ , ecoou a voz de Benni em sua mente, lembrando-o das cicatrizes que ele ainda sustentava no rosto. _Será que o Benni tem razão?_

Quando se deu conta, Mats estava parado no hall de entrada do hotel, espiando para fora através das pesadas portas de vidro. Do outro lado da rua, em uma praça apinhada de gente, destacava-se um grupo de jornalistas pacientes, que lançavam, de quando em quando, olhares incisivos na direção do hotel, como se esperassem algum membro da delegação alemã surgir na porta deste ou nas janelas dos quartos. _Se eu pusesse um pé pra fora daqui agora, eles voariam pra cima de mim como um bando de abutres._

\- Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, Hummels. – Disse uma voz presunçosa às suas costas, e um leve arrepio percorreu todo o comprimento da espinha dele enquanto ele se virava para ver-se cara-a-cara com o semblante desdenhoso de Roman Weidenfeller. Seu cabelo lambido parecia mais asqueroso do que nunca visto àquela proximidade, e seus olhos pareciam tingidos com maldade pura. Se se esforçasse mais um pouquinho, Mats achou que seria capaz de ver uma língua bífida de serpente escapando por entre os lábios do goleiro.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar do rosto do outro, como se estivesse desafiando-o a encará-lo até a morte. Weidenfeller exalava um odor nocivo e sorria com os lábios tortos e rachados, como se fosse alguma espécie de monstro repulsivo. _Esse homem me dá nojo._ Assim como a maioria das pessoas envolvidas com a seleção alemã, Mats sempre nutria uma certa antipatia pelo segundo goleiro, mas, de uns tempos pra cá, aquela antipatia havia crescido e se transformado em um nojo absoluto.

\- Ora essa, você e o Höwedes, é claro. – Ele falou desviando os olhos de serpente do rosto de Mats para pousá-los na distância além das portas do hotel, onde encontravam-se os jornalistas. – Nós certamente iríamos _detestar_ mais um escândalo envolvendo jogadores da nossa amada seleção, não é mesmo?

Lutando contra si mesmo para esconder a estranha sensação de inquietude que se desenvolvia em seu interior, Mats continuou a encarar o rosto do outro com severidade. _Então ele já percebeu._ Mats não surpreendia com aquilo, no entanto; ele e Benni haviam decidido não omitir mais seu envolvimento, então era apenas uma questão de tempo até que algum outro jogador fosse se dar ao trabalho de reparar que os dois estavam juntos. _Eu só não queria que fosse ele._

\- Que é que você ainda está fazendo aqui, Weidenfeller? – Ele indagou casualmente enquanto o goleiro voltava a encará-lo da mesma forma que uma víbora encara sua presa pouco antes de dar o bote. – Achei que você fosse sumir daqui depois daquela palhaçada na terça-feira.

\- Ah, eu bem que gostaria. – Ele respondeu suavemente, exibindo agora um largo sorriso arrogante que deixava todos os seus dentes à mostra. Nesse ponto, Mats surpreendeu-se ao observar que ele possuía uma arcada dentária completa ao invés de duas grandes presas ofídicas. – Mas parece que precisamos mesmo ter um segundo goleiro, então... Vou ter que ficar por aqui até voltarmos no domingo.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, e Mats percebeu que Weidenfeller estava esperando que ele respondesse alguma coisa, talvez para conduzir àquele assunto ao assunto que ele realmente queria tratar. _Ele não veio até aqui só pra termos uma conversa fiada. Quem sabe se eu o ignorar ele vai embora._ Roman, no entanto, permaneceu onde estava, com a mesma expressão viperina no rosto. Passados alguns segundos, ele desviou o olhar novamente, sorrindo, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos sebosos.

\- Não que faça muita diferença, é lógico. Jogi me detesta, é muito provável que ele coloque o mosca morta do Zieler pra jogar, se precisarmos de um substituto no gol. Mas não vai acontecer, é lógico. – Ele fez uma pausa e lambeu levemente os lábios, como se estivesse saboreando as palavras que diria a seguir. – Aquela frutinha do Neuer é o favorito do Löw.

Antes que se desse conta, Mats percebeu seus olhos ficando mais largos e uma sombra de dúvida pairar sobre seu semblante. _Frutinha? O que ele quer dizer com isso?_ Por alguma razão, a imagem de Manu acompanhando Thomas com o olhar minutos antes no jantar voltou à sua cabeça. Weidenfeller pareceu perceber que suas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado, pois soltou um riso hediondo e longo que encheu o zagueiro de calafrios.

\- Ah sim, ele é uma bixinha sim. Qualquer um consegue ver isso. – Ele comentou casualmente, entre uma gargalhada e outra. – Mas estou certo de que você já se deu conta disso, não é mesmo? Quero dizer... Dizem que vocês conseguem identificar um ao outro, não é verdade? Talvez vocês consigam... _Farejar_ uns aos outros.

Nesse ponto, Mats sentiu suas mãos fechando-se por vontade própria, e ele precisou cravar as unhas nas palmas para conter-se e se impedir de voar em cima do segundo goleiro, que sorria alegremente. _Filho de uma puta desgraçado. Perto dele o Großkreutz é até tolerável._

\- Foi assim que você descobriu? – Ele se pegou dizendo, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. – Você farejou que ele era que nem você?

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Roman Weidenfeller sorriu ainda mais, como se estivesse se divertindo com a tentativa pífia dele de lhe provocar. Lentamente, Roman aproximou-se dele e cruzou os braços, inclinando-se para olhar bem dentro dos olhos dele. Àquela proximidade, Mats pôde sentir o cheiro podre que emanava do segundo goleiro em toda a sua intensidade, e ele achou que chegaria ao ponto de desmaiar se Weidenfeller não desinfetasse da sua frente de imediato.

\- Você não quer comprar essa briga comigo, Hummels. – Ele sibilou entre os dentes fechados, engolindo o zagueiro com o olhar. – Você não faz ideia do que eu sou capaz de fazer.

Ele então afastou-se, virando as costas para Mats e caminhando na direção da porta, postando-se de frente para ela para melhor observar os repórteres do outro lado da rua. Aparentemente, eles agora podiam visualizar a silhueta, pois estavam apontando na direção do hotel e alguns deles faziam menção de pegar as câmeras para ir até lá, como se acreditasse que Weidenfeller fosse sair do prédio para lhes conceder uma entrevista.

\- Se você tem tanta certeza do que está falando. – Mats novamente se pegou falando, sem ter controle sobre a própria boca. Ele girou o corpo para ficar também de frente à porta. – Por que você simplesmente não vai lá e conta pra eles? Tenho certeza que você iria adorar fazer isso.

Novamente para a sua surpresa, Roman soltou uma risada fria e virou o rosto em sua direção, seus olhos de serpente brilhante sob a iluminação do hall.

\- Aí está algo que você precisa aprender a meu respeito, Hummels. Eu não gosto de rumores. Eu gosto de fatos. – O sorriso viperino do goleiro cresceu ameaçadoramente, e agora ele mais parecia-se com um tubarão-branco do que com uma serpente. Mats percebeu que caminhara alguns passos na direção da porta de vidro, o suficiente para que os repórteres vissem também sua silhueta. Eles agora estavam decididamente se encaminhando para a entrada do hotel, e seria uma questão de segundos até que se amontoasse ali. – Se eu quisesse contar alguma coisa a eles, eu faria questão de apresentar provas. Como, não sei... Uma fotografia ou uma conversa, talvez.

 _Uma fotografia ou uma conversa, talvez._ Aquelas palavras levaram um tempo para atingirem sua consciência. _Uma fotografia ou uma conversa, talvez._ Mats sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça e teve a impressão que suas unhas agora perfuravam as palmas das suas mãos.

\- Calma aí, Hummels. – Os jornalistas estavam literalmente perante o hotel, e os seguranças que estavam ali em frente agora lutavam para contê-los. Se Weidenfeller falasse um pouco mais alto ele provavelmente seria capaz de ser ouvido pela imprensa. – Você não vai querer comprar briga comigo que nem fez com o Großkreutz, vai? Fique sabendo que eu posso fazer muito mais do que marcar o seu rosto. Eu posso manchar o que te resta te carreira e fazer essas marquinhas na tua cara parecerem só um acidentezinho tolo de trabalho. Aliás, essa é a versão oficial dos fatos não é?

\- Foi você. – Mats não estava mais registrando o que o outro estava falando. _Uma fotografia ou uma conversa, talvez._ – Você começou tudo isso. Você divulgou pra eles sobre o Marco e o Mario.

Weidenfeller sorria sombriamente.

\- Quem está dizendo isso é você. – Ele estava assustadoramente tranquilo, como se Mats fosse incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que o preocupasse. – Por quê? Vai dizer isso pra eles? Ora Mats, será sua palavra contra a minha. Tem certeza mesmo que quer espalhar mais rumores por aí? Achei que já tínhamos o bastante.

Sentindo que iria perder o controle se passasse mais um segundo sequer ao lado dele, Mats fez a última coisa que provavelmente deveria fazer, mas a única que ele conseguia encarar com seriedade: ele abriu as portas de vidro e se jogou para fora do hotel, mergulhando na nuvem de jornalistas que se engalfinhavam para obter um bom ângulo do seu rosto. _Tem certeza mesmo que quer espalhar mais rumores por aí?_ Enquanto os repórteres cuspiam perguntas e perguntas sobre ele, ele ficou imaginando qual seria a cara de Weidenfeller naquele momento. _Ele destruiu a vida do Marco. Ele não vai destruir a minha. Ele não vai destruir a de mais ninguém._

\- Mats, é verdade que essas marcas no seu rosto são fruto de um acidente durante os treinos do Borussia Dortmund uma semana atrás? – Ele percebeu uma dos repórteres indagando, e uma série de gravadores e microfones surgiram perante seu rosto. Ele então virou o rosto e desviou o olhar da multidão para encarar Roman Weidenfeller de soslaio, e, para seu deleite, ele percebeu que o segundo goleiro tinha uma expressão entre chocada e preocupada no rosto. _Eu não tenho medo de você, Weidenfeller. E eu cansei de contar mentiras._

\- Não. – Ele respondeu com a voz firme enquanto os flashes das câmeras dos cegavam-no brevemente. Ele quase podia sentir a ira de Weidenfeller às suas costas. – Eu não sofri um acidente. Eu fui agredido durante o treino por Kevin Großkreutz, que estava atacando a honra do meu amigo Marco Reus. Ele é um homem intolerante e agressivo, que descontou em mim sua ira ao descobrir sobre o relacionamento de Marco com Mario Götze, ao qual eu dou meu mais absoluto apoio.

Os repórteres estavam efervescendo à sua frente, mas Mats há muito não conseguia enxergar direito o que estava acontecendo graças aos flashes reluzentes. _Será que Weidenfeller ainda está aqui? Será que ele está ouvindo o que eu tenho a dizer?_ No fundo da sua mente, Mats podia registrar que alguém estava perguntando como ele se sentia sobre o relacionamento oculto de Marco e Mario.

\- Como eu disse, eu dou a eles o meu apoio. Conheço os dois há muito tempo e lamento profundamente que ambos tenham sido expostos de forma tão leviana como foram. – Nesse ponto, ele desviou o olhar para novamente buscar Roman Weidenfeller, mas ele não o encontrou mais. – Eu espero que eles sejam firmes e lutem para que o mundo do futebol abra-se e passe a aceitar jogadores homossexuais com naturalidade. O meu apoio e o de muitos outros, os dois sabem que sempre terão.

Houve uma explosão de vozes e movimentos por todos os lados, e algo pareceu sugerir a Mats que mais gente estava saindo do hotel, mas ele não se virou para ver quem poderia ser. _Mais seguranças? Weidenfeller? Jogi?_ Ele tinha vagamente a sensação de que deveria parar, deveria voltar para dentro e calar a boca, mas ele não conseguia mais se segurar. _Chega de segredos. Eu não quero mais esconder nada deles._

\- E eu tenho mais algo a dizer. – Ele disse, sem saber exatamente como criara coragem para tanto. Antes que sua força fraquejasse, Mats falou: - Marco Reus e Mario Göze não são os únicos jogadores da seleção a estarem juntos. Eu e Benedikt Höwedes também estamos.

***

Encolhido sobre sua cama no quarto completamente escuro, Thomas vagamente registrava, ocasionalmente, os passos apressados que vinham do corredor. De vez em quando, um par de pés estacionava diante da porta do quarto, visível através da sombra que projetava pelo vão entre a porta e o chão, e ele perguntava-se se seria Lukas preparando-se para entrar. No entanto, o dono dos pés nunca entrava, e ele ficava apenas imaginando quem seria. Desde que ele terminara o jantar e subira para fechar-se no quarto com seus fantasmas, ninguém aparecera no recinto, sequer batera na porta, o que Thomas achava reconfortante e conveniente. _Não quero falar com ninguém. Não quero ver ninguém._

Ele até tentava resistir. Ele até tentava evitar. Procurava pensar em qualquer outra coisa, desde o tempo até qual poderia ser o motivo de tamanha correria no lado de fora. No entanto, contra a sua vontade, a imagem do olhos azuis elétricos de Manuel Neuer insistia em surgir na sua mente, consumindo seus neurônios e narcotizando-o por completo. Ao pensar naquele olhos, Thomas sentia seu corpo tremendo, junto a um estranho embaraço na barriga e uma sequidão absoluta na boca. Mas o que realmente lhe roubava o ar dos pulmões, o que realmente estava execrando sua cabeça e seu corpo não apenas naquela noite, mas naquele maldito dia inteiro, era a memória que ele agora inexoravelmente associava ao azul daqueles olhos. Quando ele visualizava aquele tom frio em sua mente agora, ele lembrava do rosto de Manu iluminado pelos primórdios do sol da manhã portuguesa, aproximando-se gradativamente do seu. Ele lembrava do toque cálido das mãos dele, firmemente ancoradas em seus ombros retesados. Ele lembrava-se da sensação de ter a respiração dele contra a sua, atingindo seu rosto, encobrindo-o... Ele lembrava-se do toque suave dos lábios dele nos seus, de como as mãos dele fecharam-se sobre seus ombros e os apertaram como se nunca mais fossem soltar. Ele lembrava-se da sensação absolutamente indescritível que espalhara-se pelo seu corpo enquanto eles estavam juntos... E ele também se lembrava do que viera depois. Do pânico em seu corpo. Do medo em sua alma. Da súbita realização de que ele acabara de beijar Manu. Seu amigo. Outro homem. Manu.

Ele levou uma das mãos aos lábios e tocou-os, sentindo-os dormentes, impregnados com o gosto dos lábios de Manu, um gosto que ele achou que jamais iria esquecer. Seus olhos estavam desfocados no horizonte, e seus ouvidos fora de sintonia, de forma que a única sensação que ele realmente tinha ciência de sentir naquele instante era aquele gosto. Se alguém lhe dissesse, vinte e quatro horas antes, que ele beijaria Manu... Se alguém lhe dissesse que ele sentiria _aquilo_ que ele estava sentindo, algo que ele não sabia se era bom ou ruim, certo ou errado... Ele riria. Alto. Até doer a barriga. Até estourar as tripas.

Mas agora... Tudo fazia sentido... A fera em sua barriga agora dormia suavemente, ronronando de quando em quando, calorosamente aninhada em seu estômago, aparentemente muito satisfeita com o curso dos acontecimentos. Aquela fera gostara de ter Manu junto de si, gostara do toque das mãos fortes dele, do azul dos olhos dele, do gosto dos lábios dele... Aquela fera queria mais. _Precisava_ de mais. _Mas ela não pode ter. Ela precisa morrer._

Subitamente, ele ergueu-se da cama e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, passando as mãos pelo corpo e sentindo-se estranho, inquieto, como se estivesse tomado por um parasita estranho. Ele estava sujo, contaminado. Contaminado por um sentimento que ele não queria nomear, que ele não queria entender, mas que ele sabia que só sentira uma vez antes na vida, no dia que beijara Lisa pela primeira vez. Ele não conseguia mais pensar direito. Ele não conseguia mais falar direito. Ele só consegui visualizar aqueles olhos na sua mente. Sentir aqueles lábios nos seus. E sentir aquela sensação estranha, aquela sensação de sujeira, de estar fazendo algo errado, de estar cometendo um crime...

 _Lisa. Meu Deus. Lisa._ Ele a amava. Sim, ele estava positivamente certo de que a amava. Ele a amara desde a primeira vez que pusera os olhos nela. Não restava dúvidas de que o que ele sentia por ela era amor, de que ela era o grande amor da vida dele. _Então como eu fiz isso? Por que eu fiz isso? O que significa isso?_ A entidade bestial que vivia dentro dele soltou alguns grunhidos indistintos, talvez reclamando pela imagem de Lisa ter surgido do nada, talvez dizendo o óbvio. _Você sabe o que significa, Thomas. Você sabe muito bem,_ ela dizia, desdenhosa. _Você fez o que você queria fazer há muito tempo. Talvez você não soubesse, mas você queria._ E é verdade... Há muito que ele acompanhava os olhos azuis de Manuel Neuer aonde quer que eles fossem. Ele gostava de estar junto do outro, colado ao outro, falando com o outro... Ele gostava de ter Manu perto de si... Talvez ele até achasse que não saberia mais viver sem Manu...

 _Lisa. Você ama Lisa,_ gritava sua mente enquanto ele acelerava o passo pelo quarto, caminhando agora quase tão rápido quanto os estranhos do lado de fora, que agora haviam parado de correr. _Mas você beijou Manu. Você gostou de beijar ele,_ retrucava a fera em sua barriga, ríspida, pronta para partir para a briga se fosse necessário. E assim, lentamente, Thomas ia sentindo-se enlouquecer, ia sentindo-se perder o que lhe restava de juízo. _Eu amo a Lisa. Você beijou Manu. Eu já beijei a Lisa. Eu amo o Manu?_

Nesse instante, a porta do quarto abriu-se completamente, a claridade do corredor cegou-o momentaneamente. Ele estava parado no meio do quarto, entre as duas camas, respirando rapidamente e encarando a porta como se ela fosse um inimigo que acabara de se apresentar para a batalha. Ele não conseguia distinguir quem acabara de entrar no quarto, mas, quando a porta fechou-se com um estampido, ele notou um par de olhinhos aparentemente assustados cravados nele.

\- ...Thomas...? Tudo bem...? – Disse a hesitante voz de Christoph Kramer, que agora era visível com uma expressão aparentemente preocupada no rosto e estava nitidamente ofegante. Ele trazia algo em uma das mãos, mas Thomas não se deu ao trabalho de tentar identificar o que era. Ele respondeu à pergunta do outro com um grunhido, sentindo que respondia mais pela fera do que por si só, e a ideia de ela estar vencendo a batalha interna contra sua mente assustou-o. – Hã... É que o... O Basti acabou ficando com o celular do Lukas e... Hã, ele me pediu pra devolver pra ele e... Acho melhor eu ir procurar ele, se ele não tá aqui...

\- Pode deixar sobre a cama. – Thomas respondeu com algum esforço, indicando a outra cama do quarto com um leve aceno de cabeça. Christoph encarava-o com os olhos vidrados, como se tivesse acabado de ver um monstro, e Thomas perguntou-se quão tenebrosa estaria sua expressão facial naquele momento para provocar tamanha reação no garoto. Ele ouviu o outro avançar em direção ao móvel pausadamente. Após alguns segundos, os passos de Christoph voltaram a ecoar, indicando a Thomas que ele estava de saída. 

\- Então hm... Eu já vou indo e... – Ele começou a dizer com a voz ainda hesitante.

\- Christoph. Espera. – Thomas disse com a voz rouca, sentindo novamente que a fera estava respondendo por ele. Ele girou o corpo lentamente para ficar cara a cara com o outro, à medida que sua mente voltava a processar uma memória da madrugada anterior. Ele e Manu, sentados no jardim interno do outro hotel. Ele e Manu, sentados juntos a observar estrelas. Ele e Manu inclinando-se para um beijo... Ele segurando a mão de Manu... A mão que estivera repousada em se ombro ainda naquela manhã.

Christoph estacou aonde estava e parecia ainda mais pálido do que o normal, e ele engolia em seco enquanto esperava que o outro falasse alguma coisa. Ele sentiu as palmas das suas mãos começarem a suar e seu coração a acelerar. _Por que eu vim até aqui, droga! Eu devia é ter ficado lá embaixo com os outros._

\- Thomas você... Você tá bem? – Ele perguntou sem saber exatamente se queria saber a resposta. O atacante estivera agindo de um jeito esquisito o dia inteiro, e o fato de ele não ter falado muita coisa no treino apenas fazia com que ele tivesse uma sensação ainda pior em relação ao que estaria acontecendo com ele. Por alguma razão, algo lhe dizia que aquilo teria relação com o que ele flagrara na madrugada anterior. _A cara que ele tinha quando nos viu..._

\- Você e o Manu têm alguma coisa? – A besta disparou através dos lábios de Thomas, ríspida e seca, como se estivesse empunhando uma arma ao invés de um par de lábios. _O Manu já disse que eles não tem nada_ , respondeu sua mente atormentada, mas a fera a fez se calar com um chiado. _E se ele mentiu? E se eles têm alguma coisa? E se eles estão juntos?_ Ele sentia sua respiração ficar cada vez mais acelerada, e o mundo estava começando a girar. À sua frente, Christoph recebeu a pergunta como um soco, exibindo uma expressão surpresa e atrapalhando-se para responder alguma coisa que fizesse sentido,

\- Que? Nós? Juntos? Hã, não, quê, claro que não! – Ele dizia entre um engasgo e outro, os olhos brilhando em um certo tom de pavor. – Digo...

\- Digo...? – A fera começava a eriçar suas escamas ameaçadoramente, preparando-se para dar o bote, como se farejasse que iria obter exatamente o que queria.

\- Thomas, de onde você tirou isso? Olha, aquilo que você viu... Não foi nada! Não aconteceu nada... É só que... Eu... Olha... – Chris sentia suas extremidades ficarem estranhamente geladas e ele sentiu que precisava sair correndo dali ou ele correria um risco muito seria de desmaiar. Os olhos de Thomas exibiam um fogo estranho, um fogo escuro, assustador, impiedoso, algo que ele jamais esperaria ver nele. Algo que o espantava, que exigia que ele fosse ao embora ao mesmo tempo que o cercava de todos os lados e o sufocava.

\- Vocês têm ou não têm alguma coisa? É uma pergunta simples! – Sibilou Thomas enquanto sua loucura atingia o limite. _O que é que está acontecendo comigo?_ A imagem de Chris pegando na mão de Manu voltou a surgir em sua cabeça, seguida dos olhos azuis do goleiro fechando-se suavemente antes dos lábios deles se tocarem.

\- Não! – Respondeu Christoph veementemente, com os olhos grandes e abertos e a respiração completamente descompassada. Dizer aquilo doía-lhe levemente na garganta e no coração, mas era a mais pura verdade. – Eu e ele não temos nada.

A fera não se deu por satisfeita.

\- Mas...?

Christoph deu uma olhadela na direção da porta e cogitou sair correndo dali. _O quanto ele já sabe? O quanto o Manu já contou pra ele?_

\- Nós já ficamos juntos. Uma vez. – Ele disse em um tom quase imperceptível, mas alto o bastante para que Thomas ouvisse. Rapidamente, ele desviou os olhos para encarar o chão, tendo o súbito palpite de que era melhor não ver o que aconteceria a seguir.

Thomas então subitamente estacou aonde estava. _Nós já ficamos juntos. Uma vez._ Imagens falsas de Manu e Christoph trocando beijos e andando de mãos dadas começaram a surgir dos pontos mais remotos da sua mente, e cada parte do seu corpo pareceu sentir os sentimentos conflitantes que aquelas imagens traziam. Estranhamente, ele sentiu que a fera escamosa agora estava quieta, como se tivesse recebido um golpe forte demais, e sua mente estava livre para sangrar os mais variados pensamentos pelo seu corpo inteiro. _Manu e Chris. Juntos._ Ele ficou encarando o outro de forma vazia, sem saber exatamente o que estava sentindo, sabendo apenas que doía. _Chris... Beijando Manu. Como ele me beijou..._ O outro continuava encarando o chão, talvez envergonhado ou nervoso demais para erguer o rosto.

\- Chris. – Ele disse no mesmo tom que o outro acabara de falar, e a repentina mudança de voz pareceu chamar a atenção de Christoph, que ergueu os olhos rapidamente para observar o outro. Os olhos de Thomas pareciam tristes, minguantes, e seu semblante estava mais depressivo e incomum do que antes. _O que eu perdi? O que foi que aconteceu aqui?_ No entanto, algo no olhar de Thomas parecia lhe dar a resposta, assim como algo no rosto de Manu quando ele vira o atacante observando-os. Como as últimas peças de um quebra-cabeças que se montam, Christoph ouviu um estalo em sua mente, e pareceu enfim compreender o tom penoso que Thomas imprimia em sua voz. Subitamente, ele entendia o que o outro sentia. Ele entendia o que o outro estava fazendo fechado ali desde a hora do jantar enquanto os portões do inferno se abriam no hall de entrada do hotel. Por alguns segundos, ele pareceu reconhecer no rosto de Thomas uma expressão que ele mesmo tivera em seu rosto tantos anos atrás.

\- Chris. – Repetiu Thomas, aproximando-se lentamente do outro e soando mais confuso e quebrado do que nunca. – Eu preciso que você me conte essa história direito.

\- ...Quê...? – Exasperou-se Christoph, sobressaltando-se com aquele pedido. – Thomas...

\- Por favor, Chris. Me conta essa história. – Thomas disse por fim, com os olhos marejados e fechados atrás de grades enigmáticas. O que estava passando pela mente do atacante naquele momento, ele jamais saberia. Thomas, por sua vez, agora apenas esperava, sentindo-se vagamente entorpecido pela dúvida e pela dor. _Chris e Manu ficaram juntos._ O beijo que ele dividira com o goleiro voltou a surgir em sua mente, seguido de uma imagem de Manu e Chris juntos e, por fim, a imagem de Lisa no dia que ele a conhecera. _Por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Eu amo a Lisa._ Mas algo naquele pensamento não se soava feliz, não lhe soava completo. _Mas e se... E se eu... E se eu amar o Manu?_ No entanto, ainda faltava uma última dúvida para fechar aquele pensamento, para fechar aquela sensação de dor. _Mas quem é que o Manu ama?_

Christoph encarava-o com a mesma expressão surpresa e apavorada, mas parecia ter se resignado. Então, respirando fundo, ele pôs a falar, deixando que a boca cuidasse daquilo, uma vez que seu cérebro estava ocupado com outra coisa. Uma coisa mais importante, urgente e dolorosa. _Thomas. Manu ama o Thomas._

***

Foi somente quando seu celular tocou pela décima vez que Mario enfim deu-se por vencido. Erguendo-se do sofá com movimentos rápidos, ele corre até a estante esquecida do outro lado da sala de estar, agarrando o aparelho tomado por receio. Sua atenção estava dividida entre a televisão ligada no noticiário e na música que não parava de emanar do telefone, agora em suas mãos. Quando ele desviou o olhar para checar quem estava ligando àquela hora da noite, ele soltou um longo suspiro de alívio e atendeu-o imediatamente.

\- _Até que enfim. –_ Ecoou a melodiosa voz de André Schürrle, tomada por um certo quê de reprovação. – _Achei que você tivesse morrido ou coisa parecida._

\- Desculpa, achei que pudesse ser algum jornalista ou sei lá. – Ele apressou-se em dizer de forma afobada, sabendo muito bem que nem mesmo André acreditaria uma mentira como aquela. _Por que algum jornalista teria o meu número? E pra que eles me ligariam? Eles sabem onde eu moro!_ A verdadeira pessoa que ele estava evitando era outra, mas Mario ainda recusava-se a dizer seu nome em voz alta.

\- _Ah claro, porque isso faz todo o sentido._ – Retorquiu André, parecendo levemente aborrecido. _Ele deve estar mesmo, eu ignorei ele a noite toda..._ Os dois haviam retomado contato apenas há alguns dias, uma vez que Mario ignorara completamente as ligações e mensagens do outro desde que os rumores começaram a circular. _Eu não tava com cabeça pra falar contigo, desculpa_ , dissera ele para o amigo quando enfim ambos retomaram o contato. André, ainda que a contragosto, compreendera. _Mas nem ouse me deixar no vácuo de novo, seu ingrato_ , ele respondera seriamente, arrancando um sorriso de Mario. – _Escuta, você tá vendo o noticiário?_

\- Claro que sim. – Ele respondeu prontamente, sentindo o suor frio começar a escorrer por sua testa enquanto ele desviava o olhar de volta para a tevê. Ele estivera passando os canais distraidamente quando vislumbrara a cabeleira morena de Mats Hummels em um dos canais.

\- _Ah bom, fiquei com medo que não fosse passar aí agora. Mas achei que eles não teriam nada melhor pra falar._

 _-_ Parece que não mesmo.

O noticiário local estava agora reexibindo uma tomada feita ao vivo há cerca de uma hora diretamente de Lisboa, do hotel onde a seleção alemã estava concentrada para seu jogo contra a seleção portuguesa no sábado. Uma nuvem de repórteres das mais diferentes emissoras e veículos de comunicação cercava Mats Hummels, com o rosto ainda claramente marcado, que dava aos repórteres uma declaração arrasadora atrás da outra. Primeiro ele revelara para todos que, na realidade, seu “acidente” fora uma briga com Kevin Großkreutz no CT do Borussia Dortmund; depois, ele falara que dava total apoio ao caso escandaloso entre ele e Marco; e, para coroar, ele revelara ao mundo inteiro que tinha um relacionamento oculto com Benni Höwedes. _Puta merda Mats, puta merda!_

\- Como estão as coisas aí? – Ele indagou sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo; seus olhos ainda estavam cravados na televisão, e, apesar dele já ter visto aquela cena mais de uma vez na última hora, as revelações de Mats ainda o atingiam com força total _._ _Großkreutz, eu não acredito! E Mats e Benni, meu Deus! Eu devia ter percebido!_ Era difícil escolher qual era a revelação mais surpreendente da noite, mas, pelo menos para ele, não era nada complicado escolher qual mexera mais com as suas emoções. _Como eu disse, eu dou a eles o meu apoio_ , dissera Mats sobre ele e Marco. _Ah Mats!_ Ele ainda sentia a pele ficar arrepiada e os olhos marejarem ao ouvir aquilo mais uma vez pela televisão. Não é como se nenhum dos seus companheiros tivesse manifestado apoio a ele, mas era a primeira vez que um deles fazia isso publicamente.

\- _Um pandemônio. –_ A voz ansiosa de André puxou-o de volta à realidade, e Mario caminhou de volta para a frente da tevê, largando-se no sofá ainda com o telefone grudado ao ouvido. – _O Jogi brotou no meio dos repórteres depois que o Mats terminou de falar e foi comido vivo, mas conseguiu espantar a maioria deles com a ajuda dos seguranças. Acho que tem mais alguns lá embaixo ainda, mas não tenho como ter certeza. O Erik e o Matze foram lá embaixo checar agora pouco, mas não deixaram eles passar._

\- E o Mats?

_\- O Jogi arrastou ele sabe-se lá pra onde e não sei mais de nada. Parece que dava pra ouvir os gritos do Jogi do lado de fora do quarto, mas ninguém entendeu direito o que ele estava falando. O Basti foi pra lá um tempo atrás, não sei se o Jogi deixou ele entrar. Mas enfim... Espero que ele não mate o Mats, pelo menos._

_E agora, o que vai acontecer?_ Mario achava que a pior publicidade que a seleção poderia receber depois que os boatos começaram a circular fora quando Marco confirmara a história inteira para o mundo inteiro, mas, aparentemente, ele estava enganado. _Mais um escândalo._ Não que ele estivesse realmente triste por isso. De uma forma estranha, saber que Mats havia decidido revelar seu segredo para todos para dar apoio a ele e Marco enchia o seu peito de algo muito parecido com esperança. _Talvez as coisas mudem..._ Subitamente, uma ideia lhe ocorreu, e ele sentiu as extremidades dos dedos formigando e o estômago afundando enquanto compartilhava-a com André.

\- André, e o Benni? Digo, como ele está? Ele pareceu surpreso ou...? – Ele se calou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer a seguir, mas esperando que o amigo entendesse o que ele queria dizer. _Será que o Mats fez com o Benni a mesma coisa que o Marco fez comigo?_

\- _Por incrível que pareça, tá bem. –_ Mario sentiu o peito ficar mais leve ao ouvir aquilo. – _Parece que ele quis entrar na sala com o Jogi e o Mats, mas desistiu depois de um tempo. Ele está em algum dos quartos, acho que com o Lukas e o Manu, mas, pelo que eu entendi, ele e o Mats tinham concordado em não esconder mais nada. Então... Acho que tudo bem com ele. Quer dizer, acho que... Acho que não foi a mesma coisa._

 _Chegamos ao assunto._ Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de debater aquilo com André, e, no instante em que vira que era ele quem estava ligando, ele soubera que o momento chegara. No entanto, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto de puxar aquela conversa ou de mergulhar naquelas emoções mais uma vez.

\- _Mario... –_ Começou André com a voz hesitante. – _Olha, eu sei que você vai se aborrecer com isso, mas eu vou falar mesmo assim. Essa confusão toda... Você não acha que está exagerando só_ um pouquinho _não?_

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, deixando que se aborrecimento fosse embora do corpo com ele, e esfregou a cabeça nas mãos antes de responder.

\- André... Olha, talvez eu esteja exagerando sim... Mas o que ele fez... Esses últimos dias foram um inferno pra mim, André. E a culpa é dele. Não me interessa se os repórteres forçaram ele a falar, ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que ele fez e ponto final. Eu não vou voltar atrás.

\- _Você já falou com ele?_

\- Ele não tentou falar comigo ainda. – _E eu que não vou tomar a iniciativa,_ ele completou em pensamento. Por um lado, ele agradecia silenciosamente ao namorado por estar lhe dando o devido espaço para absorver todas as mudanças que estavam acontecendo na sua vida agora que todos sabiam da verdade. Mas, por outro, a vontade dele era ir atrás de Marco e gritar todas as coisas que ainda haviam para ser ditas. _Ele ficou insistindo que queria me proteger e, depois que jogou a merda inteira no ventilador, ele simplesmente some? Grande protetor!_

\- _Vocês deviam se acertar. –_ Disse André. – _Tipo, logo. Não digo só por vocês não; vai todo mundo cair em cima de vocês depois disso aí. Daqui uns dias a imprensa vai estar querendo uma entrevista coletiva com vocês dois, o Mats e o Benni. Vocês deviam conversar melhor e se acertar, tu não pode esquecer que vocês tão juntos nisso._

_Estamos nisso juntos. Eu e Marco. E, no entanto, cadê ele?_

\- Isso depende mais dele do que de mim.

\- _Você é impressionante._

\- Eu não fiz nada de errado André. – Mario estava começando a sentir sua irritação renascendo. _Por que é tão difícil pros outros entenderem o meu ponto de vista?_ – Ele que falou mais do que devia! Ele que contou o nosso segredo sem me consultar! É como tu disse, a gente tá junto nisso, mas ele parece que esqueceu desse detalhe e me deixou pra afundar sozinho.

Houve uma longa pausa do outro lado da linha, e Mario ponderou se André estava considerando se era uma boa ideia continuar naquele tópico ou não. Passado algum tempo, o jogador do Chelsea pareceu concluir que era melhor mudar levemente de assunto.

\- _É amanhã que você vai falar com os jornalistas?_ – Ele perguntou casualmente, e Mario teve a impressão de ouvir alguém mais falando do outro lado da linha.

\- Hm, é. Mas só vou dar uma declaração rápida, pra ver se eles somem da minha porta.

\- _Hã, Mario... Parece que o Jogi finalmente libertou o Mats e o Toni veio me dizer que ele quer todo mundo reunido no refeitório, acho que ele vai passar um sermão ou coisa parecida. Eu te ligo depois, pode ser?_

\- Tá, claro. Não vou te fazer perder a pele, pode ir. – A linha ficou muda e Mario tirou o telefone do ouvido, deixando os olhos vagarem no horizonte. O noticiário parara de exibir as declarações de Mats, mas ele estava certo de que em meia-nora no máximo o rosto do zagueiro voltaria a aparecer em rede nacional. _Isso vai ficar passando direto o fim de semana inteirinho._

Ele então deixou sua mente vagar. _Mats e Benni. Quem diria. Será que alguém percebeu?_ Enquanto imaginava a resposta para aquela pergunta, Mario também pegou-se pensando quais teriam sido as motivações dele para pôr a boca no trombone. _De certo ele quis evitar que surgissem rumores e quis acabar com tudo de uma vez... Ele fez o que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo._ A ideia entristeceu por algum tempo, uma vez que ela novamente o fazia pensar em Marco e em todos os erros que os dois haviam cometido em relação àquela confusão toda. Ainda, outra ideia surgiu em sua mente confusa. _E o Basti e o Luki? Será que eles também vão contar pra todo mundo?_ Uma revelação como aquela seria certamente descomunal e traria consequências imensuráveis para todos eles, e, àquela altura, Mario começava a acreditar verdadeiramente que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que os dois finalmente assumissem o foco de toda aquela confusão. _É só o que falta mesmo. Aí sim o apocalipse estará completo._

Inesperadamente, ele sentiu seu celular vibrando em sua mão, e logo ele começou a tocar novamente. Franzindo o cenho, ele rapidamente o atendeu e o levou ao ouvido. _Que reunião rápida essa com o Jogi hein._

\- A _conversinha_ de vocês já acabou? – Ele disse instantaneamente, mas algo no silêncio que emanava do outro lado da linha atingiu-o de uma forma estranha, e ele logo arrependeu-se amargamente de ter atendido sem verificar quem estava chamado. _Não é o André._ Para confirmar seu desgosto, uma voz falou em seguida, fazendo cada célula do seu corpo vibrar e enchendo as palmas das suas mãos de suor:

\- _...Mario..._ – A voz de Marco estava empapada em algo que parecia remorso. Soava chorosa, fraca, quase como uma súplica, e, conforme sua mente a registrava, Mario ia sentindo seu corpo entregando-se a ela sem ressalva alguma. _Quanto tempo faz que eu não ouço a voz dele?_ Ele sabia que estava aborrecido com o outro, mas ouvir a voz dele chamando-o... Era inebriante demais.

\- Por que você ligou? – Ele disparou friamente, sentindo seus músculos contraindo-se enquanto ele fazia força para manter-se firme, apesar de sentir que seu interior estava lentamente desmoronando. _Marco. Ele finalmente veio atrás de mim._

\- _Eu precisava ouvir a tua voz. –_ Foi a resposta singela vinda do outro lado da linha. Marco fez uma breve pausa, durante a qual Mario cogitou atirar o telefone longe e acabar com aquilo antes que começasse. – _Eu... Faz quantos dias, Mario? Eu tinha que te ouvir, eu sinto a sua falta!_

\- Então por que não ligou antes? Por que simplesmente me ignorar todo esse tempo se você estava _sentindo a minha falta?_ – Ele grunhiu, sentindo o aborrecimento que aflorara durante sua conversa anterior com André voltar a subir pela sua pele e contaminar seu sangue.

\- _Eu achei que você estaria bravo comigo..._

\- POIS ACHOU CERTO! – Ele gritou, e, antes que percebesse, já estava de pé, andando em círculos pela casa para gastar a energia acumulada. Do outro lado da linha, Marco aguardava pacientemente por uma nova explosão do amado. _Depois de tudo que ele fez, ele me liga do nada e acha que vai tudo estar magicamente bem de novo? Tenha santa paciência!_ Subitamente, Mario sentiu-se tomado por uma série de impulsos absurdos, um mais desconexo que o anterior, dentre os quais destacavam-se a vontade de explodir o telefone, de pegar um trem para Dortmund ( _Se é que ele está se escondendo lá_ ) e imediato e enfiar a mão na cara de Marco e a vontade de esquecer tudo e fazer as pazes com o amado. Esta última, naturalmente, era a mais fraca de todas. – Eu tenho o direito de estar aborrecido, antes que você venha com alguma ladainha...

\- _Eu não disse que não tinha, Mario..._

\- ...Sobre eu estar me vitimizando ou qualquer asneira dessas. – Ele prosseguiu ser dar a mínima atenção à interrupção de Marco. _Dessa vez ele vai me ouvir. Dessa vez ele vai ouvir cada palavrinha que eu tenho a dizer pra ele._ – Você sabe _muito bem_ o tamanho da cagada que você fez, e não me venha com essa de “Eu tenho saudades da sua voz”. Você acha que eu não fiquei com saudades da sua? Acha que eu quis ficar longe de ti desse jeito? Hein?

\- _Eu não disse nada disso, Mario! Você tem todo o direito de ficar bravo comigo, olha, eu sei que eu fiz merda e..._

\- AH ENTÃO AGORA VOCÊ RECONHECE! – Mario berrou, sentindo as estruturas da casa estremecerem perante a sua voz. Por reflexo, ele chegou entre as persianas se havia algum repórter de tocaia na frente da sua casa, e, ao constatar que não havia nenhum, prosseguiu a falar extremamente alto com Marco. – Achei que você ia continuar alegando que “fez o que achou melhor” ou coisa parecida.

\- _Eu estava de cabeça quente, Mario. Olha... Eu sei que nada que eu diga vai apagar esse vacilo..._

\- É bom que saiba mesmo!

\- _...Mas eu... Olha, eu pensei direito... Me perdoa, Mario. Eu preciso de ti. Eu preciso enfrentar isso tudo contigo. Por favor. Eu não sei ficar longe de você._

As últimas palavras suplicantes de Marco atingiram-no com força, obrigando-o a parar seu desfile pela casa e sentar-se no assoalho, recostando as costas à parede atrás de si. _Eu preciso de ti. Bom, eu também preciso de ti, seu infeliz. Mas como eu posso? Como eu posso ficar perto de você depois de tudo...?_

\- _Eu ainda tô em Munique. –_ Voltou a soar a voz de Marco, desta vez mais decidida e firme. – _Vamos... Nos ver. Por favor. Acertar isso tudo. Eu preciso te ver, Mario._  

\- Eu não posso. – Mario respondeu mais alto do que pretendia, talvez para convencer a si mesmo de que realmente _não podia_. – Eu... Não quero. Eu _não sei_ se eu quero te ver agora Marco, tá...?

\- _Mas por quê? –_ A voz de Marco voltava a soar apressada, ansiosa e levemente embargada de rancor, como se ele estivesse agora apontando o dedo para Mario e querendo inverter os papeis. _Não dessa vez, Marco. Eu não vou ser a vítima dessa vez. Eu cansei de ser a vítima._ – _Mario, eu já te disse que eu sinto muito, eu já te disse que eu preciso de ti... Mario, o que mais você quer que eu faça?_

 _O que mais você quer que eu faça?_ Mario sentiu seu sangue correndo cada vez mais rápido nas veias enquanto a tempestade na sua mente tentava encontrar uma saída racional para aquilo tudo. Se dependesse unicamente do seu desejo, ele sabia que largaria tudo para ir encontrar Marco naquele instante mesmo, se fosse necessário. Mas ele não podia. Ele precisava se conter. _Ele precisa entender._

\- O problema... É que eu não sei mais se eu confio em você. – Ele respondeu duramente, mordendo a ponta do lábio interior com força enquanto o fazia. – Você... Você traiu a minha confiança. Você sabe disso. Você me expôs antes que eu... Antes que eu estivesse pronto pra isso e... Você faz alguma ideia do inferno que eu passei nesses dias? Você sabia que o meu pai literalmente cuspiu na minha cara que eu não sou mais filho dele? Você... Você faz alguma ideia do quão difícil tá sendo pra mim acordar a cada dia pra continuar empurrando essa coisa toda até finalmente ter força de encarar isso?

Silêncio. Mario sentia agora as primeiras lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos, mas ele lutou para controla-las. _Eu não vou mais derramar uma única lágrima por causa dessa história toda_ , ele prometeu a si mesmo.

\- Eu não confio mais em você... Marco. – Ele sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo quando pronunciou em voz alta o nome do amado. – Eu não consigo te encarar sem lembrar dessa minha dor...

\- _O que você quer que eu faça? Mario eu... Eu não posso apagar o que eu fiz, eu já te falei! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar isso tudo, eu voltaria! Eu... Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer pra você voltar a confiar em mim._

\- É esse o problema. Eu também não sei. Eu... Eu nem sei se isso é possível. – Ele então fez uma pausa e sentiu algo gelado e ao mesmo tempo quente descendo pelo seu esôfago. Era chegada a hora. A hora de dizer o que ele vinha ensaiando há dias, o que ele vinha treinando para dizer quando chegasse a hora. Sentindo que estava cometendo um erro terrível ao mesmo tempo que um acerto precioso, Mario fechou os olhos e continuou. – Eu preciso de um tempo. Eu... Eu preciso ficar sozinho por uns di... Por um tempo.

 _\- ...Você o quê? –_ Marco estava claramente incrédulo, e Mario quase podia vê-lo agarrando o telefone com mais força enquanto ele passava a mão livre pelos cabelos desgrenhados e olhava pela sala em pânico, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. – _O que você quer dizer com isso Mario?_

\- Eu acho que é melhor você voltar pra Dortmund, Marco. – Ele tinha consciência dos protestos de Marco enquanto ele falava, mas ele há muito já havia se recolhido para um local particular no fundo de sua mente, um local aonde Marco não poderia acha-lo. – Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar, pra encarar o que tá acontecendo... E eu preciso fazer isso sozinho, Marco. Por favor. Eu preciso que tu entenda isso. Eu... Eu te amo. Eu juro que eu amo. Mas eu... Eu preciso enfrentar isso sozinho.

_\- Você tá terminando comigo, é isso? Depois de tudo? Mario, a gente precisa ficar junto! A gente tem que enfrentar isso juntos!_

\- Marco... Por favor. Pelo menos por enquanto... É melhor você seguir o seu próprio caminho, Marco. – Então, fechando os olhos com mais força e lutando contra os próprios ouvidos para ignorar os protestos dolorosos de Marco, Mario fingiu não sentir seu coração partindo-se e repetiu mais uma vez, para que tanto ele quanto Marco pudessem entender realmente o que ele queria dizer. – É melhor agora cada um de nós seguir o seu próprio caminho... Seguir o seu próprio caminho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considerações:  
> 1\. DESCULPEM A DEMORA :X Mas chegou a parentada toda aqui em casa essa semana, tava uma loucura e eu fiquei sem muito tempo pra escrever lol   
> 2\. Devem ter 43876382 erros de digitação aí no meio (tô de teclado novo), mas eu revisei algumas vezes e não achei nada (mas, como eu tô caindo de sono e não sei mais o que eu tô escrevendo, é possível que eu tenha deixado passar muita coisa lol Me perdoem).  
> 3\. O capítulo ia ser maior, mas transferi umas partes para o próximo, por que esse já tava grande demais (como consequência, o próximo vai ser provavelmente tipo gigantesco.)  
> 4\. Vou postar o próximo até sexta ~~eu espero~~  
> 5\. Comenteeeeeeeeeeeem :D  
> 6\. Meu deus faltam dois capítulos  
> 7\. Meu deus tem tanta coisa pra acontecer  
> 8\. Adoro a música desse aqui, ouçam, é moedora demais  
> 9\. É isso


	10. A Corrente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometido, na sexta-feira! ELE FICOU GIGANTE MDS tem 12k palavras aí pra vocês, peço que me perdoem pelo tamanho, mas é que acontece de tudo aí no meio, tem feels pra todo lado e eu precisava de espaço pra que acontecesse tudo que tinha que acontecer. 
> 
> A música do capítulo é a minha favorita desse álbum (e uma das favoritas no geral), a incomparável "[The Chain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PppUJ_JGq2U)" (até pus link pra vocês ouvirem RS)
> 
> Não sei quando sairá o próximo capítulo, eu tinha pensado em postar daqui uma semana, já que esse ficou beeeem grande, mas algo me diz que vocês vão querer ele logo. Ah, e eu ~~pensei~~ em ~~talvez~~ escrever um capítulo extra, uma espécie de epílogo, mas não tenho certeza disso ainda. Vamos ver o que vocês acham do que vem por aí :)
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura e boa sorte, galere.

_“And if you don’t love me now_

_You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying_

_You would never break the chain”_

Apenas o som da televisão ecoava no recinto.

Da mesma forma, a única iluminação presente no local era aquela provida pela tela do aparelho. Além daquilo, a sala de estar estava completamente quieta e escura, e os três homens que estavam sentados no sofá diante da grande tela plana a encaravam com os olhos vidrados, rígidos como estátuas, e suas sombras projetavam-se fantasmagoricamente na parede às suas costas. Ocasionalmente, um deles fazia um movimento lento e breve ou fazia menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas, essencialmente, o silêncio e a imobilidade dos três era mantida quase uniformemente. Eles até mesmo respiravam em um ritmo semelhante; um ritmo que começara tenso, mas que, ao longo do programa, fora progressivamente atenuando-se até uma quase calmaria.

Visível na tela da televisão, em um grande close no rosto, Mario Götze estava nitidamente o oposto. Havia gotas de suor reluzentes em sua testa, seus olhos moviam-se de um lado para o outro e ele constantemente mordia o lábio inferior, como se quisesse arrancá-lo. Ele também respirava rápido, e, apesar de a tomada atual não demonstrar, suas mãos estavam trêmulas. O apresentador sentado ao seu lado, do outro lado da escrivaninha, tivera o bom tom de não fazer quaisquer comentários sobre o estado do jogador, muito pelo contrário: ele fizera o possível para deixá-lo confortável, e todas as suas perguntas eram introduzidas com calma e gentileza. _Pelo menos ele tem alguma classe_ , ponderou Philipp Lahm enquanto tentava controlar sua preocupação. _Você está se saindo bem, Mario. Mais um pouco e vai estar tudo acabado._

Abaixo do rosto de Mario, em uma faixa vermelha brilhante e com letras grandes, lia-se _Mario Götze abre o jogo sobre seu relacionamento com Marco Reus_. Os comerciais daquele programa passaram o dia inteiro na emissora, anunciando que o jogador aceitara de última hora o convite que recebera para contar sua versão da história. Aparentemente, a curta declaração pública que ele dera na sexta-feira de manhã não fora o bastante, e a imprensa decidira que precisava de mais, de muito mais. _Foi uma péssima ideia, Mario. Eles vão te comer vivo,_ ele dissera ao garoto quando ficara sabendo da sua decisão. Bastian Schweinsteiger, no entanto, não concordara. _Dou meu total apoio. Assim quem sabe eles te deixam em paz e esquecem essa história de uma vez por todas_ , ele dissera. _Ele só está dizendo isso porque é exatamente o que ele e o Lukas vão fazer_ , pensou Philipp com um leve quê de aborrecimento. Ele ainda preferia que Mario não se expusesse. Ele ainda sentia aquele estranho impulso paternal sobre o garoto.

Naquele momento, Mario estava contando sobre a fuga deles de Munique, revelando detalhes que até mesmo Philipp desconhecia. Apesar do nervosismo, Mario falava claramente, com os olhos fixos no entrevistador, escolhendo muito bem as palavras que estava usando. _André deve ter ajudado ele a preparar o que ia dizer. Ele disse que faria._ Ainda assim, ele demonstrava certa hesitação em alguns pontos, mas Philipp tinha a impressão que isso apenas contribuía para que o público engolisse sua imagem de garoto frágil, o que certamente faria a opinião pública pender a seu favor.

\- _Ficamos dois dias escondidos em um hotel de beira de estrada nos arredores de Munique_. _Marco saía fazer as compras de vez em nunca, mas passávamos a maior parte do tempo lá dentro, escondidos, tentando não chamar muita atenção. A gente queria ficar sozinhos e tentar pensar direito... Processar o que estava acontecendo..._ – Mario dizia calmamente, com os olhos recheados de emoção. Era visível que ele tinha conquistado a simpatia de todos no programa. _Talvez tenha sido uma boa ideia, no final das contas._ A imagem dele de vítima indefesa estava quase impecável. – _Foi numa dessas saídas que... Que Marco encontrou os repórteres e, bem. Você sabe._

 _Ele está mentindo._ Philipp sabia que Marco havia topado com a imprensa não quando saíra para fazer as compras, mas sim quando saíra do quarto após uma discussão intensa com Mario. Para coroar, Mario lhe confidenciara por telefone que havia decidido dar um tempo em seu relacionamento com Marco, pelo menos até a poeira abaixar. Os motivos que ele tivera para fazer isso, no entanto, ainda não eram inteiramente claros, mas Philipp acreditava que a declaração pública dada por Marco tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

\- _Mario, é verdade que Marco deu sua declaração sem consultá-lo? –_ Indagou o entrevistador suavemente. Era um homem calvo, de meia idade e feições simpáticas, que vestia-se bem e com simplicidade e era muito popular entre os alemães. _Foi uma boa escolha fazer a entrevista com ele._ – _Digo, o que ficamos sabendo é que ele agiu independentemente da sua vontade naquele episódio e que isso gerou um certo mal-estar entre vocês dois._

\- Mario precisa tomar cuidado. – Inesperadamente soou a voz de Basti, que estava sentado ao lado de Philipp, na mesma posição e com os olhos pregados no televisor. – Se ele disser que é verdade, ele vai ter que explorar a briga dos dois e o povo vai perceber que eles não estão de bem. E aí vai ficar ruim pra eles.

\- Você quer dizer que... – Philipp começou a dizer, ainda sem tirar os olhos do aparelho.

\- Eles precisam passar a imagem de que estão firmes e fortes, que o relacionamento deles não está abalado. Isso vai fazer as pessoas simpatizarem mais com eles. É uma coisa horrível de se dizer, mas... Ele precisa mentir. Precisa fazer parecer que tá tudo bem.

 _Invejo a frieza dele_ , pensou Philipp, e, por alguns segundos, ele desviou o olhar da televisão pela primeira vez em pelo menos uma meia hora para analisar o rosto endurecido do outro, ponderando se aquilo tinha algo a ver com o que ele e Lukas fariam no dia seguinte. _Provavelmente._ Assim que eles e os demais jogadores voltaram de Lisboa no dia anterior, eles o haviam procurado para anunciar que, uma vez que Mats e Benni tinham contado que estavam juntos, eles tinham finalmente decidido fazer o mesmo.

\- Não foi uma decisão fácil. – Basti dissera na noite anterior. Ele apresentara-se em um estado deplorável: tinha uma expressão cansada além da conta no rosto, andava com os ombros encurvados e tinha olheiras fundas nos olhos. Segundo Lukas, ele dormira mal desde a quinta-feira, quando Mats falara aos repórteres sobre ele e Benni, uma vez que se achava, por alguma razão, parcialmente responsável por tudo aquilo – Mas Lukas e eu achamos que é a melhor coisa a se fazer. Não faz mais sentido continuarmos nos escondendo, não se Mats, Benni, Mario e Marco não estão. É provavelmente a melhor forma de dar apoio a eles e chamar atenção pra a causa.

\- Jogi concordou. – Lukas dissera anormalmente sério, com o cenho franzido e uma dureza incomum inerente à sua voz. – À princípio ele ficou muito cético; Ficou com medo que fosse trazer mais publicidade negativa pro time...

\- O que é provável que vá acontecer... – Acrescentou Basti.

\- ...Mas ele entendeu que é melhor assim. – Continuou Lukas. _Já você não parece achar que seja melhor assim_ , ponderara Philipp na ocasião, mas ele preferira guardar aquilo para si. – Eu e Basti... Estamos juntos quase há tanto tempo quanto estamos na seleção, então achamos que, se as pessoas souberem disso... Talvez elas aliviem pra eles. Talvez elas aceitem.

 _Pode funcionar,_ pensara Philipp. _Os dois são bem populares, as pessoas gostam deles. Elas não vão querer se voltar contra os dois, vão acabar aceitando tudo por causa disso e é possível que isso se reflita nos outros quatro._

\- Mas vocês imaginam o impacto que isso vai causar, certo? – Ele dissera, mostrando-se genuinamente preocupado com os dois amigos. – Vai ser algo muito maior do que foi pra eles. Vai ser gerado todo um debate em cima disso... Vão falar disso por _muito_ tempo, talvez vocês nunca mais tenham paz na vida!

\- É o que precisa ser feito. – Dissera Basti com frieza, como se desse uma sentença final a um criminoso. – Nós pensamos muito nisso. E é o que vamos fazer. Terça-feira à noite vamos dar uma entrevista juntos e vai ser isso. Depois pensaremos no que vamos fazer.

Agora estavam os três ali, na casa de Basti, assistindo à entrevista exclusiva de Mario e torcendo pelo melhor, torcendo para que ele se saísse bem e conseguisse acalmar os ânimos da imprensa. Por causa da entrevista, e também para dar apoio a Mario, Lukas decidira ficar em Munique ao invés de regressar a Londres. _Que o Wenger se dane_ , ele dissera. _Não é como se ele fosse me pôr em campo mesmo. O Per vai segurar as pontas pra mim e eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. A última coisa que me interessa é o que ele vai dizer sobre isso._

\- É, mas resta saber se o Marco está sabendo desse plano. – Comentou Lukas, que estava sentado do outro lado de Basti. Mario estava agora negando aquela história e dizendo que ele e Marco não haviam brigado, e ele atribuiu o fato de Marco estar em Dortmund ao invés de estar ali ao seu lado a “uma decisão conjunta de manter uma certa distância até as coisas se acalmarem”. Em momento algum, no entanto, Mario dissera se sabia ou não que Marco contaria a verdade aos repórteres antes daquilo ser feito. – Os dois não têm se falado mais, né? Foi o que ele disse, pelo menos. Que eles deram um tempo.

\- Uma péssima hora pra dar um tempo. Eles precisam ficar juntos agora, é importante pra imagem deles.

\- Não pegue pesado com ele Basti, eu entendo os motivos dele. Eu faria a mesma coisa se você aprontasse comigo o que o Marco aprontou.

\- É, mas eu não faria isso. – Ele retrucou. – Mas que seja, ficar reclamando das escolhas deles não vai melhorar em nada a situação dos dois. Eu só acho que o Marco deveria estar com ele aí. Ia passar uma impressão melhor.

\- O que está feito, está feito. – Resmungou Lukas. – De qualquer modo, o Mario está se saindo bem. Com alguma sorte, os dois se acertam logo e o povo para de pensar bobagem.

Conforme Mario desviava-se dos pontos mais espinhosos das perguntas do entrevistador e cuidadosamente tecia a imagem de que tudo estava bem entre ele e Marco, Philipp permitiu-se ponderar o que aconteceria com os dois amigos sentados no sofá com ele. _A vida deles vai mudar drasticamente a partir de amanhã._ Boa parte do país gostava de brincar com a ideia dos dois terem um caso, mas não passava de piada. A partir de amanhã, todos saberiam. E tudo viraria de ponta cabeça. A ansiedade, o medo, a insegurança... Todos aqueles sentimentos estavam impregnados nos rostos dos dois, por mais que eles tentassem disfarçar. _E não vai sobrar só pra eles não... Sarah e Monika também vão virar alvos... Se bobear nem o Louis eles vão poupar._ Pensar no que o futuro aguardava para eles dava um nó na sua garganta, tamanha era a dúvida que pairava sobre sua cabeça em relação ao que aconteceria com todos eles assim que aquilo terminasse. _Se é que vai acabar algum dia._

\- _Bom Mario, vamos falar então sobre o que aconteceu após esse episódio. Conforme você nos contou na sua breve declaração na sexta-feira passada, após a entrevista de Marco você e ele decidiram seguir caminhos separados, para melhor segurança dos dois, é isso? –_ Disse o apresentador do programa depois que Mario terminara de narrar sua parte da história sobre a fuga. Por escolha do entrevistador, eles abordaram primeiro o começo do relacionamento deles, passando por como eles ocultaram tudo do público por meses, chegando ao estopim da história e então tudo que ocorrera depois. _Deve faltar só falar disso e de como eles estão agora... E ele estará livre._ Lentamente, Philipp permitia-se entregar-se a uma sensação de calma que ele ainda relutava em sentir.

\- _Sim, foi isso mesmo._ – O olhar de Mario estava agora se perdendo em algum local qualquer, e Philipp quase podia ver as engrenagens no cérebro dele maquinando uma forma de maquiar a provisória separação dos dois da melhor forma possível. – _Eu e Marco concordamos que seria melhor irmos cada um pra sua cidade até a poeira baixar. Nós ficamos... Ficamos com medo que pudesse acontecer alguma coisa mais grave se estivéssemos juntos..._

_\- Como aconteceu com seu colega de seleção, Mats Hummels, que foi agredido covardemente por Kevin_ _Großkreutz durante um treino fechado do Borussia Dortmund?_

_\- Sim, exatamente. Eu e Marco ficamos preocupados com o que aconteceu, e decidimos que seria mais seguro se ficássemos um pouco afastados._

\- Mats está ok com isso? – Indagou repentinamente Lukas, rompendo mais uma vez o silêncio que se projetara entre os três.

\- Sim, foi até ideia dele que o Mario comentasse em algum momento sobre a briga dele com o Kevin. – Comentou Philipp, recordando-se da ligação que Mats lhe fizera na noite anterior para contar com detalhes tudo que ocorrera com ele e Benni desde que a história comentara. Por alguma razão, Philipp fora encarado por todos como uma espécie de pilar central naquela confusão de toda, e, de um jeito ou de outro, todos os envolvidos deram um jeito de lhe comunicar suas partes, de forma que Philipp sentia agora que era provavelmente a única pessoa a saber de quase tudo que acontecera com todo mundo nos últimos dias. – Eu acho um pouco arriscado, na verdade. Ninguém achou o Großkreutz desde que o Mats falou pros repórteres na quinta-feira, não sei o que ele pode estar sentindo com isso tudo...

\- Quando a imprensa achar ele... Ele vai estar arruinado. – Dissera Basti de maneira vagamente indiferente, mas uma súbita ideia surgiu na mente de Philipp, causando-lhe um arrepio. _Como o_ _Großkreutz vai reagir a isso tudo? A vida dele está praticamente acabada com essa declaração do Mats..._ – De qualquer modo, foi um plano engenhoso esse. Falar do Mats. As pessoas vão se sensibilizar com a ideia de que eles dois possam ser perseguidos e vão acabar querendo proteger eles.

\- Você vão acha que está vendo as coisas sob uma ótica meio... _Fria?_ – Perguntou Lukas com uma leve nota de aborrecimento na voz, desviando os olhos para encarar seu namorado de longa data.

\- Eu estou sendo prático. Algum de nós tem que ser. – _Desculpa, Luki_ , pensou Basti, mas sem deixar aquele sentimento transparecer em seu rosto. _Eu preciso ser frio agora. Eu preciso ser frio pra aguentar o que nos espera._ Em um canto obscuro do seu interior, ele ainda estava receoso de falar com a imprensa no dia seguinte. _E se não for a melhor coisa a fazer?_

\- _Eu e Marco nos falamos regularmente e... Eu só quero que tudo isso acabe logo. Eu só quero retomar a minha vida e finalmente poder ficar com ele sem me preocupar com todo o resto._  – Disse Mario com os olhos marejados, visivelmente sensibilizado. _Agora ele está sendo sincero_ , ponderou Philipp. Ele não entendia todos os motivos que Mario tivera para romper com Marco, mas sabia o quão difícil aquilo provavelmente era para ele.

\- Se o Marco resolver desmentir isso aí, eles vão estar em maus lençóis. – Disse Lukas.

\- Ele não vai. – Philipp falou com os olhos ainda pregados aos de Mario, que reluziam fantasmagoricamente devido à camada de lágrimas que os impregnava. – Ele sabe que o Mario está fazendo o que pode pra salvar a pele deles depois da cagada que ele fez. E acho que... Acho que ele finalmente entendeu os motivos do Mario. Acho que ele sabe agora que é melhor eles ficarem separados por um tempo.

\- Você tem falado com ele?

\- Não. Faz dias que não falo. Só tenho notícias dele pelo Mats. Parece que os dois vão ficar juntos por uns dias... Mats não quer deixar o Marco sozinho. Talvez seja melhor mesmo.

\- _Então Mario... Já falamos sobre seu passado com Marco, sobre tudo que você sentiu quando isso aconteceu, sobre como vocês estão agora... Mas tem algo que tenho certeza que estamos todos pensando. –_ Ecoou novamente a voz de do entrevistador. – _O jornal que primeiro publicou aquela foto que começou essa bola de neve afirma que recebeu ela e aquele trecho de conversa de uma fonte anônima... Você tem alguma ideia de quem poderia ter enviado aquilo?_

\- Ele não sabe, não é? – Perguntou Basti secamente.

\- Não. Não contei pra ele. Achei melhor... Enfim, ele não precisa saber disso. Não agora. Não faria muita diferença pra ele.

 _Roman Weidenfeller._ Quando Mats ligara no dia anterior e revelara a ele a conversa que tivera com o segundo goleiro instantes antes de falar com a imprensa, na qual este confessava ser o responsável por aquilo tudo, Philipp sentira inicialmente uma genuína incredulidade. _Weidenfeller é um cão sarnento, todo mundo sabe disso... Mas chegar a esse ponto?_ Era difícil para ele realmente acreditar que alguém da sua seleção, alguém com quem ele dividira tantas memórias pudesse ser o responsável por aquilo, ainda que ele tivesse desconfiado daquela hipótese a princípio. _Eu te disse, Philipp_ , dissera Basti quando eles se reuniram para discutir as novidades. _Weidenfeller é uma víbora. Eu não sei por que ele decidiu ferrar com eles ao invés de ferrar comigo e o Lukas... Mas eu não me surpreendo._ Agora, ele já aceitara aquela ideia, apesar de não a compreender por completo. _Por que o Weidenfeller faria isso? E justo com eles?_

\- A gente devia falar. – Soou distante a voz de Lukas, carregada de rancor. Seus olhos fitavam severamente a televisão, e a intensidade com a qual o faziam era similar à descarga elétrica de um relâmpago. – Chutar o pau da barraca. Afundar o Weidenfeller. Fazer todo mundo ficar sabendo o facínora que ele é.

\- Nós não temos provas, Luki. – Lembrou Bastian com amargura. – E, em todo caso, não faria diferença pra ele. Não é crime expor alguém. É uma coisa tenebrosa, isso é. Mas não é crime. Ele não iria pagar pelo que fez. E as pessoas igual já não vão com a cara dele...

\- Mesmo assim. Devíamos ferrar com ele. Ugh, eu não aguento essa sensação horrorosa, Basti. Essa sensação de impunidade, de... Ele ferrou com todos nós! – Explodiu Lukas, desviando o olhar do aparelho para focá-lo no namorado. Sua expressão facial trazia um misto de incredulidade e revolta, e Philipp achou que, se ele tivesse um porrete em mãos, Lukas seria capaz de pegar um voo para Dortmund de imediato para transformar Roman Weidenfeller em uma pinhata viva. – Ele acabou com a gente. A seleção nunca vai ser a mesma, porra, o que esse canalha fez não tem perdão! Ele não fodeu só com o Mario ou o Marco, ele fodeu conosco também; com o Mats, com o Benni, até com quem nem foi citado pela imprensa. Basti, isso respingou em todo mundo! Esse filho da puta _tem que pagar_ pelo que ele fez!

\- Luki, eu sei! Eu entendo, eu sinto o mesmo! – Exclamou Basti veementemente, pousando a mão no ombro do amado para fazê-lo se acalmar. – Mas você espera que eu faça o quê? Nós não temos como provar nada, e divulgar por aí sem evidências que ele é o culpado não faria de nós pessoas muito melhores do que ele. Até acharmos um jeito de ligar ele com aquele jornal indubitavelmente... Não há nada que possamos fazer.

 _Pelo menos na seleção ele não joga mais_ , pensou Basti, recordando-se da conversa que tivera com Joachim Löw pouco antes da partida deles de Lisboa. O técnico afirmara que Weidenfeller havia perdido seu posto entre eles e que ele faria o possível e o impossível para que Jürgen Klopp fizesse o mesmo com ele no Dortmund. _É o máximo que podemos fazer, Schweinsteiger_ , ele dissera. _Mas já é um começo._

\- _Mario, há outra coisa que o público quer saber. Sua namorada, Ann Kathrin Brömmel. Como fica ela nessa história toda? Ela sabia do seu envolvimento amoroso com Marco Reus? Você tem falado com ela?_

Basti soltou um assovio baixo.

\- Eu tinha esquecido completamente dela.

\- Bom que tenha. Era essa a ideia. – Comentou Philipp casualmente. – Claudia ajudou ela a sumir uns dias depois que a coisa começou, ela deve estar em algum lugar da Áustria no momento. Ela mesma decidiu ir embora. Disse que não ia saber o que falar pra imprensa.

\- Ela vai ficar com fama de corna pro resto da vida. – Disse Lukas dando um risinho debochado.

\- Melhor do que ficar com fama de namorada de aluguel. – Retrucou Basti. _Não que eu possa falar muito. Sarah foi a minha por muitos anos... Monika é a do Lukas... Todos nós precisamos ter alguma forma de disfarçar, de despistar os repórteres._ Subitamente, ele começou a pensar se não seria melhor que Mario contasse toda a verdade. _Devíamos expor essa situação. Devíamos fazer todo mundo entender que temos que mentir e enganar pessoas para não sermos comidos vivos por esses abutres._

 _\- No começo, Ann não sabia de nada._ – Soou pelo recinto a objetiva e honesta voz de Mario Götze. – _Eu realmente senti algo muito especial por ela, nós já estávamos juntos quando eu me descobri apaixonado pelo Marco. Foi, como eu disse antes, um período muito confuso e difícil, eu tinha muitas dúvidas... Ann percebeu que havia algo de errado e... Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Quando eu contei tudo a ela, ela compreendeu e me apoiou. Eu disse que... Que eu não queria enganá-la, fazê-la sofrer, mas Ann disse que ficaria ao meu lado pelo tempo que eu precisasse. Ela é realmente sensacional, e eu lamento muito que ela tenha sido arrastada para o meio disso tudo. Ela não merece isso._

\- Ele é fantástico. – Philipp deixou escapar de seus lábios que esboçavam um largo sorriso. Seus olhos estavam completamente hipnotizados na figura de Mario Götze. – Ele não está salvando apenas a pele dele. Ele salvou a do Marco e da Ann também, ele até poupou o Großkreutz. Ele está salvando todo mundo.

_E pensar que, quando isso começou, eu duvidava até que ele fosse conseguir ficar em pé. É impressionante como ele mudou. Como ele ficou mais forte._

\- Nós vamos ter de tomar muito cuidado amanhã. – Sussurrou Basti para Lukas. – Quando falarmos de Sarah e Monika.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu Lukas no mesmo tom, também sorrindo devido às respostas que Mario estava magistralmente orquestrando. _Ele está se saindo muito, muito bem._ – Mas não vou mentir. Vou falar tudo exatamente como aconteceu e você sabe disso. Vou dizer que eu amei muito a Monika, e que, até conhecer você, eu estava certo que ela era o amor da minha vida. Ela sabe que é verdade. Eu não quero que pareça que eu a enganei, mas também não quero que o povo pense que ela era só uma fachada. Eu quero proteger ela, Basti. Ela e o Louis. Eles tem que ficar de fora disso tudo.

Basti sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite.

\- Você é mesmo um homem maravilhoso. – Ele disse ao inclinar-se para postar um suave beijo nos lábios do amado. _Louis. Temos que deixar ele fora disso._ Ele sabia que, assim que tudo fosse dito, o interesse da imprensa cairia com tudo sobre o pobre Louis Podolski. _Nós temos que proteger ele._

\- _Mario, a última pergunta. Como você vê o seu futuro com Marco agora? O que vocês esperam fazer? Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?_

Houve um longo momento de silêncio antes de Mario começar a responder, e Philipp achou que toda a plateia que estava assistindo aquilo no programa devia ter prendido a respiração da mesma forma que ele prendera.

\- _Eu só quero que isso acabe. Eu quero retomar minha vida. E eu... Eu quero que as pessoas entendam o que aconteceu entre nós e nos aceitem. Eu só quero um mundo melhor pra mim e pra ele, onde possamos ficar juntos sem medo e sem precisar mentir e nos esconder. É isso que eu quero._

O som dos aplausos encobriu as palavras do apresentador enquanto ele se despedia de Mario e agradecia sua presença no programa. A câmera cortou a imagem dele apertando a mão do garoto para mostrar o auditório, onde todos os ocupantes estavam em pé, aplaudindo com força e assoviando alto. Ao ver a cena, Basti soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Eu espero que isso seja um sinal. – Ele comentou quando as palmas finalmente cessaram e a vinheta de encerramento do programa começou a passar. – De que as coisas vão melhorar.

\- Você não parece acreditar muito nisso. – Comentou Lukas baixinho, esticando o braço para pegar o controle remoto na mesinha de centro e desligar a televisão.

\- É porque eu não sei mesmo se eu acredito. – Os olhos de Basti estavam estranhamente apáticos, e, apesar da mensagem de esperança que o programa passara ao terminar, sua expressão não melhorara em nada. Então, em um tom enigmático e assustadoramente sombrio, como um agouro, ele falou: - Sei lá... Eu só tenho essa sensação no meu peito. Como se algo muito ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer.

*** 

_\- Nós nos beijamos – Ele disse com a voz abafada, ainda impregnada de incredulidade, e, em seguida, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, ele ergueu uma das mãos e suavemente tocou os lábios com os dedos, como se quisesse se certificar de que ele ainda podia sentir os lábios de Thomas contra os dele. Ele podia. Ele podia e sabia que nunca mais iria se esquecer daquela sensação. Sentado à sua frente, na outra cama do quarto, Basti encarava-o agora com o rosto tão enigmático como um quebra-cabeças de mil peças que fora desmontado apressadamente. Manu acabara de revelar a ele absolutamente tudo. Ou melhor, quase tudo. Ele omitira a noite que passara com Christoph no Rio, um detalhe que ele julgou irrelevante naquele momento, algo que apenas ele e Chris sabiam que tinha ocorrido e que apenas eles saberiam para sempre. Mas o resto, bem, o resto ele contara tudo. Sua paixão por Thomas. A forma como ela ficara mais e mais intensa. A dor que ele sentira. Os sonhos embaraçosos que ele tinha. O beijo que eles trocaram naquela manhã... Manu abrira a própria alma e deixara Basti entrar praticamente sem ressalvas, de uma forma que ele apenas fizera com Philipp antes. Bastian se mostrara um ouvinte atento, não abrindo a boca em momento algum durante a narração do goleiro e conservando a mesma expressão facial pelo relato inteiro, sem deixar que sentimentos de espanto ou surpresa aparecessem._

_\- Nós nos beijamos hoje de manhã. Depois que você saiu. – Ele continuou enquanto encarava o chão, sentindo que sua voz fraca saía independentemente do seu corpo. Ele não estava ainda cem por cento certo de que revelar tudo ao capitão era a melhor saída, mas, depois do que acontecera, ele precisava desabafar o que sentia. E só havia outras duas pessoas para quem ele o faria: Philipp, que estava longe... E Chris. E ele sabia que não seria uma ideia boa falar aquilo para o jogador do Mönchengladbach. – Eu não sei como aconteceu... Foi só... Ele veio me dar apoio, dizer que ainda me via da mesma forma apesar de eu ser gay. E aí eu olhei nos olhos dele... Basti, eu vi algo lá. E eu o beijei._

_\- E ele? – O tom de voz de Basti ostentava o mesmo mistério que o seu rosto._

_\- Ele correspondeu. – O goleiro respondeu com dificuldade enquanto sua respiração acelerava. A memória do beijo ainda era vívida demais em sua mente. – Ele não resistiu, ele não se afastou. Basti, ele... Ele queria me beijar. Eu senti isso. Eu vi nos olhos dele._

_\- Manu... – Começou o outro com hesitação._

_\- Basti, eu sei do que eu tô falando! – Ele ergueu os olhos para encarar o outro pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar, e havia uma espécie de fogo em seu olhar que deixava clara a certeza que ele tinha em seu peito. – Não foi a primeira vez que ele me olhou daquele jeito; depois que eu contei que era gay ele me olhou da mesma forma. Como se algo estalasse dentro dele, como se ele se desse conta de alguma coisa! Basti, o Thomas sente algo por mim. Não. Ele me ama. Eu sei disso Basti, eu senti isso nos lábios dele!_

_\- Manu, se acalma, por favor. Só porque ele não resistiu, não quer dizer que ele... Isso pode ter um milhão de explicações racionais. Pode ser a tua cabeça te enganando. Quando a gente gosta muito de alguém a gente às vezes imagina coisas e..._

_\- EU NÃO IMAGINEI! – Explodiu o goleiro, pondo-se em pé e encarando o outro com severidade._ Por que ele não entende? Por que ele não enxerga? – _Basti, eu sei muito bem o que eu senti quando a gente se beijou. Depois que a gente se separou ele continuou me encarando daquele jeito, parecia até que ele queria mais._

_\- Manu, olha... O Thomas é seu amigo, você pode, sei lá, você pode ter confundido as coisas..._

_\- O Lukas era seu amigo quando vocês ficaram pela primeira vez. Você já me contou essa história, você esqueceu? – Ele dizia com a voz impregnada de amargura. – Por que você pode ter beijado ele e sentido que ele te amava e eu não posso sentir o mesmo com o Thomas? É exclusividade sua sentir uma coisa dessas?_

_\- Manu, senta, por favor. Você tá ficando paranoico demais. – Disse o capitão de forma apaziguadora, indicando a outra cama com as mãos. Manu, no entanto, ignorou-o completamente e continuou de pé. – Eu não disse que não pode ser a mesma coisa que foi comigo e o Lukas, mas Manu, para e pensa, por favor. O Thomas é casado_ há anos _com a Lisa._ Anos _, Manu. Você sabe que ele ama ela, todos nós sabemos que ele ama ela!_

_\- Ele pode estar enganado..._

_\- Mesmo que esteja, você precisa ir com calma! – Basti estava quase suplicando. – Você parou pra pensar em como deve estar a cabeça dele? Do dia pra noite, o melhor amigo dele revela que gosta de homens e dá um beijo nele, meu Deus, a cabeça dele deve estar uma bagunça! Ele não deve mais saber o que pensar, o que sentir, o que fazer! Manu, olha... Eu entendo que você queria que ele te ame, mas... Mas só porque ele te beijou... Quem pode saber o que passou pela cabeça dele naquela hora?_

_\- Eu sei do que eu estou falando, Basti. Eu sei muito bem o que eu senti e o que eu vi no olhar dele. Ele me ama. Ele pode até não saber disso, não aceitar isso, não entender isso. Mas eu sei o que eu senti. E eu sei que ele sentiu isso também._

_Basti soltou um suspiro de pura exaustão enquanto deitava sua cabeça em suas mãos, sentindo que estava à beira de um ataque de nervos._ Mais essa agora _, ele pensou._ Como se não bastasse tudo que estamos passando. _Ele voltou a erguer os olhos para encarar o amigo, tentando imaginar o que faria para impedir que ele fizesse uma grande burrada._ Será que eu deveria falar com o Thomas? Será que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa? _Pelo jeito que Manu o encarava, Basti achou que ele parecia decidido demais._ Nada que eu disser ou fizer vai fazer ele abandonar a ideia de que o Thomas ama ele. E agora, o que vai ser desses dois?

A conversa que ele tivera com Basti na última quinta-feira, pouco antes do jantar, ainda fervia na sua mente. _Ele e essa mania de achar que sabe de tudo. Eu sei muito bem o que eu senti. O Thomas sente alguma coisa por mim, eu sei._ Quem melhor para entender daquilo tudo senão ele? _Basti não viu o que eu vi. Não sentiu o que eu senti._ Ele concordaria se tivesse visto o jeito que Thomas olhara para ele. _Não faça nenhuma besteira, Manu_ , ele tivera a petulância de dizer antes que eles descessem para o jantar. _Deixa eu falar com ele antes de você tentar qualquer coisa. Por favor. Eu conheço o Thomas a mais tempo, eu vou saber o que fazer._ Petulante. Arrogante. Metido. _Você pode conhecê-lo a mais tempo, Basti, mas eu o conheço melhor._ De qualquer forma, Basti não falara com ele. Ele esquecera completamente daquilo depois que Mats abrira o bico. _E o Basti não está aqui agora para me impedir_ , Manu pensou enquanto observava a fachada da casa dos Müller através da janela do seu carro, estacionado do outro lado da rua. Ele não tinha certeza absoluta de como fora parar ali quando decidira sair com o carro para dar uma volta e espairecer um pouco, mas não se surpreendera nada ao perceber-se ali. _Eu não vou descansar até pôr essa história a limpo. Eu preciso falar com o Thomas._

Manu sentia como se eles tivessem voltado à mesma fossa de uma semana atrás, quando ele gritara com Thomas na Allianz Arena. Eles não se falavam desde o café da manhã da quinta-feira, e o atacante evitava todos os locais aonde o goleiro aparecia. _Eu não entendo ele._ Como Thomas podia sentir o que Manu tinha certeza que ele sentira e o evitar daquela forma? Por que o amigo não estava mais nem olhando nos seus olhos? Havia uma série de respostas extremamente possíveis, mas Manu desprezava todas elas. _Ele não pode estar me evitando. Não de novo._ Ele não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. A lembrança do gosto dos lábios do atacante insistia em voltar a contaminar seus pensamentos, e Manu sabia que nunca mais conseguiria descansar enquanto não dissesse tudo que tinha a dizer para o outro. _Eu não nadei tanto pra morrer na praia. Eu não vou parar agora._

Em um piscar de olhos, Manu percebeu-se andando vagarosamente na direção da porta da frente da casa simples e simpática. Enquanto ele atravessava o gramado verde e perfeitamente aparado, ele ignorava a conhecidíssima sensação de um inverno polar na barriga e de um vendaval na cabeça. _É agora ou nunca._ Ele vagamente tinha noção do horário extremamente inapropriado e do fato de que Thomas provavelmente estaria ocupado. _Se eu não fizer isso agora eu nunca mais vou fazer._ Ele estava quase chegando à porta da frente, e sua imaginação alterada quase podia fazê-lo visualizando um aterrorizado Bastian Schweinsteiger saltando dos arbustos que ficavam junto às paredes da casa para impedi-lo. _Você imaginou tudo, Manu! Você confundiu as coisas! Thomas ama Lisa._ Lisa. Estaria Lisa em casa? Claro que estaria. Lisa era um doce. Um amor. Ela nunca o tratara mal o fizera algo para ele não gostar dela. Lisa. _Eu deveria ir embora. Eu não posso fazer isso se ela estiver aqui. Eu não posso olhar nos olhos dela._ Ele estava parado em frente ao portal e sua mão subia para bater na madeira da porta. _Meu Deus do céu, o que eu estou fazendo? Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu tenho que ir embora! Ele ama ela, ele sempre amou ela!_ Sua mão bateu duas vezes na madeira fria. _Ele nunca me amaria, ele é completamente louco por ela!_ A porta se abriu.

Lisa Müller apareceu no portal, os cintilantes olhos estelares fitando-o com uma expressão confusa. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados em uma singela trança que descia pelo seu ombro. Ela transpirava simplicidade e simpatia. Era impossível sentir algo ruim por aquela mulher. _E, apesar disso, eu quero roubar o marido dela._

\- Manu?! – Exclamou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela rapidamente desviou o olhar para dentro da casa por alguns segundos antes de voltar a encará-lo, sorrindo. – Thomas não me falou que você viria...

\- Ah ele não hm eu não avisei. – Ele sorriu amarelo, sentindo um nodoso filete de suor gelado descendo pelo meio das suas costas. _Melhor me virar e ir embora. Ele não me viu. Eu digo que ela inventou, que ela delirou, que eu nunca vim aqui. Vamos Manu, corre. Vai embora. –_ Eu estava passando e... Hã, o Thomas tá aí? Eu preciso muito falar com ele.

_“Eu estava passando”. Grande desculpa, Manuel Neuer. Brilhante._

\- É urgente. – Ele acrescentou com a voz nervosa quando Lisa pareceu hesitar alguns instantes. Novamente, ela rapidamente deu uma olhadela para o interior da casa antes de falar alguma, sua voz soando como uma cálida brisa de primavera.

\- Olha Manu... O Thomas tá um pouco cansado hoje... Eu não sei se é uma boa hora e...

Ela subitamente calou-se quando a porta, que até então estivera apenas entreaberta, escancarou-se por completo, banhando Manu com a luz amarelada do hall. Thomas apareceu por trás dos ombros de sua esposa, com o rosto aparentando uma apatia cansada e os olhos fundos e tristonhos. Seus cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados do que nunca e, para Manu, parecia que ele havia sido atropelado por um ônibus.

\- Lisa, tudo bem. Eu atendo ele. – Ele disse para a esposa em um sussurro quase inaudível. Ela encarou-o por alguns segundos antes de desaparecer para dentro da sua casa sem dizer uma palavra. Contudo, o olhar dela dissera tudo. _Não acho uma boa ideia. Tanto faz, mas não demore._ Manu engoliu em seco enquanto Thomas botava ambos os pés para fora da casa e fechava suavemente a porta às suas costas, deixando-os sozinhos no passeio que ligava a entrada da casa à calçada. _Foi um erro vir até aqui._

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois falou. Ambos ficaram trocando olhares adversos, cada um sentindo mil motivos diferentes para dar as costas ao outro e ir embora dali. De uma hora para outra, Manu sentira toda sua bravura morrer junto com a certeza que o conduzira até ali, mas ele sabia que não havia mais como voltar atrás. Thomas sabia de tudo, enfim. Sabia dos seus sentimentos. Sabia do seu maior segredo. E ele o beijara. _Por que raios eu beijei ele? Idiota! Eu estraguei tudo!_ O modo como Thomas o encarava era raivoso, triste, obscuro, confuso. _Eu fodi com a nossa amizade pra sempre. Eu fodi com tudo. Com tudo._ O vento gélido do outono alemão correu entre os dois, enlaçando-os, e a escuridão da noite convidava Manu para ir embora e entornar o máximo de garrafas de vinho que pudesse encontrar para se livrar da sujeira que ele sentia em seu sangue. _Eu estraguei tudo._

\- Por que você veio até aqui, Manu? – Thomas falou com a voz pesada e cortante, e Manu sentiu a pele arrepiando-se completamente quando aquelas palavras o atingiram. Os olhos do atacante brilhavam perigosamente e atravessavam o seu corpo como projéteis repletos do que parecia ser mágoa. _Agora é tarde demais pra voltar atrás. Coragem, Manu!_

\- Eu tinha que te ver. – Ele respondeu com os olhos baixos, fugindo do contato visual exigido pelo outro. Ele não gostava mais do que via nos olhos de Thomas; se antes aquele olhar era tudo que ele precisava para ter certeza de que o amigo o amava, agora ele significa apenas a pior de todas as hipóteses. _Ele me odeia. Do fundo do coração. Ele me odeia._

\- Você vai me ver no treino amanhã. – As palavras cortantes de Thomas eram lançadas como facas na direção do goleiro, que nem fazia esforço para e esquivar. Cada nova palavra dura dita pelo atacante o atingia com força total e apenas servi apara fazê-lo sentir-se ainda pior por ter ido até ali àquela hora da noite.

\- Eu não podia esperar. – Para seu desgosto, Manu sentiu as primeiras lágrimas de decepção surgindo em seus olhos. – Eu... Thomas... Faz dias que a gente não se fala direito. Não se olha direito. Eu precisava falar contigo, eu precisava... Olhar pra ti...

\- Você me viu no avião ontem, Manu. Não podia esperar até amanhã?

\- Thomas...

\- Eu preciso dormir. Você não devia estar em casa? A entrevista do Mario vai reprisar agora, se você não viu antes.

Ele havia se esquecido completamente daquilo. Mas como poderia lembrar-se? A última coisa que passava pela sua mente era o que Mario estaria fazendo ou deixando de fazer. Na realidade, a única coisa que habitava o interior da sua cabeça era o homem parado à sua frente, cujos olhos eram duros e frios como uma geleira e que, naquele instante, parecia um completo estranho aos olhos de Manu.

\- Eu sei que não é uma boa hora...

\- Então por que você veio?

\- Por que eu precisava te ver! – Manu exclamou, alterando o tom de voz pela primeira e erguendo a cabeça rapidamente para cravar seus olhos marejados nos de Thomas, como se o desafiasse a fazê-lo sentir mais dor do que ele já estava sentindo. – Thomas, eu... Eu não consigo aguentar essa coisa estranha que aconteceu com a gente nesses dias! Eu precisava falar contigo, saber se estava tudo bem, saber como você estava! Você não faz ideia de como eu fiquei mal por causa de tudo que...

\- Eu não faço ideia? – Thomas cortou-o severamente enquanto dava alguns passos na direção do goleiro. Ele irradiava uma aura furiosa que obrigou Manu a dar alguns passos para trás. Um sorriso debochado e frígido surgiu em seus lábios por breves instantes enquanto ele se exasperava com as palavras. – Você faz alguma ideia do que tá acontecendo comigo, Manu? É lógico que não. Você só se preocupa consigo, nem te passou pela cabeça imaginar o que estava acontecendo comigo, não é mesmo? Você achou que eu estava te evitando, te ignorando? Pois eu estava, Manu.  Você queria me ver e falar comigo? Quem disse que eu quero te ver, Manu? Quem disse que eu quero falar contigo?

O ar foi tragado para fora dos pulmões conforme as primeiras lágrimas geladas escorriam por suas bochechas pálidas devido ao frio noturno, e ele poderia jurar que as últimas palavras de Thomas haviam produzido cortes profundos na sua pele, de onde agora sangrava um sangue viscoso e negro.

\- ...Thomas... – Ele balbuciou dolorosamente. O atacante ignorou-o e continuou sua procissão.

\- Manu... Se eu quisesse falar contigo, eu teria falado. Se eu quisesse ficar perto de ti, eu teria ficado! Você não entende o que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – Ele resmungou dando alguns passos na direção do atacante. – Thomas, você... Olha, você está com raiva de mim. Ok. Eu entendo. Mas é que...

\- Raiva? Eu não estou com raiva de você, Manuel – Manu registrou o uso do seu nome completo e sentiu o estômago revirar-se conforme a expressão facial do outro desfigurava-se. – Eu... Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo. Eu... Por que você veio aqui? O que é que você tem a dizer de tão urgente, Manuel? O que é que você tem a dizer que é capaz de te fazer vir até a porta da minha casa às onze horas da noite de uma segunda-feira só para ter o prazer de me atormentar?

\- Eu não quero te atormentar, Thomas, eu, eu só... – As palavras embargaram em sua garganta conforme o desespero subia pelas suas veias e consumia seu cérebro, não deixando que uma célula ficasse de fora daquele tornado de pânico puro que agora o engolfava. – Eu já te falei, eu precisava saber como você estava! Tudo ficou tão... Tão estranho depois daquele... Daquele beijo.

As suas últimas palavras saíram como um sussurro envergonhado, e Manu, pela primeira vez, conseguia ter um vislumbre do que estaria se passando pela cabeça do outro. _O beijo. O maldito beijo. Por que eu fiz isso?_

\- Aquilo não devia ter acontecido. – Murmurou Thomas amargamente enquanto desviava o olhar para checar a porta da casa, como se temesse que Lisa pudesse abri-la a qualquer minuto e ouvir tudo que eles estavam dizendo. – Manu... Isso não é hora nem lugar pra gente falar sobre isso...

\- Eu não vou conseguir dormir se eu não falar, Thomas. – Manu estava agora deixando que duas cascatas de lágrimas banhassem seu rosto, e, para sua surpresa, ele agora via que a expressão dura de Thomas começava a vacilar enquanto o lábio inferior do atacante começava a tremer e seus olhos adquiriam um brilho mais vívido. – Aquele beijo, Thomas... Eu não sei o que me deu, eu não sei o que eu pensei, eu... Eu não sei, eu não... – Ele engoliu em seco quando quase dissera _Eu não queria._ _Eu queria. Eu queria sim. Eu queria desesperadamente._

\- Eu amo a Lisa, Manu. – Respondeu o atacante subitamente, no mesmo tom de voz baixo que Manu usava, seus olhos agora começando a apresentar os primeiros sinais de fraqueza. – Eu amo. A Lisa.

Por que ele diria aquilo? Manu sequer chegara a entrar naquele assunto. Ele estava falando de um beijo, uma inconsequência. _Eu amo a Lisa. É pra mim que você está dizendo isso, Thomas? Ou é pra você?_ Em questão de segundos, o mais novo transformou-se em um garoto abatido, com os olhos marejados e o rosto confuso, com as mãos trêmulas e o estômago recheados de borboletas. A dureza das palavras que ele dirigira ao amigo agora também o feria, e tudo que ele mais queria era que Manu fosse embora, ao mesmo tempo que ele desejava terrivelmente que ele ficasse pra sempre. _Eu amo a Lisa_ , ele repetiu em sua cabeça.

\- E eu amo... Você. – As palavras flutuaram da sua boca graciosamente e rodopiaram um pouco antes de caírem o chão. Ao dizê-las, Manu piscou pesadamente e deixou uma nove torrente de lágrimas descerem, enquanto Thomas soltou um penoso suspiro e passou ambas as mãos pelo cabelo. Manu queria parar, queria cavar um buraco e se jogar lá dentro, mas sua boca o traiu e continuou a falar. – Eu te amo Thomas, e faz tanto, _tanto_ tempo que eu quero te falar. Eu... Ultimamente, só de olhar pra você, eu meio que... Eu sinto uma coisa engraçada. Eu não sei quando começou, eu não sei como começou, mas eu sei que esse sentimento existe e eu não posso mais ignorar ele, por mais que eu queria, e, acredite, _eu quero. Eu tentei._ Eu quis abafar ele, eu quis... Eu quis esquecer isso, mas você acha que eu consegui? Thomas, você acha que eu quis me apaixonar por você?

\- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – Resmungou o mais baixo com a voz abafada enquanto seus olhos imitavam os de Manu e banhavam-se em lágrimas salgadas.

\- Eu não posso mandar nas coisas que eu sinto. Eu não... Quando eu te vi lá, tão perto de mim, Thomas, eu perdi a cabeça! Eu... Eu não tenho palavras pra te dizer o quanto eu sinto pelo que eu fiz. Eu sei que eu não devia, eu sei que eu não podia... Mas eu te amo. E... Eu queria você. Eu esqueci do resto.

Cada parte do seu corpo agora tremia fervorosamente, e uma sensação crescente de vácuo surgia dentro do seu estômago, parecendo que iria engoli-lo e fazê-lo cair no mais completo esquecimento. Manu parara de se dar conta do vento, da noite, do medo, da vergonha, do certo, do errado. Nada mais naquele mundo horrível e sem cor fazia sentido. Enquanto o remorso fluía pela sua boca e abraçava sua língua, ele ficou a ouvir o choro copioso de Thomas e a imaginar quanto tempo levaria para que Lisa se aborrecesse com a demora do marido e resolvesse aparecer para ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você devia ter me contado. – Gaguejou o atacante quase incoerentemente enquanto quase rasgava a pele dos olhos de tanto passar as mangas da camisa neles para secá-los. – Quando isso começou. Você tinha que... Ter me dito, Manu.

Agora fora a vez de Manu soltar uma gargalhada fria, debochada e recheada de incredulidade.

\- Você queria que eu dissesse o que? “Oi Thomas, tudo bem? Ah, só pra você saber, eu tô apaixonado por você!” – Indagou ele com a voz obstruída pelo nó em sua garganta e pelas ondas de remorso que agora misturavam-se às lágrimas que escoavam para sua boca. – Thomas, eu não tinha como te dizer isso e voltar a olhar pra tua cara depois, você não entende isso? E-Eu, eu não queria que você se afastasse de mim, que você me deixasse pra trás, eu não queria perder a tua amizade, porra! Como eu ia dizer uma coisa dessas sem pôr tudo a perder?

\- Claro, porque me beijar era um jeito bem mais fácil e prático! – Sibilou o atacante enquanto lançava mais um olhar sobre o ombro para checar se Lisa estava por perto. Manu começava a sentir uma onda de raiva subindo pelo seu corpo, chegando a fazê-lo desejar que a esposa de Thomas aparecesse, ouvisse tudo e pusesse um ponto final naquela história.

\- Não aja como se você não quisesse aquele beijo. – Ele retrucou asperamente, permitindo que sua mente abraçasse novamente suas teorias anteriores. – Não aja como se você não tivesse... Não tivesse sentido o que eu sei que você sentiu. Eu vi, Thomas. O jeito que você me olhou. Não venha fingir pra mim que você não sentiu nada, nós dois sabemos que é mentira!

\- Eu não pedi por aquele beijo maldito! Eu não pedi pra você fazer nada, eu não quis nada!

\- Então por que você não resistiu? Não me empurrou pra longe? Não foi embora? Por que você não admite que você queria me beijar tanto quanto eu queria te beijar, Thomas?!

\- CALA ESSA BOCA! – Vociferou o atacante enquanto alçava o corpo sobre o goleiro e o empurrava para longe com ambas as mãos, fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás. Sua expressão agora estava lívida, mas seus olhos ainda estavam banhados de lágrimas confusas. Manu soube que aquele era o aviso, aquele era o sinal para que ele parasse, se calasse e abandonasse aquele assunto. Mas ele não conseguia mais se impedir.

\- Você sabe muito bem o que você sentiu, Thomas, porra, você sabe sim! – Ele estava bufando enquanto voltava a se aproximar do atacante, que tomava distância e olhava furiosamente para trás de quando em quando, crente de que a porta da casa seria aberta a qualquer momento. – Você pode mentir pra Lisa, pode mentir pra você mesmo, mas pra mim você não pode! Você sabe que sente alguma coisa por mim, só que é covarde demais pra aceitar o fato óbvio de que você me a...

O punho de Thomas atingiu-o com força total, fazendo-o virar o rosto rapidamente e tropeçar para longe do passeio, enroscando os pés na grama e tendo que buscar apoio na parede da casa que estava adjacente ao seu corpo tomado pelo torpor. Quando ele sentiu o gosto férreo do sangue encher sua boca, ele automaticamente levou a mão para o lábio inferior, onde ele pode sentir a viscosidade do filete vermelho-vivo que por ali descia. Junto ao sangue, Manu podia sentir sua própria alma rastejando para fora do corpo, enquanto seu coração paulatinamente mirrava dentro do seu peito.

\- Cala a boca. Cala... a boca. Pelo amor de Deus, cala essa boca. – Disse Thomas incoerentemente, andando para trás até as costas atingirem com força a parede mais próxima. Suas mãos tremiam convulsivamente enquanto mais e mais lágrimas jorravam de seu rosto completamente marcado por estas.

\- Você me bateu. Você... Me bateu. Thomas, você nunca tinha feito isso antes.

\- Eu amo a minha mulher. Eu sempre amei ela. – Manu assistia com incredulidade enquanto o homem que ele conhecera e por quem ele se apaixonara transformava-se em um garoto choroso e quebrado, com o espírito vago e os olhos afogados. – Você não tem o direito de dizer o contrário, Manuel Neuer.

\- Você não pode fugir da verdade, Thomas! – Insistiu o goleiro com a voz embargada pela dor. Algo dentro dele desafiava sua própria razão e o obrigava a continuar, como se sua insistência fosse capaz de despertar o marido de Lisa para a realidade. – Você pode me acertar a cara, pode me falar coisas terríveis... Mas você nunca vai se livrar disso que você tá sentindo.

\- Vai embora daqui, Manu. Vai embora daqui e me deixa em paz, por favor!

\- Thomas...

\- VAI! – Gritou o atacante a plenos pulmões, e Manu prendeu a respiração enquanto a voz dele ecoava pela rua escura e fria. – Vai pro inferno! Vai atrás de alguém que realmente te queira! Vai atrás do Kramer, que seja!

A porta da casa abriu-se com um estampido, e Lisa surgiu no portal com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de pavor impressa no rosto. Manu viu os lábios dela se movendo e dizendo algo que provavelmente teria a ver com ela ouvindo os gritos de Thomas, mas ele não processou absolutamente nada. Respirando com ainda mais dificuldade e tomando mais consciência do gosto do sangue do que nunca, ele viu enquanto uma longa e penosa sombra percorria os olhos de Thomas, e, se ele tivesse dito aquilo em outros tempos, ele talvez até teria achado graça. _Então... Ele sabe. Mas como? Será que o Chris... Será que ele está com... Ciúmes?_

\- Você mentiu pra mim. – Thomas balbuciou enquanto ignorava completamente o surgimento de sua esposa, que jazia agora entre eles, com os olhos incrédulos postados no sangue que escorria da boca de Manu e a mente em polvorosa. Havia um misto de amargura e dor impresso na voz dele, que estava mais vacilante do que nunca.  – Você disse que vocês não tinham nada... Mas vocês tem, Manu. Como você pode... Como você pôde me dizer o que você disse... Se você e ele...? Como você pôde bagunçar a minha cabeça desse jeito se você e ele...? Por que você não resolveu ficar com ele ao invés de ferrar comigo desse jeito?

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gemeu Lisa baixinho enquanto desviava os olhos de um homem para o outro, sua voz beirando o desespero. – Thomas, o quê... Manu, isso é sangue?

\- Eu não menti pra você, Thomas. – Respondeu Manu amargamente enquanto abandonava o gramado e voltava a pisar no cimento, obrigando Lisa a dar alguns passos para trás. Sua respiração estava estranhamente calma e seu peito afogado em resignação. Uma penosa e dura resignação de que tudo dera errado. E fora tudo culpa sua. – E eu não menti pra ele. Aquilo que aconteceu... Foi antes de tudo. Antes de... Antes de eu perceber que eu te amava.

Ele calou-se enquanto os olhos dos dois encontravam-se mais uma vez e descarregavam incontáveis emoções tortuosas um no outro. Amor, ódio, raiva, medo, angústia, dúvida, confusão, ciúme... Tudo transitou pelo olhar que ambos agora trocavam e que os mantinha acorrentados um ao outro. Thomas encarava-o com os olhos quebrados, e sua mente estava na pior bagunça que estivera em dias. Desde que ele ouvira o que Christoph Kramer revelara sobre ele e Manu, a fera que vivia em seu ventre assumira uma postura cada vez mais agressiva contra ele próprio, e a guerra que ela travava com a voz da razão em sua cabeça era demais para aguentar. _Ele e o Chris... Ele me beijou. Por que ele me beijou? Ele me ama? Ele e o Chris..._ Sua mente insistia em passar aquele disco furado e depreciativo enquanto ele perdia completamente o controle de suas ideias. Havia algo dentro dele que queria gritar, queria romper aquela casca confusa e pedir que Manu o perdoasse pelo seu comportamento. Mas aquele algo jazia agora congelado perante os olhos perplexos de Lisa Müller.

\- ...Amava? – Soou a voz dela em algum lugar entre os dois, mais confusa do que jamais estivera, agora quase tão apagada quanto as estrelas que sumiam atrás da nuvens escuras que surgiam no céu. Seus olhos buscaram os do marido para encontrar alguma compreensão, e, quando os encontraram, ela soltou um soluço ao ver neles algo que Manu há muito já havia visto. – O que está acontecendo aqui? O que significa isso? Manu... Manu o que você está dizendo?

\- Eu nunca quis bagunçar a tua vida, Thomas. – De alguma forma ele conseguiu dizer enquanto fazia todo o esforço possível para ignorar o tom choroso com o qual Lisa agora falava. – Eu nunca quis que as coisas acontecessem assim... Eu nunca... Eu nunca quis te causar mal algum. Eu seria incapaz disso.

Thomas fechou os olhos e soltou um longo soluço enquanto Lisa apoiava-se ao vão da porta e encarava o chão. O desconfortável silêncio entre os três durou apenas uma fração de segundo, pois logo Manu sentiu que não poderia mais ficar ali. Nunca mais. Então, baixando a cabeça pesarosamente e limpando as últimas lágrimas que haviam consumido seus olhos, Manu deu as costas ao casal e começou a vagarosamente caminhar na direção da rua, voltando a sentir o vento abraçá-lo cruelmente enquanto o som dos soluços copiosos de Thomas enchiam a madrugada. Quando ele atingiu a rua, ele virou o rosto para encarar o homem que ele amava uma última vez, sentindo o que restara do seu coração rasgar-se em ínfimos pedaços que desapareceram no fundo do vazio que agora o compunha.

\- Se alguém aqui mentiu, esse alguém foi você, Thomas. – Ele disse em alto e bom som enquanto os olhos mais uma vez enchiam-se de lágrimas. Thomas não voltou-se na direção de sua voz, mas Lisa ergueu os olhos grandes e abertos na sua direção. – Você me disse que nada iria mudar. Que você me veria do mesmo jeito. Que você ficaria ao meu lado. Eu ainda posso te ouvir dizendo isso lá no hotel, lembra? Mas você mentiu, Thomas. Você mentiu pra mim.

Sem dizer mais palavra alguma, Manu virou o rosto na direção da rua e seguiu a passos lentos na direção do seu carro, sentindo que pelo menos uma parte sua havia morrido e ficado ao portão da casa dos Müller para apodrecer.

*** 

\- _Eu só quero que isso acabe. Eu quero retomar minha vida. E eu... Eu quero que as pessoas entendam o que aconteceu entre nós e nos aceitem. Eu só quero um mundo melhor pra mim e pra ele, onde possamos ficar juntos sem medo e sem precisar mentir e nos esconder. É isso que eu quero._

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de continuar assistindo depois que o entrevistador estendeu a mão para apertar a de Mario. Com um movimento programado, Marco apontou o controle remoto para a televisão e desligou o aparelho, soltando um suspiro de alívio quando a tela ficou escura novamente. Seu impulso imediato era pegar o celular, que jazia ao seu lado, e ligar para o garoto. Um lado dele queria congratulá-lo pela ótima entrevista, pela forma estupenda com a qual ele lidara com tudo aquilo. Outro lado queria gritar coisas feias, chamá-los dos piores nomes que ele conhecia, insultá-lo, dizer que ele era um hipócrita por terminar com ele e alguns dias depois aparecer em rede nacional dizendo que tudo que ele mais queria era ficar ao lado dele.

\- O programa acabou? – Disse a sonora voz de Mats Hummels, que agora entrava na sala de estar da própria casa com um sorriso largo vestido no rosto. Ele saíra do recinto alguns minutos antes, quando seu telefone ligara anunciando uma chamada de Benni. _Pela cara dele, a conversa foi boa. Que bom que pelo menos um de nós tem um relacionamento feliz._ Como eles podiam estar tão bem agora que ambos eram capa das principais revistas de fofoca da Alemanha, ele não saberia dizer. _Os dois estão lidando com isso muito melhor do que Mario e eu._

\- É, acabou. – Ele respondeu baixinho, seus olhos ainda postos na televisão silenciosa.

\- E como você se sente? – Indagou o zagueiro, sentando-se no outro sofá e pousando suavemente uma das mãos sobre o ombro dele. Mats o recebera ali assim que voltara de Portugal e ouvira a todas as suas lamentações. Marco finalmente desabafara com alguém sobre tudo, absolutamente tudo que sentira, desde muito antes daquela história começar. Mats o ouvira atentamente o tempo inteiro, e, quando ele acabara, o zagueiro se limitara a dar-lhe um abraço apertado e a insistir que ele o apoiaria sempre. Fora também Mats quem insistia para que ele visse a entrevista de Mario, algo que ele não tinha muita vontade de fazer. _Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas, Marco... É importante que você assista._

\- Eu sei que tudo que ele está fazendo é pensando no nosso bem. – Ele finalmente falou após soltar um longo suspiro. No final das contas, Mario acabara sendo seu protetor, e não o contrário, e o garoto demonstrara muito mais força e controle do que qualquer um deles poderia ter previsto. – Mas... Dói. Ver ele falando aquilo, que ele só quer... Só quer ficar comigo e... Depois do que ele me disse pelo telefone...

\- Marco, ei, Marco. – Chamou Mats gentilmente, dando uma leve sacudida em seu ombro para fazer o louro encará-lo nos olhos. – Ele te ama. Você sabe disso. Ele não disse que não quer nunca mais te ver, ele só pediu um tempo pra respirar. Vocês ainda vão ficar juntos, tá me ouvindo?

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Eu simplesmente tenho. – Disse o moreno dando seu famoso sorriso de galã. Marco não pôde deixar de soltar um breve risinho ao ver o outro daquele jeito, e ele sentiu que o peso que se desenvolvera em seu estômago desde que ele vira a imagem de Mario na tevê estava começando a dissolver-se. – Pode confiar e mim, Marco. Um dia vocês dois ainda vão casar, vai por mim. Mas ei, acho bom você me convidar para padrinho. Não vou aceitar nenhum outro no meu lugar, hein!

O zagueiro apertou seu ombro com força e abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo, e Marco, dando-se por vencido, atirou-se nos braços dele e abraçou-lhe apertado.

\- Obrigado, Mats – Ele disse com dificuldade enquanto o moreno dava leves palmadinhas nas suas costas. – Por tudo. Mesmo. Você tem sido... Você tem sido o melhor amigo. Juro.

\- Vai começar a chorar, é? – Debochou o zagueiro, fazendo Marco soltar uma pequena gargalhada. Eles se separaram e Marco voltou ao seu lugar, buscando o celular em algum ponto do sofá e começando a mexer distraidamente nele, sem saber o que estava fazendo. Mats, por sua vez, levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, voltando-se para o amigo enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos revoltosos. – Eu tô morrendo de fome, acho que vou na cozinha ver se acho o que comer. Quer alguma coisa?

\- Não, eu tô bem. Valeu. – Ele respondeu distraidamente e vagamente pôde ouvir Mats resmungar alguma coisa enquanto arrastava os pés para fora da sala, deixando-o sozinho no recinto.

Aproveitando a saída do outro, Marco esparramou-se no sofá e soltou o ar preso nos pulmões enquanto sua mente vagava de volta para cada palavra dita por Mario na entrevista. Mais de uma vez, o garoto afirmara que tudo que mais queria era que aquele temporal passasse de uma vez, para que ele e Marco pudessem finalmente ficar juntos. _Se é isso que você quer, Mario, então cadê você agora?_ Ele entendia os motivos que Mario tivera para se afastar, mas até quando ele iria insistir naquilo e deixa-lo desamparado daquele jeito? _Por que a gente não pode simplesmente esquecer tudo e ficar juntos de uma vez, Mario?_ Quando eles começaram a namorar, tanto tempo antes, ele jamais teria imaginado que um dia as coisas ficariam tão difíceis. _Mas eu não vou desistir. Não dele. Eu ainda vou achar um jeito de ficarmos juntos, Mario. Eu prometo._

Entrementes, na cozinha da suntuosa casa em que morava em Dortmund, Mats andava de um lado para o outro em busca de algo que o inspirasse e motivasse o suficiente para cozinhar. _Eu devia ter ido ao mercado antes. A partir de agora vai ser impossível sair de casa sem que os repórteres voem em cima de mim._ Ele tinha consciência de que uma nuvem de jornalistas estacionara na frente da sua casa desde que ele voltara de Lisboa, mas, pelo que ele checara, todos haviam ido embora ao cair da noite daquele dia. _Pelo menos isso. Vai ver acharam algo mais interessante para cobrir._ Enquanto ele revirava o conteúdo da geladeira, ele deixou a mente vagar para a imagem de Benni. Rapidamente, ele sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto a saudade latejava pelas suas veias, e ele não pôde evitar de desejar que a partida do Dortmund contra o Schalke, que seria a última daquele primeiro turno da Bundesliga, chegasse logo. _Só assim pra eu rever ele agora que nossa vida virou um caos._ Ele não sabia como as coisas seriam dali pra frente, mas algo lhe dizia que logo logo tudo iria se acalmar. _As coisas definitivamente nunca vão ser como foram antes... Mas quem sabe algum dia a gente possa viver em paz de novo._ Mats estava decidido a enfrentar o que tivesse de enfrentar com a cabeça erguida e o namorado ao seu lado, não importava o quão difícil fosse. _O próximo passo é convencer o Marco a fazer o mesmo. Eu ainda dou um jeito de fazê-lo voltar a treinar no Dortmund._ Agora que a maioria da torcida aurinegra apoiava o relacionamento dele e Mario, Mats sentia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele resolvesse voltar a jogar. _Tudo vai dar certo no final._

Foi então que ele os ouviu. Passos. Lentos, calmos, hesitantes. Quase não produziam ruído. Ele só os ouvira depois que parara de mexer nas coisas que tinha dentro da geladeira. _Marco?_ ele pensou em chamar, mas calou-se de súbito. Os pés que produziam aqueles passos usavam sapatos grossos, que produziam um som abafado e esquisito contra o piso da cozinha. O dono daqueles pés não poderia ser Marco. Ele estava de pés descalços. Sentindo a respiração tensa, Mats lentamente endireitou o corpo e virou paulatinamente o rosto para a direção de onde vinham os passos, que era oposta à entrada da cozinha que conduzia até a sala, onde Marco estava. Quando seus olhos pousaram no responsável pelos sons, seu coração quase parou de bater.

\- Surpresa. – Kevin Großkreutz trazia uma expressão assustadoramente sombria no rosto atarracado, e seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma quase maníaca. Com a pele extremamente branca e o corpo totalmente vestido de preto, ele parecia quase uma assombração surgida sabe-se lá de onde. Ele agora estava parado alguns metros diante de Mats, próximo à pia da cozinha, e a calma que ele exalava apenas contribuía para o aumento progressivo dos batimentos cardíacos do dono da casa.

\- Como você entrou aqui? – Ele conseguiu dizer através da respiração tensa enquanto apoiava-se à porta da geladeira e tentava revisar mentalmente se deixara alguma janela ou porta destrancada em algum ponto da sua casa. Nervosamente, ele resistiu ao reflexo de lançar os olhos na direção da porta da sala, com medo de que Großkreutz percebesse o que ele estava fazendo. _Ele não pode saber que o Marco está aqui em casa._ Para sua surpresa, ao ouvir aquela pergunta, Großkreutz limitou-se a sorrir de forma assustadoramente semelhante àquela de Weidenfeller, e Mats sentiu um arrepio frio descer a espinha conforme sua mente fazia aquela associação mental entre os dois.

\- Você achou mesmo que eu iria permitir que você destruísse a minha vida e saísse impune disso, capitão? – Disse ele friamente, dando um passo na direção do zagueiro, que percebeu-se preso diante da geladeira aberta, sem ter uma rota de fuga. – Você não faz ideia do inferno que a minha vida virou depois que você resolveu falar pra todo mundo que eu te “ataquei covardemente”.

\- É a mais pura verdade. – Retrucou o moreno, apesar de sentir que era uma péssima ideia discutir com um Großkreutz com aquela expressão facial assassina. Subitamente, a voz de Benni surgiu no fundo de sua mente, ecoando o aviso que ele dera dias atrás, como se fosse um presságio do infortúnio. _Eu só estou dizendo que um dia desses pode aparecer um outro Kevin Großkreutz e que ele pode não se contentar com te deixar desmaiado no gramado._

\- Assim como é verdade que você mereceu a surra que eu te dei! – Rosnou o invasor enquanto seu rosto vestia-se com uma expressão de raiva que ele vinha aparentemente tentando inutilmente controlar. Ele continuou caminhando lentamente na direção do dono da casa, e Mats sentia que, a qualquer momento, ele poderia acabar se fechando dentro da geladeira para escapar do outro. – Quem diria então, você e o Höwedes. Eu devia ter imaginado. Eu devia ter percebido que você só podia ser um _deles_. Logo você, Mats. Mas claro, isso explica tudo. Isso explica você estar dando apoio praqueles dois _imundos_ do Reus e do Götze...

\- O fato de eu ter defendido o Marco não tem nada a ver com isso. – Mats disse, cortando a fala do outro e sentindo o corpo dar um passo na direção deste. A menção dos seus amigos por aqueles lábios encardidos de preconceito pareceu acender uma fera em se interior, uma fera disposta a lutar mais uma vez com o outro. – Eu só fiz o que qualquer pessoa decente faria, seu canalha! Eu acho é ótimo que a imprensa esteja acabando com a sua vida, é o que você merece, seu infeliz.

Großkreutz estacou apenas uns dois metros na frente de Mats, seus olhos em chamas engolfando-o por completo. Mats sentiu os músculos do seu corpo contraindo-se e uma injeção intensa de adrenalina em suas veias enquanto seu corpo preparava-se para o que quer que viesse a seguir.

\- Você é um desgraçado, Hummels. – Disse Großkreutz com a voz tomada de rancor. – Você merece tudo de ruim que pode acontecer com você. Você acabou com a minha vida e por isso você... Vai... PAGAR!

O invasor arremessou o próprio corpo contra o dele, e os dois colidiram contra a geladeira, passando desta para o chão, aonde rolaram alguns centímetros. Mats tentava defender o rosto dos golpes desferidos por Großkreutz enquanto lutava para arrancá-lo de cima do próprio corpo com os pés. Subitamente, o peso sobre seu corpo foi aliviado, e ele assistiu em câmera lenta enquanto Großkreutz era jogado pra longe dele e rolava para o outro lado da cozinha, atingindo em cheio um armário e produzindo um baque surdo. Sem perder tempo, ele ergueu-se apressado, com o coração disparado, sem ter certeza se fora ou não efetivamente atingido por algum soco de Großkreutz em alguma parte do corpo. Ao seu lado agora estava um ofegante Marco Reus, que tinha os olhos esbugalhados postados no homem de preto que agora levanta-se do chão com alguma dificuldade.

\- Ah... Claro... – Resmungou ele quando finalmente pôs-se de pé, seu ser inteiro irradiando uma ira tão forte que seria capaz de incendiar a casa a qualquer segundo. – Lógico que _ele_ estaria aqui. Bom, melhor pra mim. Eu posso dar um fim nos dois de uma vez só.

Subitamente, Großkreutz puxou algo do cinto, algo que Mats não percebera que estivera lá até aquele momento. E, quando ele viu o que era, ele sentiu o sangue congelar-se completamente nas veias enquanto um pânico sobre-humano contaminava cada centímetro do seu ser.

\- Vocês dois, vocês dois são os responsáveis! – Dizia Großkreutz incoerentemente enquanto apontava o revólver ora para Mats, ora para Marco. Sua mão estava trêmula, e era nítido que nem mesmo ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Sua voz vacilava a cada duas palavras, e Mats achou que parte do medo que ele agora sentia irradiava do próprio Großkreutz. – Vocês acabaram comigo, acabaram com tudo que eu era! Vocês tem que pagar! PAGAR!

 _Do que ele está falando?_   Os olhos frios de Großkreutz demoravam-se especialmente na figura do dono da casa, e o agressor parecia na verdade sentir mais medo dele do que o contrário. _O que foi que eu fiz pra ele me odiar desse jeito?_   Großkreutz jazia congelado no local aonde Marco o arremessara, a arma em punho e apontada para ele, o dedo estacionado no gatilho. Enquanto o medo cravava suas garras em seu interior, Mats buscava uma forma de escapar dali com Marco sem que ninguém saísse ferido.

\- Abaixa essa arma, Kevin. – Ele percebeu-se dizendo com a voz trêmula. Seu coração batia tão alto que ele jurava que Marco seria capaz de ouvi-lo. – Você não quer fazer uma besteira. Abaixa essa arma.

\- VOCÊ ACABOU COMIGO! – Urrou a voz confusa de Kevin Großkreutz enquanto seu corpo era atingido por uma nova onda de tremores, esta mais severa do que a anterior. – Você me ferrou, você me sujou Hummels, me encardiu, você _tem que pagar!_

A dor lancinante atingiu-o praticamente no mesmo instante em que ele ouviu o estampido do revólver sendo acionado. Ele sentiu o ombro esquerdo ser arremessado para trás com brutalidade, e, rapidamente, uma sensação ardente espalhou-se pelo seu braço enquanto ele desabava no chão. Vagamente, Mats registrou um movimento súbito ao seu lado que indicava que Marco havia se arremessado para cima de Großkreutz, e, a julgar pelos ruídos que ele agora ouvia, os dois pareciam estar lutando pela arma enquanto rolavam pelo chão. Mas ele não estava mais registrando a cena completamente. A dor estuporante que irradiava do seu ombro era forte demais, e, ao desviar os olhos para encarar o local aonde a bala o atingira, Mats sentiu o coração dar um pulo ao ver o buraco deixado pelo projétil na sua pele, que parecia fumegar. O sangue – o _seu_ sangue – começou a escorrer do ferimento, manchando sua camisa, e, enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade, sua mente só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. _Benni. Benni. Meu Deus... Benni_. Quando Mats ouviu o som de mais um tiro, ele abriu os completamente os olhos, temendo pelo pior.

Kevin Großkreutz estava capotado no chão da cozinha, as costas coladas ao chão, uma mancha vermelha crescendo no meio da sua barriga. Ele resmungava alguma coisa e movia os braços debilmente enquanto tateava em busca da sua arma, que fora parar sabe-se lá onde. Ao seu lado, Marco estava com os quatro membros apoiados no chão, ofegante, mas aparentemente são. Ele engatinhou em sua direção rapidamente, ficando de costas para o outro.  

\- Mats? Mats, ei, tudo bem? – Ele disse com urgência na voz enquanto cravava os olhos no ferimento do outro e engolia em seco. _Kevin... Ferido... Como... Marco?_ Mats não tinha consciência se estava apenas pensando aquelas coisas ou se estava de fato dizendo-as em voz alta. – Mats, calma. Respira fundo. Eu vou chamar uma ambulância. Fica calmo, você vai ficar bem. O tiro só pegou no seu ombro, você vai ficar bem, ok? A arma... Ele disparou em si mesmo sem querer enquanto lutávamos por ela, Mats... Eu acho que nem ele sabe o que tá fazendo. Mas fica calmo, ok? Vai dar tudo c...

Um. Dois. Três.

O som dos três disparos ecoou pesadamente pela cozinha, e Mats sentiu o corpo de Marco retesando-se subitamente sobre o seu. O louro abriu a boca com o rosto completamente estupefato, e seus olhos arregalaram-se por completo enquanto ele desmoronava sobre o zagueiro, que, por uma fração de segundo, vislumbrou Kevin Großkreutz desabando sobre uma poça do próprio sangue, o revólver caindo de sua mão e jazendo silenciosamente ao lado do seu rosto desfigurado.

\- Marco? M-Marco? MARCO? – Reunindo todas as suas forças, Mats conseguiu falar. Com a mão do braço bom, ele buscou o rosto de Marco e ergueu-o em sua direção, fitando-o diretamente nos olhos vidrados e úmidos. A dor e o choque estavam inerentes em suas feições outrora pacíficas, e uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

\- ...M-Mario... – Ele sussurrou com o que lhe restava de energia e então, como um fardo pesado demais para ser carregado, Marco Reus desabou sobre Mats, o corpo completamente inerte sendo lentamente envolvido pelo seu próprio sangue carmesim que fluía dos três ferimentos em suas costas, seus olhos opacos como vidraças esfumaçadas e a boca aberta, ainda quente por pronunciar uma última vez o nome do seu amado.

_“Chains keep us together,_

_Run in the shadows!_

_Chains keep us together,_

_Run in the shadows...”_

 


	11. A Mulher do Brilho Dourado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título adaptado da canção "[Gold Dust Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMp57bUzOB8)", a última que resta em "Rumours" e que também serviu de inspiração para [essa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2558012) outra fic que eu escrevi uns tempos antes de publicar essa aqui. 
> 
> O capítulo ficou mais curto que o anterior, mas é cheio daqueles parágrafos enormes e cheios de reflexões e feels que eu adoro e vocês devem odiar RS

_“Well, did she make you cry?_

_Make you break down?_

_Shatter your illusions of love?_

_Now tell me, is it over now?_

_Do you know how?_

_Pick up the pieces and go home...”_

Fazia frio em Dortmund.

O sol brilhava desde cedo, banhando a cidade com seus raios dourados resplandecentes, e aquele era definitivamente um dos dias mais quentes daquele outono. No entanto, um vento gélido ainda rondava pelas ruas cidade naquela manhã de quarta-feira, e todos aqueles que saíam de casa àquele horário inegavelmente sentiam-se tomados por uma sensação de frio aparentemente impossível de espantar. Contudo, poucas eram as pessoas que andavam a esmo em Dortmund naquele instante: as ruas estavam estranhamente quietas, havia pouco movimento de veículos e tudo e todos pareciam manifestar uma certa sensação de tristeza.

A maioria das pessoas que não se vira obrigada a ir trabalhar – e, na realidade, muitos que _deveriam_ estar no trabalho ou na escola – reunia-se em dois pontos específicos da cidade, ambos comumente tão diferentes entre si, mas que agora soavam com a mesma austeridade fria e calada. Um deles era o grandioso Signal Iduna Park, que amanhecera apinhado de pessoas em seu entorno. Conforme o dia progredia, aquele grupo apenas fazia crescer, e todos que ali se reuniam jaziam em uma espécie de vigília silenciosa, depositando flores e cartazes junto à entrada do estado do Borussia Dortmund. O outro ponto tomado pela população era o maior e mais tradicional cemitério da cidade, cujos altíssimos muros de pedra e portões de ferro impediam a entrada daqueles que tentassem interromper a cerimônia que lá dentro se desenvolvia. No entanto, aquilo não fora o bastante para afastar aquelas pessoas, que aguardavam junto aos muros com uma paciência que dificilmente terminaria, e também ali depositavam as suas lembranças e formas de consolo.

Dentro dos muros escuros e dos portões gelados, longe da visão do público em geral e longe das intrometidas câmeras dos repórteres que se apinhavam junto à entrada do cemitério, uma pequena multidão estava silenciosamente reunida no grandioso gramado central, longe das lápides e do local de descanso de gerações e gerações de cidadãos de Dortmund. Os ali presentes estavam sentados em cadeiras cobertas de branco e dispostas em uma espécie de semicírculo em torno de um altar central, sobre o qual jazia aberto um suntuoso caixão de mogno. Os ocupantes das cadeiras vestiam preto e tinham seus olhos quase invariavelmente postados no homem que repousava dentro do caixão, cujas mãos jaziam cruzadas sobre o peito e o rosto esboçava uma calma angelical que poucos dos presentes partilhavam. Naquele momento, um sacerdote dizia algumas palavras para multidão direto de um púlpito localizado à direita do altar, e algumas poucas pessoas pareciam ouvir e concordar com o que quer que ele dissesse. A maioria dos presentes, por sua vez, estavam perdidos em pensamento, muitos ainda tentando assimilar a tragédia que ocorrera na noite retrasada e que comovera não apenas a Alemanha, mas o mundo inteiro ao longo da terça-feira.

Em pé atrás da última fileira de cadeiras, Philipp Lahm encarava apaticamente o caixão à distância, perguntando-se como as coisas haviam atingido aquele patamar. À sua frente jazia sua esposa, Claudia, que tinha o filho de ambos em seu colo, e, ao lado dela, estava a cadeira que ele deveria estar ocupando, mas que, em virtude da tempestade em seus pensamentos, ele decidira ignorar.De quando em quando, Claudia virava calmamente o rosto em sua direção e lançava-lhe um olhar discreto que indagava ao marido se ele já estaria pronto para sentar-se e aguardar. Aquele momento, no entanto, jamais chegaria. _Não vou conseguir ficar sentado enquanto eles velam o Marco._ Ele admirava-se que seus demais ex-companheiros de seleção estivessem sentados tão silenciosamente a admirar seu velho amigo que nunca mais poderia estar junto a eles novamente.

Instintivamente, Philipp deixou que seus olhos vagassem até as cadeiras dispostas mais próximas ao caixão, nas quais sentavam-se os familiares de Marco. Entre eles havia alguém que, em outros tempos, destoaria daquele conjunto, mas que, devido às atuais circunstâncias, jazia ali como se aquele sempre tivesse sido genuinamente o seu lugar, e Philipp sabia que, ao menos para Marco, ele sempre fora. Mario Götze estava sentado com as costas retas e, Philipp presumiu, com os olhos cravados no rosto do seu namorado. Em seu ombro esquerdo jazia recostada a cabeça da mãe de Marco, que até aquele momento chorava incontrolavelmente, e o antigo capitão da seleção alemã não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto confuso no peito ao ver aquela cena. _De um jeito ou de outro, Mario agora é parte da família Reus. Ainda que não tenha sido como ele esperava..._

Mario, por sua vez, trazia os olhos completamente secos, mas vidrados e imóveis, como se ele tivesse perdido-os em algum ponto no horizonte e tivesse esquecido de procurá-los. Ele estava daquele jeito desde que Philipp o vira mais cedo naquela manhã, quando chegara ao cemitério, e ele espantara-se ao constatar que o garoto estava assustadoramente calmo. Suas mãos não tremiam, sua respiração não estava descompassada e seus movimentos eram calmos e precisos. Para um observar alheio e descuidado, aquele poderia ser um sinal de que, no final das contas, Mario Götze não sentira absolutamente nada ao saber da morte do amado. No entanto, Philipp sabia que aquilo queria dizer algo muito, muito pior e imensamente mais preocupante. _Um pedaço dele morreu junto ao Marco naquela noite._ Ele não queria acreditar, mas, pelo que ele vira até então, Mario parecia quebrado por dentro e não parecia ser possível achar uma maneira de consertá-lo. _Ele nem chorou ainda,_ sussurrara-lhe um André Schürrle visivelmente preocupado alguns instantes depois que ele entrara no cemitério. _Eu achei que ele fosse desabar completamente, que ele fosse ter um colapso nervoso. Fips... Eu não sei o que está havendo com ele. Ele parece um morto-vivo._ Philipp soltou um penoso suspiro. _E talvez ele seja_ , pensou ele.

Passando os olhos pela multidão, Philipp buscou pelos demais jogadores da seleção. André estava sentado exatamente atrás de Mario com uma das mãos pousada no ombro livre do garoto, que parecia nem notar. Algumas cadeiras atrás dele estavam Bastian e Lukas, sentados lado a lado, Basti inclinado sobre Lukas e com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro, de forma semelhante à que a mãe de Marco estava em Mario. Devido aos acontecimentos ali em Dortmund na segunda-feira, a entrevista dos dois no dia anterior tivera de ser adiada, mas não fazia diferença: até o fim do dia, todos saberiam que os dois estavam oficialmente juntos. Ambos chegaram de mãos dadas ao cemitério, gerando um pequeno tumulto entre os repórteres junto ao portão. Surpreendentemente, os repórteres foram contidos não pelos seguranças, mas pela própria multidão de fãs que aguardava dolorosamente do lado de fora. Muitos disseram palavras de apoio ao casal e fizeram uma pequena muralha humana para bloquear as câmeras dos jornalistas. Dos portões do cemitério para dentro, ninguém pareceu se importar de ver ambos juntos. De onde ele estava, Philipp não podia ver os rostos dos dois, mas ele sabia que Basti estava inconsolável, ao passo que Lukas trazia no rosto uma fúria mal contida que ele usava para mascarar a dor.

Do outro lado do semicírculo estavam Thomas e Lisa. O atacante era um os poucos que não encarava o morto: seus olhos estavam cravados no gramado, e ele sentava-se com o corpo levemente distante do da esposa. A atmosfera entre eles era nitidamente frígida e distante, e ao capitão não ocorria uma explicação para tamanho afastamento, tendo em vista que os Müller eram um dos casais mais cálidos e amáveis que ele conhecia. Muitas fileiras atrás dos dois, Manu encontrava-se ao lado de Christoph, ambos silenciosamente encarando o caixão com os olhos marejados, mas, ocasionalmente, Philipp podia notar o rosto do goleiro voltar-se levemente para o ocupante da cadeira ao lado de Lisa.

Muitos outros jogadores também estavam presentes, alguns mais afetados que outros. Quase todo o time do Borussia Dortmund, incluindo Jürgen Klopp e a comissão técnica, estava reunido ali, a maioria dos jogadores completamente destruídos por aquela tragédia. Aparentemente, nenhum jogador aurinegro decidira seguir para o velório de Kevin Großkreutz, que estava sendo realizado em uma capela pequena muito longe dali. Aquilo, no entanto, não surpreendia a Philipp. As únicas pessoas, além da família e de amigos próximos, que se dirigiram ao velório deste foram repórteres e mais repórteres, morbidamente interessadíssimos no teor daquela tragédia e dispostos a tudo para jogar o máximo de lenha na fogueira. Afastando aqueles pensamentos, Philipp observou que, um dos poucos jogadores do Dortmund ausentes era o próprio capitão. Mats ainda não recebera alta do hospital, apesar de não correr risco algum. Benni certamente estaria com ele, e a polícia já o visitara no dia anterior para colher o seu depoimento, uma vez que ele fora o único sobrevivente da tragédia. Pensar naquilo provocava uma sensação estranha na mente de Philipp, uma espécie de dormência triste e latente. _Kevin matou o Marco. Kevin tentou matar o Mats. Kevin. Eu conheci ele, eu joguei com ele, eu ri com ele. E ele matou um companheiro nosso. Por que, Kevin? O que aconteceu com você?_ A ideia de que haveria uma história a ser apurada, de que a imprensa alemã passaria dias e dias relembrando tudo que ocorrera nos últimos dias e dando destaque àquela tragédia embolava o seu estômago. Nem em seus sonhos mais assustadores ele poderia ter previsto um desfecho como aquele para aquela história que começara como um simples rumor em um jornal de segunda-mão.

Subitamente, Philipp percebeu que o sacerdote há muito já se calara, e que agora os componentes do Dortmund estavam vagarosamente dirigindo-se ao púlpito. Erik Durm levava uma camisa com o nome de Marco nas mãos, Łukasz Piszczek carregava uma bandeira do clube que certamente seria posta sobre o caixão quando este fosse fechado dali a algumas horas, e Jürgen Klopp ocupava o púlpito, no qual ele agora dava início a uma pequena homenagem organizada pelo clube. Sentindo que a instabilidade emocional causada pela morte de Marco voltava a lhe atingir, Philipp desviou o olhar do altar. E foi então que ele o viu. Parado alguns metros distante dele, o rosto presunçoso voltado para o caixão, os braços cruzados e uma expressão de incógnita no rosto. Roman Weidenfeller sequer fez menção de juntar-se aos companheiros de time. A visão dele naquele local fez o sangue de Philipp ferver como nunca antes, e ele precisou controlar-se para não se jogar sobre o outro. No entanto, ele não pôde se impedir de, vagarosamente, caminhar na direção do agora ex-segundo goleiro da seleção.

\- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Ele sussurrou quando chegou junto ao outro, postando-se ao lado deste e virando-se para encarar a homenagem. O copioso choro da mãe de Marco era plenamente audível naquele instante, e era notável que a maioria dos presentes agora começara a chorar meramente por ouvir suas lamúrias. Basti havia agora desviado o olhar do altar e Lukas estava gentilmente massageando suas costas.

\- Eu vim velar a memória do meu companheiro de time, evidentemente. – Respondeu o goleiro asperamente, sem desviar o olhar para fitar o mais baixo. – Que mais eu poderia ter vindo fazer?

\- Você não é bem-vindo aqui, Roman. E você sabe disso perfeitamente. – Philipp precisou lutar para controlar seu tom de voz, não apenas para mantê-lo quase inaudível, mas também para evitar que este transparecesse o tamanho da ira que ele sentia. – Por que você não vai velar o Kevin e some daqui? Você não tem o direito de pôr os seus pés nesse cemitério.

\- Pra sua informação, o velório do Kevin é fechado apenas aos familiares. – Ele comentou casualmente enquanto Jürgen Klopp terminava seu discurso e os jogadores agora, um a um, passavam pelo caixão para dar seu último adeus ao antigo companheiro. Nesse ponto, Philipp notou que muitos, ao passarem diante dos familiares de Marco para lhes darem seus pêsames, abraçavam Mario demoradamente e sussurravam coisas ao seu ouvido. Ele observou ainda como Klopp abraçou Mario completamente sem jeito, e ocorreu ao antigo capitão da seleção alemã que o técnico do Borussia Dortmund talvez e culpasse em certo grau pelo que acontecera. – E você não pode me impedir de estar aqui, Philipp. O que você vai fazer? Chamar os seguranças? Estou certo de que a imprensa lá fora adoraria ver isso.

Philipp não pôde se controlar mais, e então virou o rosto para fitar melhor o outro homem. Roman Weidenfeller tinha uma expressão de completa indiferença no rosto, beirando ao tédio, e aquilo apenas serviu como combustível para a fúria interna do capitão, cada vez mais difícil de conter.

\- Você o matou. – Ele disse rispidamente, crispando os lábios em uma expressão de puro asco enquanto falava. À distância, ele achou ter ouvido o sacerdote dizer algo sobre mais alguém dizer algumas palavras de adeus, e, pelo canto do olho, Philipp constatou que o pai de Marco dirigia-se pesarosamente ao púlpito. – Kevin pode ter sido quem puxou o gatilho, mas você... Você causou tudo isso. E você não matou apenas o Marco, Roman. Você matou cada um de nós, pelo menos um pouco. Você nos destruiu. Como você se atreve a aparecer aqui depois de tudo que você fez?

\- Você acha que eu me incomodo com isso? Genuinamente? – Ele murmurou friamente, desviando os olhos de serpente para encarar de volta o homem mais baixo.

Philipp sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se por completo enquanto a incredulidade e a revolta misturavam-se em seu sangue. _Ele nem se importa._ Para Philipp, parecia que Roman Weidenfeller poderia estar sentindo o mesmo que sentiria se tivesse acidentalmente pisado em um besouro. Pela primeira vez, ele podia finalmente vislumbrar aquele lado obscuro e monstruoso daquele homem que, por tanto tempo, dividiu um vestiário com ele. Naquele momento, uma espécie de corrente interior que mantinha coesas todas as memórias e sensações relativas à seleção alemã pareceu romper-se, e Philipp deu-se conta de quantas coisas ele deixara passar nos últimos anos. A monstruosidade de Roman Weidenfeller. A loucura e Kevin Großkreutz. O romance de Mats Hummels e Benedikt Höwedes. A fragilidade de Manuel Neuer. _O que mais eu deixei passar? O que mais eu perdi?_

\- Por mais que você queira me fazer carregar essa culpa, Philipp, eu lamento ter de informá-lo de que ela não pertence a mim. – Roman desviou novamente o olhar e cravou-o sobre o corpo inerte e frio de Marco, tão pacificamente disposto no caixão. Ele poderia estar apenas dormindo. Talvez ele fosse acordar a qualquer momento e todo aquele pesadelo terminaria. – Ele deveria ter pensado nas consequências do seus atos quando decidiu tomar esse caminho. A vida é assim, Philipp. Tomamos as nossas decisões e devemos arcar com as consequências de nossos atos.

\- Você está querendo dizer que Marco mereceu morrer? Que ele... Que ele escolheu o que recebeu? – Lágrimas de ódio começaram a surgir nos olhos de Philipp, que sentiu um nó surgir em sua garganta e começar a bloquear a saída das palavras.

\- Eu estou dizendo que ele decidiu tomar um caminho que empurrou os limites de Kevin a um patamar insustentável. E ele recebeu uma resposta a isso. – Roman falou dando de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. O pai de Marco tivera de ser afastado do púlpito pelo sacerdote e por Jürgen Klopp, pois, no meio das suas palavras, ele começara a copiosamente chorar e não parara mais.

\- Você é um verme. – Philipp percebeu-se dizendo. Ao ouvir aquilo, Weidenfeller voltou a encarar o mais baixo, com um quê de curiosidade no rosto. – Você... Me enoja. Eu juro por Deus, Weidenfeller, que eu vou achar um jeito de provar que você começou tudo isso. Eu vou afundar você, eu vou acabar com você. Eu vou fazer você pagar pela morte do Marco, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Neste ponto, o homem com os cabelos sebosos sorriu levemente e piscou os olhos ofídicos.

\- Eu não tenho mais nada a perder, Philipp. – Ele disse. – E você não vai ser capaz de me fazer sentir culpado pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram. Então eu te pergunto, vale mesmo todo esse esforço por nada? Você pode fazer o mundo inteiro se virar contra mim, mas isso não trará o Reus e volta. Não há nada que você possa fazer para me atingir.

E, dizendo aquilo, ele virou-se e começou a caminhar lentamente na direção oposta ao altar, mergulhando nos raios dourados do sol. Conforme ele se afastava, Philipp sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a descer pelas suas maçãs do rosto com toda a força que tinham, e ele precisou de um longo e doloroso suspiro para expulsar do corpo todas as coisas ruins que Roman Weidenfeller lhe fizera sentir e pensar.

Enquanto isso, muitas fileiras à frente do local aonde desenvolvera-se a conversa dos dois homens, completamente ignorada por todos os outros presentes naquele velório, Mario Götze mal podia registrar o peso que havia sobre seus ombros enquanto seus olhos continuavam mirando o rosto de Marco. Aquele peso não referia-se apenas à mão de André ou à cabeça da mãe de Marco, mas também a tudo que ele sentira desde que, na manhã anterior, ele fora despertado por um telefonema que quase fizera seu coração parar de bater e que o pusera em um estado de torpor absoluto e incurável. _Marco está morto._ Não parecia verdade. Não _era_ verdade. Aquilo tudo era um sonho, um devaneio cruel, uma piada amarga criada pelas ilusões no seu cérebro para fazer com que ele se sentisse culpado pelas coisas duras que ele dissera ao amado na última vez em que eles conversaram. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Deus não faria aquilo com ele, tampouco com Marco. Nenhum deles merecera aquilo. Por que mereceriam? Qual fora o crime que ambos cometeram? Por que seriam sentenciados com tamanha pena? Não era real. A qualquer momento ele piscaria os olhos e espertaria daquele pesadelo. Marco ainda estaria vivo. O tempo passaria, a imprensa esqueceria deles e eles poderiam ser felizes, assim como ele dissera que seriam. Tudo daria certo.

Um borrão diante dos seus olhos indico que Joachim Löw era o próximo ocupante do púlpito, e logo seus ouvidos foram preenchidos com um ruído que ele supôs serem as palavras do técnico da seleção, mas que ele ignorou por completo. _Por que eles não param de falar? Por que isso não acaba logo e eles me deixam ir pra casa?_ Ele queria jogar-se na sua cama e dormir. Dormir, dormir, dormir. Dormir e não acordar nunca mais. Não fazia mais sentido acordar. Por outro lado, também não fazia muito sentido dormir. Enquanto ele não despertasse daquele pesadelo confuso, nada mais faria sentido.

Marco também estava dormindo. Marco também precisava despertar para que as coisas voltassem a fazer sentido. Contudo, algo no jeito com o qual ele estava deitado, algo na paz dúbia que ele emanava lhe sussurrava ao pé do ouvido que Marco não iria despertar. Dali a algum tempo, o caixão seria fechado, a bandeira amarela e negra com o emblema do Borussia Dortmund seria posta sobre ele e ele seria baixado a uma cova profunda e fria para passar o resto da eternidade sobre camadas e camadas de terra. E ele nunca mais sairia de lá. Nunca mais voltaria ao mundo dos vivos. Então, súbita e intensamente, como se ele tivesse sido atropelado por um trem em alta velocidade, Mario sentiu que tudo o atingira. _Marco se foi. Para sempre. Ele foi tirado de mim._ E quando a dura realidade se chocou contra seu corpo perdido no espaço, ele sentiu que seu coração parara de bater por alguns segundos, que seus pulmões haviam pegado fogo, que seu sangue havia virado gelo e que seus olhos não seriam capazes de suportar a quantidade de lágrimas que eles teriam de derramar.

Ele sentiu suas próprias unhas cravando-se em suas coxas e tomou consciência do aperto forte que a mão de André fazia em seu ombro enquanto seus olhos ardiam e seus pensamentos minguavam até sumirem. Enquanto ele lutava pelo ar à medida que este fugia dos seus pulmões, Mario registrou uma movimentação repentina às suas costas, mas não fazia sentido virar o rosto para saber o que era.

\- Como foi que eles entraram? – Soou uma voz grave em meio à confusão de sons, talvez a de Lukas Podolski. Lentamente, sem saber exatamente por que o fazia, Mario virou o rosto para vislumbrar o que se passava. Um grupo pequenos de homens e mulheres carregando pequenas câmeras e gravadores havia penetrado no cemitério de alguma forma, e agora dirigia-se às pressas na direção deles enquanto um grupo de seguranças surgia para impedi-los. Muitas pessoas haviam se erguidos das cadeiras completamente ultrajadas e gritavam para que os jornalistas fossem embora. A mãe de Marco tirara a cabeça do seu ombro e agora chorava completamente encolhida em seu lugar enquanto o seu marido tentava lhe consolar. Mario achou ter visto Philipp e alguns outros tentando criar um cordão humano para que os repórteres não passavam, e alguns deles apontavam ora para o altar e ora para o local aonde ele e os familiares estavam sentados. A cena transcorria em câmera lenta e de uma forma teatral e quase patética, difícil demais para acreditar. Logo, o velório de Marco Reus transformara-se em um espetáculo de televisão, e Mario percebeu que as fotos e gravações que estavam sendo feitas seriam muito em breve compartilhadas com o mundo. Os seguranças enfim alcançaram os invasores e agora os arrastavam para longe, mas Mario sentiu-se tomado por algo que eles jamais seria capaz de descrever, algo que o fez erguer-se e caminhar incisivamente entre a multidão na direção doas repórteres.

\- Mario, pra onde você vai? – Ecoou em sua mente nebulosa a voz de André, que tentou pará-lo com as mãos. Ele desvencilhou-se rapidamente e seguiu seu caminho, ignorando os protestos do outro e os olhares confusos que lhe eram dirigidos. Uma das jornalistas pareceu perceber a aproximação de Mario, e, ávida para não perder aquele furo, deu um jeito de se soltar dos seguranças e correr na direção dele.

\- Mario, Mario! Você pode nos contar como recebeu a notícia do trágico falecimento de Marco Reus? O que você pensa sobre Kevin Großkreutz? O que você está sentindo nesse momento? – Dizia a mulher com a voz esganiçada e um gravador estendido debilmente em sua direção. Philipp surgiu de algum lugar e fez menção de arrancar o aparelho da mão da mulher, mas Mario impediu-o com um leve aceno de mão, seus olhos úmidos cravados como facas no rosto da jornalista.

\- Vocês o mataram. Vocês têm o sangue dele nas suas mãos. Todos vocês. – Ele disse em alto e bom som, sua voz firme como uma rocha. A mulher arregalou os olhos e sua mão tremeu de leve, mas ela não desligou o aparelho. Outros repórteres venceram a força dos seguranças e agora haviam se juntado a ela. Os demais presentes no velório agora jaziam com a respiração presa, observando incredulamente a situação que se desenvolvia, ninguém entendo exatamente o que Mario estava fazendo ali. – Eu não ligo pra quem... Pra quem puxou o gatilho, pra quem atirou, eu não ligo. Foram vocês os responsáveis. Vocês, seus _abutres._ Vocês vão ter que carregar essa culpa pro resto das vidas miseráveis de vocês, sua corja de vermes e _não ouse desligar esse gravador, não ouse!_ – Mario chiou quando a mulher fez menção de desligar o aparelho. Ao ouvir aquilo, ela congelou completamente, seus olhos arregalados encarnado os de Mario, que agora queimavam como o próprio inferno.

Alguém estava tentando puxá-lo de volta para seu lugar, alguém queria que ele se calasse. Mas ele não estava mais preocupado com aquilo. Não estava mais dando atenção àquilo. As lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto agora estavam surpreendentemente quentes, e ele precisava terminar de cuspir tudo que tinha armazenado.

\- Marco foi uma vítima desse espetáculo que vocês armaram! Por dias e dias vocês nos seguiram, nos caçaram como se fôssemos animais e fizeram das nossas vidas um showzinho de tevê, e o resultado está aí! – Ele berrou enquanto apontava para o caixão. – Vocês o mataram e vocês o sepultaram, vocês são os responsáveis por isso e vocês o fizeram sem pena ou sem receio, e eu sei que vocês não só fariam como algum dia ainda farão de novo!

O silêncio agora reinava absoluto no cemitério, e apenas a voz de Mario ecoava no local.

\- Ele não foi o primeiro a morrer vítima da intolerância de uma sociedade suja e alimentada por uma corja como a sua, e ele certamente não será o último. – Sua voz agora estava vacilando, mas ela saía fria como a lâmina de uma faca, e Mario podia senti-la manchando os rostos de cada um dos jornalistas que haviam invadido o velório. – Quanto tempo vai levar até que vocês passem a nos tratar como gente? Quantos mais nós vamos ter de enterrar até que vocês percebam o quão errado é esse maldito mundo que nós vivemos e que vocês alimentam com as suas mentiras, suas calúnias? Vocês o mataram à sangue-frio e lavaram as suas mãos, e vocês nunca vão pagar o preço por isso. Mas eu... Eu vou ter que aprender a viver com isso, eu vou ter que carregar um fardo que deveria ser de vocês!

Mario fez uma breve pausa para tomar fôlego, e, sentindo que ele não aguentaria mais aquela cena, ele proferiu suas últimas palavras:

\- Vocês o mataram. Vocês são os culpados por isso. E, graças a vocês... Graças a vocês eu nunca mais vou ser feliz na vida. Nunca mais.

                                                                     ***                                               

Estava pesado demais para continuar lá. Manu não sabia exatamente o que o atingira com mais força dentro de todo aquele contexto mórbido e depressivo, mas ele sabia que precisava urgentemente sair dali. Então, enquanto Mario despejava aquelas palavras ríspidas sobre a imprensa, ele silenciosamente ergueu-se do local aonde estivera sentado e esgueirou-se para longe, ciente de que poucas pessoas se dariam ao trabalho de acompanhá-lo com o olhar enquanto ele se distanciava pelo gramado, indo a lugar algum em especial. Enquanto ele caminhava, ele sentia uma tristeza profunda abatendo-se sobre ele, uma tristeza muito mais severa do que a que ele esperava sentir. Ele sabia que a dor pela perda de um companheiro de equipe era a grande responsável por aquilo, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar que havia algo a mais latejante em seu peito.

Era uma espécie de culpa. Enquanto todos choravam a morte de Marco, enquanto todos revoltavam-se com a invasão da imprensa, enquanto todos pensavam como seria prosseguir com a vida depois daquilo... Ele estivera encarando-o. Observando-o cuidadosamente, atento a todos os seus movimentos. Thomas não lhe saíra do campo visual, mesmo quando seus olhos vagavam para o morto. E ele sabia que não deveria ter procurado pelo outro com seus olhos. Não apenas porque a situação não permitia um movimento como aquele, mas também por que, depois do que ocorrera perante a casa dele na segunda-feira, não havia mais margem alguma para que algo pudesse existir entre eles. Ele caminhava agora cada vez mais rápido, quase correndo desesperadamente, e logo ele deu-se conta de ter chegado a um canto afastado do cemitério, ao lado de um grandioso mausoléu sabe-se lá de quem. Um grande cipreste com as folhas amareladas erguia-se ao lado da construção, e, atrás deste, o muro de pedra que cercava o cemitério era mais baixo, permitindo que Manu apoiasse os braços sobre este e ficasse ali a encarar o rio Emscher, que silenciosamente corria em um desnível lá embaixo.

A sensação de sufocamento foi lentamente sumindo enquanto Manu resignava-se a observar o rio e organizar os pensamentos e as emoções. A culpa por estar pensando no infortúnio da sua vida ao invés de estar velando um amigo ainda latejava em suas veias, e Manu sentiu-se sujo, encardido, tomado por uma vergonha que ele não sabia controlar. Então, sem que ele ouvisse qualquer um se aproximando, ele sentiu um gentil toque em seu braço direito, um toque conhecido e cálido. Não demorou até que o dono daquela mão materializasse-se ao seu lado, os olhos inocentes também cravados no rio.

\- Eu não pude mais ficar lá. – Ele disse baixinho com um leve quê de culpa escapando pela sua voz. Manu tremeu por dentro, com medo que o outro percebesse o que ele estava sentindo, com medo que ele percebesse seus verdadeiros pensamentos naquela manhã fria. Ao mesmo tempo, ele desejava que o recém-chegado pudesse ler seus pensamentos, para que pudesse ajudá-lo a lutar contra eles sem que ele precisasse pronunciá-los em voz alta.

\- Tudo bem. Eu logo vi que você não tava legal. – Sussurrou Christoph Kramer em resposta. Ele emanava uma sensação acolhedora de calma e, por que não, de _perdão_ , como se ele não se importasse em descobrir os pensamentos confusos e depreciativos que Manu guardava para si. Christoph acomodou-se ao seu lado, também apoiando os braços no muro, e ambos ficaram em silêncio observando a calmaria do Emscher por um tempo, até que o mais novo voltou a falar. – Você quer falar sobre isso...?

Manu nunca soube quando foi que os dois ficaram tão próximos. Durante a Copa no Brasil, ambos desenvolveram um certo contato inicial amistoso que logo transformara-se em uma amizade genuína, mas ele ainda tinha sérias ressalvas em relação a quanto ele deveria confiar em Christoph, especialmente após aquela noite no Rio. Depois que as festividades da vitória terminaram na Alemanha, ambos só haviam voltado a retomar contato quando a história sobre Mario e Marco estourara e, desde então, algo novo havia surgido entre eles, algo que parecera ter ficado mais forte depois da conversa que ambos tiveram no hotel em Berlim. Christoph parecia estar mais à vontade perto de Manu, e sua voz soava mais confiante, menos vacilante, e Manu sentia-se cada vez mais inclinado a confiar de verdade no outro.

\- É só que... Eu sei lá, eu não consigo... Eu fico pensando em outras coisas ao invés de... Enfim, de pensar no Marco. – _Os papeis se inverteram_ , ele pensou enquanto se dava conta de que, desta vez, era ele quem estava falando de forma atrapalhada. Sem perceber, Manu encolhera de leve o corpo, em um medo inato de que o outro o repreendesse por aqueles pensamentos. – É coisa da minha cabeça. Essa minha maldita cabeça que fica remoendo coisas e pensando bobagem.

\- Tudo bem, Manu. – Disse o outro com o um tom pacificador, e os músculos de Manu relaxaram levemente. – Pra ser sincero... Eu também não estou conseguindo processar direito o que tá acontecendo. A maior parte do tempo que eu fiquei sentado lá, eu tava pensando em qualquer coisa, menos no... Eu acho que vai demorar um pouco, sabe. Pra eu finalmente me dar conta do que aconteceu. E acho que você também, então... Não se sinta mal.

O goleiro sentiu sua atenção ser atraída completamente para o outro, e ele permitiu que seu rosto se voltasse para encará-lo enquanto sua mente revivia uma lembrança de algumas semanas atrás, quando Philipp Lahm lhe dissera algo semelhante.  _Você não pode ficar se sentindo mal por causa das coisas que você sente só porque tem outras pessoas com problemas ao seu redor,_ ecoou a voz do capitão. _Mas o Marco morreu, Fips. O Marco morreu e eu só consigo pensar no Thomas. Eu acho que eu deveria me sentir mal por isso._ Manu então sentiu que precisava pôr tudo para fora, cuspir tudo que estava contaminando sua mente e nublando suas emoções. Talvez assim ele fosse se sentir melhor, talvez assim ele fosse deixar de se sentir uma aberração. E ele sabia que Chris estaria ali para ouvi-lo sem julgamentos e para acolhê-lo sem ressalvas quando ele terminasse. Contudo, sua voz não saiu do seu corpo, por mais que ele quisesse que ela o fizesse. Outro pensamento cruel então ocorreu em sua mente: enquanto ele discutia com Thomas em Munique, tantos e tantos quilômetros dali, Marco e Mats lutavam pela vida na casa do zagueiro. Ele então sentiu um ansiedade crescente, um desespero para se libertar daquelas ideias, para simplesmente parar de pensar em tudo aquilo.

Christoph, por sua vez, parecia sereno e centrado, e, quando ele gentilmente virou o rosto para devolver o olhar que Manu lhe lançava, o goleiro sentiu uma estranha calma invadindo-o e expulsando seus fantasmas. Os olhos dele exibiam um brilho incomum, e ele parecia ansioso para entrar em um assunto em especial. Ele demorou a dizer algo, como se tivesse algo espinhoso em sua boca e não soubesse como pôr para fora.

\- É o Thomas, não é? O que está ocupando a sua cabeça. – Ele murmurou pausadamente, deixando que seus olhos prestassem atenção em cada movimento de resposta do goleiro. Quando aquelas palavras foram processadas em sua mente, Manu sentiu uma avalanche de emoções diversas começando pela surpresa até a resignação, passando pelo desespero e pela dúvida. _É lógico que ele sabe. Ele falou com o Thomas, ele deve ter percebido._ Chris seguia a encará-lo, esperando pacientemente que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Manu respondeu com um nervoso aceno de cabeça, o que deu a deixa para que o outro continuasse a falar. – É, eu... Eu me dei conta disso em Lisboa, quando eu encontrei com ele e... Ele tava muito alterado, Manu, e eu meio que acabei contando...

\- Eu sei, Chris. Eu sei. – Ele sentiu sua voz retornando enquanto um espanto surgia no rosto do mais novo, que parecia ter se dado contado da bobagem que fizera.

\- Eu não devia ter falado, mas ele, ele tava dum jeito que...

\- Chris, tudo bem. Foi melhor assim. – _Foi mesmo? Será mesmo que foi melhor desse jeito?_ Christoph calou-se de súbito e voltou a encarar o rio, levemente envergonhado, mas Manu percebeu que ele ainda estava aguardando que ele se abrisse e dissesse alguma coisa objetiva. _Por onde começar? Tem tanta coisa pra dizer sobre isso..._ Talvez ele devesse chamar o outro um dia desses para finalmente desabafar todas as suas lamúrias, finalmente colocar tudo pra fora e pôr um fim naquela sensação horrorosa que ele sentia por estar se martirizando daquele jeito. – Chris, olha... Eu... As coisas que aconteceram entre eu e o Thomas nesses dias... Acho que não é um bom momento pra falarmos disso...

\- Sim, sim, claro... Eu... Eu não devia ter perguntado, é só que... Eu queria que você se sentisse melhor, só isso. – O outro apressou-se em responder, suas bochechas extremamente pálidas adquirindo subitamente uma tonalidade rosada.

Ele calou-se outra voz e Manu também voltou a apoiar-se sobre o muro, os pensamentos migrando de volta para o velório que ambos haviam abandonado. Será que os repórteres já teriam ido embora? Será que eles já teriam começado a procissão até a cova para realizar o sepultamento? Será que alguém teria percebido que ambos haviam sumido? Como estaria o Mario?

Então, sua mente captou outra recordação do velório, uma que ele então mal registrara mas que agora surgia em destaque na sua cabeça. A visão de Lisa Müller sentada muito tesa ao lado do marido, as mãos descansadas no colo, os olhos postados no sacerdote que falava e o brilho dourado do sol banhando cada centímetro da sua pele e do seu vestido negro, fazendo-a parecer uma espécie de fada espectral que viera de outro mundo. Se Manu a tivesse visto de frente, ele sabia que o resultado da incidência do sol sobre seus olhos claros seria um caleidoscópio único e impressionante. Além daquilo, a forma como ela se portava, como ela ainda estava ao lado do marido e conservava toda a sua dignidade apesar das coisas que vira e ouvira na noite retrasada parecia dar-lhe um ar grandioso, como se ela fosse uma rainha antiga que ergue-se acima de seus súditos, banhando-os com a sua sombra e fazendo-os desaparecerem perto de sua grandeza.

\- Eu fui muito burro. – Ele se pegou dizendo de repente. O reflexo dourado dos raios de sol na pele da esposa de Thomas agora o cegava, mas de uma forma estranha, uma forma que parecia clarear seus pensamentos. – Sabe, por achar que eu teria uma chance. Ele nunca escolheria a mim ao invés dela. Ele nunca... Ele nunca vai deixar ela. Talvez um dia ele quisesse, mas ela... Ela não o deixaria. Ela é forte demais, o suficiente para prendê-lo com ela.

Ao seu lado, Christoph soltou um longo suspiro e virou-se de costas para o rio, seus olhos vasculhando o horizonte em busca de qualquer sinal de presença humana. O silêncio que se criou entre eles não foi frio ou desconfortável, mas acolhedor, e Manu sentiu-se finalmente à vontade com alguém como não se sentia há dias. _Talvez eu vá mesmo contar tudo para ele depois._ Ele sabia que os sentimentos de Chris por ele dificilmente teriam mudado em tão pouco tempo, e ele sabia que talvez houvesse um quê de crueldade em contar a história da sua paixão por Thomas para o outro, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela era uma história que Christoph Kramer realmente queria ouvir. _Talvez eu vá até contar pra ele sobre os meus planos..._ Na noite daquela segunda-feira, enquanto ele rolava de um lado para o outro na cama e tentava dormir, uma ideia lhe ocorrera, uma que resolveria ao menos uma parte dos seus problemas. Uma que permitiria que ele fugisse da presença de Thomas, uma que lhe daria a possibilidade de escapar dos olhos dele e de evitá-lo quase sempre. Uma que o possibilitaria sentir-se livre de novo.

\- Eu acho que vou embora. De Munique. – Ele falou após algum tempo. Nesse ponto, o outro virou o rosto na sua direção, pego de surpresa por aquele comentário. _Quando ele ouvir a história inteira, ele vai entender. Eu não posso mais continuar em Munique, na cidade dele, na cidade_ dela. _Eu preciso ir pra algum lugar que me acolha, que me console..._  – Eu acho que vou voltar pra casa. Gelsenkirchen, sabe.

\- Mas você vai simplesmente... Largar tudo? O Bayern, a sua vida lá? Tudo? – Indagou o mais novo com uma preocupação inerente na voz, e Manu não pôde deixar de se sentir confortado por ela.

\- Não pensei nisso direito. Mas eu não posso mais viver lá... Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, talvez eu dê um jeito de voltar ao Schalke, talvez eu largue tudo... Mas tanto faz. Eu só quero voltar pra casa.

_Não resta mais nada pra mim em Munique_ , ele pensou dolorosamente enquanto o silêncio voltava a cair entre os dois. O Bayern de Munique era a única coisa que o prendia àquela cidade, e, agora, aderida a tudo que o fazia lembrar do clube estava a memória da briga que ele tivera com Thomas, dos olhos grandes e abertos de Lisa, de tudo que ele pusera a perder quando dera asas àquela paixão inconsequente e que nunca, nunca mesmo tivera a mínima possibilidade de dar certo. _Eu devia ter ouvido o Philipp e o Basti. Eu estraguei tudo e agora eu preciso ir embora. Eu preciso voltar pra casa._ Por alguma razão, algo lhe dizia que ele precisava regressar a Gelsenkirchen para reencontrar um motivo para seguir em frente. E foi aí, só aí, que Manu sentiu que a morte de Marco aproximava-se tenebrosamente dele e das coisas que ele sentia. _Poderia ter sido eu. Poderia ter sido qualquer um de nós. Não há tempo a perder sentindo pena de mim mesmo... Eu preciso dar um jeito de continuar a viver._ Ir embora era a única opção que lhe restava para lhe trazer o mínimo de paz interior.

\- Vamos voltar? – Ele indagou, virando o corpo na direção oposta ao rio e lançando um olhar significativo para Christoph. Ele não tinha a menor vontade de rever Thomas e sua rainha do brilho dourado, mas ele não poderia começar sua nova vida sem se despedir da memória de Marco Reus e sem dar um último abraço forte em Mario. _Ele também precisa encontrar o caminho dele. Eu espero que ele consiga._ No final das contas, cada um deles se perdera à sua própria maneira naqueles últimas dias tumultuados e, no instante em que o caixão contendo o corpo de Marco descesse até o fundo da cova e fosse deixado lá, cada um deles teria de encontrar uma forma de recolher os pedaços das suas vidas e seguir em frente.

Silenciosamente, Chris concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e ambos os homens então puseram-se a caminhar, refazendo o caminho que os levara até ali sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

*** 

A descida do caixão de Marco em direção ao fundo foi irrealmente lenta e dolorosa, e, pelo menos para ele, pareceu que ela nunca mais iria terminar. Em torno do local aglomeravam-se familiares, amigos e companheiros de time, todos chorando incontrolavelmente. Parecia, a cada novo palmo que o objeto descia, que um pouco de cada um deles estava sendo sepultado junto a ele, e, pelo menos para alguns dos expectadores, aquilo provavelmente era a mais pura verdade. Do local aonde ele estava, Thomas podia visualizar a silhueta trêmula de Mario, que, após seu embate épico com os jornalistas, finalmente desabara e cedera ao desespero. Ele estava apoiado em André, cujos olhos jaziam ocultos por um par de óculos escuros, e Philipp também estava ao seu lado, sendo que uma das mãos do garoto jazia no ombro do mais baixo. Ao lado destes, Bastian e Lukas estavam de mãos dadas e os olhos fixos no caixão. Minutos antes, Basti dissera algumas palavras em nome dos jogadores da seleção e dera seu último adeus ao jogador com um quê de culpa na voz, como se ele sentisse que pudesse ter feito algo para impedir que aquilo acontecesse. Decorridas eternidades, a cerimônia enfim chegou ao fim, e tão logo o sacerdote pronunciara uma última reza, Thomas já ouvira a voz robótica de Lisa sussurrando ao seu lado.

\- Vamos para casa, Thomas. – Ela dissera, e ele só soubera que aquelas palavras eram dirigidas a ele por que ela usara seu nome, uma vez que sua esposa não o olhava nos olhos desde a segunda-feira à noite. Sem dizer adeus a qualquer um dos presentes e sem deixar um último consolo a Mario, os dois foram os primeiros a deixar o cemitério, atravessando a maré de fãs e repórteres sem dar uma palavra.

As horas e horas que ambos percorreram dentro do carro dele, retornando para Munique, foram passadas em silêncio absoluto, um silêncio desconfortável e espaçoso, que parecia crescer a cada segundo que passava. Em alguns momentos, Thomas achava que esse silêncio seria capaz de sufocá-lo até a morte. Durante o trajeto, Lisa não alterara a pose reta com que sentara no banco do carona e sequer desviara os olhos da estrada à sua frente. Eles poderiam ter ficado em Dortmund e passado a noite lá, como a maioria dos outros jogadores que fora ao enterro faria. Mas Lisa insistira, quando eles saíram de casa ainda no fim da madrugada, que eles voltassem imediatamente após a cerimônia. A forma com a qual ela fizera aquele pedido, que mais soara como uma ordem, incomodara-o profundamente, e ela sequer pareceu cogitar a hipótese de deixar o marido passar a noite com os amigos para pôr a cabeça no lugar. Era como se, desde a cena que se desenvolvera junto à entrada da casa dos dois, Lisa tivesse decidido não dar mais sossego ao juízo de Thomas, e ela parecia disposta a impedir que ele ficasse o mínimo de tempo possível perto _dele._

_Manu._ Ele sequer fizera algum tipo de contato visual com o goleiro durante todo o tempo que passara no cemitério, ainda que ele quisesse desesperadamente vê-lo de novo e, principalmente, fazê-lo perceber que ele o via e que ainda queria falar com ele. Mas ele sabia que, se o fizesse, ele veria de novo aquele olhar no rosto de Lisa, aquele olhar que ele vira quando Manu dissera na frente dela que o amava, aquele olhar que dizia que ela também já havia percebido nos olhos do marido algo que aparentemente todos estavam percebendo antes que ele mesmo se desse conta. Ele passara as últimas noites sem dormir direito, revivendo a briga que tivera com Manu em sua cabeça de novo e de novo, sentindo a mão que atingira o rosto do goleiro latejar longamente e seus lábios formigarem. Mas bastava Lisa lhe dirigir aquele olhar, aquela expressão tão cheia de dor, que ele esquecia de Manu, ou melhor, se obrigava a esquecer.

Ele achara que tudo chegaria ao fim naquela noite. Lisa gritara coisas horríveis, batera todas as portas da casa na cara dele, esmurrara as paredes. Ele não precisou dizer absolutamente nada para que ela entendesse tudo que tinha acontecido, para que ela sentisse todas as dúvidas que ele também estava sentindo. Ele a ouvira chorar naquela noite, mas não se atrevera a ir atrás dela para saber como ela estava. Ele apenas ficou esperando para saber qual seria o seu veredito final, qual seria a sentença que ele deveria cumprir para pagar pelos crimes que ele não cometera, embora tivera pensado em cometer. No entanto, quando a terça-feira amanhecera e o telefone tocara para informá-los da morte de Marco, Lisa não gritou mais. Não chorou mais. Não bateu mais porta alguma. Ela limitou-se a estabelecer com ele uma comunicação baseada em comandos simples e respostas curtas e grossas, sem dar muita atenção ao marido.

Quando eles chegaram em casa, Lisa subiu diretamente para o quarto que antes eles dividiam e se trancou lá dentro, onde permaneceu até o amanhecer. Thomas, por sua vez, largou-se no sofá e dormiu ali mesmo. Até então, ele estivera dormindo no quarto de hóspedes, mas, como Marco o ocupara por algum tempo com Mario no passado, ele não sentia mais que poderia entrar lá sem ser engolfado pelas memórias dos bons tempos que ele passara com o outro na seleção. Naquela noite, Thomas teve sonhos confusos que envolviam Lisa vestida de noiva e parada em um quarto completamente vazio e iluminado pelo sol dourado. Nestes sonhos, Manu aparecia com a boca coberta de sangue, gritando coisas terríveis para ele antes de sumir em lugar algum com outro homem que, por alguma razão, lembrava muito Christoph Kramer.

E assim passaram os dias. Devido à tragédia em Dortmund, a rodada da Bundesliga que deveria ocorrer naquela semana fora adiada, e Thomas se vira prisioneiro em casa sem ter mais o que fazer. Duas ou três vezes, amigos ligaram para dar notícias e contar alguma novidade que ele deveria ficar sabendo. Philipp ligara para avisar que Mario voltara a falar com os pais e que André o convencera a sair de Munique por uns tempos. Aparentemente, o garoto passaria algum tempo em Londres visitando o amigo, longe do vendaval jornalístico que agora assolava a Alemanha. A entrevista de Basti e Lukas demorou, mas finalmente aconteceu, e, no dia seguinte, uma grande passeata fora organizada em Berlim, e sabe-se lá quantas mil pessoas marcharam até os portões de Brandemburgo em repúdio à homofobia. Em algum outro dia, ele ficara sabendo que Mats tivera alta do hospital e que ele e Benni passariam alguns dias juntos em Dortmund, aonde dariam uma entrevista a um jornal local. Durante toda a semana, os principais noticiários do país fizeram incontáveis matérias sobre todos os jogadores que haviam assumido seus relacionamentos nos últimos dias, e, para o espanto de Thomas, Christoph Kramer aparecera em uma dessas matérias, dando uma entrevista na qual alegava ser homossexual, mas também afirmava não ter qualquer envolvimento amoroso com outro jogador. Em determinado ponto, Lisa cansou-se de ver tudo aquilo na tevê e a desligou, e Thomas viu-se obrigado a passar os dias sentado no sofá, encarando a parede e esperando que a noite viesse.

No fim de semana, Basti ligou para avisar que os demais jogos da Bundesliga programados para o ano haviam sido adiados para o ano seguinte. No entanto, a maioria dos clubes afirmou que manteria os centros de treinamento funcionando pelo mês de dezembro, e que, se os jogadores quisessem comparecer para não perderem a forma, eles seriam bem-vindos. Thomas sequer considerara a hipótese de voltar. Contudo, assim que recebera aquelas notícias de Basti, ele procurara a esposa para lhe contá-las, uma vez que Lisa já demonstrava uma certa impaciência com marido por ele passar todos os dias em casa, sentado no sofá da sala sem fazer absolutamente nada.

\- Ah. Bom. – Ela dissera durante o almoço, quando ele tocara no assunto, sem desviar os olhos do prato e com completa indiferença na voz.

\- Até quando vamos ficar desse jeito, Lisa? – Ele indagou irritado, largando os talheres sobre o prato, de forma que estes produziram um ruído largo. Lisa ergueu os olhos e o encarou pela primeira vez, como se ele fosse um estranho, e de fato, era assim que ele se sentia. A última vez que ele tivera qualquer tipo de contato físico com a esposa fora na noite do domingo em que voltara de Lisboa. Eles ainda não haviam brigado, mas Thomas recordava-se bem da sensação arenosa que sentira nos lábios quando a beijara e como sentira-se errado por dormir com ela.

Ela demorou-se algum tempo terminando de mastigar a carne antes de responder.

\- Até eu achar um jeito de te ver do mesmo jeito que eu via antes. – Ela resmungou, dando de ombros e tomando um longo gole de água.

\- E isso vai ser quando? – Ele voltou a inquirir, sentindo a irritação crescer cada vez mais em suas veias.

Quando ela não respondeu e voltou a baixar os olhos para o prato, no qual agora pacientemente cortava os vegetais, ele sentiu a irritação atingindo o nível máximo.

\- Por que não acabamos logo com isso, hein? – Ele surpreendeu até a si mesmo com aquela pergunta, uma vez que a ideia de deixar a casa, de deixar a esposa jamais antes passara pela sua cabeça. Mas as coisas haviam atingido um patamar tão insustentável, tão _insuportável_ , que ele sentia que seria capaz de ficar louco se um deles não fosse embora dali. – Por que você não vai embora, se você não me quer por perto? Ou, melhor ainda, eu posso ir embora! Qual o sentido de continuarmos os dois embaixo do mesmo teto se você nem mesmo me olha nos olhos!

À menção daquelas palavras, Lisa ergueu rapidamente os olhos e disparou um olhar gélido e cortante na direção do marido.

\- Eu não quero mais olhar nos seus olhos, Thomas. Eu não quero mais ver neles o que eu vi antes. – Ela disse enquanto largava os talheres e empurrava o prato para longe. – Por que você está tão ansioso para ir embora, hein? Quer ir atrás _dele?_ Quer ir pedir abrigo pra _ele_? Quer saber se ele vai te tratar de um jeito melhor do que eu te tratei todos esses anos?

\- EU E ELE NÃO TEMOS NADA, LISA! PELA CENTÉSIMA VEZ, NADA! – Ele vociferou, erguendo-se de súbito da cadeira, fazendo-a a cair e batendo ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, produzindo um baque alto. – Foi ele quem disse que sentia alguma coisa, é com ele que você tem que conversar se você quer se revoltar com isso!

\- Se vocês não têm nada, me diga, Thomas, por que você tem aquele olhar no rosto quando ouve alguém falar nele? Por que você fica chamando o nome dele quando pega no sono? Você acha que eu não sei, que eu não escuto, que eu não sinto?

\- Pelo amor de Deus, o que você está dizendo, Lisa? Eu não tenho nada com ele, eu não sinto _nada_ por ele, pelo amor de Deus, eu nem mesmo sou gay!

\- ENTÃO O QUE É VOCÊ? – Agora foi a vez dela de gritar, de erguer-se da cadeira com violência e de esmurrar a mesa com força. Lisa saiu da cozinha intempestivamente, pisando fundo, deixando o marido para trás com uma expressão atordoada no rosto e os lábios latejando por causa das mentiras que ele acabara de contar não apenas para ela, mas principalmente para si mesmo.

Quando a primeira semana de dezembro chegou e a neve começou a cair, o luto começou a ir embora e os demais jogadores voltaram a retomar suas atividades usuais, mas Thomas ainda jazia petrificado no interior de sua casa, a distância que existia entre ele e sua esposa cada vez maior e mais profunda. Apesar da briga que ambos tiveram, nenhum dos dois fizera qualquer coisa para sair da casa à princípio, até Lisa anunciar, certa manhã, que passaria alguns dias na casa dos pais. Nem mesmo quando ela cruzou a porta, Thomas sentiu qualquer tipo de vontade de retomar a vida. Ocasionalmente, alguém ligava para convidá-lo para qualquer coisa, mas ele sempre recusava. Ele só foi se dar conta do tamanho da fossa na qual se metera quando Jérôme Boateng ligou convidando-o para jogar golfe, algo que o próprio odiava fazer, mas parecia disposto a encarar se aquilo significasse vê-lo alegre de novo. Mas nem mesmo o golfe fora capaz de arrancar Thomas do seu sofá.

Uns dez dias antes do Natal, Lisa voltou para casa ainda sem dizer muitas palavras, mas parecendo ainda mais preocupada do que de costume. Ela, no entanto, nada dissera, e ele também não perguntara. O máximo de rebelião à qual ele se permitira fora voltar a assistir televisão, mas ele nem mesmo prestava muita atenção ao que aparecia na tela, deixando-a ligada apenas para ver o tempo passar. Dois dias depois do retorno de Lisa, o telefone tocou e a voz de Philipp Lahm ecoou do outro lado. Ele passara minutos e minutos falando sobre o quão preocupados todos estavam com o sumiço dele e como todos queriam que ele saísse de casa, para terem a certeza de que ele estava bem. Quando ele não respondeu nada, Philipp apelou para sua cartada final.

\- O Manu vai embora. – Ele disse com a voz baixa e triste. Será que ele sabia que tudo que acontecera? Será que Manu contara a ele sobre a briga dos dois? – Ele me contou ontem. Ele já acertou tudo com o Pep, apesar dele não ter gostado da ideia. Ele não disse o porquê, só disse que já entrou em contato com o pessoal do Schalke. Ele quer voltar pra Gelsenkirchen.

Thomas deixou o telefone cair no chão e ignorou-o completamente, desabando no sofá. _Ele não disse o porquê. Eu sei o porquê. Eu_ sou _o porquê._ Manu iria embora, iria deixá-lo para trás, iria voltar ao local de onde tinha vindo. Talvez ele devesse ficar feliz, talvez ele devesse soltar fogos e se alegrar porque ele não teria de rever o goleiro, não teria de reviver as coisas estranhas e dolorosas que ele sentira nas últimas semanas. Mas ele sentiu-se vazio. Absolutamente vazio.

_Manu vai embora._ Naquele dia, pouco mais de uma semana antes do Natal, Thomas finalmente chorou. Por tudo que acontecera, pela partida de Manu, pela morte de Marco, por sua incapacidade de se libertar de Lisa e ir embora dali. Ele precisou do dia inteiro para absorver a ideia de que ele fora o responsável pela decisão que Manu tomara de largar tudo e ir embora. Ele fora o responsável pelo desejo de seu melhor amigo de deixá-lo para trás, como se ele não significasse absolutamente nada. Ele cavara a sua própria cova. _Cova. Cova, cova._ Uma cova como aquela aonde Marco agora repousava, sob camadas e camadas de neve fria. _Marco morreu. Ele se foi. Mas poderia ter sido eu._ Enquanto as lágrimas queimavam seu rosto, Thomas deixou-se levar por aqueles sentimentos. _E se eu morresse amanhã? Eu passaria meu último dia me lamentando em casa, ao lado de uma mulher que eu sei que não amo mais, vendo o meu melhor amigo ir embora._ Melhor amigo. Amigo. _Vendo o cara que eu amo ir embora._

Ele precisava ir embora. Precisava impedir que Manu fizesse aquela besteira, que Manu o deixasse para trás. _Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?_ Com os pensamentos claros pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Thomas ergueu-se do sofá e secou as lágrimas. _Eu não posso deixar ele ir embora, eu preciso fazer ele me perdoar, eu preciso fazer ele ficar!_ Seria muito tarde? Seria tarde demais para implorar o perdão de Manu e confessar a ele o que o goleiro certamente já sabia há tanto tempo? _Manu. Eu amo o Manu. Eu preciso ir atrás dele._ Arrastando os pés, Thomas percebe-se chegando à cozinha da casa, onde Lisa estava sentada junto à mesa, de costas para a porta, olhando atentamente um ponto qualquer que se perdia no horizonte. Ela estivera daquela jeito estranho desde que voltara. Quando a viu, Thomas sentiu uma onda mista de raiva, rancor e arrependimento. Seu medo a destruíra. Sua incapacidade de enxergar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a estilhaçara. E agora, uma última vez, ele deixaria que seus erros castigassem sua esposa mais uma vez, logo ela que, por tanto tempo, fora tão boa para ele, e que ele tanto fizera sofrer nos últimos dias. _Mas eu preciso. Eu preciso deixá-la para trás. Eu preciso me libertar daqui._ Ele já havia tomado a sua decisão. Não havia absolutamente nada no mundo que fosse fazê-lo continuar naquela casa, ao lado daquela mulher.

\- Lisa... – Ele começara a dizer com a voz quase morta, sentindo as palavras se enrolando em sua garganta e as extremidades dos seus dedos começarem a tremer. No entanto, não havia tempo a perder. Ele tinha de pôr aquilo para fora e apressar-se antes que Manu fosse embora de Munique. – Lisa, eu...

\- Eu estou grávida, Thomas. – Ela disse quase indiferentemente, abrindo um buraco sobre os pés do marido com as palavras. – Grávida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESSE NÃO É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA FIC!
> 
> Eu decidi que vou mesmo escrever aquele epílogo que eu comentei, até porque existe uma outra música que eu não posso deixar de usar e eu não posso largar vocês com um cliffhanger desses mds (embora, antes de eu pensar no epílogo, a intenção fosse essa ~~CORRENDO~~).
> 
> Enfim, espero que estejam dispostos a esperar mais um pouco por uma última atualização (até o fim de semana ela sai) e que vocês não estejam querendo me matar ^_^ 
> 
> Então, até a próxima!


	12. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Silver Springs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVsy717Ej7U) foi composta para ser incluída em "Rumours" no seu lançamento original, mas, devido ao seu comprimento, foi cortada do álbum. Versões mais recentes dele, no entanto, trazem essa música como oficialmente parte de "Rumours", então eu não pude deixar de incluí-la aqui, até por que a letra dela é absolutamente perfeita e meio que encaixa com o que eu fiz com Neuller nessa fic. 
> 
> Mas enfim, vamos lá ao último pedaço dessa loooooooooonga história!

_“Time cast a spell on you_

_But you won’t forget me_

_I know I could have loved you_

_But you would not let me”_

Quando o despertador começou a tocar, Manuel Neuer já tinha acordado há muito.

Com um movimento rápido, ele tateou às cegas sobre o criado-mudo em busca do celular, e, quando o encontrou, desligou o alarme de imediato. Ele então deu uma olhadela por cima do ombro, na direção do homem que dividia a cama com ele, para certificar-se de que ele continuava dormindo, apesar do barulho. O outro resmungou alguma coisa e remexeu-se de leve, mas não mostrou sinais de acordar. Manu esboçou um meio-sorriso e passou alguns segundos a contemplar o semblante sereno do outro homem. _Ele fica muito bonito quando dorme._ No entanto, o goleiro logo se convenceu de que era mesmo hora de acordar, e, jogando as pernas para fora da cama, começou a arrastar os pés na direção da cozinha, levando o celular consigo.

O dia estava vagamente nublado, ainda que houvesse poucas nuvens carregadas flutuando sobre a Alemanha naquela manhã. Uma brisa terna e agradável entrava pelas janelas e envolvia o ar no interior do apartamento, soando como se quisesse que ele voltasse à cama e dormisse pelo resto do dia. _Bem que eu gostaria._ Aquele seria um longo, longo dia, e apenas o primeiro de uma série cansativa de dias ainda mais longos. Sendo assim, ele evitava pensar nas coisas que o futuro lhe reservava enquanto preparava o seu café matinal. Apesar disso, ele sabia que precisava estar preparado para o que viria. Dentro de algumas horas ele se veria obrigado à adentrar no avião e partir dali, rumando para Berlim, aonde ele sabia que seu próximo Calvário teria início.

Com uma xícara de café preto e forte em mãos, Manu rumou vagarosamente em direção à sacada do apartamento, cuja entrada ficava na espaçosa sala de estar. Quando ele penetrou no ar fresco da manhã, ele sentiu um longo arrepio percorrendo cada centímetro da pele descoberta do seu torso. Ele então escorou-se à mureta que limitava a sacada e descansou a xícara displicentemente  ao seu lado, deixando que seus olhos azuis elétricos vagassem pela imensidão da cidade de Gelsenkirchen, que amanhecia preguiçosamente e era em grande parte visível do seu apartamento localizado quase no topo daquele que era um dos maiores edifícios residenciais da cidade. Apesar de fazer muito tempo desde que ele voltara a morar ali, os momentos nos quais ele se punha a admirar a sua cidade natal ainda lhe traziam uma sensação estranha de desconforto, como se ele não pertencesse mais àquele lugar. _Então qual é o lugar ao qual eu pertenço? Se não é aqui, se não é em Munique, onde é?_ Munique. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ele pusera seus pés na capital da Baviera. Munique. Ele não pôde conter um longo suspiro que saiu de sua boca enquanto sua mente o traía e voltava ao passado que ele decidira há muito deixar para trás.

 _Antes que o dia termine eu vou ter que vê-lo de novo._ Fazia pelo menos duas semanas que ele estivera mastigando aquele pensamento na sua cabeça, sem dividi-lo com ninguém, e ele não sabia exatamente por que ele insistia em martelar a sua cabeça. Ele já o vira mais de uma vez desde que fora embora de Munique. Evidentemente, todas as vezes que seu atual time, o Shalke, se via obrigado a enfrentar o Bayern de Munique, ele encontrava uma forma de descobrir um mal-estar repentino, de se lesionar de alguma forma, enfim, um pretexto qualquer para faltar o jogo e não precisar ficar cara a cara com ele. No entanto, não havia fuga durante as pausas internacionais, e os poucos dias em que Manu se vira obrigado a conviver com ele nos últimos meses foram o bastante para fazê-lo relembrar sentimentos que ele queria ter deixado em Munique. _Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente_ , ele pensou, tentando encontrar uma forma de justificar sua inquietação. _Dessa vez não vão ser só uns dias. Vai ser um mês inteiro._ Algo ruim lhe dizia, no fundo da sua mente, que ele não teria sossego até que que retornasse de Paris, o que demoraria muito para acontecer.

Subitamente, ele sentiu o celular, que ainda jazia em sua mão, vibrar e começar a tocar, obrigando-o a voltar a sua atenção para o aparelho e a afastar aquelas coisas a sua cabeça. Quando ele viu o nome do homem que estava ligando para ele àquela hora da manhã, Manu não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

\- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Saudou-o alegremente a voz de Bastian Schweinsteiger quando ele atendeu. A animação do outro o pegou com tamanha surpresa que ele quase se afobara e empurrara a xícara parapeito abaixo. – Como vai o meu vice-capitão nessa manhã tão agradável? Ansioso para o nosso caloroso reencontro dentro de algumas horas? Já fez a sua mala?

\- Oi, Basti. – Ele respondeu baixinho, sua voz saindo fraca e arrastada por alguma razão que nada tinha a ver com o sono, uma vez que fazia ao menos umas duas horas que ele estivera acordado na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto e pensando em como ele iria agir quando ele se reencontrasse com _ele_. – Qual é a lógica de me ligar a uma hora dessas, sendo que vamos nos ver ainda hoje? É por acaso alguma espécie de tradição entre capitães antes de uma competição importante?

Ele ouviu o mais velho dar uma risadinha do outro lado, assim como o som grave de uma outra voz dizendo alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender.

\- Fips fazia isso comigo, sabe. Então resolvi que eu precisava me vingar em alguém. – Disse Basti aos risos. – E é sempre bom batermos um papo antes de reunir a equipe inteira, sabe. Somos os cabeças da coisa, precisamos estar em contato e trocar informações importantes. E, é lógico, eu estou com saudades, Manu! Faz um bom tempo que não nos falamos.

Manu pegou a xícara da mureta e deu um longo gole no seu café ainda quente, que desceu queimando a sua garganta e obrigando-o a atenuar a dor com uma careta. _Faz muito tempo mesmo, Basti._ A última vez que ele vira o capitão da seleção alemã fora na última pausa internacional, que ocorrera umas boas semanas antes, e eles nem tiveram tanto tempo para conversar na ocasião. _Eu sinto falta de conviver com ele._ Quando ele deixara Munique e o Bayern para trás, ele também deixara muitas amizades importantes, e este era um dos fatores que, de vez em quando, o fazia ponderar se aquela fora mesmo uma decisão acertada. Então, ele se lembrava de todos os motivos que tivera para ir embora de lá. _Sim, foi uma decisão boa. Foi a melhor que eu poderia ter tomado._

\- Bom, sendo assim... Já estou com tudo pronto, sim. Vou pegar o voo depois do meio-dia. Já está tudo acertado. E aí? Tudo pronto?

\- Ah, eu bem que gostaria que estivesse, sabe. – Basti tinha um leve tom divertido de impaciência na voz, e Manu tinha a impressão que sabia exatamente o motivo dele. A confirmação para sua suspeita chegou na próxima frase dita pelo mais velho. – Lukas deixou para fazer as malas dele agora, e ele subitamente lembrou que deixou metade das coisas que ele queria levar em Colônia. Hã? Que foi que você disse? Ah você acabou de me falar que deixou sim, pare com isso! A propósito, ele te mandou um oi e disse pra você não acreditar no que eu estou falando, apesar de ser a mais pura verdade.

Manu sentiu um sorriso largo surgindo em seu rosto e uma onda repentina de felicidade subir pelas suas veias enquanto ele ouvia a voz grave de Lukas resmungando alguma coisa para Basti, que o respondia rispidamente. _O que eu não daria para ter um relacionamento como o deles_... Seu atual relacionamento era bom e lhe fazia feliz, sim, mas não era nada comparado à história daqueles dois. Há pouco mais de um ano, Lukas anunciara sua saída do Arsenal e seu retorno ao Colônia, sob o pretexto de procurar mais oportunidades para ser titular. No entanto, todo mundo sabia que o verdadeiro motivo daquela transferência era seu retorno à Alemanha, para que ele pudesse ficar mais perto do marido. Sim, marido, uma vez que, em princípios de 2015, os dois casaram-se uma cerimônia pequena e íntima, a qual Manu hoje arrependia-se de ter faltado. Ele sabia que seus motivos para tal eram egoístas e torpes, mas Basti os entendera e aceitara. _Eu sei, Manu. Eu sei que... Que tá muito cedo pra você voltar e encarar tudo. Tudo bem, eu entendo. De verdade._ Mesmo assim, um lado de Manu ainda se martirizava por ele ter permitido que seu medo de encarar o passado o impedisse de estar presente no dia mais feliz das vidas dos dois.

\- Eu não estou surpreso, sabe. – Ele disse, cortando a breve discussão dos dois. Ele ouviu Basti repetindo aquelas palavras ao marido, que respondeu alguma coisa ultrajante que fizera os três começarem a rir.

\- Ah, e como se não bastasse, ainda temos que esperar o Fips. – Disse Basti quando ele finalmente conseguiu conter as risadas. – Ele vai pegar o voo conosco e, por sinal, já deveria ter chegado. Ele deu pra ficar irresponsável depois que se aposentou do futebol internacional, é impressionante.

\- Não consigo ver o Fips como irresponsável. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, um nó na garganta e os olhos começando a ficar marejados. A saudade e o arrependimento por ter largado aquelas pessoas maravilhosas e ter sumido da vida delas começava a bater agora em seu peito. – Mas então ele vai mesmo passar o mês todo por lá?

\- Ah vai, a Claudia literalmente obrigou ele a isso. – Comentou Basti casualmente, voltando a dar algumas risadinhas. _Como eu sinto falta do bom-humor dele, meu Deus!_ Manu recentemente desenvolvera a sensação que sua vida em Gelsenkirchen, embora mais pacífica, era imensamente sem graça e triste quando comparada àquela que ele levara em Munique. Isto é, antes dos acontecimentos daquele cinzento novembro de 2014. – Ela disse que não aguentava mais ele resmungando pela casa sobre como não teria o que fazer em Munique e sobre como queria estar em Paris, então ela basicamente disse pra ele que ou ele iria por vontade própria e deixaria ela em paz ou ela o enfiaria no avião ela mesma.

\- Deus abençoe essa mulher!

\- É, não sei como eles se entendem tão bem. Mas acho que ela vai gostar de passar um mês inteiro só com o Jule em casa, embora eu ache que provavelmente ela vá acabar indo pra Paris quando chegarmos às semifinais.

\- “Quando”. Eu realmente aprecio o seu otimismo.

\- Não é otimismo, Manu, é realismo. E você deveria compartilhá-lo e... Espera um pouco. – Manu ouviu claramente enquanto Basti afastava-se do telefone e ralhava com Lukas, que aparentemente estava transformando o quarto dele em um caos enquanto tentava fazer as malas. – Ele me enlouquece, pelo amor de Deus. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça pra deixar ele vir passar uns dias aqui. Enfim, como eu ia dizendo... Vamos certamente ganhar essa Euro, os únicos que tem alguma chance de nos atrapalhar são os franceses e os poloneses, e, acredite, já dei o meu jeito nisso.

\- É mesmo?

\- Evidente. Liguei esses dias pro Toni e mandei ele dar um jeito de fazer o Benzema torcer o tornozelo. – Comentou Basti aos risos. – E também já pedi pro André dar um jeito no Robert. Se bobear, o Mario é capaz de ajudar.

\- Grande plano, capitão. – Disse Manu enquanto uma espécie de peso surgia em seu estômago, acompanhando a sensação estranha que ele sentia de estar por fora de tudo. Ele mal se lembrava de que Robert Lewandowski havia recentemente se transferido para o Chelsea. Mas o que mais mexera com ele fora a menção do nome de Mario Götze. _Meu Deus, quanto tempo faz que eu não vejo ele!_ – Basti, e o Mario? Ele vai também? Digo, se o Fips vai...

\- Não, acho que não... Eu sei que faz um tempo, mas... Mas eu acho que o Mario ainda não está cem por cento pronto pra esse clima de seleção e tudo mais... – Ele comentou pesarosamente, baixando a voz enquanto o fazia. – Além do que, o André me disse que ele vai tirar esse tempo pra treinar sozinho com o pessoal que ficar em Londres, sabe. Pra retomar a forma. Ele tem um bom tempo perdido a recuperar.

 _É mesmo._ Manu agora lembrava-se de ter lido em algum lugar algumas semanas atrás a notícia de que Mario Götze finalmente decidira voltar a jogar futebol profissionalmente e que fora contratado pelo Chelsea, time da cidade aonde ele vivia desde que se mudara de Munique, em janeiro de 2015, apenas alguns dias depois que ele próprio fora embora para Gelsenkirchen. A imprensa londrina considerara a contratação de um jogador que estivera há tantos meses sem jogar uma loucura, mas o técnico confiava na recuperação de Mario, que parecia determinado a voltar aos seus tempos de glória. _Eu gostaria de ver ele de novo, saber como ele está... O que anda pensando..._ Talvez ele devesse visitar Londres quando tivesse algum tempo, afinal. Então, subitamente, Manu lembrou-se de algo que talvez permitisse que ele visse Mario de novo.

\- Ah, Basti! Lembrei de algo que você vai querer saber. Mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar de bico calado, pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Como se eu fosse do tipo fofoqueiro! – Respondeu o capitão, e um som abafado de vozes sugeriu a Manu que Lukas tinha acabado de dizer algo que contrariava àquela afirmação, obrigando Basti a, mais uma vez, largar o telefone para ralhar com o marido. – Eu juro que um dia desses eu tranco ele pra fora de casa. Mas enfim, o que é?

\- Benni e Mats vão casar! – Manu ouviu uma longa exclamação vindo do outro lado da linha, mas não esperou que ela terminasse para continuar.  – Benni me contou esses dias. Eles ainda não querem que a notícia se espalhe, vão deixar pra convidar todo mundo na Euro, eu acho. Parece que eles vão fazer a cerimônia quando voltarmos de Paris e, pelo que ele me disse, eles querem fazer algo grande, tipo pra deixar o seu casamento com o Lukas no chinelo.

\- Quanta petulância! Eu vou arrancar o que sobrou de cabelo na cabeça desse infeliz! – Disse Basti aos risos. Uma pausa indicou que ele largara o telefone novamente, desta vez para passar a notícia a Lukas, que vivamente gritara com alegria em seguida. Logo, a voz de Basti voltou a soar. – Mas que demora, hein? Achei que eles fossem casar logo depois da gente, não sei por que demoraram tanto.

Os dois então caíram em um longo silêncio, no qual Manu deixou sua mente novamente tropeçar na direção dos seus antigos fantasmas. _Benni e Mats vão se casar, cara._ Tanto depois do pesadelo que envolvera a vida deles, parecia que aqueles dois finalmente haviam encontrado uma forma de serem felizes, assim como Lukas e Basti também já haviam encontrado. Mario, por sua vez, também já começara a reconstruir a sua vida, apesar do grande trauma que sofrera. Apenas ele era o único que continuava preso ao passado. Sim, era verdade que ele fora embora, que mudara de vida, que deixara seus fantasmas para trás e se permitira encontrar um novo amor para curar as suas feridas. Mas nada lhe arrancava a sensação de que tudo não passava de enganação, de um grande teatro que ele armara para encenar uma falsa felicidade em sua vida, apenas para mascarar o fato de que ainda havia algo faltando. Algo que ele não queria admitir que ainda queria, algo que ele veria dentro de algumas horas quando a seleção se reencontrasse em Berlim. Então, como se lesse a sua mente, Basti rompeu o silêncio.

\- Manu... Você tá pronto pra isso? – Disse o capitão cautelosamente, ainda de que de forma incisiva, o que fez Manu pensar que, no fundo no fundo, ele só ligara para achar uma forma de tocar naquele assunto. _Bem a cara dele._ – Digo, pra rever _ele_ e tudo mais...?

\- Basti... Eu já vi ele de novo antes. E eu... Eu vou aguentar, ok. Você sabe que eu já segui em frente. Eu vou ficar bem.

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto sua mente novamente voltava-se contra ele. _Vai ficar bem mesmo? Já seguiu em frente mesmo? Você tem certeza disso, Manuel Neuer?_

\- Eu sei, mas é que... Dessa vez vai ser diferente, você sabe disso. Vai ser um mês inteiro e, além do mais...

Ele calou-se subitamente, e, ao ouvir Lukas xingando baixinho ao fundo da ligação, Manu sentiu sua curiosidade aguçando-se.

\- Além do mais o quê? – Ele indagou, sentindo o coração começar a bater mais rápido. Em um reflexo tardio, ele tomou outro gole do seu café, que agora já estava morno e amargo.

\- Eu não devia falar, mas você vai ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito. – Ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego enquanto Lukas protestava alguma coisa em voz baixa, mas Basti o ignorou completamente e se pôs a falar com a voz firme e cuidadosa. – O Thomas e a Lisa se separaram. Já faz um tempo, na verdade. Talvez um mês. Eles ainda estão morando juntos, sabe, mas é só por causa do garoto. Mas o Thomas me disse que, depois que ele sair de lá pra Euro, ele não volta mais. Acho que ele... Ele finalmente cansou. Ele ainda vai ajudar a criar o menino, claro, ele não é nem louco e nem burro de abandonar o filho, ele _adora_ aquele garoto, mas... Mas ele não quer mais viver sob o mesmo teto que a Lisa

 _Então é isso. Eles não estão mais juntos._ Manu não sabia exatamente o que deveria sentir, o que deveria pensar, o que deveria fazer a respeito. Será que aquela informação mudaria alguma coisa na forma praticamente inexistente com a qual os dois se tratavam sempre que se viam brigados e coexistir? Ele nunca mais olhara nos olhos de Thomas, nunca mais falara com ele. Será que agora eles voltariam a se falar? Depois de tanto tempo? _Por que raios ele ainda consegue atormentar a minha vida depois de tanto tempo? Eu achei que ir embora de lá iria arrancar ele da minha cabeça e da minha vida, o que ele está fazendo aqui de novo?_ A menção do filho dele e de Lisa apenas serviu para aumentar o peso que jazia na boca do seu estômago, como um inocente lembrete de toda a fonte de infelicidade da vida deles. _Ele adora aquele garoto. Aposto que sim, Basti._ Ele daria tudo para ver Thomas Müller criando um bebê. Manu engoliu em seco e soltou outro suspiro, uma vez que, se ele ainda quisesse, ele conseguiria sentir toda a dor que sentira quando ficara sabendo sobre a gravidez de Lisa.

Enquanto sua mente se ocupava com aquilo, seus ouvidos captaram o quase imperceptível som dos passos às suas costas, indicando que seu companheiro enfim despertara.

\- Eu preciso ir. Nos falamos depois, ok?

\- Tá certo. Mas, Manu... Olha, eu não quero... Eu não quero que isso que eu te contei te afete de alguma forma... – Começou Basti de maneira hesitante, mas o goleiro o cortou quase que de imediato.

\- Eu já disse que vou ficar bem, ok? Eu estou bem agora, eu juro que estou. Até depois, Basti.

Ele mal encerrara a ligação e tirara o aparelho de junto do ouvido quando ele sentiu um par de mãos surgindo sobre seus ombros, rapidamente movendo-se para abraçar o seu peito. O toque do outro transmitiu um calor agradável à sua pele, e ele sentiu um forte arrepio descer sua espinha quando ele pousou alguns beijos gentis em seu pescoço nu.

\- O que o Basti queria a essa hora da manhã? – Disse a ingênua voz de Christoph Kramer, ainda grogue por causa do sono, ao pé do seu ouvido. Lentamente, Manu virou o corpo para ficar de frente para o namorado, encarando-o ternamente nos olhos rasos e bonitos, que adquiriam um brilho especial quando ele acordava. Ele forçou um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Nada. Bater um papo. – Ele disse dando de ombros e pousando um breve selinho nos lábios cálidos do outro, que abriu um sorriso tímido e passou as mãos pelos cabelos do goleiro. – E você? Dormiu bem?

Ele respondeu com um sonolento aceno de cabeça seguido de um sonoro bocejo que fez Manu abrir um genuíno e largo sorriso.

\- Eu tenho mesmo que acordar tão cedo? – Chris protestou enquanto esfregava os olhos com os punhos. Enquanto isso, Manu tomou o resto do seu café frio e sem graça, sem desviar os olhos do mais novo.

\- Bom, se você não se importar de perder a Euro, talvez você possa voltar a dormir. – Ele disse enquanto recolhia a xícara vazia da mureta e sentia o nó em sua garganta tentando estrangulá-lo. Christoph aparentemente não notara a estranha sombra que agora percorria o fundo dos olhos de Manu. – Mas eu não recomendo isso. Quer dizer, acho que você deveria ter pelo menos uma memória a respeito da final de uma competição importante nessa sua cabeça oca, sabe?

A expressão até então alegre simpaticamente sonolenta de Christoph rapidamente transformou-se em uma cara amarrada e séria.

\- Muito engraçado. Será possível que eu vou ser lembrado por isso pelo resto da vida?

\- Provavelmente. Digo, foi o ponto alto da sua vida até agora. – Ele respondeu sorrindo de leve enquanto tentava forçar a mente a deixar para trás tudo que ele ouvira de Basti e a prestar atenção em Chris e apenas em Chris.

Christoph exibiu-lhe uma careta e virou as costas para o goleiro, arrastando os pés para fora da sacada enquanto coçava as costas e soltava outro bocejo.

\- Vou tomar um banho pra ver se eu acordo, seu bobalhão. – Ele falou de um jeito rabugento quando finalmente conseguiu expurgar aquele bocejo. Quando ele deu alguns passos para dentro da sala, Chris virou de leve a sua cabeça e deu uma piscadela para o goleiro, sorrindo de um jeito esquisito. – Se você quiser se juntar a mim...

\- Eu já vou. – Manu respondeu sem muita convicção, mas pareceu o suficiente para o outro, que desapareceu de vista em direção ao banheiro.

Sozinho de novo, Manu enfim liberou todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se mais uma vez na mureta da sacada e fixando os olhos em uma nuvem cinzenta qualquer que pairava sobre Gelsenkirchen. _Eles se separaram._ Ele não queria estar pensando naquilo, não queria estar se perguntando o que iria acontecer agora que Thomas não estava mais preso à Lisa. Não era justo fazer aquilo com Christoph, não quando ele fora o homem mais paciente do mundo e, vagarosamente, o ajudara a superar os seus fantasmas e a recompor a sua vida. Chris evidentemente não morava junto a ele, uma vez que sua vida toda estava em Leverkusen, mas, sempre que possível, um deles viaja para a cidade do outro para passar alguns dias. A presença dele lhe fazia bem, lhe confortava, lhe dava esperanças de que ele poderia ser genuinamente feliz e deixar tudo para trás. Não era justo manchar tudo que eles levaram tanto tempo para construir com as memórias de Thomas. _Por que ele voltou à minha cabeça?_ No entanto, ele sabia que a resposta para aquela pergunta estava fundamentalmente ancorada a outra pergunta ainda mais dolorosa de se fazer, uma que brotara em sua cabeça no instante em que Basti lhe contara sobre a separação. _Por que ele decidiu deixar ela? Por que ele daria as costas a ela depois de todo esse tempo, ainda mais com um filho pequeno para criar?_

O som agudo da campainha da porta o arrancou do seu devaneio e o obrigou a encarar a realidade mais uma vez. No entanto, o impacto durou pouco, pois ele mal registrava seus movimentos enquanto caminhava pausadamente na direção do hall e se perdia de novo em seus pensamentos. Ele também mal tomava consciência do seu sangue fervendo, dos seus dedos tremendo, da sua respiração ficando mais pesada. Sua mente ficara repentinamente tão tempestuosa que ele não conseguia mais definir pensamento algum. Ele sentiu um formigamento engraçado subindo pelo esôfago enquanto se aproximava da porta de madeira e, no instante em que ele estendeu a mão para girar a maçaneta, Manuel Neuer já sabia exatamente o que iria encontrar do outro lado da porta quando a abrisse, como se o seu coração tivesse encontrado alguma forma de espiar pelo buraco da fechadura.

Confirmando suas suspeitas, seus medos e seus desejos, quando a porta se abriu, a silhueta de Thomas Müller revelou-se à sua frente, com o corpo teso, os olhos abertos e brilhosos e o nome do goleiro congelado nos lábios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, é isso. Desculpem pelo cliffhanger final, mas quis deixar aberto para a imaginação de vocês. O que acontece a seguir? Bom, fica a cargo de vocês :)
> 
> Sabem que essa foi a primeira fic que eu terminei? Juro. Já escrevi um monte sobre um monte de coisa, mas nunca tinha terminado uma. Me sinto vitorioso lol Preciso agradecer a todo mundo que deixou kudos, que comentou, que elogiou, que incentivou, que disse que estava ansioso por mais e também agradecer a quem leu sem se manifestar em momento algum. Eu não teria chegado até o final se não fossem vocês <3 
> 
> Enfim, preciso tirar uns dias de fanfiction por um tempo, escrever essa aqui fodeu com meus neurônios IUSAHSIUHS Quem sabe eu apareço de novo um dia desses com mais uma confusão escrita pra vocês... Quem sabe?
> 
> Então até a próxima, pessoal! Foi uma prazer escrever pra vocês :)


End file.
